Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms
by Iris Luster
Summary: Kuroki Kazakiri. Los sprawia, że student St. Francesca ląduje w starożytnych Chinach, gdzie spotyka Kan'u Unchou i staje się Kamen Riderem Zarc. Teraz, okiełznawszy moc Czterech Smoków, musi wraz ze starymi i nowymi przyjaciółmi stawić czoła swoim przeciwnościom, jakimi są wojny, Las Helheim oraz mrocznemu osobnikowi, który dąży do zniszczenia świata.
1. Henshin! Kamen Rider Zarc przybywa!

**Rozdział 1** \- _Henshin! Kamen Rider Zarc przybywa_ _!_

Disclaimer: This story is mostly happen in Koihime Musou franchise and contain Kamen Rider Gaim (mostly Henshin/Finishing Attack/Form Change style) and Yu-Gi-Oh! (a Rider's Armors) parts. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I also don't own Koihime Musou, Kamen Rider Gaim and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. All creative rights go to rightful owners.

* * *

"HIYAH! HAH! SORYAH!"

Odgłosy dwóch shinai rozległy się, kiedy zderzyły się z jednym shinai kolegi z klasy. Ostry dźwięk zderzających się shinai wypełnił całe dojo, gdy jeden z walczących kontynuował atak, podczas gdy jego kolega starał się utrzymywać obronę, robiąc wszystko, żeby nie dać się uderzyć dwoma shinai.

Wówczas atakujący przyparł rywala do muru i wyczuł odpowiednią chwilę do ataku. Myślał, że to będzie koniec. Ale kiedy atakujący zamierzał zadać decydujący cios, rywal uderzył czubkiem shinai w żołądek przeciwnika.

"GAH!" skulił się atakujący.

"Punkt!" rzucił instruktor, podnosząc do góry białą flagę, wskazując, że rywal wygrał.

Po tym atakujący i rywal wrócili na swoje pozycje i pokłonili się, a potem sempai i drugi uczestnik się odłożyli shinai i zdjęli z siebie hełmy i płyty piersiowe. Atakujący miał około 19 lat, a jego ciemnobrązowe włosy dawały innym do myślenia, że przypominał on Isseia Hyoudou. Posiadający czerwone oczy chłopak był studentem drugiego roku uczęszczającym do Akademii St. Francesca, prywatnej uczelni która niegdyś była szkołą tylko dla dziewczyn, lecz teraz stała się koedukacyjna, choć mężczyzn w niej było dość mało.

Brązowowłosy uczeń lekko westchnął, przecierając czoło po ciężkim treningu. Właściwie był on jednym z niewielu, którzy doskonale władali podwójną bronią. "Niezły cios, Fukura–sempai." skomplementował.

"Ty też dobrze walczyłeś, Kuroki Kazakiri. Ale chciałbym cię spytać. Dlaczego walczyłeś przy użyciu dwóch shinai?" zapytał się Fukura–sempai.

"To po prostu mój styl." odparł Kuroki. "Zresztą, to trochę dziwne jest dzierżyć tylko jedną broń. To tak, jakby walczyć tylko połową swoich możliwości."

Fukura-sempai wzruszył ramionami, po czym odszedł, zostawiając Kurokiego w spokoju. Uczeń westchnął i usiadł na pobliskiej ławce. "Ugh... w tej zbroi to się można udusić." mruknął Kuroki.

"Dobra robota, wy dwoje." powiedział instruktor. "To kończy dzisiejsze ćwiczenia. Idźcie pod prysznic i miłych wakacji!"

"Arigatou, sensei." ukłonił się Kuroki.

"Hej, Kurorin!" rozległ się głos. Instruktor lekko zakaszlał, starając się stłumić chichot, a Kuroki przekręcił oczami. Tylko jedna osoba tak go nazywała. Kuroki odwrócił się i widział, jak podchodziła do niego ta owa osoba. Był w tym samym wieku co Kuroki, miał piwne oczy, nieco o kilka centymetrów wyższy, a jego czarne włosy charakteryzowała nastroszona góra.

Chociaż Dan Masato był najlepszym kumplem Kurokiego, to jednak miał dwie rzeczy, które Kuroki nie miał; jedną z nich była umiejętność do uwodzenia dziewczyn. Co prawda Kuroki też był w stanie rozmawiać z nimi, to jednak w dziedzinie uwodzenia miał dwie lewe ręce.

Zaś drugą rzeczą, która odróżniała Dana od Kurokiego, to jego absolutne zamiłowanie do tańca typu disco. Każdego dnia, kiedy szedł do szkoły, pod jego szkolnym uniformem zawsze było coś powiązanego z latami 70, że nie wspomnieć o tym, że w czasem dorzucał slang lat siedemdziesiątych do swoich zdań. Mimo takiego hobby, Dan pozostawał przyjacielem Kurokiego.

"Hej, Dan. Co słychać?" powitał Kuroki.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Vision HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Sokoła oraz Bestii. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Blast. Takuya, jako Blast, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Totaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Benkeia i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zszyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Blast, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Co tam słychać, brachu? Skończyłeś ćwiczyć?"

"Tak, właśnie skończyliśmy." odpowiedział Kuroki. "Co jest?"

"Jestem tu, aby cię odebrać."

"Hę? Odebrać na co?"

"Co? Nie pamiętasz?" spytał się Dan.

"Chwila, czy ja miałem jakieś plany z tobą?"

"No oczywiście, ziom!" wypalił Dan. "Mieliśmy udać się na tą chińską wystawę w muzeum nieopodal kampusu i zrobić raport na temat wystawy podczas tych wakacji!"

"Raport?" zapytał się Kuroki, zdziwiony, dopóki nagle go oświeciło, o czym mówił Dan. "Ooohh, ten raport." uświadomił sobie. Nieopodal ich szkoły zbudowano muzeum historii chińskiej, więc ich przewodniczący rady szkolnej nakazał spisanie raportu o niej. Dla Kurokiego historia była jego ulubionym przedmiotem, ale fakt, że akurat podczas wakacji trzeba było napisać, lekko zdmuchnął pozytywny nastrój.

"Oh, więc teraz to sobie przypomniałeś." przekręcił oczami Dan.

"Tak, tak, tak, rozumiem." pomachał ręką Kuroki. "Ale czemu teraz? Mamy całe wakacje, żeby sprawdzić muzeum."

"To prawda, ale jeśli teraz się tym zajmiemy, będziemy mieć całe wakacje dla naszego Klubu Miłośników Tokusatsu." wyjaśnił Dan.

"Tak, to prawda." zgodził się Kuroki. On i Dan byli częścią założonego w Akademii klubu razem z dwoma innymi członkami. To był Klub Miłośników Tokusatsu, co każdy piątek po szkole ekipa się spotykała, żeby porozmawiać o nowinkach związanych z Kamen Rider oraz Super Sentai. Ale teraz, kiedy nastąpiły wakacje, mogli się teraz spotykać niemal codziennie.

"W porządku, masz mnie. Pozwól mi się tylko przebrać, a potem możemy iść."

"Luzik, do zobaczenia." uśmiechnął się Dan, przybijając z Kuroki'm żółwika.

* * *

Odziany w uniform Akademii St. Francesca, Kuroki wraz z Danem szli korytarzem, mijając dziewczyny. Dan, jako przyjacielski disco-fanatyk i magnes na dziewczyny w jednym, pomachał, uśmiechał się i nawet serwując 'palcowy pistolet' w stronę dziewczyn, na co te się rumieniły i nieśmiało do niego machały, a nawet jedna z nich nawet 'padła' na podłogę po 'strzale'. Zaś co do Kurokiego to raczej było na odwrót: to raczej on się rumienił, a dziewczyny chichotały.

Dan z westchnieniem złapał Kurokiego za kołnierz. "Kurorin, trzeba naprawdę popracować nad twoją nieśmiałością."

Kuroki rzucił swojemu przyjacielowi zirytowane spojrzenie. "Po pierwsze, przestań mnie nazywać per 'Kurorin'. I po drugie: dlaczego? Jestem w porządku, będąc tym, kim obecnie jestem."

Dan spojrzał na swojego kumpla z niedowierzaniem. "Ziom, pogięło cię? Czy ty wiesz, gdzie uczęszczasz? Do St. Francesca, gdzie jest zatrzęsienie różnych dziewczyn! Musisz tylko podejść do ślicznotki! Bądź dla niej miły, pochleb jej; zapytaj się o jej numer telefonu lub o adres e-mailowy i bum! Możesz spokojnie iść na randkę!"

"Mówisz z doświadczenia, co?" mruknął Kuroki, składając ręce.

"Jak fakt, że tu stoję!" odpowiedział z dumą, na co Kuroki westchnął. St. Francesca wcześniej była prywatną szkołą dla dziewczyn, lecz kilka lat temu zmieniono politykę przyjmowania uczniów i od tamtej pory pozwalano chłopcom na uczęszczanie tutaj. Ale nawet mimo czasu, różnica między chłopcami a dziewczynami była duża, gdyż uczennice znaczenie przewyższały chłopców liczebnością.

Kuroki miał pewne podejrzenia, że Dan wybrał tą szkołę głównie ze względu na ogromną liczbę uczęszczających dziewczyn. Mógł się mylić, gdyż oferowana tam edukacja też była na dobrym poziomie. Myśli Kurokiego zaczęły krążyć wokół pewnej postaci z Kamen Rider Kiva, Otoyi Kurenai. Casanova jego kalibru tylko podziwiał piękno dziewczyn i z łatwością był w stanie je uwieść; a skończyło się na tym iż skończył z dziewczyną, która nie tak łatwo dała się uwieść jego urokowi. Kurokiego zastanawiało, czy przypadkiem Dan nie zaczynać podążać śladami Otoyi.

Mimo swojego nieśmiałego charakteru, Kuroki cieszył się byciem tym, kim obecnie jest. Co prawda posiadanie dziewczyny byłoby ciekawym pomysłem, lecz on wolał cieszyć się swoim życiem. Z pewnością niektórzy by go nazywali nerdem, lecz dla niego Kamen Rider to jego konik.

"Joł! Kuro–kun! Dan–kun!" rozległ się głos, na co Kuroki i Dan odwrócili się. Ten głos należał do jednego z dwóch innych członków Klubu Miłośników Tokusatsu: braci Kanbra. Jednego z nich, mającego 19 lat i niemal równego wysokością Kurokiego, charakteryzowały go rozczochrane blond włosy związane w koński ogon i ciemnozielone oczy. Miał jasną karnację skóry, a jego ciało było gibkie i zwinne. Tak jak Kuroki i Dan, nosił ten sam szkolny mundur, lecz miał go rozpięty i ukazywał szarą koszulkę z obrazkiem trzech linii, przypominających ślady pazurów tygrysa. Druga osoba, wyższa o kilka centymetrów, miała czarne kolczaste włosy oraz piwne oczy z mieszanką zieleni i brązu. Kolor skóry taki sam jak u jego brata, lecz jego budowa była bardziej muskularna i silna, ale mniej zwinna. Tak jak jego młodszy brat, też nosił uniform szkolny, rozpięty, odsłaniając czarną koszulkę z motywem metalowego sokoła.

Takuya Kanbra oraz Kouji Kanbra. Takuya był młodszy, pełnym energii lekkoduchem, podczas gdy jego starszy brat Kouji miał spokojny i poważny charakter. Na marginesie, Takuya był zapalonym fanem Kamen Rider oraz graczem wideo, podczas gdy Kouji był dawnym członkiem klubu Kendo, ale zdecydował zrezygnować na rzecz skupienia się nad uczeniem się. Kurokiego zawsze zastanawiało, czy oni naprawdę byli rodzeństwem, biorąc pod uwagę ich przeciwne osobowości.

"Witaj, Kouji-sempai! Siemasz, Takuya." przywitał się Kuroki.

"Witaj, Kuroki–kun, Dan–kun." odpowiedział Kouji z potwierdzającym skinieniem głowy. "Jak miło was spotkać. Ruszacie do muzeum?"

"Oczywiście, sempai. Im szybciej napiszemy raport o chińskiej wystawie, to więcej czasu będziemy mieć dla naszego klubiku." odparł Dan z uśmiechem.

"Lajtowo! Całe wakacje dla naszego klubu! Aż mnie ekscytacja rozpiera!" powiedział Takuya.

"Czyż nie?"

"Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemność." skomentował Kouji. "Dlaczego nie pójdziemy tam wszyscy razem? Możemy porównać nasze notatki i uzupełnić raport znacznie szybciej."

"Racja, sempai. Ruszajmy."

Tym samym cała grupka ruszyła do muzeum. W miarę, jak się do niego zbliżali, czwórka ludzi zajęła sobie czas, rozmawiając o swojej ulubionej serii. Nawet Kouji wrzucił swoje dwa grosze do rozmowy, mimo bycia nieśmiałym w byciu fanem Kamen Rider. Takuya parsknął śmiechem, uważając swojego brata za tsundere, przez co oberwał w głowę. Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzieli, Kouji był jednym z najsilniejszych Kendoka w klubie Kendo i zyskał przydomek 'Jednoręki Ko-Joe'. Takuya, oczywiście, miał nieprzyjemność doświadczać prawdziwego znaczenia tego przydomka.

Już byli przed drzwiami głównymi, kiedy nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Z muzeum wyszedł inny uczeń, z którym Kuroki przypadkowo zderzył się ramieniem.

"Oh, przepraszam!" powiedział Kuroki. Odpowiedzią było zirytowane mruknięcie człowieka, którzy odszedł.

"Kurna, co z nim? Wstał dziś lewą nogą albo coś?" spytał się Dan, zirytowany nastawieniem studenta.

"Co za buc. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy go nie zobaczymy." mruknął Takuya. Jednakże Kuroki lekko zerknął na odchodzącego ucznia. Coś w nim było nie w porządku. Jak na kogoś w jego wieku, jego ciało było umięśnione. Wyglądało, jakby trenował w sztuce walki albo przeszedł przez wyczerpujący trening. Kuroki też trenował, ale z pewnością już dawno by rozpoznał tego umięśnionego człowieka.

"Kuroki–kun? W porządku?" spytał się Kouji, wyrywając kolegę z zamyślenia.

"Tak, to nic, Sempai." odpowiedział Kuroki, lekko zmieszany.

"Hej, Kurorin." szepnął Takuya. "Czyżbyś planował wejść do innego teamu?"

Kuroki'emu zajęło kilka sekund, żeby zrozumiał to, co Takuya miał na myśli. "CO?! Co cię przekonało do tego wniosku?!"

"Spokojnie, jeśli planujesz przejść do innej ekipy, to nie ma sprawy! Będę cię wspierać, żeby nie wiem co, Kurorin!"

Brązowowłosy student westchnął, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. "Ngh... tyle razy mówiłem, że nie nazywam się 'Kurorin'. A po za tym, co cię tak przekonało, że zamierzam przejść do innej drużyny, co?"

"Dlatego, że spojrzałeś tak intensywnie na tego kolesia." odpowiedział Takuya niewinnym wzrokiem.

"Może powinieneś przestać go tak mocno walić w głowę, Kouji–sempai. Chyba do reszty stracił już swoje szare komórki." rzekł Dan.

"A może powinienem mu przywalić mocniej, żeby w ogóle zaczął używać mózgu." mruknął Kouji.

"No weź, braciszku! Ja tylko się droczę z Kurorin dla zabawy! Nie przywalisz mi, prawda?" zaprotestował Takuya, lecz spojrzenie na twarz jego brata mówiło coś innego. "Uh... ty na serio. Prawda?"

"Prawda."

*BAM!*

To się wydarzyło tak szybko. Po sekundzie można było zauważyć dym wydobywający z głowy Takuyi, podczas gdy Kouji odszedł z rękami w kieszeniach. Po chwili zerknął za siebie.

"Kuroki–kun, Dan–kun, pośpieszcie się. Mamy dużo notatek do zrobienia."

* * *

Parę minut później otwarto nową chińską wystawę dla ludzi, a Kuroki był bardzo zainteresowany tym, co tu było. Usłyszał, iż artefakty pochodziły z czasów Dynastii Han.

Ulubioną erą Kazakiri'ego była era Trzech Królestw. Często czytał o niej w bibliotece i nie mógł nie podziwiać postaci z tamtej epoki, które walczyły żeby zjednoczyć Chiny pod ich sztandarem dla swoich ambicji. Niektórzy robili to z dumy, a inni dla pokoju. Kuroki zauważył dużo podobieństw między tym, a serią Kamen Rider Gaim. W obydwóch przypadkach były różne frakcje walczące ze sobą i miały motyw Sengoku.

"A–le czad! Spójrzcie na te wszystkie artefakty." zagwizdał z podziwem Dan. "Jestem pod wrażeniem, że zdołali je tu przenieść w jednym kawałku, i to w krótkim czasie."

"No, bez żartów. Że nie wspomnieć, że te wszystkie artefakty to prawdziwe autentyki." dodał Kuroki.

"Chciałbym zobaczyć, czy jest tu coś o Sousou. Słyszałem, że był hardkorowy."

"Hardkorowy? W jakim sensie?"

"Położył fundamenty pod to, co miało się stać państwem Cao Wei, więc po jego śmierci został uhonorowany tytułem "Cesarz Wu Wei". Był też chwalony jako błyskotliwy władca i geniusz wojskowy."

"Powinieneś być ekspertem, skoro historia to twój konik. Szczególnie, gdyż te artefakty pochodzą z Dynastii Han podczas epoki Trzech Królestw." przytaknął Takuya.

"Tak, tak, tak, nieważne." machnął Kuroki, robiąc notatki i spoglądając na różnorodne antyki. Jego oczy wpatrywały się i analizowały Księżycowe Ostrze Zielonego Smoka należące do Niepokonanego Boga Wojny Kan'u Unchou, Włócznię Żmii Chouhi Yokutoku, że nie wspomnieć o Przebijaczu Niebios niesławnego zdradzieckiego generała, Ryofu Housen. Jako fanatyk historii, Kuroki napisał szczegółową historię o broni oraz ich właścicieli. Jego zainteresowaniu nie umknął też łańcuchowy cep przypominający Kendamę z ogromną kolczastą kulą, czy też zestaw kolorowych masek motyli. Kouji znów musiał przyłożyć swojemu bratu, kiedy ten powoli zaczął narzekać na nudę, mimo iż udało się już opisać połowę wystawy.

Kuroki zignorował to i kontynuował pisanie raportu, kiedy kątem oka wychwycił pewną osobę. Był to uczeń sprzed kilku godzin. Tym razem Kuroki mógł się bliżej przyjrzeć osobnikowi. Miał on jasnobrązowe włosy i fioletowe oczy. Jego postawa była atletyczna i, mimo bycia dosyć zrelaksowanym, strzeżona. Stał przed gablotą, w której było lustro z brązu.

"To ten koleżka, co wyszedł..." mruknął Kuroki.

Dan spojrzał na faceta i zmarszczył brwi. "Te, racja. Co go tu przywiodło?"

"Nie wiem. Czy ktoś już wcześniej go widział?"

Takuya już miał zamiar palnąć żart o orientacji Kurokiego, kiedy Kouji łypnął wzrokiem na brata. "Cicho. Nie sądzę, bym go wcześniej widział."

"Taa… też go sobie nie przypominam. Może to ktoś nowy?" dodał Takuya, drapiąc się po włosach.

"A może to uczeń z wymiany, o którym wcześniej nie słyszeliśmy." powiedział Dan.

"Hmm... z pewnością bym go znał dawno temu, skoro jest taki silny..."

Dan i Takuya spojrzeli na Kurokiego, zdziwieni. "Hę? Jak to rozpoznałeś, Kuroki?"

"Dobry wojownik potrafi rozpoznać osobę po jej posturze." odpowiedział Souji, przyglądając się osobnikowi. "Teraz rozumiem, czemu Kuroki-kun jest nieufny wobec niego. Jest silny, nawet za bardzo jak na zwykłego ucznia liceum."

"Racja. Jest bardzo napakowany, nawet jak na nastolatka.." skinął głową Kuroki. "Jego postawa nie pokazuje żadnych odsłonięć, nawet kiedy jest wyluzowany jak teraz."

"Wreszcie..." powiedział tajemniczo mężczyzna, nieświadomy podsłuchiwaczy. "W końcu zmienię bieg parowozu dziejów..."

"Parowozu dziejów? O czym on bredzi?" zdziwił się Takuya.

"Sam nie wiem. Coś wisi w powietrzu." mruknął Kouji.

"Nie podoba mi się jego ton." zmarszczył brwi Dan.

"Co?" spytał się Takuya. "Gdzie? Jak?"

"Kurorin chyba chce powiedzieć, że ma złe przeczucia wobec tego kolesia."

"Powinniśmy mieć na niego oko. Nie podoba mi się, jak wielką uwagę zwraca na lustro." powiedział Kouji.

"Uhm, dobra. Teraz to już całkiem się pogubiłem." powiedział Takuya, zbity z tropu.

"Chodzi o to, że ten facet może nie być uczniem. Może się zamaskował jako student, żeby tylko wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję." zaalarmował Dan. "To chyba złodziej."

Takuya spojrzał, zaniepokojony, na tajemniczego osobnika. "Uhm... czy nie powinniśmy wezwać ochronę?"

Kuroki potrząsnął głową. "Nie, zbyt ryzykowne. Ochroniarze nie wystarczą, by go powstrzymać. Zdecydowanie zbyt silny."

"Kuroki–kun ma rację. Proponuję udawać, że nic się nie stało i skończyć ten raport." zasugerował Kouji.

Dan skinął głową na propozycję Kouji'ego, nim ostatni raz zerknął na podejrzanego złodzieja. "Wychodzi na to, że gościowi również się nie śpieszy. Prawdopodobnie poczeka na zamknięcie muzeum, a potem wykona swój ruch."

"Więc mamy na razie go zostawić?" zapytał się Takuya.

"To najlepsze, co teraz możemy zrobić. Chodźcie, mamy jeszcze trochę pracy."

"Racja." przytaknął Kouji.

"Oki doki." zgodził się Takuya. Tym samym czwórka ludzi zostawiła 'studenta' samego, by kontynuować pisanie raportu. Tylko Kuroki jeszcze raz zerknął zza siebie na osobnika.

" _Nie wiem, co ten koleś kombinuje._ " pomyślał Kuroki. " _Ale cokolwiek to jest, na bank będzie wielki bałagan..._ "

* * *

Po zebraniu wszystkich notatek, Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya opuścili muzeum, po czym wrócili do swoich akademików i porównywali swoje notatki w celu napisania raportu o chińskiej wystawie. Po podjętej decyzji, każdy z nich zaczął pisać raport o trzech frakcjach, które rządziły podczas epoki Trzech Królestw. Kuroki zajął się pisaniem raportu o frakcji Shu (Shoku), Kouji oraz Takuya pisali o Wú (Go), podczas gdy Dan wybrał Wèi (Gi).

Godzinę później po rozpoczęciu pisania raportu, Kuroki zerknął zegar. Wskazywał 20:00, akurat wtedy zamykano muzeum. Kiedy tylko myśli o muzeum zagościły w głowie Kurokiego, od razu przypomniał sobie o tajemniczym studencie. Ilekroć spoglądał na okno, tym bardziej czuł się nieswojo. Mężczyzna mógł już być gotowy zrealizować swój plan.

"Kuro–kun? Wszystko ok?" spytał się Takuya.

"...nasz koleżka pewnie wciąż tam jest."

"Dalej cię to niepokoi?" zdziwił się Dan.

"Tak. Myślałem, że to tylko paranoja, ale teraz..."

Przez chwilę w pokoju zapadła cisza, nim Dan przemówił. "To może zrobimy mały wypad?"

"Muszę się zgodzić z Kurokim. Ten osobnik jakoś nie daje mi spokoju. Jeśli rzeczywiście jest złodziejem, to trzeba go zatrzymać, nim ucieknie."

"Racja. Jestem ekspertem w Kenpo, Dan ma czarny pas Karateki, a Kouji i Kurorin mają doświadczenie w Kendo. Nasza czwórka powinna poradzić sobie z jednym kolesiem." odparł Takuya.

"Hai. Pora odwiedzić naszego pana tajemniczego." powiedział Dan.

* * *

Minęło kilka minut, kiedy przed wejściem do muzeum stała czwórka studentów. Kuroki i Kouji byli uzbrojeni w bokken (dwa w przypadku Kurokiego), gotowi na każdy ruch złodzieja.

"Wygląda na to, że to już wszyscy." powiedział Dan.

"Tak..." odpowiedział Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na Takuyę i jego plecak. "Takuya... co ty masz w torbie?"

"W mojej torbie? Ehm, no..." jęknął Takuya.

Kuroki nie zwlekał na czekanie na odpowiedź, bo od razu wziął torbę Takuyi i obejrzał jej zawartość. Na jego twarzy malowało zdumienie zmieszane z zażenowaniem. "Takuya... po kiego licha zabrałeś Napędy Sengoku, Ziarnokłódki i resztę sprzętu serii Gaim?"

"No... po prostu je wziąłem."

Kuroki zakrył swoją twarz dłonią, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy, po czym syknął na pustogłowego przyjaciela, starając się nie hałasować. "Takuya, ty durniu! To są zabawki, pamiętasz?! Nie będziemy mieli żadnego pożytku z nich w tej walce!"

Takuya już miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, kiedy Kouji coś zauważył. "Cisza! Słyszę czyjeś kroki. Schowajmy się!"

Kuroki, Dan i Takuya skinęli głowami gdy schowali się za krzakami. Przeczekali kilka sekund, kiedy drzwi do muzeum lekko się otworzyły, ukazując złodzieja. Miał na sobie teraz czarny płaszcz, pod którym pojawił się mały błysk, wskazujący na lustro z brązu. "W końcu... teraz nic mnie nie powstrzyma."

"MY cię powstrzymamy!" rozległ się głos, zaskakując złodzieja. Osobnik się rozejrzał i zauważył jak czterech ludzi zablokowało mu drogę.

"Stój, złoczyńco!" rzucił Takuya.

"Dokąd się wybierasz?!" dodał Dan.

"Co ty kombinujesz?!" powiedział Kuroki.

"I do czego jest ci potrzebne to lustro?" spytał się Kouji. Nastolatek tylko łypnął na nas wzrokiem ukazującym irytację i pogardę.

"Hrr... Coście za jedni? Czego chcecie?" warknął 'student'.

"To my jesteśmy tu od pytania!" rzucił Kuroki. "Wiedziałem, że jest w tobie coś podejrzanego! Założę się, że nawet nie chodzisz do Akademii St. Francesca!"

"I co z tego?"

"Nie udawaj mi tu! Dobrze wiemy, co tu robisz!" warknął Dan.

"Przyznaję, twoje przebranie jest dobre, ale popełniłeś pewien błąd." powiedział Kouji ze spokojem, zaciskając w ręce shinai. "St. Francesca nie ma zbyt dużo uczniów płci męskiej, a taki nieznajomy jak ty bardzo się wyróżnia."

"Do czego zmierzasz?" spytał się nastolatek, zdenerwowany.

"Zmierzamy do tego, złodziejaszku, że masz coś, co nie należy do ciebie!" wypalił Takuya.

Nastolatek spojrzał na każdego z nich, zanim powiedział, "Wiec wy wszyscy zamierzacie wejść mi w drogę?"

"Tak, zamierzamy!" odparł Kuroki. Nastolatek spojrzał na niego i wówczas Kuroki zaczął wyczuwać, jak by powietrze wokół złodzieja się zmieniło. Uczucie było jak wąż co powoli się rozwijał, by w dowolnym momencie uderzyć na ofiarę.

"W takim razie... gińcie."

*SWOOSH! WHOOSH! SWOOSH!*

To było szybkie, nawet za szybkie dla przeciętnego oka. W jednej chwili złodziej stał w miejscu, a potem nagle zjawił się przed Kurokim i uderzył pięścią. Kuroki na szczęście szybko zareagował i podniósł ręce do obrony, ale i tak został zepchnięty w krzaki.

"Heh, heh, heh... mocny cios, nie ma co..." wydyszał Kuroki.

"Kuroki! Brachu, żyjesz!?" spytał się Dan, zdumiony szybkością i siłą złodzieja.

"W porządku! Uważajcie, ten koleś jest na zupełnie innym poziomie!"

"Zobaczymy, jak sobie z TYM poradzi! HAAAAAH!" rzucił Takuya, zasypując przeciwnika gradem ciosów i kopnięć. Dan potem dołączył do walki, zamierzając wykorzystać lewy sierpowy. Tajemniczy nastolatek wówczas jedną ręką zablokował cios Dana, a drugą złapał nogę Takuyi, zaskakując ich.

"Uh-oh..."

"Nieźle, ale w dziedzinie walki to ja was przewyższam!" warknął złodziej, po czym przekręcił ręką trzymającą nogę Takuyi. Młodszy brat Kouji'ego jęknął, kiedy nagle całe jego ciało zawirowało i wylądował twarzą na chodnik. Dan, zdumiony, nie miał czasu zareagować, gdyż złodziej lewym prostym uderzył go w pierś, również wysyłając go w krzaki. Kouji zaszarżował na przeciwnika, unosząc shinai do ciosu. Już była o włos od celu, ale nie dane było jej dotknąć celu kiedy nastolatek złapał shinai jedną ręką. Kouji patrzył, jak jego przeciwnik się uśmiecha i nagłym ruchem uderza go kolanem w brzuch.

"Ughh!" przeklął Kouji.

"Heh, shinai? Shinai to ja sobie zęby czyszczę!" rzekł złodziej, dwoma rękoma łamiąc shinai na pół. Już miał zamiar jeszcze raz kopnął Kouji'ego, kiedy Kuroki szybkim ruchem wykonał wykop nogą. Tajemniczy nastolatek lekko się zawahał, odsuwając się kilka kroków od Takuyi i Kouji'ego. Spojrzał na Kurokiego. "Hehe... nieźle."

"Wierz mi, nie widziałeś jeszcze wszystkiego!" powiedział Kuroki, kiedy Kouji wstał i ponownie zaatakował przeciwnika. Mimo, iż jego shinai było złamane, i tak wciąż mogło być użyteczne. Podczas gdy Kuroki polegał na szybkości, Kouji polegał na sile, i nawet ze złamanym shinai mógł dalej walczyć. Złodziej szybko uniknął uderzenia shinai i się cofnął, tylko żeby oberwać w plecy przez Dana i jego nogę. Sfrustrowany, błyskawicznie złapał jego rękę i przerzucił Dana nad siebie, wysyłając go na chodnik. Dan jęknął, ściskając zęby.

"Dan! Żyjesz?!" krzyknął Kuroki, gdy Takuya wstał i ponownie ruszył na złodzieja, zasypując go jeszcze raz gradem ciosów.

"Urh... spoko, wciąż w jednym kawałku..." odpowiedział Dan, masując głowę. "Na wszystkie klasyczne afro, ten koleś wali mocniej niż mój wujek podczas sparingu!"

Tajemniczy nastolatek wykonał kilka salt do tyłu, żeby się cofnąć przed szarżą Takuyi. Z niespotykaną gracją wylądował na nogach i przyjął postawę kenpo, gardząc wzrokiem Kurokiego i jego przyjaciół. "Lepiej stąd odejdźcie. To was nie dotyczy."

"Słyszeliście to? Mówi, że to nas nie dotyczy!" zażartował sarkastycznie Takuya.

"Skradłeś coś, co nie należy do ciebie!" dodał Kuroki.

"A my próbujemy wyrwać to lustro z twoich zimnych, brudnych rąk!" powiedział Kouji.

"Pokonamy cię i zabierzemy cię do glin!" rzekł Dan.

"Hmph... więc wolicie stać na mojej drodze." powiedział tajemniczy nastolatek. "W takim razie dobrze... zabiję całą waszą czwórkę. Bez klucza do portalu, historia nigdy nie ulegnie zmianie i wszystko się tu skończy."

"Co? Zmiana historii?" sapnął Dan, zaniepokojonym zdaniem złodzieja.

"O czym ty bredzisz?!" zmarszczył brwi Kuroki.

"Koniec rozmowy... GIŃ!" warknął złodziej, po czym ruszył prosto na Kurokiego, zdumionego nagłym wzrostem szybkości. Miał trudności, próbując uniknąć wściekłych kopnięć złodzieja, każde wymierzone w punkty witalne.

"Jejku, ten gostek walczy z taką zaciekłością jak Orochimaru." powiedział Takuya, zszokowany.

"Czysta, nieokiełznana siła... skąd on ma jej tyle?" zastanowił się Dan.

"Mniejsza o to! Musimy wspomóc Kurokiego!" żachnął Kouji, ruszając na złodzieja, jednak nie dane mu było zadać cios, kiedy złodziej, pchnięty przez Kurokiego, wpadł na niego. "Ouch!"

"Ty...!" warknął nastolatek, wstając i ponownie atakując Kurokiego. Lecz tym razem jego przeciwnik był przygotowany na atak; schylił się, unikając spotkania z pięścią, zakręcił shinai i uderzył złodzieja prosto w twarz. Jednakże, impet ataku również wytrącił lustro do góry.

"Niech to! Lustro!" ostrzegł Kouji, starając złapać lustro.

"Uh-oh! Niedobrze!" wrzasnął Dan, również chcąc złapać lustro.

"Kuro–kun no baka! Jeśli to lustro pęknie, będzie krucho!" powiedział Takuya.

"Mniejsza o to! Łap to lustro!" rzucił Kuroki, biegnąc ku spadającemu lustru.

"O nie! Lustro jest moje!" krzyknął nastolatek, również goniąc po lustro. Lecz nim ktokolwiek zdołał je dotknąć, lustro się rozbiło o kamienny chodnik koło torby z sprzętem serii Gaim.

"No nie!" jęknął Kuroki, zatrzymując się.

"Lustro pękło!" dodał Dan.

"Kuro–kun, wpadłeś w tarapaty!" skomentował Takuya.

"Takuya, weź się już przymknij!" burknął Kouji.

"Huhh... jak śmieliście rozbić lustro...?" warknął nastolatek, patrząc na Kurokiego. "JAK ŚMIELIŚCIE!?"

*POW!*

Kuroki rozszerzył oczy z szoku, kaszląc krwią. Tajemniczy osobnik zdrowo uderzył go w brzuch.

"KUROKIN/KURORIN/KURO–KUN!"

Kuroki kurczowo trzymał się swojego brzucha, kiedy odłamki lustra niespodziewanie zaczęły emitować oślepiające światło.

"Ej! Co, do licha!?" krzyknął Dan.

"Czy to powinno to robić!?" spytał Się Takuya, starając się zasłonić oczy.

"Co się tu dzieje!?" zażądał Kouji.

Złodziej warknął, wkurzony. "I znowu się zaczyna... nic tego już nie powstrzyma! Koło już zostało wprawione w ruch! Teraz, za swoją bezmyślną interwencję, na własne oczy ujrzycie prawdę tego świata!"

"O-O czym ty mówisz!?" krzyknął Kuroki, nim oślepiająca biel całkowicie pochłonęła całą piątkę ludzi: Kurokiego, Kouji'ego, Dana, Takuyę oraz tajemniczego złodzieja.

* * *

"Woaah!" krzyknął Kuroki, gwałtownie wstając, nim ból powstrzymał go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. "Ooh... co mnie walnęło..." mruknął nastolatek, uspokajając, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Po mimo bólu, jego umysł starał się pracować, oceniając otoczenie. Po chwili zaczął rozumieć dwie rzeczy. Raz: nad jego głową wisiało jasnobłękitne niebo, więc nie był w akademiku. Dwa: otaczający go krajobraz ozdobiony górami i równinami dał mu do myślenia, że nie był w St. Francesca lub w ogóle w Japonii.

" _Chwila... te góry... takie same widywałem na tym malowidle o starożytnych Chinach na lekcji historii!_ " uświadomił sobie Kuroki, zszokowany. "Zaraz, zaraz... uspokój się, Kuroki.. weź się w garść i przypomnij sobie. Byłeś przed muzeum, w nocy... ty, Dan, Takuya i Kouji-sempai próbowaliście powstrzymać złodzieja. Podczas walki lustro... pękło. Pękło i było to jasne światło!"

Kuroki wykrzywił się w grymasie niedowierzania. W jakiś sposób znalazł się w starożytnych Chinach, a jedynymi jego towarzyszami teraz było sześć małych kłódek i metaliczny pas. "Chwila... te kłódki i pas... to przecież Napęd Sengoku i Ziarnokłódki. Skąd one, do cholery się tu wzięły?" zapytał się Kuroki, zbity z tropu, podnosząc Ziarnokłódkę z obrazem pomarańczy. To, jakim cudem zostały one przeniesione, było najmniejsze z jego problemów, bo teraz owa Ziarnokłódka zaświeciła, by po chwili otaczające ją światło rozprysnęło, ujawniając na kłódce wizerunek głowy smoka z dwu-kolorowymi oczami: czerwone prawe oko i zielone lewe oko.

"Ja chyba oszalałem. Wylądowałem w Chinach, razem ze sprzętem, a Ziarnokłódka Gaima zmieniła obraz na smoka." powiedział do siebie nastolatek. Spojrzenie na obraz smoka od razu mu przypomniało o pewnym smoku z pewnej gry karcianej. Ale potem zauważył, że nie tylko Ziarnokłódka Gaim uległa zmianie: Ziarnokłódka Ananasa miała obraz fioletowo-szarej głowy smoka z dwoma rogami, obraz Ziarnokłódki Ichigo był zastąpiony obrazem głowy białego smoka ze niebieskim grzebieniem, Ziarnokłódka Yami była zastąpiona Ziarnokłódką z obrazkiem fioletowego smoka o przeszywających, zielonych oczach, a Ziarnokłódka Suika zamiast arbuza przypominała złotą głowę smoka ze złotą kulą na czole. Tylko Ziarnokłódka Transportu oraz Napęd Sengoku nie uległy aż tak wielkiej zmianie. "To dziwne... z dotyku ta Ziarnokłódka jest metalem... a Napęd troszkę się zmienił. Zero speakera, śrubek, a indykator jest pusty." powiedział do siebie Kuroki. "Chyba rzeczywiście oszalałem. Najpierw lustro się rozbija, nagle ląduję pośrodku niczego, a teraz mój sprzęt się zmienił. Z pewnością nie może być dziwniej."

Po kilku minutach w końcu postanowił się podnieść, lecz ból żołądka znów dał o sobie znać. "Ergh... No tak, ten koleś... wie, jak komuś przywalić... mam niejasne przeczucie, że go jeszcze spotkam.. a wtedy to mu przyłożę..." mruknął Kuroki, powoli wstając. Starając się zignorować ból, Kuroki podszedł i wziął do swojej kieszeni przemienione Ziarnokłódki Gaima, Ananasa, Suiki i Yami, a Napęd Sengoku schował w szkolnej kurtce. Już miał sięgnąć po Ziarnokłódkę Ichigo, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł przeszywający go chłód.

"No, no, no, co my tu mamy?" zapytał głos. Kuroki się odwrócił i ujrzał kilku ludzi noszących na głowach żółte bandany i żółte chusteczki na szyjach. Mieli na sobie też niebieskie koszule bez rękawów, brązowe pasy wokół talii trzymane przez niebieski sznur, oraz brązowe spodnie i sandały. Byli uzbrojeni w bronie pochodzące ze starożytnych Chin i żadna z nich nie wyglądała przyjacielsko. Jeden człowiek był niski, z wielkim nosem, drugi był wysoki i z nadwagą, podczas gdy trzeci z gangu miał wąsy i rozcięty podbródek.

"Ohm..."

"Masz naprawdę fajne ciuchy, przyjacielu..." powiedział facet z podbródkiem.

"Uh... dzięki?" zamrugał Kuroki.

"Najlepiej został wszystko tutaj." odpowiedział, nim wskazał mieczem moje gardło. "Nie chcesz jeszcze zginąć, prawda?"

Oczy Kurokiego rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Poczuł, jak czubek ostrza dotyka jego ciała, robiąc małe nacięcie w jego skórze, a ciepła ciecz, jaką była krew, powoli spływała po jego szyi.

"Heh, heh, heh, patrz, jak zbladł! Co za mięczak!" parsknął karzeł.

"Heheheh..." zachichotał również gruby facet. Kuroki zacisnął zęby, łypiąc wzrokiem trzech ludzi.

"Patrzcie, młodzieniec udaje twardziela. Opieraj się, jeśli chcesz. Zabicie nieuzbrojonego zajmie tylko sekundę." rzekł wąsaty z podbródkiem.

"Szefie, spójrz na to!" powiedział karzeł, podnosząc przemienioną Ziarnokłódkę Ichigo. "Co to takiego?"

"Hej, oddawaj mi to! To moje!" rzucił Kuroki.

"Heh! Jaka szkoda! To teraz nasze!" powiedział przywódca bandytów, popychając Kurokiego. Nastolatek upadł na ziemię, a Napęd Sengoku uderzył w ziemię z klekotem. Jednakże bandyci byli zbyt skupieni na Ziarnokłódce Ichigo, więc ręka Kurokiego po cichu wzięła Napęd.

"Nhh... o co wam chodzi, ludzie!?"

"Chcemy się upewnić, że sprzedamy to coś za dobrą cenę!" powiedział radośnie karzeł.

"O tak!" zgodził się szef bandytów, ponownie wskazując na nastolatka mieczem. "No dobra, wyskakuj z ubrań i oddaj swoje rzeczy!"

"Jesteście bandytami!?" zapytał Kuroki, zszokowany.

"Hehehe, to twoja pierwsza wskazówka, brachu? A teraz dawaj swoje kosztowności!"

Kuroki próbował wstać, nieświadomie umieszczając Napęd Sengoku na talii. Wówczas stało się coś dziwnego: poczuł, jak żółty pas, wysunięty z Napędu, przywiązuje się do jego talii z klekotem. Indykator, pierwotnie pusty, miał teraz obraz zbrojnego czerwono-beżowego hełmu ze złotym grzebieniem na głowie i czerwono-zielonym wizjerem.

Umysł Kurokiego zaczął pędzić jak szalony, kiedy pewna myśl uderzyła mu do głowy niczym pociąg z węglem. " _Nie... to niemożliwe. To się nie może dziać naprawdę!_ " przemówił umysł Kurokiego. " _Ale z drugiej strony... nieważne. Teraz muszę odzyskać tą Ziarnokłódkę, nim coś dziwnego jeszcze się wydarzy!_ "

"Hmm... całkiem fajny pas. Dawaj mi go!" powiedział przywódca bandytów. W międzyczasie niski żołnierz bawił się Ziarnokłódką i kliknął na przycisk na boku. Na początku tylko odblokowało Ziarnokłódkę, lecz potem stało się coś dziwnego. W powietrzu pojawiła zielono-żółta kula światła, niemal równa rozmiarowi głowy, i pociągnął się w dół, tworząc trójkątny, zielono-żółty portal. Za portalem był niemal zamglony, tajemniczy las. Lecz nie to zaskoczyło zdziwionych ludzi, a to, co właśnie przeskoczyło przez portal.

Przez krótką chwilę wydawało się, że Kuroki niemal wrzasnął ze strachu.

Ta 'istota' była Invesem. Invesem rodzaju Shika. Miała w większości niebieskie ciało z brązową zbroją na nogach i na ramionach. Z jego pleców i głowy wyrastały niebiesko-pomarańczowe poroża, przychodzące na myśl płomienie. Twarz była zakryta brązową, gładką plamą, a oczami były niebieskie linie. " _No cóż, dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Inves się nie zmienił za bardzo. Ale Inves, tutaj?! Przecież to nie ma sensu!_ " powiedział w myślach Kuroki. Dla niego, pojawienie się Inves mogło oznaczać tylko dwa słowa: Las Helheim.

Bandyci wrzasnęli ze strachu na widok bestii, a ten mniejszy upuścił przemienioną Ziarnokłódkę Ichigo. To był dobry dowód na to, że nie można być aż tak chciwym. Nie powinni byli się bawić zabawką, którą nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli, no chyba że może ich ugryźć.

Kuroki nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć czy panikować. Z jednej strony Inves będzie atakować wszystkich w pobliżu, a jako że bandyci byli najbliżej, zaatakowałby ich pierwszych, dając nastolatkowi szansę na ucieczkę. Ale z drugiej strony musiałby zostawić Ziarnokłódkę Ichigo na łasce Inves, który zjadłby ją i przeszedłby w stan Szaleńczego Invesa. Kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby Szaleńcy Inves zaczął siać spustoszenie, zwłaszcza gdyby zeżarł Ziarnokłódkę, która zmieniła się w coś innego.

" _Oh, chłopie, w co tyś się władował?_ " przeklął w myślach Kuroki. " _Tak bardzo, jak chciałbym, żeby ci bandyci pożałowali swojej chciwości, to nie mogę pozwolić tej bestii ich zarazić. Z pewnością są lepsze metody na śmierć, niż bycie w karcie dań dla Invesa!_ " Był zmuszony obserwować, jak Inves Shika atakuje bandytów. Przywódca bandy uderzył mieczem w bestię, lecz ostrze złamało się na kilka kawałków przy kontakcie z twardą skórą Invesa.

"Ee-oh... ojoj." jęknął lider, przerażony leader.

"WIEJ, ILE SIŁ W NOGACH!" wrzasnął wysoki, gruby facet. Po sekundzie całą trójka odwróciła się i rzuciła się do ucieczki, zostawiając za sobą tumany kurzu. Zauważywszy, iż nie zdoła za nimi pobiec, Inves Shika skierował swoje oczy w stronę Kurokiego.

"Hh... cholera..." zaklął Kuroki. Z raną odniesioną w walce przeciwko fałszywemu studentowi nie mógł w stanie walczyć. Mógł tylko cofać się do tyłu, kiedy niespodziewanie...

"Stój, potworze!"

Kuroki odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna za nim robi salto nad jego głową i stoi między nastolatkiem, a Invesem. Miała długie i czarne włosy, związane w kucyk po lewej stronie głowy ze złotymi bransoletkami i różową wstążką, podczas gdy jej grzywka naciągnięta była na prawą stronę głowy z zakrywającymi jej oczy kosmykami. Jej oczy były bursztynowe, a skóra jasna. Miała na sobie białą koszulę bez rękawów w prążki z zielonymi kołnierzykami, purpurowo-biały krawat i czarną spódnicę. W dodatku nosiła też zielony gorset z żółtymi wykończeniami, który na końcu rozczepiał się na długie ogony, biało-zielone, oderwane rękawy z żółtymi wykończeniami, brązowe legginsy sięgające do połowy jej ud oraz solidne, brązowe mokasyny. Całość dopełniała trzymana w jej dłoniach halabarda, udekorowana głową zielonego smoka, z którego 'paszczy' wychodziło zakrzywione ostrze, a poniżej smoczej głowy do trzonka była przywiązana para różowych frędzli.

Po za tym, że jej ubranie dawało wrażenie niemal wyciągniętej z fantasty, Kurokiego jeszcze bardziej przykuła pewna... pół-widoczna część anatomii dziewczyny. " _Jej... są duże, jak na jej wiek... chyba jest o rok młodsza ode mnie... jest niczym- ngh! Chwila, co ja sobie myślę!? Podziwianie dziewczyn to robota Dana, nie moja!_ " zaklął mentalnie Kuroki, zarumieniony.

"Nie wiem, jaką jesteś bestią, ale nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić tego człowieka!" zadeklarowała dziewczyna, wyrywając Kurokiego z zamyślenia.

"C-Czekaj! Sama nie pokonasz tego Invesa!" próbował ją powstrzymać Kuroki.

"Inves? Więc tak się nazywa bestia?" spytała dziewczyna, na chwilę spoglądając na nastolatka. "Nic się nie bój, mój Panie. Ja, Kan'u Unchou, i moje Księżycowe Ostrze Zielonego Smoka nie polegniemy z rąk tej bestii!"

Kuroki mrugnął oczami, zdziwiony. "Kan'u Unchou? Mój Panie?"

"Hiiyaah!" rzuciła Kan'u, szarżując na Invesa, który zablokował atak jej halabardy. Potem jeszcze raz wyprowadziła atak, lecz Shika uniknął jej szarży i odpowiedział pięścią. Kan'u zablokowała jego atak trzonkiem swojej broni, zaciskając zęby, czując siłę ataku. Po kilku sekundach siłowania się, dziewczyna odskoczyła do tyłu w celu utrzymania dystansu. Inves Shika zaryczał w gniewie.

Kuroki obserwował, jak Kan'u zaciekle walczyła z Invesem. Było to oczywiste, że miała umiejętności godne podziwu, ale Inves Shika górował nad nią w kategorii siły fizycznej. W tym tempie może przegrać i nie było opcji, żeby sama walczyła z bestią. " _W takim stanie nie mogę walczyć. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby coś się jej stało._ " powiedział do siebie Kuroki, sfrustrowany swoim stanem. " _Co mam robić? Co zrobić?!_ "

"Krocz nową ścieżką, jaką przeznaczenie ci ujawniło..." odbił się echem głos dziewczyny. Kuroki sapnął, zaskoczony głosem, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystko wokół niego, łącznie walka między Kan'u a Invesem, zwalniało, aż stanęło w miejscu, jakby całe jego otoczenie zostało zamrożone w czasie.

"Co do...?" spytał Kuroki, zszokowany. Jednakże myśli o zatrzymaniu czasu zostały przerwane pojawieniem się innej dziewczyny. Była to nastoletnia, o rok młodsza od Kurokiego, miała przycięte, sięgające ramion włosy, przeszywające oczy o zielonym i czerwonym zabarwieniu oraz dwa długie odangi. Nosiła jasno-czerwony trykot z białymi lamówkami i niebieskim trójkątem na piersi. Z trykotu wystawały długie płetwy ogonowe, miała długie, pozbawione palców rękawiczki z szerokimi mankietami na tyłach oraz białymi strażnikami na grzbietach dłoni. Całość dopełniała para niebiesko-białych butów, sięgających do ud dziewczyny.

"K-Kim ty jesteś?"

"Twój los stoi na rozdrożu, i od ciebie zależy którą ścieżką pójdziesz. Moc będzie twoja." powiedziała tajemnicza dziewczyna, zbliżając się do Kurokiego. "Ale, kiedy jej użyjesz, nie będzie odwrotu. Będziesz walczyć do samego końca... aż świat zabarwi się na twoje podobieństwo."

"Te słowa... niemożliwe! Mai?" powiedział Kuroki, spoglądając na jasnowłosą dziewczynę. Ta pokręciła głową.

"Wybór jest twój, Kuroki Kazakiri. Posiadacz tą rezolutność? Uciekniesz ze swojej ścieżki? Stawisz czoła swojemu losu, czy na zawsze uciekniesz od niego?" spytała się tajemnicza dziewczyna, ignorując pytanie Kurokiego. Nastolatek jeszcze raz spojrzał na Kan'u i Invesa Shika. Ryzykowała swoim życiem dla niego.

"Ja... tak. Zrobię to. Zrobię to! Do licha z ranami! Ja... akceptuję tą moc!" krzyknął Kuroki.

"Niech droga smoczego cesarza będzie z tobą..." odpowiedziała tajemnicza dziewczyna i wtedy przemieniona Ziarnokłódka Pomarańczy zalśniła. Choć trwało to tylko sekundę, Kuroki nie wpatrywał się w otoczenie, lecz przed siebie, kiedy przed jego oczami pojawił się obraz czerwonego smoka, który wydał z siebie dominujący ryk zwycięstwa. I już wtedy Kuroki wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale skądś wiedział, w co się przemieniły te Ziarnokłódki. Nim jego umysł wrócił do rzeczywistości, tajemnicza dziewczyna zniknęła, a czas ponownie ruszył. Instynktownie Kuroki wyciągnął z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę z obrazkiem głowy czerwonego smoka.

" _Pora zobaczyć, czym jest ta 'droga smoczego cesarza'._ " pomyślał Kuroki i wziął oddech i zawołał Invesa "Ty, brzydal!" jego głos przyciągnął uwagę Invesa i Kan'u. "Chcesz kawałek mnie?! To się do mnie pofatyguj!"

"Mój Panie!? Co ty mówisz!?" zapytała Kan'u, zaskoczona.

"Nie pozwolę, żebyś została zraniona z powodu mojej gadatliwości. Po prostu siądź i patrz, jak ja rozwalam tego Invesa!" zadeklarował Kuroki, trzymając Ziarnokłódkę równolegle do swojej twarzy. Nacisnął przycisk na boku, co odblokowało przemienioną Ziarnokłódkę Pomarańczy. "Henshin!"

 **ODD-EYES!**

Kuroki wstrzymał oddech, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy spojrzał w górę i widział, jak zielono-żółta kula światła tworzy trójkątny portal, z którego powoli wychodziła duża, czerwono-złota głowa smoka o dwu-kolorowych oczach. Ale to nie była prawdziwa głowa smoka, a metalowa sfera uformowana na kształt głowy smoka. Przez sekundę Kuroki był zszokowany tym, ale odłożył zmartwienia na później i umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w schowku znajdującym się pośrodku Napędu Sengoku i zamknął kłódkę.

 **LOCK ON!**

Następnie rozległ się odgłos przypominający odgłos rogu z Epoki Sengoku, lecz ten brzmiał też techno. Po tym Kuroki nacisnął Ostrze Tnące, które przecięło Ziarnokłódkę, lecz nie ukazywała wnętrza pomarańczy, a głowę smocza z otwartą paszczą, podczas gdy druga połowa ukazywała miecz.

 **SOIYA!**

 **ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Wówczas metalowa głowa smoka upuściła się i wylądowała na jego ramionach, pochłaniając jego głowę poprzez 'paszczę'. Kuroki czuł, jak energia obejmuje całe jego ciało, oplatując je w ciemno-niebieski skafander. Potem jego głowa również została zakryta, czerwono-złotym hełmem z srebrnym ochraniaczem na ustach i niebieską kulą na czole, z której wyrosły dwa białe rogi, zakrzywione tak, żeby przypominały miecz. Oczy Kurokiego zostały zasłonięte przez wizjer, który z jego prawej strony był czerwony, a z lewej strony zielony.

Kan'u obserwowała, zszokowana, jak 'głowa' smoka zaiskrzyła i zaczęła się rozkładać, rogi 'głowy' złożyły się na pół i uformowały ochraniacze na ramiona; 'przód' 'głowy' przesunął się naprzód, formując zbroję piersiową, a 'tył' przesunął się do tyłu, formując zbroję na plecy. Jego ręce, od dłoni do łokcia, zostały pokryte czerwoną zbroją, a nogi od palców u stóp do kolana również były pokryte czerwoną zbroją, która uformowała po cztery małe 'pazury' u stóp, co obecnie przypominało zbroję ze smoczych nóg.

W prawej ręce trzymał krótki bułat, który był czerwono-złoty i wystylizowany na ogon smoka. Zaś w kaburze po jego stronie był czarny miecz ze złotą linią na ostrzu, z spustem pod osłoną miecza, a przypominająca krzyż osłona wyglądała, jakby działała również jako broń palna.

Kuroki nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. " _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Stałem się Kamen Riderem Gaim!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, opierając się skakania z radości. " _Ale ta zbroja... hmm... raczej słowo "Gaim" nie pasuje tu... a może..._ " wówczas przypomniał sobie o 'smoczym cesarzu', o którym wspomniała ta tajemnicza dziewczyna i już wiedział, jak się nazwać. Kuroki spojrzał na Invesa Shika. "Gotuj się na śmierć, Invesie! Albowiem jestem Kamen Rider Zarc, herold Smoczego Cesarza oraz twój oprawca!"

"Kamen Rider... Zarc? Smoczy Cesarz?" powiedziała Kan'u, oniemiała. Kuroki nie mógł jej winić. Smocza głowa z nieba przemieniła go w uzbrojonego wojownika.

"Yosha, ikuze!" zadeklarował Kuroki, szarżując na przeciwnika, trzymając w gotowości Ryuken, przypominający ogon ostrze. Inves zaryczał w przypływie gniewu i również ruszył w stronę Kamen Ridera, lecz to człowiek okazał się być szybszy od bestii i już po sekundzie ostrze spotkało się ze skórą Shika, wywołując iskry. Bestia potknęła się i zaryczała w bólu, kiedy jej przeciwnik kilka razy ciachał swoim ostrzem, nim potężne cięcie od dołu posłało Invesa Shikę na ziemię.

Kuroki uśmiechnął się za hełmem. Przypływ adrenaliny i wzmocnienie zbroi sprawiały, że nie odczuwał już bólu po urazie, jaki doznał w walce ze złodziejem. Błyskawicznie przeniósł Ryuken do lewej ręki i wyciągnął Szablę Musou. Nacisnął przycisk znajdujący się pod podstawą ostrza i wówczas całe ostrze złożyło się do tyłu, a część łącząca wyjście ostrza z krzyżo-podobną osłoną przesunęła się, aktywując funkcję strzelania. " _Heh, z trybu miecza do miotacza. Robi się coraz lepiej i lepiej!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, naciskając cyngiel. Pociski energii poleciały z lufy znajdującej się nad wyjściem ostrza, uderzając w Invesa, który powoli się pozbierał po ciosie miecza Ryuken.

Bestia ponownie warknęła, wkurzona, po czym ruszyła na przeciwnika, wymachując pazurami. Kuroki zablokował atak Szablą Musou i odepchnął przeciwnika, zmieniając swoją broń z powrotem na Tryb Miecza. Natychmiast zaczął ciąć Invesa ukośnie Ryukenem i Szablą Musou, by następnie uderzyć dwoma skrzyżowanymi mieczami. Bestia poturlała się do tyłu, poturbowana.

"Koniec tej zabawy. Pora zrobić z tym porządek, zanim ten rogacz zauważy Ziarnokłódkę." powiedział do siebie Kuroki, odrzucając na bok swoje bronie, a potem dwoje 'oczu' na zbroi piersiowej zabłysły. Kiedy tylko Inves wstał i spojrzał na oponenta, zastygł w bezruchu, sparaliżowany. Kuroki przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego raz Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES SQUASH!**

Rząd pomarańczowych tarcz stworzonych z energii pojawiły się między Kuroki'm, a osłabionym Invesem. Uzbrojony wojownik skoczył w górę i, wykorzystując siłę wyskoku, odwrócił się i wyciągnął prawą nogę, podczas gdy lewą zgiął. Wówczas, jakby pchany przez tajemniczą siłę, przeleciał przez pierwszy portal, a wokół jego prawej nogi pojawiła się projekcja głowy Różnookiego Smoka.

"HII– YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" wrzasnął Kuroki, przelatując przez projekcje pomarańczowych tarcz, otoczony przez ognistą aurę, która zdawała się powiększać wraz z każdą tarczą, aż w końcu jego noga zderzyła się z Invesem. Wojownik wylądował na ziemi i patrzył, jak Inves Shika, otoczony płomienną aurą, leciał w górę, aż w końcu eksplodował, wysyłając we wszystkie strony flary energii.

Kuroki lekko dyszał, gdy płomienie z eksplozji zgasły, nim wstał. Ale mimo zmęczenia, jego umysł aż rwał się z radości. " _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! N-Naprawdę to zrobiłem! Stałem się Kamen Riderem, walczyłem z Invesem, a do tego zakończyłem bitwę Wykopem Ridera! Może przemieniona Ziarnokłódka i smocza wersja Gaima to nie jest taki zły po-!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, kiedy był zmuszony przerwać tą gonitwę myśli. To mu przypomniało o pewnej rzeczy, która rozpętała tą szaleńczą walkę. "Ziarnokłódka!" powiedział Kuroki, rozglądając się dookoła, ale nie musiał jej dłużej szukać. Leżała sobie niewinnie w miejscu, gdzie mały bandyta ją upuścił. " _No patrzcie, leży sobie tak niewinnie. I pomyśleć, że coś tak małego mogłoby doprowadzić do apokalipsy._ "

Kuroki podniósł przemienioną Ziarnokłódkę Ichigo i zablokował ją, zamykając portal do Lasu Helheim. "No i po kłopocie." powiedział nastolatek, jeszcze raz patrząc na kłódkę. Wtedy ku jego oczom ponownie na sekundę pojawił się obraz smoka, lecz tym razem był to biało-czarny smok o długim, wężowym ogonie i ciemnoniebieskiej zbroi, a jego skrzydła były przeźroczyste, niemal krystaliczne, świecące elegancką szmaragdową zielenią. " _Ten smok... widocznie Ziarnokłódka Ichigo stała się Ziarnokłódką Czystego Skrzydła, posiadającą moc Synchro Smoka Czystego Skrzydła. Tak jak zbroja Gaima stała się zbroją Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka..._ " zastanowił się Kuroki, lecz był zmuszony zadać sobie pytanie. Skąd mógł wiedzieć o zdolnościach tych smoków? Jak szybko mógł je opanować? I jakim cudem te Ziarnokłódki zmieniły swój motyw owoców na motyw smoków?

Dopiero spojrzenie na Kan'u wyrwało nastolatka z zamyślenia. Teraz mógł lepiej się przyjrzeć przybyszce. Jej połyskujące czarne włosy, iskrzące bursztynowe oczy i porcelanowa biała skóra sprawiały, że wyglądała tak nieziemsko. Musiał jednak użyć całej swojej siły woli, żeby nie gapić się na jej duży biust. Jak już wcześniej wiedział, dziewczyny to była działka Dana, a nie jego. "Hej, w porządku?" zapytał Kuroki, starając odsunąć złe myśli. Pytanie wyrwało Kan'u ze stanu osłupienia.

"T-Tak, nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję za troskę."

"Czy Inves cię nie uderzył, ani nie zadrapał?" obawy Kurokiego nie były bezpodstawne. Wiedział dobrze, że nawet jedno dotknięcie od Invesa może spowodować powolną i bolesną śmierć, gdyż jeden dotyk wystarczyłby żeby z zadanej rany wyrastała roślinność Helheim, zamieniając ofiarę w żywe drzewo z Owocami-Ziarnokłódkami. To, co widział w trzynastym odcinku Gaima, wystarczyło, żeby przerazić nawet zmarłego.

"Nie, ta istota nie zraniła mnie." potrząsnęła głową Kan'u.

"Dobrze to słyszeć..." westchnął Kuroki, gdy zamknął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego, a jego zbroja zniknął, przywracając go do cywilnej formy. Ale gdy to się stało, adrenalina kompletnie zniknęła, a ból brzucha wrócił. "Ergh!"

"Mój Panie, co się stało?!" spytała gorączkowo Kan'u.

"Znów to samo..." mruknął Kuroki, nim upadł na plecy, a jego oczy widziały już tylko ciemność.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później...

Kuroki'emu zajęło sekundę, by ponownie przywrócić swoją świadomość do działania. Potem kolejną, żeby poruszyć mięśniem. No i trzecią sekundę, żeby otworzyć oczy. "Nh... co się stało...?" mruknął Kuroki, otwierając oczy. Widział, jak rozmyty obraz powoli się wyostrzał i pokazywał zmartwioną twarz Kan'u z rumieńcami na policzkach.

"Mój Panie! Obudziłeś się!"

Kuroki lekko przechylił głowę i poczuł, że leżał na czymś miękkim. "Ouh... co... gdzie... czy... ja leżę na twoich kolanach?" spytał się Kuroki, zawstydzony.

"T-Tak. Czy to złe?" odpowiedziała Kan'u nieśmiało. Kuroki szybko poderwał się, zszokowany.

"N-Nie, znaczy nie! Jest spoko, naprawdę!" wyjąkał Kuroki, rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważył, że wciąż był w tym samym miejscu. "T-Tylko... troszkę mnie tym zaskoczyłaś... uhm... co się stało, kiedy straciłem przytomność?"

"Um, Ja... oparłam cię o tą skałę." wyjaśniła Kan'u, wskazując na wielki głaz za Kurokim. "Potem znalazłam lecznicze zioła, niedaleko stąd i zrobiłam z nich pastę, by potem ją przyłożyć do twojej rany... a potem położyłam twoją głowę na moich kolanach."

"Widzę..." powiedział Kuroki, czując zarówno na żołądku odczucie gorąca i zimna. To musiała być ta pasta lecznicza, o której mówiła dziewczyna. "Dziękuję za pomoc. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybym był sam."

"Nie ma problemu." uśmiechnęła się Kan'u. "Po prostu cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest."

Kuroki w głębi duszy musiał przyznać, że jej uśmiech sprawiał, iż Kan'u wyglądała ślicznie. Wyglądała teraz dostojnie, ale i też spokojnie, pocieszająco i przyjaźnie. "Przepraszam. Zapomniałem o dobrych manierach." powiedział Kuroki, klękając. "Nazywam się Kuroki Kazakiri. Miło mi cię poznać."

"No i nawzajem." skinęła Kan'u głową. "Nie przedstawiłam się właściwie, więc jest to dobry czas. Nazywam się Kan, a moje imię to U. Po za tym mam wspólną nazwę Unchou. Tak więc nazywam się Kan'u Unchou."

Kuroki mrugnął kilka razy, kiedy dziewczyna się przedstawiła. "Zaraz..." wydusił z siebie nastolatek. "Ty naprawdę jesteś Kan'u Unchou, posiadaczka Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka?"

Kan'u spojrzała, zaskoczona jego pytaniem. "T-Tak, to prawda. Jeśli mogę cię spytać, skąd wiedziałeś o mojej broni, Mój Panie?"

Kuroki czuł, jak w jego głowie zbierają się chaotyczne myśli. Lekko przyłożył palce do skroni. " _To jakiś obłęd. Przecież to się dzieje tylko w anime lub w fantasty. Nie ma mowy, żebym skończył w jakimś alternatywnym wszechświecie! Przecież w prawdziwym życiu to się nie dzieje, prawda?_ "

"Mój Panie? Wszystko dobrze?" spytała Kan'u.

"Tak... muszę tylko przetworzyć informację, Kan'u-san. I proszę, mów do mnie Kuroki. Czuję się dość niepewnie, gdy nazywasz mnie 'Moim Panem'."

"Ale to byłoby niewłaściwe, zwłaszcza gdy się zwraca do Smoczego Herolda Niebios takiego jak ty!" odparowała Kan'u.

Kuroki spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony. "Smoczy Herold Niebios? Kim lub czym on jest?"

"Smoczy Herold Niebios jest jedną ze czterech osób, Heroldów Niebios. To osoba wspomniana w przepowiedni Kanrou–sama." odpowiedziała Kan'u. "Mówi, 'Z Niebios zstąpi Herold. Ten, kto okiełzna moc Smoków, zjednoczy ziemię pod swym sztandarem. Świat zostanie ufarbowany na jego podobieństwo, a pokój zapanuje nad ziemią niczym spokojny las'. To jest przepowiednia o Smoczym Heroldzie Niebios. To samo też się tyczy Heroldów Drapieżcy, Obrońcy i Bestii."

Kuroki był pod wrażeniem jej opowiadania, ale zmarszczył brwi, zauważając podobieństwo między tą przepowiednią, a słowami pochodzącymi prologu Gaima. " _Zjednoczy ziemię pod swym sztandarem... świat ufarbowany na jego podobieństwo... czyżby ten Inves, z którym walczyłem, pochodzi z tego samego Lasu Helheim?_ '" pomyślał Kuroki, by potem spojrzeć na Kan'u "...i ty jesteś przekonana, że jestem jednym z tych Heroldów Niebios, o których mówią te przepowiednie?"

"Tak, jestem tego pewna! Tylko ktoś z niebios może nosić takie lśniące ubranie i jest w stanie transformować się w uzbrojonego wojownika, wykorzystując moc smoka, która pojawiła się z samych niebios!" odpowiedziała Kan'u z przekonaniem w słowach. Kuroki nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko poczuć żal do dziewczyny, która naprawdę sądziła, że jest on osobą, którą szukała, ale nie chciał jej okłamywać.

"Kan'u... nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć..." zaczął Kuroki. "ale ja nie-"

"Aneja!"

Osobą, która przerwała rozmowę, była dziewczynka z krótkimi, czerwonymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Jej włosy były udekorowane kreskówkową tygrysią spinką do włosów. Miała na sobie żółtą pół-kurtkę z symbolem yin-yang na lewym ramieniu nad granatową pół-koszulkę odsłaniającą jej brzuch oraz granatowe szorty brązowym paskiem, który miał srebrną sprzączkę z obrazkiem symbolu yin-yang. Uzupełnieniem był duży, czerwony szalik. Jej ręce były pokryte parą granatowych rękawiczek bez palców z czerwonymi bransoletkami, chociaż prawa rękawiczka sięgała aż poniżej łokcia. Nie nosiła żadnych butów, woląc granatowe skarpetki odsłaniające palce i pięty. Jej włócznia była razy większa od niej, a pod zygzakowatym ostrzem była owinięta poszarpana tkanina. Kurokiego szczególnie zdziwiło to, że dziewczynka nosiła tą broń bez najmniejszego problemu.

"Och, w końcu mnie dogoniłaś." zauważyła Kan'u, gdy dziewczynka zatrzymała się.

"Mou~, nie do wiary, że mnie zostawiłaś." jęknęła dziewczyna, a jej tygrysia spinka wydawała się naśladować jej wyraz twarzy, co zdziwiło Kurokiego.

"Czy to nie ty bawiłaś się z tamtym szczeniakiem?" spytała retorycznie Kan'u.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" wydęła wargi dziewczynka, nim spojrzała na nastolatka. "Hej, a co to za człowiek?"

"Nie bądź niegrzeczna!" zbeształa Kan'u. "To jest Smoczy Posłaniec Niebios, którego szukaliśmy."

Mała dziewczynka zamrugała, nim jej oczy rozszerzyły się w uświadomieniu. "Och, więc jesteś Smoczym Posłańcem Niebios?"

"Cóż, ja..." zaczął mówić Kuroki.

"Ja też się przedstawię!" uśmiechnęła się dziewczynka, przerywając zdanie nastolatka. "Na nazwisko mam Chou, a imię Hi. Moje powszechne imię to Yokutoku, ale głównie jestem Chouhi Yokutoku!"

Minęło kilka sekund, nim Kuroki zrozumiał wiadomość. A odpowiedź była, chociaż dla niego, łatwa do zrozumienia.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Kan'u i Chouhi lekko podskoczyły z szoku. "C-Co się stało?" spytała Kan'u ze zmartwieniem.

"B–Bakana!" powiedział Kuroki, gdy jego prawe oko drgało, wskazując palcem na dziewczynkę. "T-Ty jesteś Chouhi Yokutoku?!"

"Nya? Ty znasz Rinrin?" spytała się dziewczynka, zaskoczona. "I o co chodzi z tą odpowiedzią?"

" _Rinrin? Ale przecież przedstawiła się jako Chouhi Yokutoku! A do tego jest przecież drobną dziewczynką! To przecież bez sensu, żeby ktoś tak mały jak ona miał takie imię!_ " pomyślał Kuroki.

"Spokojnie, Rinrin. Wydaje się, że Mój Pan jest naprawdę zaskoczony. Również znał mnie i moją broń. Jak można było się tego spodziewać od Herolda Niebios." uśmiechnęła Kan'u, nim spojrzała na Chouhi. "Wróć do wioski, w której nocowaliśmy i przygotuj pokój dla niego."

"Okej!" powiedziała Chouhi z uśmiechem i pognała przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą chmurę kurzu. Kan'u zachichotała, widząc jej entuzjazm, podczas gdy Kuroki dalej starał się wszystko zrozumieć.

" _Widać, że nie zwariowałem. To się naprawdę dzieje. Wylądowałem w świecie, gdzie główne postacie z Romansu Trzech Królestw to dziewczyny. Albo tak mocno uderzyłem się w głowę, że zaczynam tracić rozum._ " pomyślał Kuroki.

"My też powinniśmy już iść, Mój Panie." powiedziała Kan'u, wstając.

"Zaczekaj. Gdzie właściwie jesteśmy?"

"Jesteśmy w dystrykcie Zhuo, w Prowincji Yozhou," odpowiedziała Kan'u. "Z pewnością wiedziałeś o tym, kiedy zstąpiłeś z niebios, prawda?"

"A więc jestem w Chinach... na początku epoki Trzech Królestw." powiedział cicho Kuroki, starając się nie mówić głośno. Zerknął na Kan'u, czując jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się z wahania. Wiedział, że lepiej powiedzieć jej prawdę teraz, niż tego żałować. "Posłuchaj, Kan'u–san. Przykro mi to mówić... ale nie jestem osobą, której poszukujesz. Chyba."

C-Co masz na myśli?"

"Moje ubrania są zrobione z materiału znanego jako Poliester, które odbija światło. A co do transformacji... to już całkiem inna sprawa." kontynuował Kuroki, przerywając tutaj. Nie chciał jej wyjaśniać fakty o Ziarnokłódkach, czy też o Lasu Helheim. "Ale powiem tylko tyle, że nie jestem Heroldem Niebios."

"N-Nie jesteś?" rozczarowanie w jej głosie i w oczach niemal rozdzierały serce. Kuroki zaczął tego żałować.

"Zanim przybyłem do tego miejsca... lub czasu, lub czymkolwiek to jest, byłem jedynie licealistą, praktykantem kendo oraz entuzjastą Tokusatsu. Wybacz, jeśli cię wprowadziłem w błąd." dokończył Kuroki, kłaniając się jej.

"W-Widzę..." powiedziała Kan'u, spoglądając w dół, po czym się ukłoniła. "Przepraszam, że niesłusznie uważałam cię za osobę, którą szukałam."

Wstała i uśmiechnęła się do Kurokiego, lecz był w stanie zrozumieć, że to tylko zasłona żeby ukryć swe rozczarowanie. "Wierzyłam w przepowiednię Kanrou-sama, ponieważ ja też pragnęłam pokoju w tych chaotycznych czasach." uśmiech Kan'u's stał się smutniejszy i delikatniejszy w tej chwili. "Wioska, w której ja i Rinrin dorastałyśmy, została zaatakowana przez bandytów. Zabili wielu... łącznie nasze rodziny i nauczyciela. Po odbudowaniu wioski wspólnie wyruszyłyśmy. Potem usłyszałyśmy przepowiednię w stolicy i od tamtej pory wierzyłam, że jak będę służyć Smoczemu Heroldowi, będę mogła przynieść upragniony pokój na ten świat. A teraz... kiedy myślałam, że w końcu go znalazłam..."

Kuroki patrzył, jak jej bursztynowe oczy zaszkliły, kiedy próbowała powstrzymać łzy. Od razu zrobiło mu się jej żal. " _Pięknie, Kurorin. Niezły sposób na zasmucenie dziewczyny._ "

"Jeszcze raz przepraszam za tę niedogodność. Nie powinnam była wyciągać takich wniosków."

"Nie, to ja powinienem przeprosić." odpowiedział Kuroki. "Chodzi mi o to, że jestem zdezorientowany z powodu tego, co się ostatnio stało, a teraz jestem daleko od domu, oddzielony od moich przyjaciół..." Kuroki spojrzał na Kan'u. "Nie wiem, ile mogę zrobić... ale pomogę ci."

"E–Eh?" spojrzała Kan'u na studenta, zaskoczona.

"Powiedziałem, że ci pomogę. Wciąż nie sądzę, żebym był Smoczym Heroldem Niebios, ale nie ma mowy, bym odmówił pomocy dziewczynie w potrzebie. Musiałbym być nieczuły, żeby powiedzieć 'nie'. Poza tym nikt, oprócz ciebie, nie wie o tym, prawda?"

"Tak, to prawda, ale..."

"Hej. Nie lubisz kłamać, ja też tego nie lubię. Ale jest taki okres, w którym musisz kłamać, żeby pomóc innym. Zresztą, jeśli stanę się Smoczym Heroldem, może znajdę też moich przyjaciół." wyjaśnił Kuroki, wyciągając Kan'u dłoń. "To co powiesz, Kan'u-san. Partnerzy?"

Kan'u spojrzała na Kurokiego przez moment, nim piękny uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. "Widać, że się nie myliłam. Ty naprawdę jesteś Smoczym Posłańcem Niebios, Kuroki-kun." wówczas zrobiła coś, czego Kuroki się nie spodziewał: uklęknęła.

"H–Hej, co ty robisz!?"

"Nazywam się Kan'u Unchou, posiadaczka Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka. Niniejszym ślubuję swoją lojalność i służebność Mojemu Panu, Kurokiemu Kazakiri."

"Czekaj no! Nie musisz tego robić! Nie wystarczy zwyczajny uścisk dłoni? Nie chcę być twoim panem, mistrzem, czy właścicielem, tylko przyjacielem!" powiedział Kuroki, oniemiały.

"Obawiam się, że nie mogę, Mój Panie. Moja duma i honor mi na to nie pozwalają." odpowiedziała Kan'u, wstając.

"Ty na poważnie, co?" mruknął retorycznie Kuroki, a Kan'u skinęła głową. "Nh... dobra, rób jak uważasz. Widać, że nic cię nie może odciągnąć od tego."

"Dziękuję ci, Mój Panie. Proszę, nazywaj mnie moim prawdziwym imieniem, Aisha."

"Prawdziwe imię..." powtórzył Kuroki, nim pokręcił głową. "Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale proszę, mów do mnie Kuroki. Mówiłem ci, nie czuję się komfortowo, jeśli mnie nazywasz 'Mój Panie'." spauzował, kiedy w jego głowie zagościł pewien pomysł. "A może lepiej, mów do mnie Zarc. To nazwa mojej zbroi, której użyłem."

"Okej, Zarc–sama." odpowiedziała Aisha z uśmiechem. "Ruszajmy do wioski. Jest niedaleko i możemy porozmawiać podczas podróży."

"Heh... no to prowadź, Aisha." odpowiedział Kuroki, również uśmiechnięty, po czym spojrzał na niebo. " _Kto by pomyślał. Wszystko zaczęło się od odwiedzenia muzeum o epoce Trzech Królestw, a teraz sam staję się jej częścią. Może nie wiem, gdzie poprowadzi mnie droga. Może nie wiem, skąd wiem o zbroi Zarca... ale wiem jedno: to będzie chyba przygoda mojego życia._ ".

* * *

Hello, guys. I hope you've enjoyed writting this first chapter of Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms. To be honest, it's mostly based on another Kamen Rider/Koihime Musou fanfiction, but with more Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters armors, than Gaim series. During thinking about Kamen Rider, I thought about calling them as "Gwiezdny Rycerz", based on polish title of Masked Rider, a American adaptation of Kamen Rider Black RX, but after attempts and theories I finally keep their name as Kamen Rider. Another difference it's Musou Saber: though it keeps a normal look, I've decided modify it sword-gun mode, based on Survvi-Buster from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. And a bit note: Dragon Emperor here isn't based on Emperor Han, but on Ryuuga's title from Beyblade and Supreme King Zarc. Below is a cast and spoilers, so if you want keep yourself excited, don't read them:  
* Kuroki Kazakiri as:  
** Kamen Rider Zarc/Odd-Eyes Form (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon armor), Rebellion Form (Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon armor), Wing Form (Clear Wing Synchro Dragon armor) and Venom Form (Starving Venom Fusion Dragon armor)  
** Kamen Rider Duo Zarc: Rebellion Eyes Form (Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon armor), Wing Eyes Form (Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon armor) and Venom Eyes Form (Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon armor) (as version of Jimber Arms)  
** Kamen Rider Tri-Eyes Zarc: Triple Fusion Form (Odd-Eyes Pendulum/Clear Wing Synchro/Dark Rebellion Xyz Fusion armor) (as version of Kachidoki Arms)  
** Kamen Rider Dragon King Z-ARC: Supreme King Z-ARC (Supreme King Dragon Zarc armor) (as version of Kiwami Arms)  
* Dan Masato as Kamen Rider Benkei (Superheavy Samurai Benkei armor, alongside with catchphrase "Benkei Da!" on "Ba-Banana?" shout (Benkei armor will get a little re-color)).  
* Kouji Kanbra as Kamen Rider Falcon (Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon armor)  
* Takuya Kanbra as Kamen Rider Blast (Masked HERO Blast armor with Vapor's modified gun).  
* Kamen Rider Shin Troopers here are as Kamen Rider Gear Soldiers (Ancient Gear Soldier armor)  
* Mysterious Girl Kuroki meet have a appearance of The Fight, a Clow Card from Cardcaptor Sakura, though her aggressive personality was replaced with wise and calm one.

I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Though most of you could notice a lot resemblance with Kamen Rider Gaim: Romance of Three Kingdoms, but know this fanfic inspired me to create a more Yu-Gi-Oh counterpart. This fanfic isn't created for money, but for fun. So... ready, think and comment ^.^


	2. Pierwsza bitwa Herolda!

**Rozdział 2** \- _Pierwsza bitwa Herolda_ _!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter.

* * *

Kuroki lekko pomasował się za szyją, oglądając niesamowity krajobraz Chin, kiedy wraz z Kan'u Unchou, alias Aisha, szedł ku najbliższej wioski w dystrykcie Zhuo. Mimo iż mentalnie wmawiał sobie, iż pogodził się z obecną sytuacją, to dalej jego umysł nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Cała ta przygoda zaczęła się w muzeum w jego świecie, gdzie on, Dan Masato oraz bracia Kanbra, Kouji i Takuya, próbowali powstrzymać złodzieja, który ukradł lustro z brązu. Lustro pękło i, zanim Kuroki spostrzegł, niespodziewanie wylądował w starożytnych Chinach. Mało tego, Ziarnokłódki Gaim (które Takuya miał w torbie podczas walki) zmieniły swój wygląd. Kiedy Kuroki musiał uporać się z bandytami, oni omyłkowo otworzyli portal, z którego wyskoczył Inves.

Gdy myślał, że będzie po nim, nagle na pomoc przybyła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która się nazywała Kan'u Unchou. Dla Kurokiego nie miało to sensu, gdyż tak samo nazywał się Guan Yu z dynastii Han z epoki Trzech Królestw. Ale po spotkaniu z nieznaną dziewczyną (której słowa były dość podobne do słów Kobiety Początków z Gaim), Kuroki wziął się w garść i przy pomocy Napędu Sengoku i przemienionej Ziarnokłódki Pomarańczy stał się smoczym odpowiednikiem Kamen Ridera Gaima. Stał się Kamen Riderem Zarc.

Kiedy udało mu się zniszczyć Invesa Shikę i zamknąć portal do Lasu Helheim, porozmawiał z Kan'u. Zauważył, że trafił do alternatywnego wszechświata, gdzie postacie z Romansu Trzech Królestw były dziewczynami, a obecność czerwonowłosej Chouhi Yokutoku tylko to potwierdziło. A jakby tego było mało, Kan'u powiedziała Kurokiemu, że jest on Smoczym Heroldem z Niebios, zważywszy na lśniące ubranie i transformacji w Kamen Ridera przy użyciu mocy smoka. Kuroki odpowiedział jej, że nie jest Heroldem, lecz po wysłuchaniu jej opowieści o śmierci jej rodziny uznał, że jej pomoże.

Minęło pół godziny od wymarszu do najbliższej wioski. Kuroki chciał jakoś zacząć dyskusję z nowo-poznaną towarzyszką, ale jego nieśmiała natura do płci przeciwnej przeszkadzała mu w tym. " _Ech, czasem chciałbym być Danem... no, może za wyjątkiem tej osobowości flirciarza._ " pomyślał Kuroki.

"Zarc–sama, czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?" spytała nagle Aisha.

"Jasne, czemu nie? Wal śmiało, Aisha–san."

"Czy... czy możesz mi powiedzieć więcej o swojej zbroi?"

"Och, o tym? Tak, myślę że to odpowiednia pora." odpowiedział Kuroki, wyjmując z kurtki Napęd Sengoku i Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego. "Przechodzę transformację dzięki tym narzędziom. Ta duża sprzączka zwie się Napędem Sengoku, a kłódka to Ziarnokłódka. Poprzez włożenie Ziarnokłódki do Napędu Sengoku i przecięciu kłódki przy użyciu noża..." wskazał na przełącznik Tnącego Ostrza. "...Ziarnokłódka wezwie zbroję zwaną Arms. Zbroja może się różnić, w zależności od tego, jaka Ziarnokłódka zostaje użyta w Napędzie. Zaś Zbroja pochodzi z miejsca zwanego Lasem Helheim."

"A ten... Las Helheim znajduje się w Niebiosach?" spytała Aisha, z ciekawością patrząc na Ziarnokłódkę.

Kuroki pokręcił głową. "O nie. Las Helheim to ostatnia rzecz, jaką byś powiązała z niebiosami."

Aisha mrugnęła, zdziwiona. "Ale ta zbroja... czy ona nie pochodzi z Niebios?"

"Właściwie ten trójkątny portal, z którego wyłoniła się zbroja, prowadzi do Lasu Helheim. Tak długo, jak masz Ziarnokłódkę, można je otworzyć wszędzie." odpowiedział Kuroki, przerywając na chwilę, aby Aisha zrozumiała. "Choć te mają inny wygląd, każda Ziarnokłódka jest owocem, który obficie rośnie w Lesie Helheim, pozostając w niedojrzałej formie. Ten, kto posiada Napęd Sengoku, może zerwać owoc, a on natychmiastowo ewoluuje w Ziarnokłódkę jak tą, którą trzymasz. Wszystkie Ziarnokłódki raczej mają motyw oparty na owocach, ale z jakiegoś powodu moje zmieniły się na motyw smoków." dodał po chwili Kuroki, spoglądając na przemienione Ziarnokłódki Ichigo, Ananasa i Yami. "Nie wiem czemu."

"Rozumiem." skinęła Kan'u głową. "A ten... Inves, o którym mówiłeś wcześniej?"

"Cóż, Invesi to mieszkańcy Lasu Helheim. Niedojrzałe Ziarnokłódki są ich źródłem pożywienia. Jedzą je jak cukierki. Normalnie tobą się nie przejmują, ale jeśli masz Ziarnokłódkę w rękach, zrobią wszystko, żeby położyć na niej swoje łapy."

"Aha. Ale jak tamten Inves przedostał się do tego świata?"

"Napadli na mnie bandyci. Jeden z nich przypadkowo otworzył Ziarnokłódkę, co z kolei otworzyło portal, z którego wyskoczył Inves, z którym ty i ja walczyliśmy." wyjaśnił Kuroki. "To inna funkcja Ziarnokłódki. Jeśli osoba nie ma Napędu Sengoku, a ma Ziarnokłódkę, może ją otworzyć w celu przywołania Invesów, które będą pomagać użytkowniki. Ale jeśli użytkownik upuści Ziarnokłódkę, Inves będzie szaleć i atakować wszystko i wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku. Mało tego, gorzej jest, jak Inves zje dojrzałą Ziarnokłódkę. Wtedy przechodzi w tryb Szaleńczy, staje się większy i silniejszy. Na szczęście Inves Shika nie zauważył upuszczonej Ziarnokłódki i skupił się na nas obydwóch."

"Ojej..." powiedziała Kan'u z niedowierzaniem.

"Invesi są bardzo niebezpieczni, zwłaszcza jeśli zranią kogoś. Zostawiają wówczas na zadanej ranie pewną zarazę. Wywołuje wielki ból w ofierze poprzez rozwijanie roślinności Helheim z ciała. A najgorsze jest to, że Inves może kontrolować wzrost tego zakażenia, więc żadna ofiara nie jest bezpieczna, jeśli Inves jest zaatakowany."

Aisha przełknęła ślinę po usłyszeniu wyjaśnień. "To dlatego mnie zapytałeś, czy Inves dotknął mnie wcześniej... Gdyby to zrobił..."

Kuroki położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. "Hej, przynajmniej jesteś bezpieczna. Jeśli jakiś Inves wejdzie nam w drogę, to zostaw go mnie, okej?"

"Arigatou, Zarc–sama," powiedziała Aisha z uśmiechem.

"Luzik, nie ma problemu." odparł Kuroki, nim zauważył gdzie jest jego ręka. Szybko ją odciągnął z rumieńcem na twarzy. "W-Wybacz, Aisha-san."

"Nie ma problemu, Zarc–sama," odpowiedziała Aisha, również z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach. "Zbliżamy się do wioski. Może się pośpieszymy?"

"Jasne, chodźmy."

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Vision HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Sokoła oraz Bestii. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Blast. Takuya, jako Blast, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Totaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Benkeia i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zszyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Blast, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Po kilku minutach marszu, Kuroki i Aisha doszli do małego pagórka, lecz ich oczy zauważyły unoszący się kłąb dymu za pagórkiem.

"Co to za dym?" spytał Kuroki.

"O nie..." sapnęła Kan'u, biegnąc na pagórek, a Kuroki tuż za nią. Ale kiedy dotarli na górę, ich oczom ukazał się widok, który żadne oczy nie chciały oglądać. "Co?"

"Co do- Co się tu stało?!" spytał Kuroki, zszokowany. Wioska, w której mieli się zatrzymać, została spalona. Domy były w ruinie, niektóre wciąż się paliły, a najgorsza w tym rzecz to leżące gdzieniegdzie ciała ludzi. Zapach spalonego mięsa zanieczyszczał powietrze. Kuroki poczuł, że powoli miał ochotę zwymiotować.

"Aneja!" rozległ się głos. Aisha i Kuroki spojrzeli, jak Chouhi do nich biegnie. "To Żółte Turbany! Zaatakowali wioskę, kiedy nas tu nie było!"

"Hrr... te śmierdzące gady...!" warknęła ze złością Aisha, zacieśniając uścisk na broni. "Rinrin, pomóż tym wieśniakom! Ja i Zarc-sama również pomożemy!"

"Robi się!" przytaknęła Chouhi i pobiegła w stronę wioski.

"Zarc-sama, idziemy!" dodała po chwili Aisha, spoglądając na towarzysza. Jej gniew ustąpił miejsca zmartwieniu, kiedy zobaczyła jak Kuroki wpatrywał się, zszokowany na dzieło ludzi napędzanych przez chciwość. "Zarc-sama... to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzisz, co się dzieje po ataku bandytów?"

"Dlaczego... dlaczego oni to robią?" zapytał Kuroki, wciąż nie mogąc się otrząsnąć z widoku zniszczonej wioski, lecz dalej szedł w jej kierunku.

"Dlatego, że zdecydowali się na to," powiedziała Aisha. "Ci bandyci, Żółte Turbany, byli niegdyś rolnikami, którzy czuli się niezadowoleni ze swojego życia z powodu ubóstwa i bezrobocia, podczas gdy urzędnicy rządowi nie zrobili nic, żeby poprawić ich sytuację. Tak więc rolnicy postanowili się uzbroić i zbuntować się przeciwko Dynastii Han."

"Ale dlaczego mieliby zaatakować inną wioskę, jeśli chcą poprawić swoje życie? To nie ma sensu!"

"Ponieważ kierują się własną chciwością i egoizmem. Dopóki są szczęśliwi, nie przejmują się tym, co czują inni."

Kuroki spojrzał na zgliszcza wioski. Ci, którzy przeżyli, próbowali przenieść martwe ciała, a inni starali się ugasić płonące domy. "Nie mogę w to uwierzyć..." powiedział do siebie Kuroki, patrząc na zniszczenia. Mocno chwytało to za jego serce, ale kiedy zauważył młodą dziewczynkę płaczącą nad ciałami swoich rodziców, coś w nim pękło. Kuroki zacisnął pięści z gniewu. "Aisha-san... chodź. Musimy pomóc ludziom."

"Zrozumiano, Zarc–sama." odpowiedziała Aisha.

Tak więc dwójka towarzyszy wraz z Chouhi pomagała ocalałym, prowadząc ich do restauracji, która była chyba jedynym miejscem, które jeszcze stało. Teraz budynek służył za prowizoryczny szpital. Wchodząc do budynku, Kuroki, Aisha i Chouhi widzieli efekty ataków bandytów: niektórzy wieśniacy mieli małe obrażenia, inni krwawili, a kilku z nich płakało w rozpaczy nad śmiercią swoich bliskich. " _Widziałem takie akty przemocy w wiadomościach. Ale widzieć w telewizji, a doświadczać na własne_ _oczy..._ " powiedział w myślach Kuroki. Słowa nie były w stanie wyrazić tego, co teraz czuł.

"To straszne..." powiedziała Aisha ze smutkiem.

"To cud, że ci tutaj są jedynymi, którym udało się przetrwać rzeź." zgodził się Kuroki.

"Czy wszyscy są cali?" zapytała Chouhi, na co mieszkańcy spojrzeli na trójkę przybyszów. Jeden z mieszkańców, człowiek w średnim wieku, wstał. Z wyglądu, według Kurokiego, wydawał się być przywódcą wioski.

"Kim jesteście?" zapytał przywódca. Aisha spojrzała stanowczo na niego.

"Przybyliśmy, że walczyć z cierpieniami wywołanymi przez te wojny i unicestwić Żółte Turbany."

"Gwardia Imperialna przybyła, żeby nas ocalić?!" sapnął drugi wieśniak, a pozostali pomrukiwali w niedowierzaniu.

"Nie... niestety, nie jesteśmy Gwardią Imperialną." powiedziała Kan'u ze smutkiem.

"Ale przybyliśmy, żeby wam pomóc." powiedziała Chouhi.

"Co dzieciaki, jak wy, mogą zrobić?" zapytał drugi mieszkaniec. Nawet my nie możemy przeciwstawić się Żółtym Turbanom!"

"Było ich zbyt wielu..." powiedział przywódca.

"A ilu ich jest dokładnie?" spytał Kuroki.

"Musiało ich być chyba z czterech tysięcy! Jak taka mała wioska może walczyć z taką armią!?"

"4000 Żółtych Turban?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Kuroki. "To już przesada!"

"Ale walczyliście, prawda?" zapytała Chouhi.

"Oczywiście, że walczyliśmy!" odpowiedział przywódca. "Nie mogliśmy im pozwolić zniszczyć naszego domu! Ale... jest ich zbyt wielu..."

"Wzięli wszystko, co mamy, i powiedzieli że jeszcze tu wrócą!" rzucił drugi mieszkaniec.

"A co, jeśli wrócą?" spytał trzeci mieszkaniec. "Zabiorą całe nasze jedzenie, prawdopodobnie zabiorą też moją żonę i córkę!"

"Wiem to!" rzucił przywódca. "Ale czego od nas oczekujesz?! Jak mamy się bronić przed tymi bestialskimi dzikusami?!"

Trzeci mieszkaniec wzdrygnął się na to, nim odwrócił się. "Nie wiem..."

"Raaaagh, czemu ta Gwardia Imperialna nam nie pomoże?! powiedział drugi wieśniak z frustracją. "Ta rebelia się dzieje dzięki egoizmom urzędników! Czemu dajemy się wciągać w ten bałagan i cierpieć za nich?!"

"Po co teraz narzekać?" powiedział retorycznie przywódca. "Mogą wrócić i zaatakować nas jutro!"

"Czyli jutro będzie kolejny atak?" spytała Aisha.

"Najprawdopodobniej." skrzywił się przywódca wioski. "Wiedząc, że jesteśmy słabi, przygotowali się na nasza wioskę. Będą tu wracać, aż nic tu nie zostanie do złupienia!"

"Więc wynośmy się i zostawmy im wioskę!" wypalił drugi mieszkaniec. "Przynajmniej jeszcze trochę pożyjemy!"

"Jak możemy to zrobić? To nasi przodkowie zbudowali tą wioskę! Musimy ją chronić!"

"Też chcę ją chronić, ale jak możemy to zrobić, skoro siła Turban jest przytłaczająca?!"

Wieśniacy zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić, a w powietrzu zaczął się unosić zapach niezgody, co Kurokiemu się nie spodobało. Nie był Smoczym Heroldem Niebios i nie lubił okłamywać innych, ale on sam powiedział Kan'u, że czasem trzeba kłamać, żeby pomóc potrzebującym. Żołądek mu się skręcał na myśl o okłamywaniu, ale teraz nie miał innego wyjścia.

"Przepraszam!" powiedział Kuroki, zwracając ich uwagę. "Chyba mam pewien pomysł."

"Zarc–sama?" spytała zdezorientowana Aisha.

"Co to jest?" spytał przywódca wioski. "Czy jest sposób na ocalenie?"

"Może." odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Więc proszę, powiedz nam! Co to jest?!" zapytał przywódca wioski desperacko.

"Heh... wielki prorok Kanrou przepowiedziała przybycie osoby, zwanej Smoczym Heroldem Niebios, i ta osoba jest tą, która poprowadzi ziemię ku erze pokoju." powiedział Kuroki, ukradkiem spoglądając na Kan'u. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna od razu wiedziała, co nastolatek planował. "Chcę powiedzieć... że Smoczy Herold Niebios pomoże wam walczyć przeciwko bandytom, ale tylko jeśli wy naprawdę chcecie wygrać z nimi."

"Smoczy Herold Niebios? To pierwszy raz, kiedy o tym słyszę." powiedział jeden z wieśniaków.

"Możecie w to wierzyć lub nie, ale wszyscy w Luoyang mówią o Heroldzie Niebios. Kilku panów również o nim usłyszało i również go szukają." odpowiedziała Aisha.

"Więc gdzie on jest? Gdzie jest Smoczy Herold?"

"Smoczym Heroldem Niebios..." zaczął Kuroki, uzbrajając się mentalnie. Wiedział, że odpowiedź na to pytanie wywoła oburzenie. "...jestem ja."

Oczywiście, odpowiedź mieszkańców wioski była łatwa do przewidzenia. "Ty?! Oczekiwałem kogoś starszego!"

"Tak! Jak ktoś taki młody jak ty jest Smoczym Heroldem Niebios?!"

"Próbujesz nas okłamać?!"

"Proszę, uspokójcie się! Wiem, że to nagłe i niewiarygodne, ale zapewniam was że Zarc-sama jest Smoczym Heroldem Niebios." odpowiedziała Aisha, próbując uspokoić wieśniaków.

"Więc jaki masz dowód?"

"Najpierw spójrzcie na jego ubrania. Tylko ci, którzy zstępując z Niebios, mogą nosić takie promienne ubrania wykonane z Poliestru, materiału który można tkać tylko w Niebie." powiedziała Aisha, wskazując swój argument. Wieśniacy spojrzeli na ubranie Kurokiego, podczas gdy on starał się nie wiercić, czując jak przenikliwe oczy wieśniaków go przeszywały. Z jego strony to było niekomfortowe, ale próbował wyglądać tak dostojnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

"To prawda... jego ubrania są tak błyszczące i jasne..."

"Nie sądzę, by jakikolwiek inny strój tak wyglądał."

"On nie wygląda jak ktoś z tej okolicy."

"Ani to." dodał Kuroki, wyciągając z kurtki Napęd Sengoku, przykładając go przed swoją talią. Mieszkańcy wioski byli zaskoczeni, kiedy żółty pas uformował się wokół talii, przyczepiając do siebie Napęd. "To urządzenie na mojej talii jest jednym z dowodów na to, że jestem Smoczym Heroldem Niebios."

"Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz nam pomóc wygrać z tymi bandytami?" spytał się drugi mieszkaniec. Kuroki spojrzał na bok, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów.

"Znam... trochę co nieco na temat taktyk i strategii z mojego świata. Choć to nie wiele, to powinno wam pomóc zwyciężyć z bandytami."

Cisza zapanowała w głównym pokoju, nim jeden z wieśniaków przemówił, "Myślisz, że naprawdę możemy wygrać?"

"Tylko, jeśli uwierzycie, że możecie. Zwycięstwo należy do tego, kto naprawdę chce wygrać i stara się ze wszystkich sił, żeby to osiągnąć." odpowiedziała Aisha bez wahania. "Zarc–sama i ja pomożemy wam, ale tylko jeśli naprawdę chcecie odegrać się na tych Turbanach."

"Więc zróbmy to!" powiedział energicznie jeden z mieszkańców. "Może to oni zaczęli tą wojnę, ale to my ją skończymy!"

"Właśnie, mamy po swojej stronie Smoczego Herolda, który nam pomoże! Pokażmy tym bandytom, co się dzieje, kiedy zadzierają z naszą wioską!"

"Więc uzbrójcie się we wszystko, co możecie użyć do walki! Pokażmy tym bandytom, że nie mamy litości dla chciwości i egoizmu!"

"Zbiorę więcej ludzi!"

"Znajdę wszystko, co możemy użyć jako broni!"

"A ja zbiorę jedzenie!" powiedział przywódca wioski.

"Dobrze. Potrzebna będzie każda możliwa para rąk, a więc do roboty!" zachęcił Kuroki.

"Tak!" wiwatowali wieśniacy, nim wyszli z prowizorycznego szpitala, podczas gdy ranni pozostali, żeby odzyskać siły.

Kiedy ostatni z wieśniaków wyszedł, Kuroki i Aisha westchnęli. Dla nich okłamywanie mieszkańców było złe, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Albo to, albo zostawić ich na łasce bandytów, którzy mogą ich zabić i do reszty zniszczyć wioskę. Albo gorzej.

"Ne, Aisha, Onii–chan. Czy coś się stało?" spytała Chouhi ze zmartwieniem.

"Nie, wszystko w porządku, Rinrin," odpowiedział Aisha z gorzkim uśmiechem. "Chociaż... czuję się źle, że skłamaliśmy mieszkańcom."

"Ale czy mamy wybór?" spytał Kuroki z westchnieniem. "Nie lubię kłamać, ale nie mamy wyboru. Postarajmy się nie okłamywać ich w przyszłości."

"Masz rację, Gaim–sama. Zróbmy co w naszej mocy, żeby im pomóc," uśmiechnęła się Aisha.

"Tak, do dzieła." skinął głową Kuroki, uderzając swoją otwartą dłonią.

"O tak! Skopiemy kilka tyłków!" dopingowała Chouhi, nim spojrzała na Kurokiego. "Uhm... Onii–chan, nie powiedziałeś Rinrin jak się nazywasz."

Kuroki roześmiał się z zakłopotaniem. "No tak, zapomniałem o tym. Jestem Kuroki Kazakiri, ale możesz mnie nazywać Zarc, Chouhi–san."

"Miło mi cię poznać, Zarc–niichan! Możesz nazywać Rinrin Rinrin!"

Nastolatek zachichotał, widząc jej entuzjazm. "Okej, Rinrin–chan."

"Rinrin, możesz znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby znaleźć lokalizację obozu bandytów?" zapytała Aisha.

"Jasne, zostaw to mnie!" odparła Rinrin, wybiegając z budynku. Aisha mogła się tylko uśmiechnąć, po czym spojrzała na Kurokiego.

"Chodź, Zarc–sama. Mamy dużo roboty."

"Uhm... tak, jasne." odpowiedział Kuroki, starając ukryć zaniepokojenie. Aisha nie mogła zauważyć, że choć Kuroki był zwarty i gotowy, to wewnątrz siebie obawiał się zabicia osoby. Nawet, jeśli to byli bandyci, to nie chciał ich zabić. Zabijać Invesa to jedno, ale zabijać człowieka to co innego. Ale dla niego było to jasne, że już przekroczył granicę. Stał się Kamen Riderem, a jako Kamen Rider musi teraz podejmować trudne decyzje.

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach i pół, Aisha i Kuroki zdołali zebrać 2000 mieszkańców, którzy się zgłosili do prowizorycznej armii, każdy uzbrojony w cokolwiek co mogło się posłużyć za broń. Od typowych mieczy i włóczni po sprzęt rolniczy, jak sierpy, kilofy czy widły. Niektórzy ze starszych byli uzbrojeni w łuki i strzały. Według raportów od Rinrin, bronie turbanów były kiepskiej jakości, więc typowe narzędzia rolnicze mogłyby je złamać. Odkryli też, że obóz bandytów znajduje się na zachód od wioski.

Aisha, Rinrin i Kuroki stali przed zebranymi mieszkańcami wioski. Brązowowłosy nastolatek mógł wręcz wyczuć ich determinację i chęć ochrony wioski.

"Zarc–sama," powiedziała Aisha po prawej stronie Kurokiego. "Pora ruszać. Ale zanim to zrobimy, proszę, wygłoś do nich przemowę."

"P-Przemowę?" zapytał Kuroki, patrząc na Aishę, zdumiony. "A-Ale nigdy wcześniej nie wygłaszałem przemówienia!"

"To będzie ostatnia broń, jaką mieszkańcy potrzebują do zwycięstwa. To dlatego Zarc-sama, proszę wygłoś do nich przemówienie, by podnieść ich ducha."

Kuroki westchnął nerwowo i wystąpił naprzód. Mógł wyczuć, jak oczy mieszkańców przeszywają go na wylot, jakby oceniali jego godność.

"Więc to jest Smoczy Herold Niebios..."

"Wygląda bardzo młodo. Czy on naprawdę jest Heroldem Niebios?"

"Nie widzisz jego lśniących ubrań? Są wykonane z Poliestru pochodzącego z samego Nieba!"

"Poliester? To tak się nazywa ten materiał?"

"A ten dziwny pas na jego talii... to ponoć dowód na to, że jest Heroldem Niebios!"

"Naprawdę? A co on potrafi?"

Kuroki zerknął okiem na mieszkańca, który wypowiedział to pytanie. Od razu w głowie nastolatka zagościł pomysł. " _Chyba wiem, jak można ich przekonać._ " pomyślał Kuroki, wyciągając z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego i odblokowując ją.

 **ODD-EYES!**

Na niebie, ku zdumieniu mieszkańców, otworzył się portal do Lasu Helheim, z którego wyłoniła się Zbroja Różnookiego Smoka. Uśmiechając się z determinacją, Kuroki spojrzał przed siebie, wypowiadając kluczową frazę Kamen Riderów.

"Henshin!"

Nastolatek umieścił Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego w Napędzie i zablokował ją, nim przeciął ją Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA!**

Zbroja Różnookiego Smoka opadła i wylądowała na jego ramionach, tworząc ciemnoniebieski Kombinezon Ridera z efektem rozbryzgu. Otworzyła się i złożyła się w smoczą czerwoną zbroję, ujawniając też czerwono-złoty hełm z czerwono-zielonym wizjerem, podczas gdy Ryuken pojawił się w jego prawej dłoni.

 **ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Mieszkańcy wioski rozdziawili usta, zszokowani, jak i również Rinrin, która niemal miała gwiazdy w oczach. Kuroki uśmiechnął się za hełmem, wiedząc że sama transformacja zaczęła już wypełniać ludzi podziwem i determinacją.

Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i ponownie spojrzał przed siebie. "Ludzie Xizang, wkrótce wkroczymy do walki, która zadecyduje o losie waszej wioski. Dziś wyzwolimy ją z rąk Żółtych Turban. Nie ma wątpliwości, że krew zostanie rozlana, i trzeba się poświęcić. Nie gwarantuję, że wszyscy ujdziecie z walki żywi. Niektórzy z was mogą nie ujrzeć swojego wyzwolonego domu. Ale niech to was nie powstrzymuje! Jesteście dumnymi mieszkańcami wioski. Nie walczcie za siebie. Nie walczcie nawet za mnie. Walczcie za waszą ziemię, którą kochacie!" wypowiedział się Kuroki, unosząc Ryukena w górę. "A teraz... POKAŻCIE MI SWOJĄ REZOLUCJĘ!"

Wiwat ze strony mieszkańców był niemal ogłuszający. Widząc transformację młodzieńca i słysząc jego przemowę, wszelkie wątpliwości co do niego zostały rozwiane.

"Więc to naprawdę Smoczy Herold Niebios!"

"Spójrzcie tylko na jego transformację! Użył czerwonego smoka z niebios jako swoją zbroję!"

"Ach... czuję się taki błogosławiony po ujrzeniu tego..."

Kuroki uśmiechnął się za swoim hełmem, czując pewność siebie przed swoim nadciągającym zadaniem. "No dobra, ludzie, ruszajmy! Dajmy tym bandytom powód, żeby się nas bali!" Z ostatnią wspólną wrzawą, Kuroki, Aisha i Rinrin wyszli z wioski w towarzystwie mieszkańców wioski.

Po godzinie marszu przez tereny Chin, Kuroki przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad nadchodzącą bitwą. Z tego, co wiedział o Kamen Riderach to fakt, że symbolizowali nadzieję i sprawiedliwość przeciwko tyrani. Zabijanie Invesów było łatwe; one były niczym bezmyślne bestie i można je było niszczyć bez wahania. Ale ludzie... to były żywe i świadome istoty. Tak, są pochłonięci pychą i chciwością, ale i tak są ludźmi. A ludzi nie wolno było zabijać. To było wbrew kodeksowi honoru.

" _Invesi stracili człowieczeństwo już dawno temu i stali się zwierzętami. Ale ci bandyci to ludzie, których napędza chciwość. Czy zabijanie ludzi oraz zabijanie Invesów bardzo się różnią? A może są bardzo podobne?_ "

Aisha, wyczuwając niepokój w swoim panie, lekko się zbliżyła do niego. "Zarc-sama... wszystko w porządku?"

"Nhh... nie... to będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy zabiję innych ludzi. Znaczy, Inves to jedno, ale ludzie to co innego. Ja... staram się jakoś zrobić jakiś sens w tym, Aisha." wyjaśnił Kuroki. "A ty, Aisha... mam do ciebie pytanie."

"Jasne. O co chodzi?"

"Czy... czy kiedy zabijałaś kogoś... czy to było trudne dla ciebie?"

"Aha..." mruknęła Kan'u, spoglądając na ścieżkę. "Ciężko jest, kiedy po raz pierwszy rozlewasz krew i zapewne następny raz też nie będzie łatwo. Ale ja znajduję ukojenie, wiedząc że z każdym zabitym przestępcą, niewinni mogą spokojnie spać i wieść spokojne życie." Aisha potem zwróciła się do Kurokiego. "Tak właśnie widzę moją sytuację, Zarc-sama. Mam nadzieję, że ten powód pomoże ci się z tym uporać."

Kamen Rider Zarc spojrzał na nią przez chwilę i się uśmiechnął. "Dzięki, Aisha. Teraz już wiem, co muszę zrobić."

"Nie musisz mi dziękować, Zarc-sama. Obowiązkiem wasala jest służyć radą."

Kuroki pokręcił głową w rozbawieniu. To było dla niego oczywiste, że tak właśnie widziała siebie Aisha. Ale dla niego była bardziej jego przyjaciółką i towarzyszką.

* * *

Po kolejnej godzinie marszu oczy mieszkańców oraz ich przywódców zauważyły obóz Żółtych Turbanów pod wzgórzem, na którym stali. Uzbrojeni wieśniacy zatrzymali się i przykucnęli, chcąc uniknąć wykrycia. Kuroki powoli spojrzał na obóz wroga, analizując sytuację, po czym skinął głową do Aishy i Rinrin, którzy z kolei skinęli głowami do ochotniczej armii.

"No dobra, ludziska. Zaraz się zacznie. Po tym nie będzie odwrotu. Gotowi?"

Odpowiedzią było stanowcze skinienie głowy. Kuroki się uśmiechnął, gdy Aisha potem przemówiła do wieśniaków. "Będziemy atakować w parach! Łucznicy będą zbierać maruderów, którzy odłączą się od Żółtych Turban!" Aisha wstała i uniosła w górę halabardę. "Jestem Kan'u Unchou, posiadaczka Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka! Moje ostrze ochroni to, co jest dla was ważne!"

"Chouhi Yokutoku z Włócznią Żmii również tu jest!" zadeklarowała Rinrin, uderzając trzonkiem broni o ziemię.

Kuroki wstał, przerzucając Ryuken do lewej ręki, podczas gdy prawą wyjął Szablę Musou i wskazał nią obóz Żółtych Turban. "Dalej, ludzie! ATAAAK!"

Wieśniacy ryknęli gwałtownie, gdy Kuroki, Aisha i Rinrin zaczęli prowadzić dziką szarżę w stronę Żółtych Turban. Bandyci zostali zaskoczeni nagłym atakiem i za późno zareagowali.

Używając wzmocnienia, jakie Zbroja Różnookiego zapewniała, Kuroki błyskawicznie zaatakował pierwszego Turbana, jaki mu się nawinął, zabijając go natychmiastowo Szablą Musou. Młody wojownik zacisnął zęby, widząc jak krew trysnęła z rany ofiary, nim Ryukenem złamał miecz przeciwnika i przebił nim Turbana. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na pierwszą ofiarę bitwy, bowiem kolejny bandyta miał wobec niego plany. Kuroki westchnął, przecinając bandytę na pół mieczem, jednocześnie tocząc mentalną walkę ze sobą, żeby skupić swój umysł.

" _'Albo oni albo cywile, albo oni albo cywile, albo oni albo cywile...!'_ " powtarzał mentalnie Kuroki, nim wydał z siebie bitewny ryk, na chwilę przełączając Szablę Musou na tryb miotacza i zestrzelając czterech chciwych Turbanów, którzy razem planowali zaatakować go. Kiedy zyskał chwilę na wytchnienie, Kuroki spojrzał na Rinrin, która wycinała w pień wszystkich bandytów, którzy się jej nawinęli. Mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć, widząc jaką frajdę miała mała dziewczynka wymachująca swoją wielką włócznią. " _Chyba nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. Taka drobna, a rozwala wrogów jakby to była zabawa._ "

Po drugiej stronie pola bitwy Aisha uderzyła innego Turbana swoim ostrzem, nim się odwróciła i błyskawicznym cięciem wyeliminowała bandytę, który chciał zajść ją od tyłu. Lekko wzdychając, dziewczyna spojrzała jak Kuroki metodycznie ścina Żółtych Turban, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Wiedziała dobrze, że dla niego to ciężki okres, gdyż teraz zabijał bandytów, którzy są ludźmi.

Niespodziewanie instynkt nakazał jej się wycofać, kiedy kolejny bandyta zaatakował. Aisha odskoczyła i ostrzem odcięła rękę bandyty z bronią, a potem kolejnym cięciem zakończyła jego żywot. Oczy Aishy zwęziły się, gdy zakręciła bronią nad głową i wykonała okrągłe cięcie, zabijając Turbanów, którzy chcieli ją otoczyć. Szybkim ruchem wbiła Księżycowe Ostrze Zielonego Smoka w pierś bandyty, zanim go wyrwała z niego i odskoczyła, unikając lekkomyślnych cięć ze strony Żółtych Turbanów.

Jeden z bandytów ryknął, sfrustrowany, gdy ciało jednego z umierających towarzyszy padło na ziemię. "Niech to licho, co wy robicie?! To przecież tylko jedna kobieta!"

Aisha spojrzała na niego chłodno, trzymając swoją broń w gotowości. "Nazywam się Kan'u Unchou, posiadaczka Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka oraz pierwszy wasal Smoczego Herolda Niebios, Kurokiego Kazakiri-sama! Odbiorę wasze życie za waszą bezczelność! TAAAAHHH!"

W międzyczasie Kuroki złamał Ryukenem kolejny miecz bandyty, nim przeciął nieszczęśnika Szablą Musou. Od razu po tym ponownie przełączył miecz na tryb miotacza i zastrzelił kolejnych czterech bandytów, kiedy zauważył, że magazynek był już pusty. Odskoczył do tyłu i z powrotem przestawił Szablę Musou na tryb miecza, widząc jak kilkunastu Turbanów zaczęło go powoli otaczać. Szybko reagując, przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego raz Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA!**

 **ODD-EYES SQUASH!**

Ryuken otoczył się pomarańczowo-czerwoną aurą, po czym Kuroki zakręcił się, tworząc szeroką falę energii, która uderzyła w Turbany, zabijając ich. Żółte Turbany patrzyły na niego z trwogą i strachem, widząc niemożliwy wyczyn uzbrojonego wojownika.

"Kim, u licha, jest ten facet?!" zapytał głośno jeden z bandytów.

Kuroki łypnął wzrokiem przeciwników, kładąc Ryukena na swoim ramieniu i wskazując Szablą Musou swoich przeciwników. "Jestem Zarc, Kamen Rider Zarc! Jeśli macie to, co trzeba, by zatańczyć ze mną, to przyjdźcie do mnie!" zadeklarował Kuroki, szarżując na wrogów.

"N-Na co czekacie?! ZABIĆ GO!" krzyknął jeden z Żółtych Turbanów.

Po tym dziesięciu bandytów zaszarżowało na przeciwnika, wymachując marnej jakości broniami. Ale w starciu z Ryukenem i Szablą Musou, bronie bandytów nie miały szans i po chwili zostały one posiekane na kawałki. Wtedy bronie Kurokiego rozpoczęły bezlitosny atak na samych bandytów, zabijając ich. Lecz Kuroki nie mógł odetchnąć przez chwilę, gdyż na niego nacierało teraz ze dwudziestu Turbanów. " _Ciekawe, co się stanie, jeśli zrobię to!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, trzykrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA!**

 **ODD-EYES SPARKING!**

Wówczas Zbroja Różnookiego z powrotem stała się wielką, smoczą głową, którą Kuroki zakręcił dookoła, przez co zamknięta zbroja obracała się, wystrzeliwując podmuchy ognia w bandytów ze swojej 'paszczy'. Bandyci krzyczeli, czując jak płomienie ich lizały, podczas gdy smocza głowa przestała wirować i z powrotem zmieniła się w formę zbroi. Kuroki uśmiechnął się za hełmem. "Oooh, czyli poza wirowaniem też potrafi strzelać płomieniami. Przydatne." powiedział Kuroki, patrząc na przeciwników. "No dobra, kto następny?!"

"K-Kim jest ten koleś?!" powiedział jeden z nich, przerażony.

"To chyba nie człowiek!" dodał inny.

"W nogi, on nas zabije!" jęknął trzeci.

Niektórzy z Żółtych Turbanów od razu odwrócili się na pięcie i uciekli, choć kilkoro było zbyt zaślepionych chciwością, lub zbyt lekkomyślnych, by uciekać i dalej walczyli, mimo beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Kuroki zmarszczył brwi za maską i przestawił Szablę Musou na tryb miotacza, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wykonał serię strzałów, zabijając kolejnych Turbanów. Kiedy ostatni bandyta leżał na ziemi, nastolatek zerknął na swoją broń. "Niech to, zero amunicji." mruknął do siebie Kuroki, widząc, jak kolejni bandyci nadciągali. "W takich chwilach chciałbym mieć Rdzeń Genezy i Dźwiękową Strzałę. Przynajmniej ma lepszą celność i siłę rażenia."

Nagły krzyk wyrwał Kurokiego z zamyślenia. Zauważył jak grupa Turbanów otaczała kilku mieszkańców wioski. "Wy tam! Głowy w dół!" rzucił Kuroki, dwa razy tnąc Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA!**

 **ODD-EYES AU LAIT!**

Jeszcze raz, Ryuken zapłonął pomarańczowo-czerwoną aurą, ale tym bardziej intensywniej. Aura zestaliła się w ogromną projekcję czerwonego smoczego ogona, która działała niczym rozszerzenie Ryukena. Otoczeni wieśniacy usłyszeli ostrzeżenie Kurokiego i pochylili się, podczas gdy bandyci się odwrócili i widzieli, jak uzbrojony wojownik robi wertykalny i horyzontalny cios mieczem. Po sekundzie duża projekcja czerwonego ogona uderzyła w bandytów, niszcząc ich.

Kuroki zagwizdał z podziwem, widząc efekt swojego ataku. "No, no, moje ciało i umysł szybko się uczą... czy wszystko z wami w porządku?"

"Tak. Dziękujemy ci za pomoc, Zarc–sama," odpowiedział jeden z wieśniaków.

"Następnym razem bądźcie ostrożni. Przewyższają nas liczebnością, więc my musimy walczyć sprytnie, żeby wygrać."

"Tak, Zarc–sama!"

"No dobra, ruszajmy! Wciąż mamy jeszcze kilka bandytów do rozwalenia!"

Odpowiedzią ludzi był wspólny okrzyk bitewny, kiedy ponownie ruszyli na Turbany.

W miarę upływu czasu było już oczywiste, że Turbany nie zwyciężą, gdyż ich przeciwnikami byli Kamen Rider Zarc, Aisha oraz Rinrin, który w znaczącym stopniu zdziesiątkowali ich szeregi. Rinrin bez najmniejszego problemu przedzierała się przez szereg wroga, wysyłając bandytów w powietrze. Kuroki mógł się tylko zastanawiać, skąd taka młoda dziewczynka ma tyle siły. W międzyczasie Aisha metodycznie unikała i ciachała bandytów z nieziemską gracją, co również przykuło uwagę Kurokiego. Dla niego to niemal wyglądało, jakby wręcz tańczyła pośród stali i śmierci.

Aisha szybkim ruchem przecięła trójkę kolejnych Turban jednym ciosem Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka, nim podbiegła do Kurokiego.

"Zarc–sama! Wszystko w porządku?" spytała czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Rinrin również podeszła do niego po wysłaniu kilku Turbanów w powietrze dzięki Włóczni Żmii.

"Tak, wszystko ok, Aisha. Tylko jestem troszkę zmęczony," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Łał, jesteś naprawdę silny, Zarc–niichan!" skomentowała Rinrin z uśmiechem.

"Dzięki, Rinrin–chan. Ta zbroja nie tylko zapewnia mi ochronę przed obrażeniami, ale i też wzmacnia w pewnym stopniu moją siłę i prędkość."

"Hee~h, naprawdę? Czy też mogę to nosić?"

"Rinrin! To nie jest miejsce i czas na takie pytania! Skup się najpierw na pokonaniu Turbanów!" skarciła Aisha.

"Muu~! Ja tylko się pytałam," jęknęła Rinrin, zaciskając ręce na swojej broni.

Kuroki zachichotał na tą wymianę zdań, nim zawołał do swojej prowizorycznej armii. "Już prawie ich pokonaliśmy! Jeszcze tylko trochę!"

Wieśniacy ryknęli w odpowiedzi, ośmieleni dobrymi nowinami, lecz zadowolenie ustąpiło miejscu zdziwieniu, kiedy w powietrzu pojawiła się kula światła, tworząca trójkątny portal. Rinrin wpatrywała się w niego z zakłopotaniem, podczas gdy Kuroki i Aisha byli zszokowani.

"Zarc–sama... To jest...!"

"Szczelina!" syknął Kuroki, spoglądając na swoje zapasowe Ziarnokłódki, a potem dookoła. Jego oczy nie wychwyciły żadnej Ziarnokłódki w rękach sojuszników i wrogów. "Ale żaden z ludzi nie ma Ziarnokłódki!"

"Sądziłam że można otworzyć bramę do Lasu Helheim, jeśli się otworzy Ziarnokłódkę!" powiedziała Aisha.

"Nie tylko. Szczeliny prowadzące do Lasu Helheim mogą się otwierać gdziekolwiek lub kiedykolwiek, jeśli jedno miejsce jest połączone z Helheim z nieznanych powodów. Zaraz sama powinna się zamknąć, ale Inves może przez nią przejść." odpowiedział krótko Kuroki, kiedy nagle, jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, przez portal przelazł Inves. Kuroki jęknął cicho. "No i proszę. Wykrakałem."

Wieśniacy i Żółte Turbany wpatrywali się na kreaturę w przerażeniu, podczas gdy ona rozejrzała się dzikim wzrokiem. Inves przypominał antropomorficznego białego tygrysa z twardym, zielonym materiał wyglądającym jak zbroja z czterema wyrostkami na plecach, która zakrywała górną połowę kreatury. Reszta ciała była pokryta białą skórą z wielkimi pazurami na prawej ręce, podczas gdy lewa wyglądała normalnie, a jego nogi miały szponiaste stopy.

"Inves Byakko." warknął Kuroki. Aisha spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

"Byakko... jak Byakko z Ssu Ling, Strażnik ze Wschodu?"

"Może w nazwie, ale ta kreatura to Inves." odpowiedział nastolatek, nim wydał rozkazy swojej armii. "Uwaga, słuchajcie! Nie angażujcie w walkę z tym potworem! Unikajcie jej oraz Szczeliny i skupcie się na Turbanach! Ja zajmę się tym potworem!" rozkazał Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na Aishę i Rinrin. "Aisha, uważaj na mnie i upewnij się, że żaden z Turbanów nie wejdzie w drogę. Nie lubię ich, ale zasługują na lepszy los, niż stanie się pokarmem dla Invesa. Rinrin, poprowadź wieśniaków, by pokonali resztę Turbanów."

"Zrozumiano, Zarc–sama!"

"Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale robi się, Zarc–niichan!"

"No to jazda!"

Kuroki wydał okrzyk bojowy i skierował się w stronę Invesa. Bestia zauważyła jego i dojrzałe Ziarnokłódki doczepione do jego pasa, po czym ryknął wyzywająco. Inves biegł prosto na Zarca, ignorując Turbanów i wieśniaków, i zaczął machać swoimi pazurami. Kuroki szybko przykucnął, unikając ataku i wertykalnie uderzył Szablą Musou w potwora. Inves zachwiał, a Kuroki ponownie ściął go Szablą, a potem Ryukenem, aż w końcu, krzyżując swoje bronie, ciął bestię z całej siły.

Inves się cofnął, powoli odzyskując siły po tym ataku, lecz wtedy jeden z odważnych-albo głupich-Turbanów postanowiło zaatakować Invesa.

"Czekaj, nie atakuj go!" ostrzegł Zarc, lecz było już za późno.

Tandetna broń złamała się na kilka kawałków przy kontakcie ze nienaturalną zbroją. Inves Byakko warknął, wkurzony na biednego Turbana, zanim go przebił pazurami i brutalnie rozerwał go na strzępy. Jego towarzysze wpatrywali się w osłupieniu, jak bestia odrzuca na bok martwego Turbana i od razu zaczęli uciekać na jego widok, choć kilku z nich zdecydowało się walczyć. Trzech bandytów wspólnie zaatakowało Invesa, lecz jedno uderzenie pazura zraniło i odrzuciło oponentów.

Kuroki widział już dość. "Wystarczy tego!" warknął Zarc, ponownie przełączając Szablę Musou na tryb miotacza, po czym wystrzelił kilka serii w Invesa. Bestia ryknęła, rozjuszona atakiem i ponownie zaatakowała uzbrojonego wojownika. Zarc przejął inicjatywę, atakując Ryukenem, ale Inves sparował atak większą ręką i uderzył go w pierś. Nastolatek potknął się, a Inves jeszcze raz zaatakować, ale atak został zablokowany Szablą Musou. Po kilku sekundach siłowania się, Kuroki nogą kopnął w tors Invesa, odrzucając go.

Po przestawieniu Szabli w tryb miecza, przekręcił Ryukenem i połączył go rękojeścią ze Szablą Musou, po czym zaatakował bestię. Inves po odzyskaniu sił spojrzał na przeciwnika i ryknął w bólu, kiedy ostrze przecięło jego tors. Siła pochodząca z dwóch potężnych broni sprawiała, że Inves Byakko zaczął się cofać do tyłu, aż w końcu Kuroki poziomo zadał mocny cios, posyłając bestię na ziemię.

"Kończymy to!" rzucił Kuroki. Usunął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego z Napędu Sengoku i umieścił ją na Szabli Musou, zanim ją zablokował.

 **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000!**

Inves Byakko, widział jak energia zbierała się w ostrzu Szabli Musou oraz w Ryukenie, i strzelił w przeciwnika cztery energo-podobne bicze. Jednak nie dane im było dotrzeć do celu, gdyż Zarc zakręcił Szablą Musoi w Trybie Naginata, blokując atak i zaskakując bestię.

"IKUZOOOOOOOOOO!" wrzasnął Kuroki, dwa razy ciachając przeciwnika. Fale energii wywołane cięciami uderzyły Invesa Byakko, więżąc go w projekcji sfery ognia. Kuroki jeszcze raz zakręcił bronią, wskazując na Invesa Ryukenem, który zaczął płonąć czerwoną energią.

 **ODD-EYES CHARGE!**

Kuroki ruszył naprzód i przeciął Invesa na pół płonącym Ryukenem.

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Broń zaiskrzyła, kiedy zetknęła się z Invesem, nim jej właściciel zatrzymał się kilka kroków za bestią. Przez chwilę Kuroki się nie ruszał, gdy Inves Byakko wydał z siebie ostatni ryk, zanim jego ciało eksplodowało wraz z płomienną sferą. Po westchnieniu, Kuroki wyprostował się, kładąc Naginatę Ryukenem na ramieniu, po czym spojrzał na ocalałych Turbanów, którzy na jego widok zaczęli uciekać.

"Patrzcie, Żółte Turbany uciekają!"

"A Zarc–sama pokonał potwora!"

"Udało nam się! Wygraliśmy!"

"UUOOOOOHHHH!"

Wieśniacy cieszyli się z tego zwycięstwa. Kuroki poświęcił chwilę, by spojrzeć na miejsce, gdzie otworzyła się Szczelina, ale okazało się, że już jej nie ma. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi. " _Ciekawe tylko, czemu Szczelina otworzyła się w środku walki? Czyżby Las Helheim powoli szykował inwazję na ten świat?_ "

"Zarc–sama!"

"Zarc–niichan!" Te dwa głosy wyrwały Kurokiego z zamyślenia. Ujrzał, jak Aisha i Rinrin podchodzą do niego z uśmiechami na twarzy.

"Udało nam się, Zarc–sama! Wygraliśmy!" powiedziała Aisha z uśmiechem.

"Tak! Pokazaliśmy Turbanom, kto tu rządzi!" uśmiechnęła się Rinrin.

"Tak, z pewnością," powiedziała Kuroki, również uśmiechając się, powracając do cywilnej formy.

"Wszystko w porządku? Sam walczyłeś z Invesem, zwłaszcza po walce z wieloma Turbanami..." spytała się Aisha ze zmartwieniem.

"Nie martw się, Aisha. Jestem zmęczony, ale wszystko w porządku," odpowiedział Kuroki, nim zwrócił się do wieśniaków. "Dobra robota! Odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo, na które definitywnie zasługujecie!"

Wieśniacy ponownie dopingowali na jego cześć.

"No dobra. Zanim wrócimy do wioski, musimy policzyć ile strat mamy. Czy to jasne?" wieśniacy skinęli głowami, choć z mniejszym entuzjazmem, gdyż to im przypominało o stratach poniesionych w walce. "Głowa do góry, ludziska. Ci, którzy stracili dziś życie, z pewnością nie chcą widzieć waszych smutnych twarzy po tym zwycięstwie. Będą chcieli, byście żyli ze świadomością, że dzięki tej walce pozostali niewinni ludzie będą mogli spokojnie spać i żyć!"

Jasny nastrój zdawał się wracać do nich po usłyszeniu słów Kurokiego.

"Okej, wracajmy i przekażmy pozostałym wspaniałe wieści. Ach, i pamiętajcie, że trzeba zebrać ciała Turban i spalić je. Lepiej to zrobić, zanim zgniją i zaśmierdzą." dodał po chwili Kuroki. Wieśniacy skinęli głowami, rozumiejąc jego rozkaz.

* * *

Wieśniacy wraz ze Kurokim, Aishą i Rinrin powrócili do wioski, zmęczeni i ze świadomością tego, co musieli zrobić, aby ochronić swój dom. Z 2000 ludzi, którzy wyruszyli na bój, 243 nie wróciło. Dla wszystkich to była ważna lekcja; pokój nie przyjdzie za darmo. Trzeba było coś poświęcić. Niektórzy dalej opłakiwali tych, którzy nie wrócili, a inni starali się zająć swoje umysły robotą, aby nie rozpaczać. Ci, którzy umarli, zapewne teraz mierzyli się ze przodkami w zaświatach i mówili 'Umarłem w obronie naszej wioski.'

Kuroki, obserwujący wieśniaków, westchnął i spojrzał na swoje ręce. Chociaż były czyste, to i tak nie usprawiedliwiało tego, że były splamione ludzką krwią. Wiedział, że wśród tych, którzy umarli, byli znajomi albo członkowie rodzin z wioski. I dopiero teraz zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co robił przez całe życie.

Rzeczywistość uderzyła w niego z taką siłą, że mogłaby nawet powalić drzewo z łatwością.

"Zarc–sama?" spytała Aisha, zaniepokojona. "Czemu jesteś smutny?"

"Właśnie... zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę." szepnął Kuroki.

"A z czego?"

"...byłem głupcem. Praktycznie przez całe moje życie żyłem w kompletnej ignorancji. Tylko ja, świat mnie nie interesował... a po dzisiejszej walce odkryłem, że świat może być chłodny, mroczny i okropny." odpowiedział Kuroki, z trudem powstrzymując się od łez. "Na własne oczy... ujrzałem horror i przemoc... czuję, że całe moje wczesne życie to jedna wielka porażka! Jestem żałosny! Nie jestem nawet lepszy od tych bandytów! Ja... Ja...!"

Akurat wtedy Aisha nagle objęła Kurokiego, wprawiając go we zdziwienie. "A–Aisha…?"

"W porządku, Zarc–sama," uspokoiła go Aisha. "Ignorancja rzeczywiście jest nieuniknionym błędem. Wielu padło w jej sidła, a zwłaszcza ja."

"O-O czym ty mówisz?"

"Zanim bandyci zaatakowali, ja też ignorowałam oblicze prawdziwego świata. Po tamtej... masakrze, chciałam zmienić ten świat na lepsze, ale nigdy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że sama siła i ideał nie wystarczą. Trzeba stawić czoła prawdzie, i wtedy podjąć trudną decyzję."

"Aisha... ja..."

"W porządku, czasem można popełniać błędy, ale najważniejszą rzeczą jest to, jak je potem nadrobić i nigdy je nie powtórzyć w przyszłości."

Kuroki przetarł oczy i uśmiechnął się. "Dziękuję ci, Aisha."

"To dla mnie przyjemność, Kuroki–sama," odpowiedziała Aisha.

"Aneja? Onii-chan?" zapytał się głos. Kuroki i Aisha spojrzeli na Rinrin, która się na nich gapiła z ciekawością. Dwoje ludzi spojrzało na siebie i zauważyło, że się obejmowali. Szybko odsunęli się od siebie, zawstydzeni.

"T-To? Uhm..." jęknęła Aisha z rumieńcem na twarzy, starając patrzeć w przeciwnym kierunku.

Kuroki lekko zakaszlnął, również zawstydzony. "To nic takiego, Rinrin... tylko rozmawialiśmy."

Rinrin przez krótką chwilę gapiła się na nich, zanim wzruszyła ramionami. "Och, okej."

Wówczas do trójki młodzieży podszedł starszy wioski. "Nie jesteśmy w stanie ci wystarczająco podziękować za twoją pomoc, Zarc–sama."

"Spoko. Po prostu robię to, co trzeba." odpowiedział Kuroki z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

"Taka skromność... dziś trudno jest zobaczyć takie osoby jak ty," mruczał starszy, nim kontynuował. "Dlatego właśnie proszę cię o przysługę, bowiem myślę, że jesteś idealną osobą do tej roboty. Czy przejmiesz rolę naszego Wielkiego Administratora?"

"Zaraz, zaraz. Rolę czego? Kogo?"

"Wielki Administrator to osoba, która zazwyczaj jest wyznaczana przez Cesarski Sąd do pobierania podatków i upewnienia się, że ludzie w okolicy żyją dobrze." powiedziała Aisha, marszcząc brwi. "Z tego, co starszy powiedział, poprzedni administrator odszedł."

"To prawda. Uciekł z żołnierzami, kiedy Żółte Turbany dali po raz pierwszy o sobie znać. Wysłaliśmy prośbę do stolicy, ale nic jeszcze nie przyszło z sądu. W zasadzie to zostawili nas na śmierć. Gdyby nie ty i twoi ludzie, Zarc-sama, z pewnością już bylibyśmy martwi."

"Rozumiem..." skinął głową Kuroki.

"Więc możesz zająć jego miejsce?" zapytał starszy wioski. "Byłoby zaszczytem mieć ciebie jako nowego Wielkiego Administratora."

"Właśnie! Proszę! Nasz ostatni był taki leniwy i kiepski, by cokolwiek zrobić." powiedział inny wieśniak.

"Tak, kładł na mieszkańców ciężkie podatki i ledwie mogliśmy zrobić cokolwiek!" rzekł trzeci z nich. "Ale z tobą, Smoczy Heroldzie Niebios, jesteśmy teraz pewni, że nasza wioska się rozwinie."

Wówczas wieśniacy, jeden po drugim, zaczęli namawiać Kurokiego, mówiąc to samo. Dość zmieszany, zerknął na Aishę i Rinrin, którzy pokiwali głowami na znak zachęty.

"Powinieneś przyjąć ich ofertę, Zarc–sama. Jestem pewna, że będą prosperować pod twoim przywództwem," skomentowała Aisha, gdy Rinrin pogodnie pokiwała głową.

"Tak! Rinrin i Aisha będą ci pomagać, jak tylko potrafią!"

Kuroki odwzajemnił uśmiech, zanim zwrócił się z powrotem do mieszkańców wioski. "Nie jestem pewien, ile mogę zrobić jako Wielki Administrator lub co powinienem zrobić... ale przyjmę waszą ofertę."

Tłum zaczął wiwatować, jak i śpiewać jego pochwały.

"Och, dziękujemy! Dziękujemy bardzo!" powiedział przywódca wioski.

"O tak! Pracujmy ciężko i odbudujmy tą wieś! Stwórzmy najlepsze miasto na ziemi!" rzucił inny wieśniak.

Kuroki lekko chrząknął, widząc entuzjazm. "Niech tak będzie. Stworzymy miasto, gdzie wszyscy będą mogli żyć spokojnie! Zmieńmy je w wielkie miasto!"

Widząc, jak pierwsi mieszkańcy zakasali rękawy, by wziąć się do roboty, Kuroki spojrzał w niebo, ponownie zatopiwszy się w myślach. " _Ci ludzie... dzięki nim zrozumiałem, że nawet, jeśli droga jest pełna przeszkód, to tylko z towarzyszami można ją przejść. Koniec z wątpliwościami i z żalem. Dla tych, którzy we mnie wierzą, stanę się Smoczym Heroldem Niebios. To właśnie będzie moim pierwszym krokiem w tym świecie._ "

* * *

All right, guys! A second Kamen Rider Zarc chapter was completed. Our protagonist, Kuroki Kazakiri decided to live in this world and who know what adventures will wait for him. I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures, because in next episode, Kamen Rider Zarc will use a another Four Dimension Dragons' Arms. So... read, think and comment ^.^


	3. Hawawa! Trzy Zbroje Smoka!

**Rozdział 3** \- _Hawawa_ _! Trzy Zbroje Smoka!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter.

* * *

Dystrykt Zhuo, prowincja Yozhou.

To właśnie do tego miejsca w północno-wschodniej części kontynentu Kuroki został przydzielony jako Wielki Administrator. Od tamtej pory on, Aisha oraz Rinrin pracowali codziennie z wieśniakami, żeby odbudować wioskę zniszczoną przez Żółtych Turban. W miarę, jak wioska powoli stawała się większa, Kuroki wraz z towarzyszami zniszczyli siły partyjne Żółtych Turban na tym obszarze. Nastolatek z ciemnobrązowymi włosami dużo czasu spędzał z ludźmi i z czasem zaczął zawierać nowe znajomości, aż w końcu poznał ludzi z całego miasta, jak i tego świata.

Tam, skąd pochodził, można było włączać światło przyciskiem, jedzenie można było znaleźć w sklepach, a ryksze i dyliżanse już dawno były zastąpione samochodami i pociągami. Tutaj, w starożytnych Chinach, żadna z tych opcji nie była dostępna. Kuroki w ogóle nie wiedział, ile czasu zajmowało zdobycie jedzenia. Dla przykładu ryż; trzeba było przygotować pole, napełnić je wodą, chronić rośliny przed robakami i chorobami, aż w końcu zebrać żniwo. Dla dobrego ryżu potrzeba było miesięcy pracy i potu, nim można go było zebrać, chociaż trzeba go też zaoferować rządowi, by zapłacić podatki. To, co pozostawało po opodatkowaniu, musiało być racjonowane i spożywane w ciągu całego roku, aby przetrwać. W tym przypadku, jeśli chodziło o podatki, mieszkańcy musieli zaoferować ryż Kurokiemu. Nastolatek nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że wioska, mimo odbudowywania się, dalej była pokiereszowana po ataku bandytów, uznał że powinni zachować jedzenie dla siebie, żeby przetrwać. Przynajmniej, dopóki wioska nie będzie w stanie się utrzymać.

Ale, mimo tego, wszyscy wieśniacy się uśmiechali. Śmiali się, kiedy byli szczęśliwi i płakali, kiedy byli smutni.

Kuroki zamierzał pomagać ludziom najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Widok pracujących ludzi oraz rozmowa z Aishą uzmysłowiły mu, że przed przybyciem do tego świata żył w totalnej ignorancji, bez martwienia się o świat. A ciężka walka z Żółtymi Turbanami, w której po raz pierwszy zabił bandytów tylko potwierdzało to. Dlatego postanowił zmienić swoje sposoby i będzie bronić ludzi przed bandytami.

Właśnie takie myśli gościły w głowie Kurokiego, kiedy podpisywał dokumenty. Zaczął powoli rozumieć, dlaczego większość urzędników państwowych byli pustogłowymi kretynami. Monotonna rutyna i niezliczone dokumenty potrafił do reszty pozabijać resztki szarych komórek, zmieniając ludzi w idiotów, którzy nie mają nic w głowach. A w jego obecnym grafiku był też patrolowanie terenu oraz szlifowanie umiejętności bitewnych jako Kamen Rider Zarc. Choć grafik był u niego niemal zapełniony, to z drugiej strony podziękował Aishy i Rinrin za bycie jego sparingpartnerami, kiedy miały wolny czas. Używając zbroi był w stanie dorównywać Kan'u Unchou oraz Chouhi Yokutoku, ale bez niej był totalnie deklasowany. Raz się o tym przekonał, kiedy Chouhi swoją Włócznią Żmii omyłkowo za mocno trafiła, a Kuroki wylądował w pobliskim kurniku. Ciągle nie mógł pojąć, jak taka drobna dziewczynka potrafiła przetrzebić szeregi Żółtych Turbanów dwukrotnie większą od niej włócznią i to bez zadyszki.

"Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem Rinrin i tej jej nieludzkiej siły. To przeczy wszelkim prawom fizyki." mruknął Kuroki, podpisując ostatni papier, po czym oparł się o fotel. "No wreszcie... teraz pora na mały spacer patrolowy." odparł po chwili, wstając z fotela i chowając do kurtki Ziarnokłódki. Od pierwszego starcia ze Żółtymi Turbanami minęło kilka tygodni, a Kuroki starał się zrozumieć działanie swojego sprzętu. Wiedział, że Ziarnokłódka Pomarańczy, która zwykle transformowała właściciela w Kamen Ridera Gaim, stała się Ziarnokłódką Różnookiego Smoka, co pozwalało Kurokiemu przyjąć smoczą wersję Gaima, Kamen Ridera Zarc. Kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, w jego głowie pojawiało się wspomnienie dotyczące smoków. W swoim świecie istniała pewna gra karciana, gdzie grało się kartami potworów, zaklęć i pułapek. Dla niego ulubionym archetypem były Smoki Czterech Wymiarów, skupiających na czterech smokach, każdy reprezentujący inny rodzaj przywołania. Okazało się też, że każdy z nich był też częścią jednego, wielkiego smoka, zwanego Najwyższym Smoczym Królem Z-ARC. Kuroki z czasem zaczął rozumieć właściwości pozostałych przemienionych Ziarnokłódek; Ziarnokłódka Ichigo stała się Ziarnokłódką Skrzydła, Ziarnokłódka Ananasa przekształciła się w Ziarnokłódkę Rebelii, a Ziarnokłódka Yami przemieniła się w Ziarnokłódkę Jadu. I choć zbroja oraz motyw się zmieniły, to jednak poziom mocy i zasada transformacji pozostawały takie same, przynajmniej w większości.

Kuroki potrząsnął głową, by odsunąć niepotrzebne myśli i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, chcąc znaleźć Aishę. Według jednej ze służek, jego czarnowłosa przyjaciółka siedziała we swoim pokoju.

"Aisha? Jesteś tam? Musimy iść na patrol." powiedział Kuroki po zapukaniu do jej drzwi, nim wszedł do jej pokoju... zanim dotarła do niego myśl, że powinien był najpierw zaczekać na odpowiedź dziewczyny.

A to dlatego, że teraz przed sobą miał widok, którego bardzo ciężko było wymazać z pamięci.

Jego oczy wpatrywały się w Aishę, która miała na sobie tylko czarne pończochy i majtki, a część jej biustu była odsłonięta. Kuroki niemal czuł, jak mechanizmy jego mózgu zacinają się od tego oglądania. Zawsze uważał, że Kan'u jest zbyt wojownicza jak na kobietę, ale teraz wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego znikły jak kamfora.

"Oh, Zarc–sama. Przepraszam, akurat się przebierałam. W czym mogę ci pomóc?" odpowiedziała Aisha, patrząc na niego. Komórki mózgowie nastolatka jeszcze bardziej zapłonęły, kiedy teraz widział całkowicie jej biust. A jej wypowiedź świadczyła o tym, jakby to było całkiem normalne!

"E... uhm... s-sorki, powinienem był poczekać z odpowiedzią... z-zresztą mamy p-patrol..." wybełkotał Kuroki, rumieniąc się wściekle.

Aisha zamrugała, zdziwiona. "Patrol? Oh tak, dzisiaj mamy patrol. Jasne. Czy możesz poczekać na zewnątrz? Zaraz się przebiorę."

"Eeh?! Jasne! Czemu nie!? Na zewnątrz!" odpowiedział szybko Kuroki, zamykając drzwi z hukiem. Jego serce waliło jak szalone, z jego czoła lał się pot, a jego oczy wciąż miały obraz pół-nagiej Aishy. " _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! No po prostu obłęd! W-Widziałem ją... widziałem ją niemal nagą! A ona traktowała to, jakby to była normalka! Ani na mnie nie nakrzyczała, ani mi nie przywaliła! Tylko zwyczajna odpowiedź!_ " powiedział mentalnie Kuroki, łapiąc się za włosy. " _To chyba przez te włosy. W nich wyglądam jak ten zboczeniec Issei Hyoudou! A mimo charakterku, był w stanie sobie zgromadzić niezłą gromadkę dziewczyn! Powinienem zmienić fryzurę! Tak! Zmienię fryz i na pewno-_ "

*CLANK*

Drzwi się otworzyły, a Kuroki, ledwo trzymając nerwy na wodzy, odskoczył o ładny metr od drzwi, zaskoczony. Widział teraz Aishę w jej zwykłym ubraniu. "Gah!"

"Zarc-sama? Wszystko w porządku?"

"T-Tak! Wszystko w porządku!" odpowiedział natychmiastowo Kuroki, próbując się uspokoić. "Ruszajmy, nie traćmy czasu."

"Z pewnością, Zarc–sama," odpowiedziała Aisha z uśmiechem. Kuroki odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż w jego wnętrzu wciąż lekko się kotłowało.

" _Następnym razem, kiedy będę pukać do drzwi, to się odsunę od nich. Przynajmniej nie będzie mnie kusiło._ " pomyślał Kuroki.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Vision HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Sokoła oraz Bestii. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Blast. Takuya, jako Blast, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Totaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Benkeia i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zszyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Blast, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Aisha i Kuroki chodzili po wiosce, patrolując obszar by mieć pewność, że nie ma tu żadnych wrogów, jak Żółte Turbany. Po za tym nie natrafili na żadne Szczeliny.

"Hmm... jak na razie wszystko gra." powiedział do siebie Kuroki.

"Tak, ale powinniśmy mieć się na baczności." powiedział Aisha.

"Tak," skinął głową nastolatek. "Wiesz..."

"Hm?"

"Powiedz, Aisha... czy możesz mi coś powiedzieć więcej o sobie?"

"Eh?" mrugnęła Aisha, zdziwiona. "Dlaczego się o to pytasz, Zarc–sama?"

"Ponieważ nie jesteśmy tylko Wielkim Administratorem i Generałem... jesteśmy też przyjaciółmi i towarzyszami," odpowiedział Kuroki, rumieniąc się. "Znaczy... powinniśmy się lepiej poznać."

Aisha zachichotała. "No dobra, ale muszę cię ostrzec, że moje życie może być nudne w porównaniu do twojego, Zarc–sama."

"Wątpię, by w moim życiu było coś bardziej nudnego, niż u ciebie, Aisha," odparł Kuroki.

"Tak przypuszczam," uśmiechnęła się Aisha. "No więc... moja rodzina i rodzina Rinrin były bliskimi przyjaciółmi, więc razem dorastałyśmy. Można by powiedzieć, że byłyśmy tak bliskie jak siostry."

"Rinrin to ma farta." skomentował Kuroki z zakłopotaniem. "Fajnie by mieć taką starszą siostrę, jak ty."

"Dziękuję za twe miłe słowa Zarc-sama. Ja i Rinrin trenowałyśmy pod okiem senseia, byłej królewskiej strażniczki. Nauczyła nas wszystkiego, co wiedziała o walkach. I choć ona i rodzice już nie żyją, to i tak żyją w naszych wspomnieniach."

"Aha. Bardzo interesujące." pokiwał głową Kuroki.

"A co z tobą. Jak wyglądało twoje życie?" zapytała Aisha.

"No cóż... " powiedział Kuroki, zastanawiając się. "Miałem przyzwoite dzieciństwo, dużo przyjaciół. Zwyczajne życie. Ale..."

"Ale co?"

"Parę lat temu... straciłem swoją matkę..." powiedział Kuroki, zwieszając głową. Aisha sapnęła, zszokowana.

"Zarc-sama, przepraszam. N-Nie wiedziałam..."

"Nie, nie musisz przepraszać. Wszystko w porządku..."

"Ale... skoro straciłeś matkę, to wciąż jeszcze-" zaczęła Aisha, lecz Kuroki podniósł dłoń, przerywając zdanie.

"Ja... nie miałem ojca. W ogóle go nie pamiętam. Moja Kaa-san, Miyoto, też go nie pamiętała. Ona sama mnie urodziła, wychowywała... była dla mnie całym światem. Pewnego dnia wyszedłem wieczorem do sklepu na zakupy. Ale, kiedy wróciłem..." kontynuował Kuroki, zaciskając pięść. "Ona... leżała na podłodze. Nieprzytomna, osłabiona... i poważnie ranna. Wezwałem po pomoc... ale czas mijał... i zanim w ogóle przybyła karetka, Kaa-san..."

"Zarc-sama..." powiedziała Aisha, kładąc rękę na ramieniu nastolatka.

"Kiedy moja mama odeszła, byłem zrozpaczony... dla mnie czas kompletnie stanął w miejscu... dopóki moi przyjaciele nie dali mi wsparcia. Dzięki nim mogłem iść dalej." powiedział Kuroki, marszcząc brwi. "Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, od dawna o nich nie słyszałem."

"Czy twoi przyjaciele również przybyli z tobą do tego świata?" zapytała Aisha.

"Chyba tak, było ich trzech. Jeden z nich to Dan Masato, mój dobry kumpel oraz bracia Kanbra, Kouji i Takuya. Nasza czwórka próbowała powstrzymać złodzieja, który skradł lustro. Podczas walki lustro pękło i nagle wylądowałem tutaj. Zastanawiam się, gdzie oni są i co teraz robią. W ogóle to nawet nie wiem, czy są w tym świecie. Możliwe, że tylko ja trafiłem do starożytnych Chin."

"Jestem pewna, że pewnego dnia się z nimi spotkasz. Jeśli rzeczywiście wszyscy jesteście skazani na przyjaźń, to zjednoczycie się w przyszłości."

Kuroki uśmiechnął się, widząc poparcie swojej towarzyszki. "Dzięki, Aisha. Chodźmy, mamy jeszcze kilka miejsc do odwiedzenia go."

"Będę tuż za sobą, Zarc–sama."

* * *

Trzy i pół godziny później...

"Mmh... jakoś ciężko mi wierzyć, że ta wioska kiedyś została zniszczona przez Turbanów." skomentował Kuroki, biorąc kęs mięsa. Po godzinach patrolowania postanowili się zatrzymać przy stoisku z jedzeniem, żeby zdobyć trochę jedzenia. Aisha próbowała spierać, ale po przekonaniu, że to co robią wieśniacy to też część patrolu, poddała się i po chwili usiedli na pobliskiej ławce, spożywając mięso.

"To wszystko dzięki twojemu przywództwu, Zarc-sama. Mieszkańcy teraz się rozwijają pod twoim dowództwem." uśmiechnęła Aisha, patrząc na wieśniaków, którzy byli zajęci swoimi sprawami.

"Och, daj spokój, przyznajesz mi za dużo zasług tutaj!" odparł Kuroki, zawstydzony, drapiąc się po głowie "Zresztą to nie ja powinienem być chwalony, to wszystko dzięki mieszkańców, którzy dali z siebie wszystko, aby odbudować wioskę."

"Cóż, myślę, że to prawda." uśmiechnęła się Aisha.

"Myślisz, czy wiesz?"

"Teraz to by było jasne, Zarc–sama," uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Aisha. "Ci ludzie byli zainspirowani przez twoje dążenie do bycia lepszym, więc postanowili spotkać się z twoimi oczekiwaniami i dają z siebie wszystko. Teraz widzisz rezultat."

"Hej, niczego od nich nie oczekuję, tylko poprosiłem ich, aby zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby odbudowali wioskę i jeśli już, to oni mnie zainspirowali," odparł Kuroki. "Myślę, że co od ciebie wyjdzie, przyjdzie z powrotem, co nie?"

"Mhmh... to prawda," powiedziała Aisha, przeżuwając kęs, kiedy usłyszeli znajomy głos.

"Onii–chan! Aisha!"

Aisha i Kuroki przerwali jedzenie i spojrzeli w stronę głosu. Widzieli Rinrin z kilkoma dzieciakami, lecz Kurokiego bardziej uwagę przykuł pies, którego czerwono-włosa dziewczynka niosła w rękach.

"Hejka, Rinrin. Co jest z psem?" zapytał Kuroki z ciekawością, podczas gdy Aisha łypnęła wzrokiem, niezadowolona, na swoją siostrę.

"Myślałam, że strzeżesz dzisiaj północnego wejścia ze swoją jednostką." zmarszczyła brwi Aisha.

"Nyahaha, jest luzik! Już przekazałam moim ludziom, by kontynuowali beze mnie," ćwierknęła Rinrin z uśmiechem. Aisha uderzyła dłonią w swoją twarz, zirytowana.

"Ech, Rinrin. Jak coś powiesz, to można paść..."

"Ale poważnie, o co chodzi z tym psem?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Czyż nie jest słodziutki?!" zapiszczała Rinrin. "Znalazłam go po prostu chodzącego po mieście!"

"Jesteś pewna, że noszenie bezpańskiego psa jest w porządku?" powiedział niepewnie nastolatek. "Znaczy, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale może mieć wściekliznę."

"...a co z obowiązkami?" spytała Aisha.

"Nie martw się! Moich ludzie jest wystarczająco dużo, aby poradzić sobie z robotą!" odparła Rinrin, ponownie traktując zmartwienie siostry, jakby to było nic.

Aisha zacisnęła pięści, zdenerwowana. "Ale ty jesteś generałem! Powinnaś dawać przykład swoim ludziom!"

Kuroki westchnął, lekko rozbawiony słowną utarczką dwóch największych (według niego) osobliwości w tym świecie. "Poddaj się, Aisha. Dobrze wiesz, że nie wygrasz z argumentem Rinrin."

"A-Ale Zarc-sama...!" zaprotestowała Aisha, nim westchnęła z rezygnacją. "...Dobra, tym razem przymknę oko na twoje zaniedbania."

"Hej, Rinrin też ciężko pracuje!" zaprotestowała czerwonowłosa, zanim zwróciła się do dzieciaków, które za nią szły. "Prawda, jednostko patrolowa Rinrin?"

"Tak!" dopingowały dzieciaki, podczas gdy pies zaszczekał. Kuroki zachichotał z rozbawieniem.

"'Ciężko pracuje', mówisz?"

"...Ale to są tylko dzieci i jej towarzysze zabaw," mruknęła pokornie Aisha.

"Tak!" odparła radośnie Rinrin, po czym zwróciła się do Kurokiego z psem. "Ne, Onii–chan. Co myślisz o Kourin? Czyż nie jest słodki?"

"Już go nazwałaś?" spytała Aisha.

"Aha!" zaćwierkała Rinrin, "Ne, ne, Onii–chan, co o tym myślisz?"

"Cóż..." powiedział Kuroki, patrząc na szczeniaczka. "Mogę powiedzieć, że to imię dobrze pasuje do tego pieska."

"Naprawdę?!" rozpromieniła się Rinrin.

"Tak, tak myślę." skinął głową Kuroki. Rinrin uśmiechnęła się, gdy pies zaszczekał, radośnie machając ogonem.

"Naprawdę nie powinieneś ją rozpieszczać Zarc–sama," zbeształa Aisha.

"Wybacz, ale ja tylko mówię prawdę," odpowiedział Kuroki. "W każdym razie, co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?"

"Zamierzam zatrzymać Kourin!" zadeklarowała Rinrin.

"Wiem, że tak, ale czy jesteś w stanie się nim zająć, wykonując swoją pracę generała?"

"Oczywiście, że mogę!" uśmiechnęła się szeroko Rinrin.

"Rinrin!" skarciła Aisha.

"Rinrin jest dużą dziewczynką! Potrafię się zająć Kourinem!" upierała się uparcie czerwonowłosa.

"Więc kto się nim zajmie, kiedy cię nie będzie?" naciskał Kuroki.

"Uhm... to...".

"Tak też myślałem." odparł Kuroki. "Wybacz, Rinrin. Tak bardzo, jak kochasz tego szczeniaczka, będziesz musiała pozwolić mu odejść."

"Ale kto się zajmie Kourinem?" wydęła wargi Rinrin, gdy jej oczy zaczęły łzawić. Kuroki zacisnął zęby, zakłopotany, starając się zignorować jej żałosny stan, podczas gdy Aisha starała się wyglądać surowo, ale to dawało marny efekt.

"Hej, Generale Chou!" zawołało jedno z dzieci. "Możesz nam zostawić psa!"

Rinrin zwróciła się do swojej 'jednostki patrolowej'. "Eh? Poważnie?!"

"Tak! Jesteśmy jednostką patrolową wielkiego Generała Chou! Możemy się zająć Kourinem, kiedy ty będziesz pełnić obowiązki!" powiedziało inne dziecko z entuzjazmem.

"Naprawdę?!" sapnęła Rinrin.

"Tak, zostaw to nam!" powiedziała dziewczynka.

"Aw, dziękuję wam!" podziękowała Rinrin.

"Cóż jeden problem rozwiązany." odparł Kuroki z uśmiechem.

"Tak przypuszczam..." westchnęła Aisha.

"Magistracie! Magistracie!" krzyknął głos. Kuroki odwrócił się, by zobaczyć pędzącego w jego stronę żołnierza. Wyglądał, jakby coś niepokojącego się stało.

"Co się dzieje, żołnierzu?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Hehh... hh.. To... to Żółte Turbany! Zaa... Zaatakowali jedną z naszych placówek... uh... na granicach..." wydyszał żołnierz, starając się złapać oddech.

"Turbany? Na naszym terenie?" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Kuroki.

"Wyjaśnij szczegółowo!" szczeknęła Aisha.

"Ma'am! Posłaniec z armii Kousonsan doniósł, że Żółte Turbany zaatakowali placówkę na granicy i teraz wchodzą w głąb naszego terytorium. Na szczęście Kousonsan-don wracała do Dowództwa Ryousei, kiedy dostała wiadomość i teraz powstrzymuje ich. Prosi też o posiłki, które wzmocnią jej armię, a jeśli poniesie więcej strat, Żółte Turbany przejdą przez jej blokadę."

"Jest źle," zmarszczył brwi Kuroki, zastanawiając się, nim zwrócił się do Aishy i Rinrin. "Aisha, wyślij wiadomość do naszej armii, żeby się przygotowała. Weź tylu, ile możesz, ale upewnij się, że zostawimy wystarczająco dużo ludzi, aby strzegli miasta podczas naszej nieobecności."

"Jak sobie życzysz, Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziała czarnowłosa generał.

"Rinrin, ty ze mną, spotkajmy się z posłańcem. Kiedy dowiemy się więcej od niego, chcę abyś spotkała się z Aishą i powiedziała jej, co się dowiedzieliśmy, okej?"

"Robi się, Onii–chan!" odpowiedziała czerwonowłosa chibi, przekazując szczeniaczka najbliższemu dziecku.

Kuroki skinął głową i zwrócił się do żołnierza. "Zabierz mnie i Rinrin do posłańca."

"Tak jest, Magistracie!" zasalutował żołnierz.

* * *

Według żołnierza, posłaniec był bardzo wyczerpany, więc zabrano go do głównej kwatery Kurokiego w celu udzielenia mu pomocy leczniczej. W chwili, kiedy Kuroki oraz Rinrin przybyli do pokoju, miejscowy lekarz już się zajmował posłańcem.

"Ah, Magistracie. Dzięki bogom, przybyłeś." odetchnął z ulgą lekarz.

"W jakim jest stanie?" spytał Kuroki, podchodząc do łóżka posłańca.

"Czy nic mu nie jest?" spytała Rinrin.

"Wszystko z nim w porządku, choć jest bardzo zmęczony," odpowiedział doktor.

Posłaniec spojrzał na brązowowłosego nastolatka. "Czy.. nh... czy ty jesteś Kuroki Kazakiri, Magistrat Zhuo?"

"Tak, to ja," odpowiedział Kuroki.

Posłaniec powoli usiadł i wyjął z koszuli mapę. "Proszę, Kuroki–sama. Ta mapa wskazuje lokalizację placówki, którą Żółte Turbany zaatakowali, oraz gdzie jest obóz Kousonsan–dono."

Kuroki wziął mapę i ją rozwinął, studiując zaznaczone lokalizację. " _Hmm... pozycja Kousonsan praktycznie blokuje główną drogę do Xizang oraz drogi prowadzące do głębszych zakamarek Yozhou. Jeśli ci bandyci przełamią się przez pozycję Kousonsan, Xizang i inne wioski będą na celowniku!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, zanim spojrzał na posłańca. "Ilu Turbanów jest?"

"Chyba ze 10,000 ludzi, chociaż może być ich więcej..."

Nastolatek odetchnął ostro. "Jest źle. Rinrin, idź znaleźć Aishę. Wyruszamy za trzydzieści minut, więc przygotuj się."

"Robi się, Onii–chan!" odparła Rinrin, szybko wychodząc.

"Dziękuję ci za ciężką pracę. Teraz odpocznij," powiedział Kuroki do posłańca.

"Dziękuję," odpowiedział posłaniec, zasypiając.

"Doktorze, proszę się nim zająć. Wkrótce wyruszam."

"Rozumiem, Magistracie. Niech los panu sprzyja."

Kuroki uśmiechnął się do doktora. "Dziękuję uprzejmie."

* * *

Rinrin i Kuroki spotkali się z Aishą i wyjaśnili jej sytuację. To było oczywiste, że była niezadowolona, że tylu Żółtych Turbanów się pokazało. Udało jej się zebrać tylu ludzi, że stanowili połowę armii Żółtych Turban. Kuroki dobrze pamiętał, jak 2000 wieśniaków walczyło przeciwko 4000 Turban i nie inaczej.

Po otrzymaniu informacji, armia z Xizang, licząca 5000 ludzi, maszerowała w stronę posterunku Kousonsan. Maszerowali już kilka godzin, ale z czasem kilku żołnierzy zaczynało odczuwać zmęczenie.

"Trochę zwalniają." zauważył Kuroki, jadąc na koniu z Aishą i Rinrin.

Aisha zmarszczyła brwi. "Być może powinnam zwiększyć reżim treningowy dla naszej armii i dodać więcej sekcji treningowych do naszego harmonogramu. Jeśli się zmęczą, nim zmusimy wroga do walki, będzie kiepsko."

"Być może, ale czy nie powinniśmy bardziej rekrutować więcej ludzi do naszej frakcji?" rzekł Kuroki.

Ale nim jego towarzyszka zdołała odpowiedzieć, zwiadowca, wysłany przez Kurokiego w celu zbadania sytuacji, wyłonił się z zarośli, klęcząc na jednym kolanie. "Magistracie, wróciłem!"

"Dobra robota, żołnierzu." skinął głową Kuroki. "Jak sytuacja?"

"Sir! Dwa li przed naszą jednostką znajdują się odłączone siły Żółtych Turban!" powiedział żołnierz. "Ta odłączona jednostka najwidoczniej planuje atak na rolniku, którzy wyemigrowali z innych prefektur!"

"A z ilu ludzi składa się ta odłączona jednostka?"

Żołnierz przełknął ślinę. "Uhm, jest ze 10,000 silnych mężczyzn, Magistracie."

"10,000 ludzi?!" sapnęli Aisha, Rinrin, i Kuroki. "Czyli to, co posłaniec widział, to była tylko odłączona jednostka!?" zapytał Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"Więc jako główne siły muszą mieć przynajmniej dwa razy," zacisnęła Aisha zęby z frustracji. "Jest naprawdę źle..."

"Ooo, to co teraz zrobimy?" zapytała Rinrin.

Kuroki zamknął oczy, rozmyślając nad sytuacją; po minucie spojrzał na zwiadowcę. "Dobra robota. Wróć do swojej jednostki i przygotuj się do walki,"

"Jak rozkażesz, Magistracie."

Kuroki potem zwrócił się do Aishy. "Aisha, weź swoją jednostkę i ewakuuj tych rolników i zabezpiecz ich. Potem wróć do nas szybko, gdyż bez twojej pomocy nie wygramy."

"Zrozumiano, Gaim–sama," odpowiedziała Aisha, zanim wydała rozkaz swojej jednostce.

"Rinrin, tym razem jedziesz ze mną. Postaramy się ich przystopować."

"Oki-doki," skinęła głową czerwonowłosa dziewczynka.

Kuroki się uśmiechnął, po czym odwrócił się do żołnierzy, "Słuchajcie, ludzie! Będziemy tym razem walczyć z Żółtymi Turbanami, ale najwidoczniej naszym przeciwnikiem jest ich odłączona jednostka. Ale to niech nie odbierze wam waszej determinacji! Walczcie, jak do tej pory! Starajcie się nadążyć i przetrwać! Kiedy dołączymy do Kousonsan-dono i jej armii, będziemy mieli szansę i odgryziemy się Turbanom. Utrata życia któregokolwiek z was obniży nasze szanse na wygraną, więc niech nikt tu nie gra bohatera, zrozumiano?"

"Tak jest!" krzyknęli żołnierze.

"No dobra, ruszamy!" rozkazał Kuroki.

"Wszystkie jednostki za nami!" krzyknęła Rinrin.

Po kolejnych pięciu minutach marszu, żołnierze przybyli na polanę, skąd wraz z dowódcami mogli widzieć uciekających rolników z raportu oraz zbliżających się do rolników Żółtych Turban. Skinięciem głową Aisha i jej osobista załoga ruszyła w celu ewakuowania farmerów, podczas gdy Rinrin i Kuroki wciąż czekali.

"Więc jaki jest plan, Onii–chan?" zapytała Rinrin, równoważąc Włócznię Żmii na ramieniu.

"Niech łucznicy będą gotowi. Kiedy Turbani będą w naszym zasięgu, zaserwujemy im deszcz strzał," odpowiedział Kuroki. "Liczę, że będziesz chronić tyły, dopóki Aisha nie przybędzie, Rinrin."

Rinrin uśmiechnęła się z dumną, uderzając w swoją pierś. "Możesz na mnie liczyć, Onii–chan!" Po tym Rinrin spojrzała przed siebie i lekko zmrużyła oczy, jakby coś zauważyła. "Nh... co to jest?"

"Huh? Co jest, Rinrin?" zapytał Kuroki.

"Nie wiem, ale..." Rinrin mocniej zmrużyła oczy, zanim wyraźnie zobaczyła i zaczęła panikować. "Ahhhh! Onii–chan, tam są dwie osoby! Dziewczynka i starszy pan! Są ścigani przez małą grupkę Żółtych Turbanów!"

"CO?!" niemal krzyknął Kuroki, natychmiastowo zasłaniając usta.

"Och nie, Turbany ich doganiają!"

"W takim tempie to nie zdążą..." warknął Kuroki, sfrustrowany, nim w jego głowie zagościł pewien pomysł. "Wychodzi na to, że do tej operacji przyda się para kółek!"

"Para kółek?" powtórzyła Rinrin, patrząc jak Kuroki wyjmuje z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę Transportu.

"Zobaczmy, czy pozostał bez zmian." zadeklarował Kuroki, odblokowując Ziarnokłódkę, po czym rzucił ją do góry. Przyrząd zaczął się rozkładać, stając się motocyklem, lecz wyglądem bardziej przypominał futurystyczny motocykl z pewnej gry. Mimo tego, Kuroki był pod wrażeniem nowego wyglądu pojazdu. "No, no... nawet lepiej, niż Huragan Sakura. Wygląda bardziej jak... Zoompha." powiedział Kuroki, podczas gdy Rinrin wpatrywała się w motocykl z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

"Onii–chan? Co to jest?"

"Wyjaśnię ci później, teraz jadę na ratunek! Rinrin, niech armia idzie za mną!" powiedział Kuroki, zakładając kask, zrobiony przez jednego z rzemieślników z Xizang, i zasiadając za sterami. Choć to trwało przez sekundę, Kuroki poczuł coś dziwnego w chwili, kiedy dotknął sterów. Nie był w stanie sobie tego wyjaśnić, ale nagle zrozumiał całą mechanikę swojego pojazdu. Włączył silnik, a z motocyklu uwolnił się głośny ryk, który zaskoczył Rinrin i jego armię. "Gaz do dechy!" rzucił Kuroki, gdy pojazd ruszył się z miejsca.

"Słyszeliście, co Onii–chan powiedział! Ruszajmy!"

* * *

Drobna blondynka ciężko dyszała, biegnąc przed siebie z starszym panem, któremu pomogła. Nie spodziewała się, że Turbany zaatakują wioskę, w której odpoczywała, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż ta wioska była na terytorium Smoczego Herolda Niebios Kazakiriego z Zhuo. Gdy słuch o tym tajemniczym i rzetelnym wojowniku dotarł do uszu dziewczynki, zdecydowała że mu pomoże jako jego wasal. Jako była uczennica Shibaki Suikyou, poznała wiele różnych różnych rzeczy. Polityka, ekonomia, geografia, czy taktyki wojenne. Pracowała dzień i noc, chcąc stać się użyteczna dla przyszłego Herolda Niebios.

Jednakże los splatał jej paskudnego figla: Żółte Turbany zaatakowały wioskę, w której odpoczywała. Musiała zostać z tyłu, gdyż pewien starszy pan dostał strzałą w nogę i nie mógł biec. Dziewczynka pomogła mu, lecz Żółte Turbany już były coraz bliżej.

"Hawaah, hawaah, hawaah, hawaah..." dyszała blondynka, spanikowana.

"Hh.. hhh.. niedobrze..." powiedział zmęczony mężczyzna. "Nie... nie dam rady iść..."

"Ale sir, musi pan wytrzymać!" krzyknęła dziewczynka.

"N-Nie mogę." powiedział mężczyzna. "Ta strzała... ciężko mi się chodzi... musisz uciekać. Ratuj się!"

"Nie! Nie zostawię pana!" powiedziała dziewczynka. "Zabiorę cię stąd!"

"Ale...!"

"Żadnych 'ale'! Proszę cię! Jeszcze tylko trochę!" ponagliła blondynka.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z podziwem, czując się pobudzony jej zachętą. "Dziękuję, dziecko."

"To wszystko, co mogę dla pana zrobić, sir. A teraz chodźmy!" powiedziała blondynka z uśmiechem, kiedy głośny ryk zmusił ją do odwrócenia się. Widziała człowieka w dziwnym hełmie, jadącego na dziwnym, dwukołowym urządzeniu. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nie było konia, który go ciągnął, a mimo tego pojazd zbliżał się do nich z zaskakującą prędkością.

"Hawawa…! C-co to jest?! To wróg?!" spytała się drobna blondynka, panikując, tylko żeby ujrzeć idącą za zamaskowanym jeźdźcem armię. "O-On też ma armię!?"

"O nie..." jęknął mężczyzna. "Już po nas..."

* * *

Kuroki zatrzymał swój pojazd, kilka kroków od starszego mężczyzny i młodej dziewczynki. Zsiadł z motocyklu i zdjął kask. "Dzięki bogu, zdążyłem! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał Kuroki

"H–Hawawa…tak... wszysztko w porzzadku...! Z-Znaczy, wszystko w porządku!" wyjąkała dziewczynka, poprawiając się. "Ja, uhm... d-dziękuję." dodała po chwili.

"Spokojnie, nie skrzywdzę cię," odpowiedział Kuroki, patrząc na staruszka i młodą dziewczynkę. Była to drobna dziewczynka o krótkich blond włosach i brunatnych oczach. Ubrana była w bordowy beret z dużą zieloną wstążką na boku i miała bordową kurtkę, która zasłaniała jej biało-niebieski suknię zawiązaną zieloną wstążkę. Miała też długie białe skarpetki, niebieskie buty i żółte dzwoneczki na butach i na kurtce.

"Tylko skąd się tu wzięliście?" zapytał się Kuroki. "Już wysłałem jednostkę ratowniczą, by zabrała rolników. Wychodzi na to, że muszę poprosić kapitana o kilku ludzi, by odprowadzili was."

"Proszę, nie wiń młodą dziewczynkę, młody człowieku. To moja wina, że zostaliśmy z tyłu... a ona mi tylko pomogła..." powiedział starszy mężczyzna, pokazując nogę, w której utknęła strzała.

"Oh rety..." powiedział Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynkę. "Dziękuję ci za to. Zaraz każę moim ludziom was eskortować w bezpieczne miejsce." potem się odwrócił i widział Aishę i jej jednostkę dołączającą do jego armii. "Oh rany, Aisha mnie udusi za to..."

Drobna blondynka wówczas widziała flagi armii Kurokiego. Niektóre z nich miały znak Kan i Chou. Pośród flag były też takie, które nie miały znaku, a symbol miecza na okręgu. Jej fioletowe oczy rozszerzył się, gdy rozpoznała symbol.

"T-T-Ty jesteś Smoczym Heroldem?!" zapytała dziewczyna.

"Co?" zapytał Kuroki, zanim spojrzał na to, co zobaczyła, po czym się uśmiechnął z zakłopotaniem. "Ah, uhm... tak, myślę."

"Oh… d-dzięki bogu." odetchnęła blondynka. "W końcu m-mogłam cię spotkać."

"Kim właściwie jesteś?"

"A–Ano…" jąkała się dziewczynka. "N-Na nazwisko mam Shokatsu, a na i-imię Ryou. Po za tym u-używam też wspólnego imienia Koumei."

...

...

...!?

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"HUAAAAAAAAH?!" krzyknęła dziewczynka, zaskoczona. "C-C-Co jest?!"

Kuroki wpatrywał się w dziewczynkę, zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że największy strateg Trzech Królestw okaże się małą dziewczynką! "N-N-Niemożliwe! B–Bakana! A–Arienai! T-Ty jesteś TA Shokatsuryou Koumei?!"

"T-Tak, to prawda, j-jestem Shokatsuryou Koumei," odpowiedziała Shokatsuryou, patrząc na Kurokiego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. "A–Ano… skąd o mnie słyszałeś, jeśli mogę zapytać?"

"No... to długa historia..." odpowiedział Kuroki, skonfundowany. Kan'u okazała się być piękną dziewczyną, a Chouhi małą dziewczynką, co go zaskoczyło. Ale fakt, że największym strategiem okazała się być drobna dziewczynka, już kompletnie go zaskoczył. " _Chyba wolę się nie zastanawiać, czy Sousou z tego świata to loli o dwu-ogonowych blond włosach. A myślałem, że nic mnie już nie_ _zdziwi_." pomyślał Kuroki.

"Zarc–sama!" głos Aishy wyrwał nastolatka z zamyślenia.

"H–Hę?!" zapytał, zaskoczony, zanim zauważył, jak Aisha rusza w jego kierunku. "Oh, Aisha!"

"Co ty tu robisz?" zapytała. "Powinieneś był poczekać na mnie!"

"Przepraszam, Aisha." powiedział Kuroki, zakłopotany. "Mogę to wyjaśnić."

"Oh? No to wyjaśniaj," powiedziała Aisha, jej twarz przybrała gniewny wyraz. "Mogłeś być w niebezpieczeństwie, Zarc–sama! Może masz swoją zbroję, ale co jeśli wróg ci ją odbierze? Byłbyś bezradny!"

"Przepraszam," przeprosił Kuroki, czując się źle, że zmartwił Aishę. "Ale nic na to nie poradzę! Chciałem zabrać Shokatsuryou-san i starszego na moim Zoompha do bezpiecznego miejsca!"

Aisha zamrugała. "Ty chciałeś zrobić co?"

"Zabieram małą dziewczynkę i staruszka w bezpieczne miejsce. Oberwał strzałą w nogę, więc konieczny będzie lekarz. A ja nie zamierzałem ich zostawić na pastwę Żółtych Turban." wyjaśnił Kuroki.

"A–Ano…" powiedziała Shokatsuryou nieśmiało.

"Tak?"

"Eeto… m-możesz zabrać starszego pana. J-Ja chcę zostać z tobą."

"CO?!" spytali Aisha i Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"P-Przybyłam z domu mojego senseia wysoko w górach, tylko po to, żeby się spotkać z Heroldem Niebios, bym mogła mu służyć!" odpowiedziała z determinacją Shokatsuryou. "Teraz, kiedy go spotkałam, naprawdę chcę wykorzystać to, czego nauczyciel mnie nauczył, abym pomogła Heroldowi zmienić kraj!"

"Ale co możesz zrobić?" spytała Aisha. "Proszę, uciekaj stąd! Żółte Turbany są już bardzo blisko!"

Kuroki zerknął na Shokatsuryou. Widać było, że była nerwowa, ale w jej oczach płonęła determinacja i chęć do pomocy. Jeśli ona rzeczywiście była Shokatsuryou Koumei, to z pewnością mogłaby zaplanować strategię na tą walkę w celu zminimalizowania strat jego armii, zanim Kuroki i Aisha dołączyliby do armii Kousonsan.

"Shokatsuryou–san," rzekł Kuroki. "Naprawdę chcesz zostać i pomóc mi?"

"Zarc–sama!" zawołała Aisha, zdumiona taką decyzją.

"T-Tak, chcę!" odpowiedziała Shokatsuryou.

"W takim razie proszę cię o przygotowanie planu dla mnie i dla moje armii na tą walkę," rzekł Kuroki. "Mamy 5,000 ludzi, a według raportów Turbany posiadają 10000. Jako, że tutaj mamy do czynienia z odłączoną jednostką, musimy zminimalizować nasze straty, abyśmy mogli dołączyć do armii Kousonsan i zniszczyć ich główne siły."

"Tak, już się robi!" odpowiedziała natychmiastowo Shokatsuryou, wszelkie ślady nerwowości opuściły ją gdy zaczęła myśleć. Shokatsuryou ułożyła swoją rękę na podbródku, podczas gdy jej druga ręka wspierała łokieć, a jej prawa noga rytmicznie uderzała w ziemię. Kuroki mógł przysiąc, że niemal słyszał pracujące w jej głowie trybiki. Nie minęła minuta, nim spojrzała na Herolda z jaskrawym wyrazem twarzy.

"Mam już plan, Smoczy Heroldzie," powiedział Shokatsuryou.

"Łał, to było szybkie," skomentował Kuroki, zdumiony. Aisha i Rinrin również były zaskoczone szybkim myśleniem drobnej blondynki. "Może mnie nazywać Kuroki Kazakiri, albo moim tytułem Zarc. Proszę, kontynuuj, Shokatsuryou–san."

"T-Tak jest, Zarc–sama," odpowiedziała blondynka z rumieńcem, zanim wyprostowała się i zaczęła objaśniać plan. "Nawet, jeśli Żółte Turbany przewyższają nas liczebnie, mają kilka słabych punktów, które można wykorzystać. Po pierwsze, Turbany nie używają żadnej taktyki ani formacji w bitwach, ich jedyną taktyką jest przewaga liczebna. Po drugie, składają się z rolników i bandytów, nieposiadających żadnych doświadczeń militarnych. A po trzecie, ich zasoby składają się ze zrabowanych łupów, więc to oczywiste, że jakość ich broni jest w pewnym stopniu słaba." na chwilę przerwała, by złapać oddech. "Biorąc pod uwagę układ terenu, możemy użyć formacji Podwójnej Kolumny, by uwięzić ich w walce na dwa fronty i osłabić bandytów przed wykończeniem ich."

"Ale mamy tylko 5000 ludzi. Tylu nie wystarczy, żeby użyć tej formacji." zauważyła Aisha.

"Jestem tego świadoma, jednakże jest inny plan, który osiągnie ten sam rezultat," odpowiedziała Shokatsuryou z lekko pewnym uśmiechem. "Używając taktyki kleszczy ze swoją jednostką, Zarc-sama poprowadzi główną część armii, by zaatakować Turbanów bezpośrednio i stworzyć dywersję. Dzięki temu oddział kleszczowy poprowadzony przez Generała Kan'u i Generała Chouhi zaatakuje znienacka. Teoretycznie trójstronny atak wprawi Żółte Turbany w dezorientację i nieład, co pozwoli waszej armii pokonać ich, a straty będą zredukowane."

"Interesujące... właściwie, to może się udać." pochwalił Kuroki, na co dziewczynka odpowiedziała rumieńcem.

"A-Arigatou..." odpowiedziała nieśmiało Shokatsuryou.

"Zarc–sama, jesteś pewien, że plan zadziała?" spytała Aisha.

"Jestem pewien." skinął głową Kuroki. "Nie marnujmy czasu i do dzieła!" wówczas wyjął z kurtki Napęd Sengoku i umieścił go na swojej talii, a pas pojawił się wokół niego, blokując go na miejscu. Następnie wyjął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego.

"T-To jest–" wyjąkała Shokatsuryou.

"Henshin!" krzyknął Kuroki, otwierając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **ODD-EYES!**

Trójkątny portal otworzył się nad Kurokim, a z portalu wyłoniła się zamknięta forma Zbroi Różnookiego, ku zaskoczeniu dziewczynki. Wówczas umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie, aktywując ją i przecinając ją Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA!**

 **ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Metalowa głowa smoka opadła na jego ramiona i uformowała skafander, zanim się rozłożyła, tworząc czerwoną zbroję, hełm z czerwono-zielonym wizjerem oraz Szablę Musou i Ryukena w rękach nastolatka.

"N-Niesamowite... więc plotki są prawdziwe..." szepnęła Shokatsuryou, nie skrywając zaskoczenia i podziwu.

Kuroki zerknął na drobną blondynkę i uśmiechnął się za maską, zanim zwrócił się do swoich żołnierzy. "No dobra, słuchajcie! Jeszcze raz walczymy ze Żółtymi Turbanami, ale tym razem spróbujemy czegoś innego! Aisha, Rinrin!"

"Tak, Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziały wspomniane dziewczyny.

"Tak jak zaplanowała Shokatsuryou–san, wykorzystamy manewr kleszczowy. Weźcie swoje jednostki i oskrzydlijcie ich! Wówczas uderzymy na wroga pełną parą!"

"Zrozumiano, Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziała posłusznie Aisha.

"Robi się, Onii–chan!" odparła Rinrin z jednakową powagą.

"Reszta was idzie ze mną, spotkamy się z nimi na polu walki! Jesteście ze mną?!"

"TAAAAK!"

Zarc skinął głową, zanim spojrzał na kapitana oddziału. "Niech kilku ludzi zabierze stąd staruszka. Zaprowadźcie go do uzdrowiciela, trzeba zająć się jego ranną nogą."

"Już natychmiast, Zarc–sama," skinął głową kapitan, zanim wybrał ludzi do eskorty człowieka. "Sir, proszę iść z moimi ludźmi. Zabiorą cię do uzdrowiciela, który zajmie się ranami."

"Dziękuję," odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna i spojrzał na Kurokiego. "Jeszcze raz dziękuję za ratunek, Zarc–sama. Niech fortuna ci sprzyja."

"Nie ma za co, sir," rzekł Kuroki, kierując wzrok na Shokatsuryou. "Shokatsuryou-san, wiem że to nagłe, ale chciałbym żebyś przejęła dowództwo nad moimi łucznikami w tej walce."

"E–Eh?! J-Ja?!" spytała Shokatsuryou, zdumiona.

"Zarc–sama/Onii–chan?!" spytały Aisha i Rinrin, zszokowane.

"Tak, oczywiście. Z takim inteligentnym mózgiem, definitywnie ufam ci."

"J-Jesteś pewien?" spytała drobna blondynka.

"Tak. Ufam ci." powiedział Kuroki, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Shokatsuryou czuła, że się rumieni.

"Nh... o-okej... zrobię to..." powiedziała Shokatsuryou. "A–Ano, możesz zrobić dla mnie jeszcze jedną rzecz?"

"A jaka?"

"P-Proszę, mów mi Shuri. M-Moje prawdziwe imię."

Kuroki się uśmiechnął za maską. Imię Shokatsuryou jest wprawdzie godne pochwały, ale Shuri było łatwe do powiedzenia. "Dobra, Shuri–san."

"D-Dziękuję! Obiecuję, ż-że cię nie zawiodę!" odpowiedziała Shuri z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Kuroki skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na łuczników, "Łucznicy, słuchajcie! Będzie pod dowództwem nowego generała, Shokatsuryou Koumei. Upewnijcie się, że będziecie słuchać jej rozkazów! Zrozumiano?!"

"Yes, Gaim–sama!"

"Dobrze, teraz pozwólcie mi trochę wyjaśnić. Starajcie się przetrwać tą walkę! Każdy z was będzie niezmiernie ważny w nadchodzącej walce Kousonsan-dono przeciwko głónej armii Turbanów! Utrata życia któregokolwiek z was obniży nasze szanse na wygraną, więc niech nikt tu nie gra bohatera, zrozumiano!?"

"GŁOŚNO I WYRAŹNIE, ZARC–SAMA!" krzyknęli żołnierze.

"No dobra! Pokażmy tym bandytom naszą wersję gościnności!"

Z jednostką Aishy i Rinrin umieszczoną na pozycji w celu flankowania wroga, Kuroki i jego armia czekała, aż Żółte Turbany wejdą w obszar rażenia. Nastolatek lekko zerknął na nowego generała. Był całkowicie pewien, że Shuri poradzi sobie z łucznikami. Mimo nieśmiałej osobowości, bez wątpienia była jednym z najbystrzejszych umysłów w erze Trzech Królestw.

Kiedy bandyci weszli już w zasięg strzał, Shuri wykrzyczała pierwszy rozkaz. "Łucznicy, proszę, załadujcie strzały i naciągnijcie łuki! Celujcie w armię Żółtych Turban! Ognia!"

Kuroki uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej wyraźny, pozbawiony wszelkich wahań ton. Natychmiastowo fala wystrzelonych strzał uderzyła w cel i wyeliminowała dużą część Żółtych Turban. Bandyci byli zdezorientowani, a ich i tak niezorganizowana armia popadła w jeszcze większy nieład i chaos.

"Hej, co się dzieje?!"

"Strzały! Obrywamy!"

"Formować szyk! Ruchy!"

Obserwując chaos dziejący się w szeregach wroga, Kuroki uśmiechnął się. Naszedł czas. "No dobra, ludziska, Generał Shokatsuryou osłabiła ich siły! Ruszajmy i dokopmy im!"

"TAAAK!" Armia Zhuo uniosła swoje bronie i zaszarżowała na panikujących Turban.

"Jeśli macie to, co trzeba, żeby zatańczyć, to chodźcie do mnie!" rzucił Kuroki, bez wahania ścinając pierwszego Turbana, jaki mu się nawinął.

"O–Och nie!" krzyknął jeden z Turbanów.

"To ten facet w czerwonej smoczej zbroi!"

"Nie może być, poważnie?!"

"Proszę was, nie zawsze noszę czerwoną zbroję!" odparł Kuroki, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego i wyjmując Ziarnokłódkę ukazującą głowę białego smoka z niebieskim grzebieniem. "Ale, jeśli chcecie, mogę zmienić smoka!" dodał po chwili, odblokowując Ziarnokłódkę.

 **CLEAR WING!**

Wówczas Zbroja Różnookiego zniknęła w świetle, a nad Kurokim otworzył się portal, z którego wyłoniła się metalowa sfera, przypominająca białą głowę smoka z niebieskim grzebieniem na czole i niebieskimi płytkami po bokach. Wojownik umieścił Ziarnokłódkę Skrzydła na Napędzie Sengoku i zablokował ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

Odgłos rogu wojennego techno zabrzmiał, a Kuroki przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym. Górna połowa kłódki pokazywała głowę białego smoka z otwartą paszczą, podczas gdy dolna połowa ujawniła dwa sztylety.

 **SOIYA!**

 **CLEAR WING ARMS! SYNCHRO HERALD SPARK!**

Zbroja Różnookiego i Ryuken zniknęły w czerwonym blasku, a Zbroja Skrzydła opadła na ramiona Kurokiego. Boki głowy rozdzieliły się, składając się i tworząc białe naramienniki, a ręce były pokryte białą zbroją z niebieską płytą, która sięgała od rąk po łokcie. Czerwona zbroja u nóg została zastąpiona lekką biało-niebieską zbroją z trzema 'pazurami'. Przód 'głowy' smoka przesunął się naprzód, tworząc białą zbroję z V-kształtną niebieską płytą na piersi z dwoma wystającymi 'kłami'. 'Tył' przesunął się na plecy Kurokiego, również tworząc zbroję z czterema czarnymi wypustkami. Czerwono-złoty hełm nastolatka został zastąpiony białym hełmem z podłużnym niebieskim grzebieniem na górze hełmu, parą niebieskich płytek na bokach hełmu i żółtym wizjerem. Całości dopełniała para kunai ze szmaragdowymi ostrzami.

"Teraz stał się białym smoczym wojownikiem!?" wykrzyknął zaskoczony Żółty Turban.

"I lubię go!" odparł głośno Kuroki, zaciskając pięści. Wówczas z czarnych wypustek na plecach, przed łokciami i w okolicach pasa wystrzeliły strumienie energii, tworząc długie, półprzezroczyste, niemal krystaliczne szmaragdowe płyty, przypominające skrzydła. Wykorzystując przewagę szybkości nadaną przez Zbroję Skrzydeł, Kuroki niemal oderwał się od ziemi i z zaskakującą prędkością popędził ku najbliższemu Turbanowi. Bandyta, zdumiony, nie zdołał zareagować, kiedy biały wojownik dźgnął go kunai, a potem kolejnego. Kilku Turbano próbowało go otoczyć, lecz kiedy trzech z nich rzuciło w nich swoimi broniami, skrzydła zaświeciły się jasno, tworząc jaskrawozieloną tarczę, która odbiła miecze, sierpy i inne kiepskiej jakości bronie z powrotem do swoich właściwości. Kuroki uśmiechnął się za maską, robiąc piruet i rzucając kolejne kunai w pozostałych otaczających go Turban. Małe, lecz śmiercionośne narzędzia eksplodowały przy kontakcie zabijając nieszczęśników. Inni bandyci zamarzli na miejscu, przerażeni, lecz kilku z nich postanowiło przypuścić atak, sądząc iż ich przeciwnik jest pozbawiony broni.

Jakże się mylili.

Kuroki instynktownie pstryknął palcami. Wtedy skrzydła przed łokciami i na pasie odwróciły się, wystrzeliwując z siebie nową porcję Krysta-Kunai. Przeciwnicy nie zdążyli zareagować w porę i po chwili wybuchnęli, gdy kunai zetknęły się z celem.

"Hej! Skąd ty bierzesz te noże!?" powiedział jeden z Turbanów z niedowierzaniem.

"Ta forma zapewnia mi nieskończone zasoby kunai, drogi przyjacielu!" odparł z uśmieszkiem Kuroki, gdy skrzydła zdematerializowały się, a on wyciągnął z kabury Szablę Musou i jeden Krysta-Kunani. "Czas na małą lekcję bólu, bandyci! Lekcję poprowadzi Kamen Rider Zarc w Trybie Czystego Skrzydła!" zażartował po chwili Kuroki, szarżując na Żółte Turbany.

"Ah, zaraz rozerwie nas na strzępy!"

"Walczyć dalej! Walczyć dalej!

"Odbiło ci?! Ten smoczy koleś przerobi nas na sushi!"

Po kilku sekundach cała odłączona jednostka Żółtych Turban zaczęła się natychmiastowo kurczyć. Armia Zarca zdobywała coraz bardziej przewagę i coraz bardziej nacierała na wroga. Większość ocalałych Turban po prostu zaczęła rzucać broń na ziemię i wiać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, lecz kilku zaślepionych egoizmem i chciwością bandytów jednak zostało, chcąc kontynuować bezsensową walkę.

Widząc to, Kuroki rzucił jednym Krysta-Kunai w pobliskiego bandytę, a potem zdjął z Napędu Ziarnokłódkę Skrzydła, umieszczając ją w Szabli Musou, a szmaragdowe skrzydła z powrotem się zmaterializowały.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1! 10! 100!**

 **CLEAR WING CHARGE!**

Kuroki wykonał piruet, tworząc wicher przy użyciu Szabli Musou, a wytworzone szmaragdowo-niebieskie tornado zaczęło rzucać dookoła Krysta-Kunai, zasypując Turbany gradem ostrzy, każde eksplodujące przy kontakcie.

"Whew..." zagwizdał Kuroki, starając się utrzymać równowagę. "Teraz wiem, jak się czuł Jounochi po wykonaniu Żołędziowej Rotacji..." lekko potrząsnął głową, przywracając sobie percepcję równowagi. "Wykośmy ich!" rzucił Kuroki, ponownie zwiększając morale swojej armii, gdy ruszyli na panikujących bandytów.

"W nogi!" krzyknął jeden z bandytów.

"To szaleniec! Pozabija nas!"

"Walczyć dalej! Rozwalić go!" rzucił inny, znacznie arogancki Turban.

"Hiyah! Poważnie, czy w waszym słowniku nie ma słowa 'porażka'?" rzucił sarkastycznie Kuroki, kiedy szereg trzynastu egoistycznych i chciwych Turbanów stanęło przed nim murem. Kuroki westchnął z zażenowaniem. "Jak widać, nie ma go." Przewracając oczami za hełmem, zablokował Ziarnokłódkę Skrzydła i wyjął kolejną, tym razem z motywem czarno-fioletowego smoka. Od razu odblokował trzecią Ziarnokłódkę.

 **DARK REBELLION!**

Zbroja Skrzydeł zniknęła, podczas gdy nad wojownikiem ponownie otworzył się portal, z którego tym razem wyłoniła się metalowa sfera, przypominająca fioletową głowę smoka ze szarymi rogami i długim kłem wystającym spod 'szczęki'. Kuroki umieścił Ziarnokłódkę na Napędzie Sengoku i zablokował ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

Odgłos rogu wojennego techno zabrzmiał ponownie, a Kuroki przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym. Górna połowa kłódki pokazywała głowę fioletowego smoka z otwartą paszczą, podczas gdy dolna połowa ujawniła włócznię.

 **SOIYA!**

 **DARK REBELLION ARMS! OVERLAY HERALD RAVAGING!**

Zbroja Skrzydła zniknęła, a Zbroja Rebelii opadła na ramiona Kurokiego, zmieniając kolorystykę kombinezonu z ciemnoniebieskiego na ciemnofioletowy z turkusowymi akcentami. Boki głowy rozdzieliły się, składając się i tworząc czarno-szare naramienniki, a ręce były pokryte ciemnofioletowymi rękawicami z domieszką szarości u łokci. Nogi zostały pokryte grubą zbroją, czarną od ud do kolana i szarą do samych stóp, które zostały udekorowane dwoma długimi szponami każda. Przód 'głowy' smoka przesunął się naprzód, tworząc szaro-czarną zbroję piersiową ze świecącym czerwonym wzorem pod nią. 'Tył' zaś przesunął się na plecy, również tworząc zbroję, lecz tym razem z tyłu wystawały dwie czarno-szare anteny, zakończone świecącymi, fioletowymi kulami. Biało-niebieski hełm zmienił się w fioletowy hełm z parą szarych rogów, wystających z głowy niczym insekcie anteny oraz ze jasnożółtym wizjerem. Całości dopełniała włócznia z długim, zakrzywionym ostrzem wystającym z 'paszczy' głowy fioletowego smoka, usytuowanej na trzonku włóczni.

Kuroki uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na swój nowy pancerz. "Cóż za ironia. Noszę teraz Zbroję Mrocznej Rebelii, a walczę z bandytami którzy wzniecili bunt." odparł nastolatek, obracając Destrukto-Włócznię i patrząc na swoich przeciwników. "Czas z wami zrobić porządek!"

"To raczej z tobą trzeba zrobić porządek!" rzucił jeden z Turbanów, wychodząc z szeregu i ruszając na Kurokiego z krzykiem.

"Och, proszę!" jęknął Kuroki, zażenowany lekkomyślną szarżą bandyty. Błyskawicznie zakręcił włócznią i jednym ruchem wytrącił miecz Turbanowi z ręki.

"Uh-oh..."

"'Uh-oh', dokładnie." odparł Kuroki. Ostrze Destrukto-Włóczni zabłysło i już po chwili Żółty Turban leżał na ziemi, przecięty na pół. Kuroki ponownie spojrzał na szereg Turbanów, u których odwaga zaczęła topić się szybciej, niż lodowiec. "Kto następny do wykoszenia? Mam dużo czasu."

"A-Atak!" krzyknął kolejny Turban, wybiegając naprzód, a zaraz po nim dziesięciu innych bandytów, zaślepionych chciwością. Kuroki zakręcił włócznią i wykonał piruet, przewracając na ziemię pięciu bandytów. Szóstego i siódmego ściął jednym cięciem, podczas gdy ósmy i dziewiąty starali się zajść go od tyłu. Już unieśli włócznię i buzdygan, kiedy kule na tylnych antenach zaświeciły, więżąc wrogów w elektrycznych pierścieniach.

"Ach, co się dzieje?!"

"N-nie wiem! Tracę siły!" dodał drugi Turban.

"To się nazywa Zdradzieckie Wyładowanie." odpowiedział spokojnie Kuroki, odwracając się do spętanych bandytów, czując jak energia w nim rośnie. "Transferuje część energii ofiary do mnie, osłabiając ją i jednocześnie wzmacniając mnie." po chwili jednym ruchem pięści posłał dwoje wykończonych bandytów na ziemię. Już się nie podnieśli.

"Dziewięć pionków z głowy. Zostało czterech." widząc, jak czterech Turbanów, będących świadkami śmierci swoich kompanów, zaczęło się powoli cofać. "O nie, nie, nie. Naważyliście piwa, więc musicie je wypić!" dodał Kuroki, przyczepiając Ziarnokłódkę Rebelii do Destrukto-Włóczni.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1! 10! 100!**

 **DARK REBELLION CHARGE!**

"A, nie, chwila. Nie wypicie." dodał po chwili Kuroki, zabezpieczając Ziarnokłódkę, podczas gdy ostrze Destrukto-Włóczni zaczęło iskrzyć fioletowymi błyskawicami, a anteny na jego plecach również iskrzyły, tworząc specyficzny kształt skrzydeł. "Adieu!" rzucił nonszalancko, nacierając na przeciwników. Z bitewnym okrzykiem, uzbrojony nastolatek zrobił szeroki wymach włócznią, tworząc fioletowo-szarą projekcję smoczej głowy. Projekcja uderzyła w trzech Turbanów, rażąc ich boleśnie prądem elektrycznym, po czym eksplodował, rozrzucając resztki ich ciał na wszystkie strony.

Jeden Żółty Turban, jedyny ocalały z czternastki bandytów, patrzył na czarno-szarego kata z przerażeniem. Czuł, jak nogi mu się trzęsły, a kiepskiej jakości dzida wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i z łoskotem opadła na ziemię.

"Bu!" powiedział nagle Kuroki. Efekt był natychmiastowy: bandyta odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł z krzykiem. Wówczas strzały z tylnej linii armii Kurokiego zostały wystrzelone, Nastolatek nie miał wątpliwości, że to robota Shuri. Jedną salwą uderzyły w znaczącą część Turbanów, którzy powoli zaczęli się wycofywać.

"W nogi!" krzyknął jeden z bandytów.

"Ratuj się, kto może!" jęknął inny bandyta.

"O nie! Atakują nas z drugiej strony!" To zdanie Kuroki był w stanie rozgryźć: jednostka Aishy i Rinrin właśnie dołączyła do walki i postawiła Żółte Turbany w niekorzystnej dla nich walki na trzech frontach. W wyniku umiejętności Aishy władania Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka, absurdalnej siły Rinrin, szybkości połączonej z siłą Zbroi Rebelii Kurokiego i planu Shuri, szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę armii z Xizang. Eleganckie ruchy Aishy były zarówno piękne, jak i śmiercionośne, gdyż wiele Żółtych Turbanów leżało martwych w wyniku jej śmiercionośnego tańca, podczas gdy Rinrin i jej nieopisywana siła wysyłały w powietrze każdego bandytę, jaki stawał na jej drodze. W międzyczasie Kuroki uderzał i ciął Turbany Szablą Musou i Destrukto-Włócznią. Jeden z przeciwników próbował zaszarżować na Kurokiego, lecz ten się odwrócił i nadział bandytę na włócznię. Kuroki zrobił mocny wymach i walnął kolejnego Turbana, używając nadzianego na włócznię bandytę w charakterze młota.

"Gotowi? Cel? OGNIA!" rozkazała Shuri. Łucznicy wypuścili kolejną salwę strzał na wroga, uderzając w cel z dużą dokładnością.

Wszystko szło po myśli Kurokiego, dopóki jeden z ludzi nagle nie krzyknął. "AAAAH! POTWÓR!"

Nagły krzyk zaskoczył Kurokiego, Aishę i Rinrin. A jeszcze bardziej ich zaskoczył strumień ognia, który podpalił kilkunastu pechowych Turbanów. Bandyci rozpierzchli się, ujawniając dwunożną bestię. To miało oliwkową skórę z głową smoka ze wschodu, a jego ciało było pokryte grubą skórą zbrojną o kolorze oliwkowym i zardzewiałego mosiądzu, z zakrzywionymi wypustkami na ramionach i plecach.

"Inves!? Znowu!?" spytał Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"Ta rzecz to także Inves, Zarc–sama?" spytała Aisha, trzymając się blisko niego.

"Tak, Inves Seiryu. Tylko skąd się, do licha, tu wziął!?" zastanawiał się Kuroki, zbity z tropu.

"Nyaa? To coś nie jest niebieskie," skomentowała Rinrin, widząc kolor Invesa.

"To teraz nie ma znaczenia," odpowiedział Kuroki, chowając Szablę Musou i sięgając po kolejną Ziarnokłódkę. "Inves Seiryu jest mocny i twardy. W tym przypadku..." Kuroki zerknął na Ziarnokłódkę Jadu. "Niech żołnierze trzymają się z dala od Invesa. Zniszczę go, zanim zajmie się naszą armią."

Aisha spojrzała na nastolatka, zanim skinęła głową. "Dobrze. Ja i Rinrin zajmiemy Żółtych Turban walką, podczas gdy ty będziesz się mógł skupić na Invesie."

"Dzięki, Aisha," rzekł Kuroki, odblokowując Ziarnokłódkę Jadu.

 **STARVING VENOM!**

Ale zanim Kuroki zdołał zrobić coś jeszcze, w chwili gdy zdjął Ziarnokłódkę Rebelii, Inves Seiryu ruszył na niego i zaczął machać pazurami. Potem bestia jednym ciosem posłała nastolatka na ziemię, a Ziarnokłódka Rebelii wypadła mu z ręki.

"Zarc–sama!" krzyknęła Aisha.

"Onii–chan!" rzuciła Rinrin.

"Ugh, zejdź ze mnie, ty poczwaro!" warknął Kuroki, kopnięciem odpychając Invesa Seiryu.

Nagle, nad nim pojawił się portal oraz Zbroja Jadu, która wyglądała jak metalowa sfera przypominająca głowę smoka. Miała wściekle fioletowy kolor, a rogi smoka były większe i skręcone. Kuroki od razu umieścił i zablokował Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie Sengoku, przecinając kłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym. Górna połowa Ziarnokłódki pokazywała głowę smoka z otwartą paszczą, a dolna połowa ukazywała dwa sztylety, przypominające japońskie sierpy kama.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA!**

Zbroja Rebelii zniknęła w szaro-fioletowym blasku, podczas gdy Zbroja Jadu idealnie wylądowała na ramionach Kurokiego, zmieniając kolorystykę kombinezonu z ciemnofioletowego z turkusowymi akcentami na bagnistą zieleń. Boki głowy rozdzieliły się, składając się i tworząc duże fioletowe naramienniki z czerwonymi kulami, a ręce były pokryte fioletowymi rękawicami ze świecącymi się na żółto knykciami. Nogi zostały pokryte cienką fioletową zbroją, która u kolan miała przyczepioną żółtą kulę. Przód 'głowy' smoka przesunął się naprzód, tworząc fioletową zbroję piersiową ze czterema malutkimi czerwonymi kulkami i jedną dużą żółtą kulą. 'Tył' zaś przesunął się na plecy, również tworząc zbroję z dwoma wypustkami, które sięgały do ramion. Fioletowy hełm zmienił się w fioletowo-bagnisto-zielony hełm z parą beżowych rogów, wystających z boków głowy, wygiętych w dół oraz ze zielonym wizjerem. Całości dopełniała para kam z fioletowymi ostrzami.

 **STARVING VENOM ARMS! FUSION HERALD DESTROY!**

"Poszukaj Ziarnokłódki Rebelii! Znadź ją, zanim kolejny Inves przejdzie, albo jakiś Turban położy na nim swoje łapska!" rozkazał Kuroki, obracając w dłoniach Jadowite Kamy.

"Tak jest, Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziała Aisha, gdy zaczęła szukać zaginionego przedmiotu, jednocześnie zabijając po drodze Żółtych Turban.

"Robi się, Zarc–niichan!" odparła Rinrin z tym samym zamiarem.

Kuroki skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na Invesa Seiryu, który właśnie zionął niebieskim płomieniem w jego stronę. Błyskawiczne odskoczył, robiąc parę salt w powietrzu, żeby uniknąć kontaktu z płomieniami.

"Nie sądzę!" rzucił Kuroki, łącząc obydwa Jadowite Kamy, które wydłużyły dwukrotnie swoje ostrza. Nastolatek zakręcił połączonymi Kamami i rzucił nimi niczym bumerangiem. Inves ryknął w bólu, kiedy ostre ostrza złączonych kam uderzały w jego zbroją. "Yosh! Trafiłem!" powiedział Kuroki, nim złączone kamy powróciły do niego jak bumerang. Kuroki złapał złączoną rękojeść broni, a potem jeszcze raz rzucił nimi w Invesa. Inves próbował uniknąć ataku, machając rękoma, ale to się na nic nie zdało i ponownie oberwał Jadowymi Kamami, uderzając w ziemię. Kiedy ponownie stał na nogi, jego uzbrojony przeciwnik ruszył na niego, rozdzielając Kamy i uderzając nimi w Invesa. Seiryu zaczął się cofać przed bezwzględnym napastnikiem, cały czas ziejąc ogniem. Jednakże napastnik machał fioletowymi kamami tak szybko, że niemal wydawało się, iż tworzy przed sobą pole, które odbija płomienie bestii.

"Hiyah!" rzucił Kuroki, siekając Invesa z jeszcze większą zaciekłością Jadowitymi Kamami. Inves Seiryu przetoczył się po ziemi i próbował wstać, lecz jego ciało powoli odmawiało posłuszeństwa. "Długo nie pociągniesz, gadzino. Jadowite Kamy, jak nazwa wskazuje, zawierają mocną truciznę, która atakuje twoje systemy wewnętrzne. Już nie jesteś taki cwany co?"

W międzyczasie Aisha zlikwidowała kolejnego Żółtego Rubana, nim znalazła Ziarnokłódkę Rebelii leżącą na ziemi. Szybko ją podniosła i zablokowała. "Zarc-sama! Znalazłam Ziarnokłódkę!"

"Doskonale! Dzięki, Aisha!" odpowiedział Kuroki, nim spostrzegł, że Seiryu Inves wstał i ruszył w stronę Aishy, choć zaczął kuśtykać. "O nie! Co to, to nie!" zacisnął ręce na Jadowitych Kamach, skupiając się. Po sekundzie wypustki na jego plecach powiększyły się i otworzyły, ujawniając rzędy ostrych zębów. Dwie paszcze wysunęły się z pleców na pseudo-kończynach i złapały za ramiona Invesa, ściskając go zębiskami. "Lepiej zachowaj go! Wezmę go później, jak skończymy tą bitwę!"

"Zrozumiano!" odpowiedziała Aisha, chowając Ziarnokłódkę w kieszeni, zanim uniknęła ataku wykonanego przez Turbana, który chciał zajść ją od tyłu. Szybkim ruchem wbiła ostrze swojej włóczni w brzuch napastnika.

"A co do ciebie," rzekł Kuroki do Invesa. "Najwyższa pora cię uziemić na dobre!" wtedy napiął mięśnie i z okrzykiem przerzucił Invesa paszczami nad sobą, przez co bestia głową uderzyła zdrowo w ziemię, unieruchamiając ją.

Gdy tylko paszcze wróciły na swoje miejsce, z powrotem stając się wypustkami na plecach, Zarc ruszył Ostrzem Tnącym raz.

 **SOIYA!**

 **STARVING VENOM SQUASH!**

Kuroki rzucił Jadowitymi Kamami w górę i wyciągnął prawą nogę. Para kam zaczepiła się u zaczepki na pięcie, formując dwa długie pazury. Wojownik podskoczył do góry, a kule na jego ciele zaświeciły się na czerwono i żółto. Inves Seiryu już wyciągnął głowę z ziemi, choć dalej dokuczały mu konwulsje wywołane trucizną. Gdy tylko spojrzał górę, widział jak uzbrojony napastnik wyciąga do przodu prawą nogę z dwoma pazurami, świecąc fioletową energią.

"ADIEU~!" rzucił nonszalancko Kuroki, gdy nogą uderzył w Invesa, ciachając go dwoma fioletowymi 'pazurami'. Bestia ryczała w agonii, nim ostatecznie eksplodowała, wysyłając we wszystkie strony fioletową energię. Kuroki westchnął, odłączając Jadowite Kamy z nogi, zmieniając je z powrotem w swoje domyślne formy.

"No dobra, bandyci. Macie dwie opcje. Albo wiejecie z podkulonym ogonem, albo podzielicie los Invesa. I zapewniam was. Trucizna u ludzi jest bardziej efektywna, niż u Invesa. No... to co wybieracie?" zapytał się Kuroki, z uśmieszkiem kręcąc Jadowitymi Kama w dłoniach. Kilku z bandytów wahało się przed zaatakowaniem, aż w końcu jednemu z nich puściły nerwy, upuścił swoją broń i zaczął uciekać z krzykiem. Odpowiedź pozostałych bandytów była oczywista.

"W nogi!" krzyknął jeden z Turbanów.

"Wiej, ile sił w nogach!"

"Lepsze to, niż walka z szaleńcem!" dodał trzeci Turban.

"Ideolo," powiedział z westchnieniem Kuroki, patrząc jak pozostali przy życiu bandyci uciekają, nie chcąc zostać zabici przez Smoczego Herolda Niebios.

"Zarc–sama! Udało nam się!" powiedziała szczęśliwie Aisha.

"Tak! Pokazaliśmy im, kto tu jest szefem!" uśmiechnęła się Rinrin, po czym spoglądała na plecy Kurokiego. "Łał, to było coś."

"Heheheh, ostrożnie. One gryzą." odparł Kuroki, na co Rinrin odskoczyła na dobry metr.

"Yoink!"

"Hahahah, spokojnie, ja tylko żartuję!" dodał Kuroki, zamykając Ziarnokłódkę i powracając do cywilnej formy.

"Zarc–sama!" rzuciła Shuri, gdy podeszła do mnie pośpiesznie. "U-Udało nam się! Przepędziliśmy Żółtych Turban!"

"Tak, i to dzięki tobie, Shuri," odparł Kuroki.

"O–Oh, t-to nic wielkiego…" zarumieniła się Shuri.

"Nic? To zdecydowanie coś wielkiego." zaprzeczył Kuroki, poklepując jej głowę z uśmiechem. Dziewczynka się zarumieniła z nieśmiałości. "Nie tylko atak kleszczowy zadziałał, ale i uniknęliśmy znacznych strat. Dobrze sobie poradziłaś."

"Hehehe..." zachichotała Shuri.

"Serio, spisałaś się doskonale." powiedział Kuroki, zanim spojrzał na armię. "Zwycięstwo jest nasze!"

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Dobra, zachowajmy świętowanie na później. Wciąż musimy się napracować przy wyeliminowaniu głównej armii Żółtych Turban," dodał Kuroki. "Znajdźcie rannych ludzi i przenieście ich do obozu Kousonsan. Mam nadzieję, że Kousonsan pozwoli nam odpocząć, zanim zajmiemy się z Żółtymi Turbanami." Armia ponownie krzyknęła pozytywnie. Brązowowłosy nastolatek spojrzał na swoich oficerów. "Ruszajmy, dziewczyny. Mamy ważne spotkanie z Kousonsan-dono."

"Hai, Zarc–sama!" powiedzieli jednocześnie Aisha, Rinrin, i Shuri.

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 3 completed! To be honest, a most difficult feature was with Kuroki's parents. After thinking I've decided use a Anakin Skywalker's origins as template to create Kuroki's origin. And for bright side, Kuroki Kazakiri received a cycle based on Zoompha from Bakugan, than Sakura Hurricane. I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures. So... read, think and review ^.^


	4. Koniec buntu Turban! Wejście Smoka!

**Rozdział 4** \- _Koniec buntu Turban_ _! Wejście Smoka!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter.

* * *

Kuroki spoglądał na efekty ostatniej bitwy ze Żółtymi Turbanami. On, Aisha, Rinrin, oraz nowa przyjaciółka, Shuri alias Shokatsuryou Koumei szli przez otwarte pole ku obozowi Kousonsan, podczas gdy ich armia niosła zranionych lub martwych żołnierzy. W ten sposób można by było stwierdzić, ile strat ponieśli w drodze do Kousonsan, u której czekała na Kurokiego rozprawa o ataku głównych sił Żółtych Turban.

"Heh... nieważne, jak daleko idziemy, zawsze widzimy tą samą scenerię..." westchnął Kuroki.

"Jak możesz być aż taki zrelaksowany? Jesteśmy przecież na samym środku pola walki." powiedziała Aisha z zażenowaniem.

"Heh, heh, spokojnie... nic na to nie poradzę. Kiedy walczysz z tysiącami żołnierzy w bitwie, krajobraz po bitwie staje się regułą." roześmiał się Kuroki z zakłopotaniem.

"Nie jesteś mentalnie przygotowany." wydęła wargi Rinrin.

"Z pewnością nie chciałem tego usłyszeć od ciebie, rudzielcu."

"Heehee! Rinrin zawsze jest gotowa na wszystko!" wyszczerzyła zęby Rinrin.

" _Zawsze gotowa, co?_ " pomyślał Kuroki, patrząc przed siebie. "Oh, patrz, pies."

"HĘĘĘ?!" spytała Rinrin podekscytowana i rozglądała się dookoła. "Gdzie?! Gdzie szczeniaczek?!"

"Mentalnie przygotowana, co? Hahah, jasne." uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem Kuroki.

"Muu~! Onii–chan jest nieczuły!" dąsała Rinrin.

"Ahahaha... wszyscy są zrelaksowani," śmiała się Shuri.

"Haaa... poważnie..." westchnęła Aisha w odpowiedzi.

"Ale to może być ciekawy pomysł," skomentowała Shuri, skłaniając trójkę ludzi do spojrzenia na nią z ciekawością. "Znaczy, jeśli przywódcy są w dobrym nastroju, to zwiększy morale naszej armii."

Kuroki podrapał się w podbródek, zastanawiając się. "Hmm... masz rację, Shuri. Będzie najlepiej, jeśli utrzymamy morale wszystkich na najwyższym poziomie, by mogli lepiej wykonywać pracę."

"Dokładnie," uśmiechnęła się Shuri.

"Ale to nie znaczy, że macie się wygłupiać, Zarc–sama, Rinrin," zbeształa Aisha.

"Ja się nie wygłupiam. To Rinrin się wygłupia." powiedział Kuroki.

"O czym ty mówisz?" sapnęła Rinrin. "Rinrin się nie wygłupia!"

"Oh tak, już w to wierzę."

"To prawda!"

"Zarc–sama! Rinrin! Skupcie się!" skarciła Aisha, przerywając sprzeczkę.

"Przepraszam, Aisha," przeprosił Kuroki, pochylając głowę nisko.

"Wybacz, Aisha–oneechan," mruknęła pod nosem Rinrin.

"Kiedy mówiłam o przywódcach w dobrym nastroju, nie o to mi chodziło," skomentowała Shuri z kroplą potu.

"Haaaah…" westchnęła Aisha w odpowiedzi.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Vision HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Sokoła oraz Bestii. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Blast. Takuya, jako Blast, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Totaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Benkeia i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zszyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Blast, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach marszu, armia z Xizang wreszcie dotarła do obozowiska Kousonsan. Było dwa li na wschód od miejsca, gdzie ostatnio walczyli z odłączoną jednostką Żółtych Turban. Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, niektórzy odpoczywali, a inni liczyli straty. Okazało się, że w tamtej walce zginęło 913 ludzi, ale ci żywi wiedzieli, że ich poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne.

Obecny stan wojska Kurokiego wynosił blisko cztery piąte armii, jeśli liczyć też rannych żołnierzy. Podczas gdy żołnierze Xizang odpoczywali lub dzielili się nowinkami z ludźmi Kousonsan, Kuroki i Shuri zdecydowali się spotkać z Kousonsan w celu odbycia narady wojennej. Kuroki czuł, jak pot lekko spływa po jego twarzy.

"J-Jesteś zdenerwowany?" spytała się Shuri.

"Tak..." odpowiedział Kuroki. "Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem Kousonsan. Nie wiem, jaką jest osobą."

"P-Po prostu bądź sobą, Zarc–sama," poradziła Shuri. "Kiedy się spotykasz z innym panem, najlepiej jest pokazać swoją prawdziwą osobowość, niż fałszywą. Ukazanie szczerości skłania drugą osobę do szanowania tej pierwszej."

"Bądź sobą..." rozważał Kuroki, po czym się uśmiechnął. "Masz rację, Shuri. Najlepiej jest pokazać im moje prawdziwe ja. W końcu, honor i uczciwość są wysoko cenione, prawda?"

"Racja!" uśmiechnęła się Shuri.

"Dobra. Dzięki, Shuri." uśmiechnął się Kuroki, delikatnie poklepując ją po głowie.

"Hehehe…" zarumieniła się Shuri. "Znów mnie poklepujesz..."

"Naprawdę to lubisz, prawda?"

"T-Tak..."

"Nie martw się. Kiedy tylko to się skończy, postaram się mieć trochę czasu dla ciebie." szepnął Kuroki do ucha Shuri.

"H-H-Hawawa?! N-Naprawdę?" spytała Shuri, czując jak się rumieni.

Kuroki roześmiał się cicho, uśmiechając się. "Oczywiście."

Dwójka ludzi, brązowowłosy nastolatek i drobna blondynka dalej szła, dopóki nie dotarli do głównego namiotu. Wejścia strzegł jeden ze strażników.

"Stać. Przedstawcie się." rozkazał strażnik.

"Kuroki Kazakiri, Magistrat z Zhuo oraz Shokatsuryou Koumei, mój taktyk. Przybyliśmy na wezwanie Kousonsan-dono w sprawie narady wojennej dotyczącej walki z głównymi siłami Żółtych Turban." przedstawił się Kuroki.

"Mhm... dobra, możecie wejść. Generał Kousonsan oczekuje was." rzekł strażnik, odsuwając się od wejścia. Gdy tylko weszli do namiotu, widzieli kobietę, spoglądającą na mapę Chin.

Nosiła na sobie pod białą zbroją miała pozbawioną rękawów, różową chińską tunikę oraz czarną spódnicę. Miała też różowe, odłączone rękami z białą zbroją na ramię i różowe buty z białymi skarpetkami, sięgające do połowy ud. Ubrania, które miała na sobie, były udekorowane żółtymi wykończeniami. Miała żółte oczy i czerwone włosy, które były zrobione w kucyk, trzymane przez złotą ozdobę przypominającą koronę. Na jej biodrze zwisał miecz schowany w pochwie.

"Oh, ty chyba musisz być Smoczym Heroldem Niebios," powiedziała kobieta, patrząc na Kurokiego od dołu do góry.

Nastolatek poprawił swoją posturę i zdecydowanie odpowiedział kobiecie. "Tak, to prawda. Nazywam się Kuroki Kazakiri, Magistrat z Zhuo."

Rudowłosa pokiwała głową z aprobatą. "Kousonsan Hakukei. Dziękuję za przybycie. Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona."

"Proszę bardzo. A teraz porozmawiajmy o Turbanach, którzy chcą nas zaatakować." poprosił Kuroki.

"Tak, racja." rzekła Kousonsan, wskazując na mapę na stole. "Jak sami widzicie, Żółte Turbany rozbiły obóz tutaj. Zwiadowca poinformował nas, że główne siły bandytów składają się z 25000 ludzi."

"Co?! Dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy?!" powiedział Kuroki z niedowierzaniem. "Ja mam prawie jedną piątą z tej liczby! Ponad 900 żołnierzy padło w walce z odłączoną jednostką podczas podróży do tego miejsca."

"A ja mam niewiele więcej, niż 5000 ludzi," przyznała Kousonsan, marszcząc brwi. "A będzie gorzej. Według moich zwiadowców, Turbany przybędą za dwie godziny."

"Wspólnie mamy tylko 10000 ludzi," zmarszczyła brwi Shuri.

"Hmm... trzeba jakoś ograniczyć straty, ale przy takiej liczbie to niemal niemożliwe." powiedział Kuroki, spoglądając na mapę. Wówczas w jego głowie pojawił się pewien pomysł. "Chyba, że... Shuri, potrzebujemy planu, który nadrobi nasze braki w liczebności. Jeśli nie można ich pobić bezpośrednio, to lepiej ich pobić sprytem."

"T-Tak! Już się robi!" odpowiedziała szybko Shuri, gdy do namiotu weszła kolejna osoba. Była to dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach, przyciętymi tuż nad łopatkami, podczas gdy z tyłu część jej włosów była związana w cienki, niski kucyk, a jej oczy były czerwonofioletowe. Miała na sobie kimonową szatę z oddzielonym kołnierzem i rękawami, która odsłaniała część jej biodra i pleców. Część ubrania na ramionach była napuchnięta, a końcówki rękawów były udekorowane żółtymi skrzydełkami motyla o czarnych wykończeniach, a wokół jej talii była owinięta czarna szarfa związana w długi łuk z tyłu. Para białych legginsów pokrywała większość jej nóg, a na nogach miała też czarne sandały na platformach. Na głowie miała biały stroik z czerwonymi frędzlami zawieszonymi na pętelkach po obu stronach.

Kousonsan, widząc nowo przybyłą osobą, skinęła głową. "Co jest, Shiryuu?"

"Eh? Shiryuu?" zamrugał Kuroki.

"Ah, wszystko jest w porządku. Widać, że wróciłam na czas." powiedziała dziewczyna o niebieskich, nim spojrzała na Kurokiego chytrze. "Ho~, więc ty jesteś Smoczym Heroldem Niebios?"

"Uhm... t-tak, to ja." odpowiedział nastolatek. "Jestem Kuroki Kazakiri."

"Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Chou Un. Moim powszechnym imieniem jest Shiryuu."

...

...

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Czy coś nie tak?" spytała Chou'un, gdy zamrugała, zdezorientowana.

"Zarc–sama, to nie było miłe," powiedziała nerwowo Shuri.

"W-Wiem, ale..." próbował powiedzieć Kuroki, ale Shuri miała rację. Musiał naprawdę złagodzić swój wyraz twarzy, bo w przeciwnym wypadku mógł zmartwić niewłaściwą osobę. Choć z rumieńcem na policzkach, Kuroki zakaszlnął do swojej ręki, "Bardzo przepraszam za to, Chou'un–san. Słyszałem o twojej waleczności wojownika, ale... nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś dziewczyną."

"Rozumiem. Musisz być naprawdę zaskoczony, co?" powiedziała Chou'un, zbliżając się do nastolatka, dopóki odległość między twarzą Kurokiego i Chou'un nie wynosiła kilka centymetrów. Kuroki mógł dosłownie poczuć jej oddech i widzieć, jak jej hipnotyzujące fioletowoczerwone oczy wręcz przewiercały się przez jego ciało, serce i duszę. Gdyby próbował choćby o milimetr spojrzeć na bok, Chou'un mogłaby szybko wyczuć odznakę słabości.

"Jesteś interesującą osobą, Kuroki–dono," powiedziała chytrze Chou'un.

"Uhm, dzięki, chyba...," odparł Kuroki, starając się nie mrugać.

Kousonsan westchnęła, uderzając dłonią w swoją twarz. "Shiryuu, wystarczy tych wybryków. O co chodzi?"

"Posiłki przybyły." powiedziała Chou'un po oderwaniu wzroku od Kurokiego. "To wspaniała wiadomość dla nas, dlatego chciałabym usłyszeć o twoim planie pokonaniu Żółtych Turbanów i liczę iż poprowadzę awangardę i przyniosę ci zwycięstwo.

"Mattaku... nie znowu..." westchnęła Kousonsan.

"No co?"

"Shiryuu, rozumiem że chcesz udowodnić swoją wartość, ale czy nie jesteś bezczelna, przerywając moją naradę z Kuroki–dono?"

"Gdybym była twoim wasalem, tak by się stało." uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Chou'un. "Jednakże nie przypominam sobie, żebyś w ogóle uczyniła mnie swoim wasalem."

"Cóż... masz rację." rzekła Kousonsan. "Więc co sugerujesz?"

"Czy to nie oczywiste? Walczymy z motłochem. Jeśli niezrównany wróg zaatakuje i zaszczepi strach w przeciwniku, to na pewno odpowiedzą na to. To proste: uderzymy we wroga pełną siłą."

"ŻE CO?!" spytał Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"Hawawa, t-to jest szaleństwo!" jęknęła Shuri.

"Hej, tylko dlatego, że sama jesteś silna, nie znaczy, że sama poradzisz sobie z taką hołotą," powiedział Kuroki. "Nawet taki motłoch jak oni może być niebezpieczny, jeśli jest opanowany lub zmotywowany. Potrzebujemy planu, aby wyeliminować ich przewagę liczebną."

Chou'un uniosła brew na oświadczenie nastolatka, "Więc co sugerujesz, Kuroki–dono?"

Wówczas Shuri spojrzała na Kurokiego. "Zarc–sama, mam pewien plan."

Wszyscy skierowali swe oczy na drobnego stratega, na co blondynka zalała się rumieńcem, zawstydzona, będąc w centrum uwagi. "C-Cóż, Zarc–sama, razem z Kan'u–san i Chou'un–san przechwycisz Żółtych Turbanów i kiedy wywołasz wystarczający chaos, natychmiastowo dołączysz do osobistego oddziału na tyłach, podczas gdy Chouhi–san będzie cię osłaniać. Jednakże, zanim ruszy, niech przyniesie więcej nosicieli flag."

"Więcej nosicieli flag?" powtórzyła Kousonsan, zanim uświadomiła sobie słowa Shuri. "Już widzę, w ten sposób wróg pomyśli, że mamy więcej żołnierzy, niż mu się zdawało."

"To prawda," uśmiechnęła Shuri. "Wtedy kiedy Zarc–sama i inni dołączą do swoich jednostek, dołączą do Chouhi i odpędzą Turbany. Jednakże, upewnijcie się, że jest dziura w formacji, dzięki czemu Turbany będą mieć szansę na ucieczkę. W ten sposób droga będzie dla nas korzysta, gdyż nie będą walczyć, skupiając armię w celu przełamania się. Jednakże, ta dziura musi prowadzić do obozu Kousonsan–dono, dzięki czemu uwięzimy bandytów w walce na dwa fronty."

"Całkiem interesujący pomysł." powiedziała Kousonsan. "To może się udać."

"T-Tak myślisz?" spytała Shuri.

"Nazwij to przeczuciem." odparła Kousonsan. "Ale 5000 ludzi nie wystarczy do tego zadania." potem zwróciła się do brązowowłosego nastolatka. "Kuroki–dono, zostawiam ci dowodzenie moimi ludźmi. 8000 ludzi jest lepszych, niż 5,000. Kiedy zwabisz tutaj Turbanów, ja i reszta moich żołnierzy wykończymy ich."

Shuri i Kuroki rozmyślali nad planem, i po chwili skinęli głowami. "To może zadziałać. Z taką liczebnością jestem pewna, że przytrzymamy bandytów z armią dowodzoną przez Zarc–sama, Kan'u–san, i Chou'un–san," powiedziała Shuri.

"Ho~? Mam dowodzić armią?" Chou'un uniosła brew z zainteresowaniem.

"Tak, będziesz." powiedział Kuroki. "A kiedy ruszymy do walki, zobaczysz, dlaczego jestem znany jako Smoczy Herold Niebios."

"Fufufufu... więc nie mogę się doczekać..." powiedziała Chou'un chytrze, zbliżając się do nastolatka.

"Uh..." rzekł nerwowo Kuroki. "O-O co chodzi, Chou'un–san?"

"Nigdy nie myślałam, że Herold Niebios, taki jak ty, będzie nieśmiały w stosunku do kobiet," skomentowała Chou'un z uśmieszkiem. "Miałam wrażenie, że jesteś już przyzwyczajony do płci pięknej."

"C-Czy to źle, że denerwuję się wokół kobiet?" odparł z oburzeniem Kuroki. "A w szczególności takich chytrych jak ty?"

Chou'un zamruczała słodko, chichocząc. "No, no, no... ktoś tu stara się pokazywać pazurki. Lubię to. Jesteś interesującą osobą, Kuroki–dono. Nie mogę się doczekać współpracy z tobą i słynną posiadaczką Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka Kan'u Unchou."

"C-Chwila, ty znasz Aishę?" spytał Kuroki, zaskoczony.

"Oh, zwracasz się do niej po prawdziwym imieniu, hmm?" uśmiechnęła się Chou'un złośliwie.

' _Cholera...!_ ' syknął mentalnie Kuroki.

"Poza tym, jak mogłabym o tym nie wiedzieć? Bardzo długo podróżuję po Chinach i słyszałam wiele różnych historii."

"W-Właśnie widzę..." rzekł Kuroki, nim zwrócił się do Shuri. "Chodź Shuri, musimy powiadomić Kan'u i Chouhi o planie." potem spojrzał na Kousonsan, chyląc głowę. "Kousonsan-dono, jeśli pozwolisz, ja i Shuri wyjdziemy."

"Bardzo dobrze," skinęła głową Kousonsan. "Twoja armia może wejść do mojego obozu, przejść przez zachodnią bramę i stamtąd pomaszerować, żeby przechwycić Żółte Turbany."

"Rozumiem," odpowiedział Kuroki, patrząc na Shuri. "Chodź, Shuri."

"Tak, Zarc–sama." odpowiedziała Shuri, po czym ona i Kuroki opuścili namiot, choć nastolatek zerknął za siebie, by zobaczyć zainteresowanie na twarzy Chou'un.

* * *

Shuri i Kuroki wyszli z obozu Kousonsan i zauważyli, jak Aisha do nich podbiega.

"Witajcie z powrotem, Zarc–sama, Shuri," rzekła Aisha. "Jak poszła narada?"

"Mamy już plan na nadchodzącą bitwę z Żółtymi Turbanami." powiedział Kuroki

"Naprawdę?" spytała Aisha.

"Tak. Shuri powiedziała, że ja razem z tobą i Chou'un-san przechwycimy Turbany, i jak spowodujemy duży chaos, natychmiastowo dołączę do mojego osobistego oddziału na tyłach, podczas gdy Rinrin będzie mnie osłaniać. Ale zanim ruszy, musi się upewnić, że będzie mieć więcej nosicieli flag."

"Więcej nosicieli flag?" spytała Aisha.

"Tak. Wróg pomyśli, że nas jest więcej, niż ich. Kiedy dołączę do mojej jednostki, dołączymy do Rinrin i przepędzimy Turbany. Jednakże wówczas musimy mieć pewność, jest wyłom w formacji, z którego bandyci skorzystają, gdy ich otoczymy. Ten wyłom musi prowadzić do obozu Kousonsan, a wtedy uwięzimy bandytów w walce na dwóch frontach."

"Rozumiem... to może się udać," zamruczała w myśleniu Aisha, nim się zapytała, "A kim jest ta Chou'un?"

"Ona jest pomocniczym generałem, który pracuje dla Kousonsan–dono," odpowiedział Kuroki, zanim dodał też w swoich myślach, " _I do tego jest bardzo zalotna._ "

"Tak czy owak, poinformuj naszą armię o planie i niech się przygotują. Bandyci zjawią się tu za 2 godziny, więc niech nasza armia będzie gotowa. Przechwycimy ich od zachodniej bramy obozu Kousonsan–dono." dodała Shuri.

"Zrozumiano," odpowiedziała Aisha, odwracając się i biegnąc do armii w celu przekazania planu.

* * *

Dwie godziny później, armia była w gotowości. Pod wodzą Kurokiego i Aishy, ludzie przeszli do zachodniej bramy obozu i zauważyli Chou'un czekającą na nich z armią Kousonsan, którą rudowłosa generał przydzieliła do Magistrata Zhuo.

"Przybyłeś." uśmiechnęła się Chou'un.

"Ależ oczywiście." odparł Kuroki. "Wszystko gotowe?"

"Naturalnie," pokiwała głową Chou'un, zanim spojrzała na Aishę. "Ty musisz być wielką Kan'u Unchou Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka."

"To ja," odpowiedziała Aisha. "A ty musisz być Chou'un Shiryuu. Zarc–sama powiedział mi o tobie. Nie mogę się doczekać wspólnej walki z tobą."

"Oh, doprawdy?" rzekła Chou'un, dyskretnie spoglądając na Kurokiego, nim jej oczy z powrotem spojrzały na Aishę. "Też nie mogę się doczekać wspólnej walki, Kan'u–san."

Aisha skinęła głową, po czym spojrzała na Kurokiego, "Jesteśmy gotowi, Zarc–sama."

"Doskonale," przytaknął Kuroki, spoglądając na swoich ludzi. "No dobra, ludziska, zaczyna się! Kolejna bitwa przeciwko Żółtym Turbanom. Wiem, że jesteście zmęczeni codziennym użeraniem się z bandytami, ale nie możemy przestać walczyć! Pamiętajcie, oni zniszczą i odbiorą nam wszystko, na co mam zależy i co zdobyliśmy ciężką pracą! Pokażmy im, jak silni jesteśmy, kiedy chronimy coś ważnego!"

Armia głośno ryknęła ze zgodą, ich duch i morale wzrosły dzięki przemowie młodego wojownika.

"Z-Zarc-sama! Żółte Turbany nadchodzą! Już tu są!" krzyknęła Shuri, patrząc przez teleskop.

"No to do roboty!" zadeklarował Kuroki, aktywując Napęd Sengoku i wyjmując z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego.

"Ho~? What's this?" spytała Chou'un z interesowaniem, obserwując jak Kuroki odblokowywał Ziarnokłódkę.

"Henshin!"

 **ODD-EYES!**

Trójkątny portal otworzył się nad Kurokim, a z portalu wyłoniła się zamknięta forma Zbroi Różnookiego, ku zaskoczeniu Chou'un oraz odłączonej jednostki armii Kousonsan. Wówczas umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie, aktywując ją i przecinając ją Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA!**

 **ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Metalowa głowa smoka opadła na jego ramiona i uformowała skafander, zanim się rozłożyła, tworząc czerwoną zbroję, hełm z czerwono-zielonym wizjerem oraz Szablę Musou i Ryukena w rękach nastolatka.

"Więc to jest ta słynna zbroja Smoczego Herolda Niebios?" spytała Chou'un z nutką podziwu.

"Zgadza się. Niesamowite, prawda?" skomentowała Aisha. Kuroki alias Zarc spojrzał na swoją armie.

"Ok, ludzie, działamy według planu! Oddział Kuroki, Oddział Kan'u i Oddział Chou'un ruszy naprzód, żeby przechwycić Turbany i wywołać chaos. Kiedy go wywołamy, wycofujemy się w celu dołączenia do reszty naszej jednostki, podczas gdy oddział Chouhi będzie osłaniać nasze tyły! Czy wyraziłem się jasno?"

"Krystalicznie jasno, Zarc–sama," odpowiedziała posłusznie Aisha.

"Zrozumiano." powiedziała Chou'un z powagą.

"Rinrin cię ochroni, Onii–chan!" odparła Rinrin kciukiem do góry.

"Powodzenia, Zarc–sama," zachęciła Shuri z małym uśmiechem.

"Dziękuję," Kuroki spojrzał przed siebie. Widział, jak spora armia Żółtych Turban szła przed siebie, wymachując broniami. Zarc wziął do ręki Szablę Musou i wskazał nią nadchodzących wrogów. "Jednostki awangardy, atak!"

W ten sposób armia Kurokiego rozpoczęła szarżę na Armię Żółtych Turban z wojennym krzykiem, podczas gdy ich przeciwnicy zrobili to samo. Po kilkunastu sekundach dwie armie zderzyły się.

Finałowa bitwa z Żółtymi Turbanami się rozpoczęła.

"Jestem Kamen Rider Zarc!" krzyknął Kuroki. "A to jest moja scena!" Szybkim ruchem wydobył z kabury Szablę Musou i wraz z Ryukenem zaczął szarżować i siekać każdego odważnego -albo głupiego- Turbana, który wszedł mu w drogę. "EI! HAH! HAIAH!" krzyknął Zarc, mieczami ciachając bandytów, jednego po drugim. Po kilku cięciach przestawił Szablę Musou na Tryb Blastera i wystrzelił kilka serii, zabijając bandytów, nim przeładował broń i ponownie zestrzelił kilku pechowych bandytów.

Jeden ze Żółtych Turban próbował zaatakować wojownika od tyłu, ale szybko na pięcie Kuroki się odwrócił i wbił Ryuken w brzuch bandyty, po czym kilka strzałów z blastera powaliło nieboszczyka.

"Otoczyć go!" rozkazał Żółty Turban do swoich sojuszników. Ryknęli twierdząco, próbując otoczyć wojownika.

"Piętnastu na jednego! To źle dla... was piętnastu!" odparł Zarc, przecinając raz Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA!**

 **ODD-EYES SQUASH!**

Ryuken zapalił się czerwoną aurą i Kuroki szerokim łukiem machnął nim, wysyłając falę energii, która wybuchła przy kontakcie z Turbanami, zabijając ich.

"No dobra, kto następny?!" wyzwał Kuroki, szarżując i tnąc bandytów, którzy byli na jego drodze. W międzyczasie Aisha i Cou'un zbliżyły się do siebie plecami, otoczone przez bandę Żółtych Turban.

"Myślisz, że dasz radę z tyloma, Chou'un–dono?" spytała Aisha.

"Z łatwością pobijam ładną trzydziestkę. Byłby kłopot, gdyby pojawił się jeszcze jeden." odparła Chou'un.

"Więc ja się zajmę tym trzydziestym pierwszym." powiedziała Aisha.

"Co? Ty też walczysz?" zażartowała Chou'un.

"Ma się rozumieć, że tak," odparła Aisha z uśmiechem. "W końcu jestem all Kan'u Unchou, pierwszy wasal Smoczego Herolda Niebios, Kurokiego Kazakiri oraz Czarnowłosa Generał Wojny Zhuo. Te świnie nie mają szans ze mną!"

"Dobrze powiedziane," rzekła Chou'un, patrząc na Turbany. "Nazywam się Cho'un Shiryuu, Wschodzący Smok z Changshanu! Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteście mężczyznami, a nie kundlami, to chodźcie do mnie!"

"Wy...!" warknął jeden z przewodzących Turbanów. "Dalej, chłopcy! Nauczmy je lekcji szacunku!"

Turbany ryknęły i zaczęły szarżować na dziewczyński duet.

"Hmph, nieważne ilu was jest..." wyśmiała Aisha, machając Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka, zabijając grupkę Turbanów, którzy ruszyli na nią, "...nie macie szans ze mną!"

"Haaaah!" krzyknęła Chou'un, gdy jej włócznia zamieniła się w kłujące ruchy. Każde ukłucie natychmiast zabijało Turbany na prawo i lewo. Potem zakręciła włócznią i wbiła tylny koniec swojej broni w ziemię. "No błagam was! Nie mówcie, że potraficie tylko szczekać!"

"Co wy robicie?! To tylko dwie dziewczyny!" rzucił jeden Żółty Turban.

"Nie możemy je pobić!" krzyknął inny bandyta.

"Są za silne!" wrzasnął trzeci.

"Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to zrobicie, macie je zabić!" ryknął pierwszy.

"Są bardzo uparci," skomentowała Chou'un, włócznią przebijając kolejnego bandytę.

"I właśnie dlatego są głupcami," dodała Aisha przecinając inną grupę Żółtych Turban swoją bronią. "Oni nawet nie wiedzą, że przewyższamy ich."

"W takim razie pokażmy tym głupcom, jak głupi są, jeśli myślą że mogą nas pokonać." powiedziała Chou'un, trzymając broń w gotowości.

"Zgadzam się. To jak, Chou'un–dono?" odparła Aisha, również trzymając włócznię.

Dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach skinęła głową, po czym obydwie ruszyły na Żółte Turbany z okrzykiem wojennym, planując zabić każdego bandytę.

* * *

Kilka li dalej...

Gdyby jakiś człowiek szedł przez las na południu, z pewnością nigdy by w to nie uwierzył. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że to, co widział, jest prawdziwe. To 'coś' było duże, wysokością przerastało dorosłego mężczyznę. To było coś, czego żaden człowiek nie śmiał to zobaczyć.

Jego ciało było masywne, wyglądem przypominające kombinację byka z guźcem, pokryte grubą jak zbroja brązową skórą z plamami czarno-białej wzorzystej substancji. Para skręconych rogów wyrastała z głowy bestii o czerwonych oczach, z dolnych warg wyrastały też skręcone kły, a nogi były zgarbione. Przednie kończyny miały brązowe płetwo-podobne zbroje naramienne, które sięgały niemal do tylnych kończyn. Wielka kreatura zaczęła wąchać powietrze i wyczuła zapach dojrzałej Ziarnokłódki.

Jej instynkt wydał jedno proste zadanie: dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie jest Ziarnokłódka i pochłonąć ją. A jeśli na drodze bestii stanie jakaś przeszkoda, to zniszczy ją bez najmniejszego uszczerbku.

* * *

 **SOIYA! DARK REBELLION ARMS! OVERLAY HERALD RAVAGING!**

Zbroja Różnookiego zniknęła, po czym Kuroki zamienił ją na Zbroję Rebelii, a kiedy już została nałożona, nastolatek zakręcił Destrukto-Włócznią, wysyłając kilku Żółtych Turbanów w powietrze, łamiąc ich narzędzia. "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" krzyczał Kuroki, kręcąc włócznią.

"Kurczę, ten gość to szaleniec!" rzucił jeden z Turbanów.

"Nie możemy się nawet zbliżyć!" dodał kolejny.

"Po prostu zabijcie tego człowieka w zbroi!" wrzasnął trzeci.

"Wybacz, ale mnie nie tak łatwo da się zniszczyć!" odparł Kuroki, dwukrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! DARK REBELLION LAIT!**

Zakręcił nad głową Destrukto-Włócznią, która zaświeciła się i stała się trzy razy większa, niż normalnie i zaczęła iskrzyć fioletową energią. Z wojennym krzykiem, Kuroki wbił włócznię w ziemię, przez co ostrze wyzwoliło fioletowe błyskawice, które gdzieniegdzie uderzały w armię Turbanów. Bandyci krzyczeli, jęczeli i padali na ziemię, porażeni wysoką energią woltów. Pozostali bandyci patrzyli, spanikowani i przerażeni pokazem mocy Mrocznej Rebelii. Lekko kiwając głową, Kuroki odwrócił się do swojej armii, "Ok, ludziska! Wycofujemy się, już!"

Wziąwszy po uwagę rozkazy dowódcy, żołnierze zjednoczonej armi Zhuo–Ryousei zaczęli się wycofywać.

Chou'un przebiła kolejnego bandytę i zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jak armia się wycofuje. "Co, już? A ja nawet się nie rozgrzałam," skomentowała niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna z westchnieniem.

"Nie musisz się o to martwić. Gdy tylko dołączymy do tylnej straży, znowu powalczymy," odparła Aisha, odrzucając Turbana swoją bronią.

"Nie jestem typem, co walczy i ucieka," powiedziała Chou'un. "Ale jak mus to mus!."

"Doskonale. Wycofujemy się!" odpowiedziała Aisha, odskakując od wroga i wraz z Chou'un podążała za swoją armią. Po dołączeniu do nich Kurokie obejrzał się za siebie, widząc jak tylna straż Chouhi zaczęła szarżę, osłaniając ich. Kuroki wiedział, że choć Rinrin nie jest najostrzejszym mieczem w Chinach, to jednak nadrabiała błyskawicznym myśleniem oraz zadziwiającą siłą.

"Dalej, ludzie! Szarżować, rozwalać, wygrywać!" rzuciła Rinrin. Jej okrzyk wojenny rozbrzmiał nad całą armią.

"Więc to jest Chouhi Yokutoku, słynna Enhito Chouhi?" spytała Chou'un z niedowierzaniem. "Jest młodsza, niż się spodziewałam."

"Niech cię jej wygląd nie zwiedzie, Chou'un–san. Rinrin jest bardzo silna," odpowiedziała Aisha z uśmiechem.

"Tylko skąd ona ma tyle siły?" zastanawiał się Kuroki, obserwując jak Rinrin jednym machnięciem Włóczni Żmii wysyła kolejny oddział Turbanów w powietrze. "Taka mała, a jej siła..."

"Zastanowisz się nad tym później, Zarc–sama. Musimy zmniejszyć liczbę Żółtych Turban, zanim popchniemy ich do lokalizacji Kousonsan–dono." powiedziała Aisha.

"Robi się," odparł Kuroki, zwracając się do swojej jednostki. "Dalej, chłopcy! Pokażmy im, co Armia Zhuo potrafi!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" zagrzmiała odpowiedź żołnierzy, powoli przygotowujących się do oflankowania Żółtych Turban.

"Zobaczmy, czy da się jeszcze bardziej zredukować ich siłę," powiedział Kuroki, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Mrocznej Rebelii.

 **LOCK OFF**

Wtedy wziął do ręki Ziarnokłódkę Jadu i odblokował ją.

 **STARVING VENOM!**

Zbroja Rebelii zniknęła, robiąc miejsce dla wściekle fioletowej głowy smoka ze skręconymi rogami. Kuroki umieścił Ziarnokłódkę Jadu w Napędzie Sengoku, blokując ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! STARVING VENOM ARMS! FUSION HERALD DESTROY!**

Zbroja Głodzącego Jadu opadła na ramiona nastolatka, po czym się otworzyła, formując fioletową zbroję z czerwonymi i pomarańczowymi kulami na sobie. Po zakręceniu w dłoniach Jadowitymi Kama, Kamen Rider Zarc rzucił nimi w bandytę, zabijając go, po czym wyjął z kabury Szablę Musou i przeciął kolejnego nieszczęśnika. "No proszę was, to wszystko, co potraficie?!" zadrwił Kuroki, podnosząc Kamy. "Jeśli chodzi o taniec na mojej scenie, to nie macie szans!"

"Ah tak? Zatańcz to!" rzucił jeden z Turbanów, przeprowadzając lekkomyślną szarżę z dwoma ostrzami. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że już prawie wygrał, nagle-

"Aahh!" jęknął Turban, patrząc na dół. Jego oczy rozszerzyły ze strachu, kiedy widział dwie fioletowe paszcze gryzące jego nogi. Uważnie spojrzał i widział, że kończyny pochodzą z pleców przeciwnika.

"Mówiłeś coś?" spytał Kuroki, kręcąc Jadowitymi Kama w dłoniach.

Turban zaśmiał się nerwowo, nim Kuroki zakończył jego nędzę, odcinając mu głowę Kama. To było smutne, lecz nie miał wyboru. Oni już wybrali swoją ścieżkę jako bandyci, więc jednym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem dla Zarca było powstrzymać ich, zanim skrzywdzą kogoś jeszcze.

Inna grupa Żółtych Turban zaszarżowała na niego z krzykiem. Uzbrojony wojownik od razu odpowiedział, łącząc Jadowite Kamy i rzucając nimi jak bumerangiem. Jadowity Bumerang uderzył w bandytów, wywołując eksplozje już przy samym zetknięciu. Gdy tylko Kama wróciły do jego dłoni, wyjął Szablę Musou i ruszył na oddział Turbanów, tnąc ich złączonymi kama oraz mieczem. "HIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahhhhhh, to jest koleś ze zbroją smoka!" jęknął jeden z Turbanów.

"Ratuj się, kto może!" krzyknął inny.

"Nigdzie nie uciekniecie!" wrzasnął Kuroki, przestawiając Szablę Musou w Tryb Blastera. Kilka pocisków wystrzelonych z miotacza dosięgło bandytów, pozbawiając ich życia.

"Zarc-sama!" krzyknął jeden ze żołnierzy Zhuo, podchodząc do Kurokiego. "Inne grupa żołnierzy właśnie nadchodzi!"

"Co?!" sapnął Kuroki. "Jaką flagę mają?"

"Mają znak Kouson!" odpowiedział żołnierz. Kuroki uśmiechnął się, słysząc raport. Wiedział co to znaczy.

"W porządku więc, pora to zakończyć! Wszystkie jednostki, manewr kleszczowy! Ruszamy pełną parą! Aisha! Chou'un–san! Wy ze mną!"

"Zrozumiano, Gaim–sama!" odpowiedziała Aisha.

"Fajnie. Jestem zmęczona bawieniem się z tymi kundlami," powiedziała Chou'un z uśmieszkiem.

Po chwili cała trójka, dwie dziewczyny i wojownik w smoczej zbroi, zaczęła szarżę na oddziały Żółtych Turban. Jako, że jednostka Rinrin przedzierała szeregi z drugiej strony, bandyci mogli uciec tylko przez wyłom w formacji wroga.

"W nogi! Przez ten wyłom!" krzyknął jeden z Turbanów.

"Chcę jeszcze pożyć!" jęknął drugi, uciekając przez wyłom. Kuroki uśmiechnął się dziarsko, ponownie łącząc Jadowite Kamy i jednym rzutem zabijając kilkunastu bandytów.

"Oby tam, gdzie ta droga prowadzi, było lepiej!" krzyknął inny Żółty Turban.

"Nie sądzę!"

Turbani zatrzymali się tak gwałtownie, że niemal poupadali na ziemię, słysząc donośny głos. Przed sobą mieli armię żołnierzy na białych koniach, z Kousonsan na czele. Bandyci spojrzeli za siebie i przed siebie. Zostali otoczeni.

"N–Nie mamy gdzie uciec!" powiedział panikujący Żółty Turban.

"Z jednej strony armia Zhuo, a z drugiej armia Ryousei! To pułapka!" zauważył drugi Turban.

"Hah! Już nie jesteście tacy twardzi, kiedy walczycie przeciwko zjednoczonej armii, co?" rzuciła Chou'un.

"Teraz srogo zapłacicie za napaść na wioski i zrujnowanie życia mieszkańcom!" zadeklarowała Aisha.

"To jest to, ludzie!" rzuciła Kousonsan, atakując Żółtych Turban na swoim białym koniu, dzierżąc w dłoni miecz. "Okrążyliśmy ich! Wszystkie jednostki, do ataku! Wykończyć ich!"

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ryknęła armia Kousonsan, atakując bandytów.

"Dalej ludziska! Już niewiele brakuje!" rzucił Kuroki, unosząc Szablę Musou do góry.

"DLA ZHUO!" odpowiedziała jego armia energicznie.

Kuroki ruszył naprzód, tnąc na prawo i lewo Szablą Musou i połączonymi Jadowitymi Kama i zabijając bandytów, którzy byli w jego zasięgu. Gdy tylko kolejny Turban padł pod siłą jego ostrzy, Kuroki schował Jadowite Kamy i przestawił Szablę Musou ponowie w tryb blastera. Usunął Ziarnokłódkę Jadu z Napędu Sengoku i umieścił ją w Szabli Musou.

 **1! 10! 100!**

 **STARVING VENOM CHARGE!**

Z lufy w Szabli Musou wystrzelił fioletowy promień energii w kształcie projekcji głowy smoka z skręconymi rogami. Projekcja uderzyła w garstkę Żółtych Turban, wywołując eksplozję, która zabiła kilkunastu z nich.

"Już prawie... Aisha! Rinrin! Kousonsan! Chou'un–san! Wykończmy ich razem!" krzyknął Kuroki.

"Tak! Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziała Aisha.

"Rozwalmy ich!" dopingowała Rinrin.

"To może być ciekawe." uśmiechnęła Chou'un.

"Jestem gotowa, kiedy ty jesteś!" rzekła Kousonsan.

"Doskonale!" powiedział Kuroki, odłączając Ziarnokłódkę Jadu i umieszczając w Napędzie Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego.

 **ODD-EYES!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Zbroja Jadu zniknęła, robiąc miejsce dla Zbroi Różnookiego. Potem Kuroki połączył Szablę Musou z Ryukenem rękojeściami, po czym zdjął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego i umieścił ją w Szabli Musou.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000!**

Kuroki zakręcił połączoną bronią, tworząc elektryczną czerwoną sferę. Z wojennym krzykiem machnął Szablą Musou i Ryukenem, wysyłając sferę energii na pozostałych Żółtych Turbanów, więżąc ich w sferze.

 **ODD-EYES CHARGE!**

"Smocza Falanga!" krzyknął Kuroki, szarżując na czerwoną sferę energii ze swoimi sojusznikami i uderzając swoimi broniami. Najpierw Kousonsan zadała cios mieczem, następnie Chou'un machnęła włócznią. Po niej Rinrin machnęła Włócznią Żmii, a następnie Aisha, wykonawszy piruet, zadała cios Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka. Gdy bandyci ledwo stali na nogach, Kuroki ruszył z pełną prędkością, zadając finałowy podwójny cios Szablą Musou i Ryukenem. Czerwona sfera zaiskrzyła, aż w końcu eksplodowała, zabijając uwięzionych w niej Żółtych Turbanów.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wiwatowała armia wraz z armią Kousonsan.

"Udało nam się!" wykrzyknęła radośnie Rinrin.

"Zarc–sama! Zwyciężyliśmy!" powiedziała Aisha.

"To prawda," odparł z uśmiechem Kuroki, kiedy niespodziewanie w powietrzu rozległ się głośny ryk.

"Co to było!?" spytała Kousonsan, zszokowana.

"Racze nie człowiek..." rzekła Chou'un.

"AAAAAHHHH!" krzyknęła Rinrin, wskazując na coś. "T-Tam jest wielki byk biegnący do nas!"

"Możesz powtórzyć?!" spytał się Kuroki, zszokowany, obserwując, jak z zarośli wyłania się kreatura, rozmiarami przewyższająca człowieka. Jego ciało było masywne, wyglądem przypominające kombinację byka z guźcem, pokryte grubą jak zbroja brązową skórą z plamami czarno-białej wzorzystej substancji. Para skręconych rogów wyrastała z głowy bestii o czerwonych oczach, z dolnych warg wyrastały też skręcone kły, a nogi były zgarbione. Przednie kończyny miały brązowe płetwo-podobne zbroje naramienne, które sięgały niemal do tylnych kończyn.

"Oh mój..." sapnęła Chou'un.

"C-CO TO JEST?!" krzyknęła Aisha. "To jest Inves?!"

"Chyba tak, ale nigdy nie widziałem takiego. Ale sam jego rozmiar to dowód, że jest dziesięć razy gorszy..." mruknął Kuroki. "To Inves Szaleńczy, i to bardzo potężny oraz destruktywny!"

"Zarc–sama, jak mamy z tym walczyć?" spytała Aisha ze zmartwieniem.

Kuroki wyjął jedną ze Ziarnokłódek ze schowka po swojej prawej stronie. Miało obraz złotej głowy smoka ze złotą kulą na czole. "Trzeba będzie wezwać ciężką artylerię." powiedział nastolatek, przełykając ślinę i otwierając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **BEAST DRAGON!**

Wtedy w powietrzu otworzył się portal, dwukrotnie większy niż normalnie, z której wyłonił wielka sfera, przypominająca smoczą głowę z pomarańczowym i zielonym okiem oraz z dużymi rogami, skręconymi do tyłu. Z dołu wyglądało to niemal, jakby nad osobą zawisła smocza głowa z otwartą paszczą.

"UWHOAAAAAAAAAA! TO WIELKI SMOK!" krzyknęła Rinrin w podziwie i szoku.

"Zarc–dono? Co to jest?" spytała Chou'un.

"Jedyny sposób do walki przeciwko takiego olbrzymowi," odpowiedział Kuroki. "Cofnijcie się, proszę."

"Zarc–sama, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie!" zaprotestowała Aisha. "Ten wielki smok cię pożre!"

"Nie martw się, wiem co robię," odpowiedział Kuroki, patrząc na wielką głowę. Była niemal tak wielka, co Zbroja Suika w zamkniętej formie, jeśli nie większa. "...prawie..."

"CO MASZ NA MYŚLI 'PRAWIE'?!" warknęła Aisha.

"No to jazda!" rzucił Kuroki, umieszczając Ziarnokłódkę Bestiookiego w Napędzie Sengoku i blokując.

 **LOCK ON!**

Muzyczka wojennego roku ponownie zabrzmiała, gdy Kuroki przeciął Ziarnokłódkę. Główny obraz ukazywał głowę smoka z otwartą paszczą, podczas gdy druga połowa ukazywała dwustronną włócznię.

 **SOIYA!**

Wtedy masywna smocza głowa spadła na Kurokiego, niemal idealnie pochłaniając go 'paszczą'. Aisha i Rinrin rozdziawili usta ze przerażenia, a Chou'un wpatrywała się w niedowierzaniu.

"ZARC–SAMA!" krzyknęła Aisha w panice.

"Ja nie mogę! Wielka smocza głowa połknęła Onii–chana!" krzyknęła Rinrin.

"Co do jasnej-?" mruknęła Chou'un. Trzy dziewczyny obserwowały, jak Inves podszedł do głowy smoka, która utknęła w ziemi. Kreatura kilka razy prychnęła, a nawet lekko musnęła głowę swoimi rogami, lecz wtedy stało się coś zaskakującego: głowa nagle zaczęła wirować, odsyłając oszołomionego Szaleńczego Invesa kilka metrów dalej.

"Ej, co się dzieje?" spytała Rinrin, zaskoczona.

 **BEAST-EYES ARMS! ENTER OF THE DRAGON!**

 **YOROI MODE!**

Wielka smocza głowa zaczęła się składać i rozszerzać, powoli stając się wielką zbroją. Górna połowa stała się niebiesko-czerwoną zbroją z szarymi wykończeniami, stanowiły ją wielkie naramienniki, zbroja piersiowa przypominająca mniejszą wersję głowy smoka, oraz hełm ze złotą kulą na 'czole' i dwoma długimi rogami ciągnącymi się do góry, rozmiarem sięgającymi do pasa dorosłego człowieka. Ręce oraz nogi były pokryte grubą, czerwoną zbroją, zaś w prawej dłoni zbroja trzymała włócznię, której górna połowa przypominała kopię, a dolna beżowe działo wyglądające jak kość.

"Łał! Onii–chan stał się olbrzymem!" powiedziała Rinrin z iskrzącymi oczami.

"Z-Zarc-sama?" spytała Aisha, zdumiona.

"Cofnijcie się!" powiedział Kuroki, kierując zbroją i patrząc na rogatego Invesa. "Już ja się z nim rozliczę!" Inves ryknął wyzywająco, szarżując na oponenta. Kuroki machnął Smoczym Sojinto prosto w twarz kreatury, wywołując u niej ból. Następnie lewą pięścią kilkakrotnie uderzył w twarz Invesa-hybrydy po czym solidnym ciosem odrzucił kreaturę kilkanaście metrów od siebie. Inves podniósł się, zanim prychnął, uderzając grunt prawdą przednią nogą i rozpoczął szarżę na swojego przeciwnika.

"Powinieneś przystopować, byku!" rzucił żartobliwe Kuroki, łapiąc hybrydę guźca i byka za rogi. Zarówno on, jak i Inves mieli obecnie równe siły, jeden starał się odepchnąć drugiego i na odwrót. "Nghh... dobra, wystarczy!" powiedział Kuroki, wsadzając Sojinto w ziemię i łapiąc Szaleńczego Invesa za brzuch. Inves zakwiczał, gdy jego uzbrojony przeciwnik cisnął go rogami w ziemię.

"Łał! Onii-chan jest taki silny!" powiedziała Rinrin z podziwem.

"Wykorzystał wagę Invesa przeciwko niemu. Intrygujące..." mruknęła Chou'un. Tymczasem Inves zdołał stanąć na nogi i ponownie podjął się szarży, chociaż z kawałem ziemi utkniętym w jego rogach i kłach ciężko mu było nawigować.

"Zobaczmy, co się stanie, gdy zrobię _to_!" krzyknął Kuroki.

 **HEADDER MODE!**

Zbroja zaczęła się składać i wróciła do formy wielkiej, smoczej głowy z dużymi rogami i złotą kulą na czole. Inves zderzył się kłami ze smoczą głową, próbując ją odepchnąć, lecz na próżno.

Wtedy tył głowy smoka zaczął strzelać płomieniami i wtedy, niczym pocisk, głowa ruszyła do przodu spychając Invesa prosto w drzewa. Kuroki uśmiechnął się złośliwie, choć częściowo był też zdumiony. Jego ciało było obecnie w pozycji leżącej, wewnątrz smoczej głowy, a ze swojej perspektywy widział niemal normalnie jak zawsze. " _Choć leżę, to widzę Invesa. Ta smocza forma Zbroi Suiki jest niesamowita!_ " powiedział w myślach Kuroki, gdy smocza głowa otworzyła 'paszczę' i wystrzeliła kilka kul ognia w Invesa. Bestia ponownie zakwiczała w bólu, jak prosię idące na rzeź.

 **DRAGON MODE!**

Wówczas głowa smoka ponownie zmieniła formę, chwilowo przekształcając się w Tryb Yoroi, nim rękami uderzyła w ziemię, zmieniając je w wielkie, masywne nogi, pokryte zbroją nogi złączyły się i stały się ogonem, a zbroja piersiowa nałożyła się na hełm, stając się głową smoka. Smok o żółtym i zielonym oku ryknął wyzywająco.

"UWHOOOOOOOA! Onii–chan stał się teraz smokiem!" krzyknęła Rinrin z ekscytacją.

"To dość niespodziewane," powiedziała Chou'un z rozszerzonymi oczami, patrząc jak smok wpatrywał się na trójkę dziewczyn. "A-Ano..."

" **Spokojnie, to tylko ja.** " odpowiedział smok głębokim głosem.

"Z-Zarc-sama?!" spytała Kan'u, zszokowana. Smok wyszczerzył swoje zęby.

" **We własnej osobie!** " ryknął 'Kuroki'. Z dzikim rykiem wystrzelił z paszczy kule ognia, które trafiły w cel. Szaleńczy Inves kwiknął w agonii. Chociaż Invesa cechowała mocarna siła i wytrzymałość, to miał przewagę tylko, jeśli jego przeciwnik był równy lub mniejszy od niego samego. Lecz w walce przeciwko niemal 3-metrowemu smokowi, który mógł strzelać ogniem, nie miał żadnych szans. Instynkt nakazał mu uciekać przed tym ogromnym drapieżnikiem.

'Kuroki' zmrużył swoje świecące, dzikie oczy. Nie zamierzał pozwolić tej hybrydzie uciec. " **O nie, nigdzie nie uciekniesz!** " warknął 'Kuroki', łapiąc w swoje zęby tył Invesa. Mocno potrząsnął ofiarą, po czym wyrzucił ją w powietrze i machnął ogonem jak cepem. Odrzucona siłą ogona, hybryda Inves wylądowała twardo na ziemi, przy okazji łamiąc kilka drzew.

 **YOROI MODE!**

Zbroja Bestiookiego Smoak zmieniła się z powrotem w konfigurację wojownika i natychmiastowo Kuroki przeciął Ziarnokłódkę raz Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA!**

 **DORAGON BASUTA SQUASH!**

Kuroki zakręcił Smoczym Sojinto, wystrzeliwując sferę czerwono-niebieskiej energii z tylnego końca włóczni w Invesa. Szaleńczy Inves próbował uniknąć, lecz atak nastolatka był szybszy i uwięził bestię w sferze. Kuroki lekko cofnął rękę trzymającą włócznię, podczas gdy kopia zaświeciła się płomieniem, tworząc projekcję głowy Bestiookiego Smoka. Gdy tylko projekcja głowy smoka wydała z siebie dziki ryk, Kuroki w Zbroi Bestiookiego ruszył na uwięzionego potwora.

"SEEEIIIIIHAAAAAA!"

Kuroki z całej siły pchnął kopię do przodu przebijając czerwono-niebieską sferę i Invesa-hybrydę. Bestia wydała z siebie przenikliwy kwik, nim eksplodowała z hukiem. "Yosha!" rzucił Kuroki, odwracając się do armii. Zauważył, że wszyscy by wręcz zszokowani tym, co właśnie zrobił.

"TAK! Udało ci się, Onii–chan!" dopingowała Rinrin. "To znaczy, że wygraliśmy! Wygraliśmy!"

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" krzyknęła armia, wiwatując, zanim Kuroki wyskoczył ze Zbroi Bestiookiego Smoka i wrócił do cywilnej formy, podczas gdy zbroja zniknęła. Spojrzał na Ziarnokłódkę, i zauważył, że poszarzała. Mogło to oznaczać, że potrzebuje czasu, żeby się naładować.

"Zarc–sama!" rzuciła Aisha, biegnąc do nastolatka.

"Oh, hej Aisha– OW!" Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, zostało przerwane, kiedy czarnowłosa dziewczyna palnęła go w tył głowy.

"Jak mogłeś mnie tak bardzo zmartwić?! Myślałam, że jesteś martwy, pożarty przez swojego własnego smoka!" rzuciła Aisha, zdenerwowana.

"Au, au, au... Przepraszam cię za to," przeprosił Kuroki, "Po prostu... Zbroja Bestiookiego to jedyny sposób na tego olbrzyma, jakim był ten Szaleńczy Inves."

"Nadal mnie martwiłeś!"

"Hai, hai, wakatteru yo..." westchnął Kuroki. "Przepraszam, że cię zmartwiłem. Więcej tego nie zrobię."

"Po prostu uprzeć mnie następnym razem, gdy będziesz planował użyć tej zbroi," odpowiedziała Aisha.

"Dobra, uprzedzę cię następnym razem."

"Onii–chan!" krzyknęła Rinrin, podbiegając do niego z Chou'un i Kousonsan. "To było niesamowite!"

"Dokładnie, nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteś zdolny do czegoś takiego," rzekła Chou'un z uśmieszkiem. "Jesteś naprawdę interesującą osobą, Kuroki–dono."

"Teraz widzę, dlaczego zwiesz się Smoczym Heroldem Niebios." powiedziała Kousonsan z podziwem. "Potrafisz przywoływać zbroje smoków z samych Niebios."

"Oh błagam was, to nic wielkiego." odparł Kuroki, drapiąc tył głowy, zawstydzony.

"Nonsens, Kuroki–dono, naprawdę przeszedłeś samego siebie," powiedziała Chou'un, zanim zbliżyła się do nastolatka uwodzącym wyrazem twarzy. "Może ty i ja uczcimy nasze zwycięstwo razem, hmmm?"

"Uhm, cóż..." przełknął ślinę Kuroki.

"Bardzo przepraszam, ale Zarc–sama musi natychmiast wrócić do Xizang." przerwała jej Aisha, stając w obronie nastolatka

"Oh, jaka szkoda..." lamentowała Chou'un w udawanym smutku. "Więc może pewnego dnia, kiedy nasze drogi znowu się skrzyżują."

"T-Tak, pewnie," odpowiedział niepewnie Kuroki.

Chou'un potem zwróciła się do Kousonsan. "No cóż, Hakukei–dono. Wedle naszego porozumienia, wyruszam."

"W porządku," odpowiedziała Kousonsan z westchnieniem, po czym lekko się uśmiechnęła do Chou'un. "Powodzenia w przyszłości, Shiryuu. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś godnego, któremu będziesz służyć, podczas swojej podróży.

"Dziękuję ci za to, Hakukei–dono," odparła Chou'un.

"Aw mou~ już nas opuszczasz?" jęknęła Rinrin.

"Tak. Jest wiele różnych miejsc, które muszę odwiedzić." skinęła Chou'un. "Chodzę po kraju, aby się przekonać, czy jest tu jakiś lord lub generał, który jest war przewodzenia mną i moją włócznią."

"Cóż... może pomyśleć o mnie." powiedział Kuroki.

"To prawda, ale mam otwarte opcje." odparła Chou'un z uśmieszkiem. "Kto wie? Może, kiedy nasze drogi się zetkną, jeśli nie będzie żadnego wartego mnie lorda, to może wrócę do ciebie. Co o tym myślisz?"

"Czy mogę się spytać dlaczego opuszczasz Kousonsan–dono, Chou'un–dono?" spytała Aisha.

"Hmm..." mruczała niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna, gdy spojrzała na Kousonsan. "Nie zrozum mnie źle, Hakukei–dono. Z pewnością jesteś odważnym i zdolnym Generałem, ale jakoś nie widzę cię jako władczyni."

"N–Nani?" spytała Kousonsan, dość zaskoczona.

"Na razie, jedyną możliwą osobą, którą widzę jako władcę, jest Kuroki–dono. Po tym, co dzisiaj widziałam, mogę stwierdzić, że potrafi więcej, niż dostrzega wzrok."

"Oh jej, nie wiem co powiedzieć..." zarumienił się nieśmiało Kuroki. "Jestem tylko prostą osobą, która robi to, co słuszne."

"Po prostu jesteś skromny, Zarc–sama," powiedziała Aisha.

"Aisha–san ma rację. Definitywnie masz to, co trzeba, by być władcą," przyznała się Shuri.

"Tak! Onii–chan jest najlepszy!" dodała Rinrin.

"Oh, dziewczyny. Przestańcie! Przez was się rumienię ze wstydu!" powiedział Kuroki, zawstydzony.

"I do tego jesteś bardzo pokorny. To z pewnością istotne, żeby być takim władcą, jak ty," powiedział Chou'un z autentycznym uśmiechem.

"Uhm... dzięki."

"Nie ma problemu." odparła Chou'un. "Cóż, fajnie się rozmawiało, ale teraz muszę iść. Przeznaczenie wzywa." Z tymi słowa ukłoniła się i odwróciła, idąc w stronę gór.

"No i poszła." powiedział Kuroki.

"Myślisz, że ją jeszcze spotkamy?" spytała Aisha.

"Jestem tego pewien," odpowiedział Kuroki. Według historii z jego świata, Chou'un jest jedną z Tygrysich Generałów z Shoku, frakcji, która prawdopodobnie będzie należeć do niego. Z pewnością dołączy do niego w przyszłości. "A tymczasem pójdźmy za jej przykładem i też ruszajmy. Wracamy do Xizang."

"Tak jest, Zarc-sama!" odpowiedziały wspólnie Aisha, Rinrin i Shuri.

Po pożegnaniu się z Kousonsan, ich nową sojuszniczką, ekipa wróciła do Xizang. Ta bitwa była dla nich kolejną przeszkodą do przejścia i choć Kuroki nie był pewien, co przyniesie przyszłość, to i tak będzie gotów, by stawić jej czoła.

Wraz ze swoimi sojuszniczkami.

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 4 completed! Kuroki Kazakiri finally defeat a Yellow Turban army and clashed with Inves bull/warthog hybrid. A template for Suika Arms counterpart was Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (whom Dragon Sojinto is a Beast-Eyes' 'wings'), who have a dragon Mode than Gyro Mode, while a transformation into Dragon Mode it's based on Grimlock's transformation sequence. I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures. So... read, think and review ^.^


	5. Misja: Las Helheim!

**Rozdział 5** \- _Misja: Las Helheim_ _!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter.

* * *

"Nhh... do diabli z papierkową robotą... dlaczego musi być taka nudna?" jęknął Kuroki, lekko ściskając ramię. Od wielkiej walki z Żółtymi Turbanami minęły dwa i pół tygodnia, a wieści o zwycięstwie Xizang rozproszyły się po kontynencie szybciej, niż Kuroki zakładał. Teraz ponad połowa Yozhou sprzymierzyła się z jego frakcją, a do tego zawarło przymierze z Kousonsan. Dzięki temu, Xizang rozwinęło się doskonale w kwestii umowy handlowej, którą Kuroki zawarł ze swoimi sojusznikami. Minusem było to, że papierkowa robota znów wzrosła, ale Shuri pomogła mu ze zmniejszeniem tego ciężaru.

A ponieważ ostatnio bardzo ciężko pracowali, brązowowłosy nastolatek postanowił dać oficerom dzień wolny na relaks i wszystko, gdyż tego naprawdę potrzebowali.

Kuroki podpisał ostatni dokument, po czym rozciągnął się na krześle, spoglądając na chiński kalendarz. Wedle niego mijał właśnie trzydziesty trzeci dzień od czasu przybycia Kurokiego do Starożytnych Chin. Tyle czasu dosłownie wystarczyło Kurokiemu, żeby się przystosować się do tego świata. Chociaż pragnął wrócić do domu, nie miał żadnych środków. A do tego nie miał żadnych wieści o Danie i braciach Kanbrach, ani nawet o tym złodzieju lustra, który zaczął tą całą maskaradę. Nastolatek miał nadzieję, że prędzej czy później znajdzie tego tajemniczego osobnika. W końcu wciąż był mu winien tego całego zamieszania, jak i tego ciosu w brzuch, gdy lustro pękło.

*PUK, PUK, PUK*

"Wejść." powiedział Kuroki, i drzwi się otworzyły, ujawniając wchodzącą Aishę. "Oh, hej Aisha."

"Skończyłeś podpisywanie dokumentów?" spytała Aisha, podchodząc do jego biurka.

"Tak, właśnie skończyłem," westchnął Kuroki. "Jestem w tym świecie już od miesiąca, a to całe podpisywanie dokumentów wciąż jest nużące."

"Proszę, nie przejmuj się, Zarc–sama. W każdym razie to dla dobra wszystkich."

Kuroki ponownie westchnął. "Ah, i czy są jakieś raporty dotyczące Szczelin na naszym terenie?"

"Jak na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale rozkazałam ludziom mieć oko na wszelkie tajemnicze zjawiska."

Kuroki skinął głową, rozmyślając. W każdej bitwie, w której brał udział, zawsze pojawiała się Szczelina i wychodziły z niej Invesy. Na całe szczęście żaden ze żołnierzy nie został zakażony chorobą Invesów. To właśnie zastanawiało nastolatka dlaczego i jak pojawiały się Szczeliny w tym świecie. Czy Las Helheim szykował się do inwazji? A może ktoś kontroluje Invesy. Gdyby to była druga odpowiedź, musiałby znaleźć odpowiedzialną za to osobę i ją powstrzymać. A jeśli to była ta pierwsza odpowiedź, to z pewnością mogłoby oznaczać...

"Zarc–sama?" spytała Aisha .

"Uhm?" spytał Kuroki, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

"Czy coś się stało?"

"O–Oh, to nic, tylko rozmyślałem nad czymś. To nic wielkiego." odpowiedział nastolatek. "Powiedz, czy masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy zjedli lunch po ciężkim dniu pracy? Ja stawiam,"

Aisha pomyślała o tej ofercie, zanim odpowiedziała, "Z chęcią. Czy poprosić Rinrin i Shuri, żeby z nami poszły?"

"Tak, czemu nie? Dzięki temu możemy się lepiej poznać," odparł Kuroki.

"Bardzo dobrze, pójdę po Rinrin i Shuri. Zaczekaj na nas przy wejściu," powiedziała Aisha.

"Okej."

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Vision HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Sokoła oraz Bestii. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Blast. Takuya, jako Blast, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Totaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Benkeia i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zszyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Blast, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Po przygotowaniu się, Kuroki stał przy wejściu swojej posiadłości. Był to dom byłego Szefa-Magistrata, ale jako że on uciekł w wyniku ataków Żółtych Turban a Kuroki przejął obowiązki Magistrata, posiadłość teraz należała do brązowowłosego nastolatka. W każdym razie czekał na Aishę i wkrótce ją zauważył wraz z Rinrin i Shuri.

"Hej, cieszę się, że przybyłyście." uśmiechnął Kuroki.

"Dziękujemy ci za zaproszenie nas na lunch, Zarc–sama," powiedziała Shuri, kłaniając się.

"Dziękuję, Onii–chan!" powiedziała Rinrin z wielkim uśmiechem.

"To był pomysł Aishy i pomyślałem, że dzięki temu lepiej się poznamy." odparł Kuroki.

Shuri zarumieniła się lekko, gdy Aisha się uśmiechnęła. "To co, idziemy?"

"Tak, ruszajmy," odpowiedział Kuroki, ruszając do restauracji którą wcześniej odwiedził. Tam serwowano dobre jedzenie. Mieszkańcy, których mijali, witali ich ciepło z uśmiechami na twarzach.

"Patrzcie, to Zarc–sama!"

"I jego generałowie."

"Cześć, Zarc–sama!"

"Generale Kan, Generale Chou, Strategu Koumei! Dzień dobry!"

Kuroki uśmiechnął się, machając im, tak jak i jego generałowie i strateg. Gdy tylko doszli do restauracji, usiedli przy stole i zamówili jedzenief.

"No dobra, dziewczyny. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć o was czegoś więcej." powiedział Kuroki.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ja chcę zacząć! Ja chcę zacząć!" powiedziała Rinrin, z ekscytacją podnosząc rękę.

"Okej, Rinrin, mów."

"Okej! Rinrin dorastała razem z Aishą. Była dokuczliwa jak teraz," powiedziała Rinrin ze śmiechem.

"To nieprawda!" zaprzeczyła Aisha. "To dlatego, że jesteś niesforna! Martwiłam się, ponieważ często okazujesz lekkomyślność!"

"Nyahahaha, dalej jesteś dokuczliwa!"

"Wcale nie!"

"Cóż, zgaduję, że Aisha jest dobrą siostrą dla Rinrin–chan," rzekła Shuri z małym śmiechem.

"Biorąc pod uwagę, jaka jest Rinrin, nie jestem zaskoczony," odparł oschle Kuroki. "Kontynuuj, Rinrin."

"Okej, gdzie teraz była Rinrin?" zastanawiała się rudowłosa dziewczynka.

"Zatrzymałaś się w części, gdzie dorastałaś z Aishą." przypomniał jej brązowowłosy nastolatek.

"Oh, tak, tak," skinęła głową Rinrin, przypominając sobie.

"Mhmm, teraz kontynuuj."

"Nasze rodziny były ze sobą bliskie i uczyłyśmy się od tej samej nauczycielki. Była niegdyś eks-generałem Armii Imperialnej," said Rinrin.

"Musiała być wspaniałą osobą," rzekł Kuroki.

"Tak, była..." odpowiedziała Aisha, patrząc w dół. Rinrin również patrzyła w dół, przypominając sobie, co się stało z ich rodziną.

"Uhm, przepraszam, nie powinienem-" powiedział Kuroki, uświadomiwszy sobie, co właśnie się działo.

"Mmmm..." potrząsnęła głową Rinrin. "To nie wina Onii–chana."

"Ale–"

"To nie wina Onii–chana!" nalegała Rinrin. "Onii–chan był po prostu ciekawski, a Rinrin cię nie wini!"

"Dzięki,"

"Nie ma sprawy!" odpowiedziała rudowłosa z uśmiechem.

"Wciąż pamiętam, że sensei skarciła cię za lenistwo," uśmiechnęła Aisha.

"Rinrin wcale się nie leniła! Rinrin uprawiała specjalny trening!" zaprzeczyła gwałtownie Rinrin.

Kuroki spojrzał z ciekawością na Shuri. Ona też była tym zainteresowana.

"Mówisz, że bawienie się ze szczeniakiem to specjalny trening?" dokuczała Aisha.

"Trenowałam jak okiełznać dziką bestię! Ten szczeniaczek mógłby być wilkiem, prawda?" nalegała Rinrin, starając się być przekonująca. Kuroki lekko się uśmiał, niemal się jej to udało.

"Szczeniak nie jest wilkiem, Rinrin–chan," skomentowała Shuri z małym uśmieszkiem.

"Ta sama różnica!" sapnęła Rinrin.

"Okej, okej, wystarczy." powiedział Kuroki. "Dobra, wystarczy o Rinrin, porozmawiajmy o tobie, Shuri."

"Muu... Rinrin wciąż chce jeszcze pogadać..." wydęła policzki Rinrin. Kuroki lekko zacisnął zęby, starając się ignorować jej dąsanie.

"O–Oh, ja?" spytała Shuri, jakby próbowała potwierdzić jego słowa. Kuroki pokiwał głową. "C-Cóż, nie za dużo pamiętam, kiedy byłam młoda, ale Shibaki-sensei wzięła mnie pod swoje skrzydła i wychowywała mnie jak własną córkę."

"Więc Shibaki–dono jest nie tylko twoją nauczycielką, ale i też twoją matką?" zapytała Aisha.

"Tak, tak jest. Nie tylko moją, ale i też moich koleżanek," odpowiedziała Shuri, uśmiechając się.

"Chwila, czy te twoje koleżanki to nie przypadkiem Houtou Shigen i Jōsho Genchoku?"

"Hawawa! T-Ty znasz Hinari–chan i Genchoku–chan, Zarc–sama!?" spytała, zaskoczona.

"Cóż... tak z grubsza. Jeśli chodzi o to, skąd je znam, to lepiej to zostawmy, mam swoje sposoby," rzekł Kuroki, w połowie kłamiąc. Przypuszczał, że Hinari była Houtou, a Shuri nazywała ją jej prawdziwym imieniem.

"Można się tego było spodziewać po Heroldzie Niebios..." rzekła Shuri z podziwem, zanim kontynuowała historię, "Hinari–chan, Houtou się nazywała, została przyjęta przez Shibaki–sensei prawie dwa lata po tym, jak mnie wzięła pod swój dach. Jej matka umarła na chorobę. Hinari–chan naprawdę jest przywiązana do Shibaki-sensei i nie chciała jej opuścić. Z drugiej strony Genchoku–chan przyszła szukać senseia i chciała sporo się nauczyć od niej, by mogła stać się podróżującą uczoną."

"Widzę..." odpowiedział Kuroki z uśmiechem. "Shibaki-dono musi być dobrą nauczycielką i matką, co?"

"Tak, jest." uśmiechnęła się Shuri łagodnie.

"Teraz Rinrin chce się dowiedzieć o Onii–chan!" powiedziała Rinrin z ekscytacją.

"Eh? Ja?" zamrugał Kuroki.

"Mmm!" skinęła głową Rinrin.

"Cóż... na początek jestem uczniem ze szkoły, tak jak Shuri," zaczął nastolatek, kiedy Shuri spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

"Eh? To w Niebiosach są szkoły?" spytała drobna blondynka.

"Tak, są szkoły. Zasady obowiązkowo mówią, żeby studenci od lat 7 do 16 muszą iść do szkoły. A kiedy osiągną minimalny wymóg wiekowy, mogą rozglądać się za pracą w niepełnym wymiarze pracy albo kontynuować studia, chociaż większość woli to drugie, aby uzyskać lepszą pracę. Edukacja ma duże znaczenie." wyjaśnił Kuroki.

"Zdumiewające... mają obowiązkową edukację w Niebie..." szepnęła z podziwem Shuri. Brązowowłosy nastolatek mógł przysiąc, że ujrzał w jej oczach migające gwiazdki.

"Tak, edukacja pomaga na dłuższą metę." powiedział Kuroki.

"Co jeszcze jest w Niebie?" spytała się Shuri.

"Hmmm... pomyślmy..." zastanawiał się Kuroki, rozmyślając. "Cóż, tam skąd pochodzę, kiedy chodzisz do sklepów i kupujesz jedzenie, niektóre są zamrożone, a jeszcze inne są przechowywane w puszkach żeby jedzenie utrzymywało świeżość na długo, zanim będzie gotowe do spożycia. A domy są oświetlane poprzez użycie elektryczności, zamiast świec."

"Zadziwiające... Niebo to naprawdę imponujące miejsce..." powiedziała Aisha pod wrażeniem.

"A wiesz, że nawet Niebiosa nie są pozbawione kłopotów?" odparł Kuroki.

"Co masz na myśli, Zarc–sama?" spytała Shuri.

"W tym świecie czy w moim zawsze istnieje ten sam problem. Bieda, bezrobocie i skorumpowani urzędnicy," odpowiedział Kuroki, składając dłonie. "A z mojego punktu widzenia jako urzędnika państwowego, potrafię zrozumieć urzędników. Wiem już, jak się czują, kiedy chodzi o papierkową robotę."

"Jak już powiedziałam, musisz z tym wytrzymać, Zarc–sama." powiedziała Aisha. "To dla dobra ludzi."

"Wiem, wiem..."

"Więc, Zarc–sama... jak wygląda twoja rodzina?" spytała Shuri.

Kuroki wzdrygnął, słysząc to. Nie spodziewał się, że otrzyma takie pytanie, "Um..."

"Shuri, nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł, aby o tym porozmawiać." powiedziała Aisha ze zmartwieniem.

"Huh?" spytała się Shuri, zdziwiona.

"Ja... nie mam rodziców..."

"H-Hawawa! B-Bardzo przepraszam, Zarc–sama, j-ja nie wiedziałam...!" jęknęła Shuri.

"Nie, jest w porządku... wciąż mnie to boli, ale mam swoich przyjaciół." odpowiedział Kuroki.

"R-Rozumiem..."

"Nie miałem ojca... nigdy nie udało mi się rozwiązać tej zagadki. Miałem tylko Kaa-san... mimo tego, była dla mnie wszystkim..." Kuroki lekko się uśmiechnął. "Zabierała mnie na pikniki, chodziliśmy po parku... naprawdę, nie chciałbym prosić o wiele."

"Musi być bardzo opiekuńcza, co?" powiedział a Rinrin.

"Tak..."

"Tu jesteście! Obiad podano!" powiedział kelner, przynosząc jedzenie.

"Yay! Lunch!" uśmiechnęła się szeroko Rinrin.

"Wygląda pysznie," powiedziała Aisha, również się uśmiechając.

"Cieszę, że mogliśmy ze sobą pogadać." dodała Shuri.

"Ja też. Teraz, kiedy wiemy więcej o sobie, nasza więc staje się silniejsza," zgodziła się Aisha.

"To prawda," odparł Kuroki, układając ręce na modlitwę. "A więc jedzmy!"

"ITADAKIMA~SU!"

* * *

Po dobrym i zdrowym obiedzie, cała czwórka przyjaciół postanowiła trochę pochodzić po mieście. Kurokiego aż zdziwiło, że Rinrin była w stanie pochłaniać duże ilości jedzenia i nie miała od tego bólu żołądka. " _A ja myślałem, że to Rico ma żołądek bez dna._ " pomyślał Kuroki .

"Nyaaaaaaaa~ to było dobre jedzenie!" westchnęła Rinrin z zadowoleniem.

"Ale zjadłaś za dużo!" skarciła Aisha. "A do tego sprawiłaś, że Zarc-sama wydał prawie całe swoje pieniądze!"

"Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, Aisha," rzekł Kuroki, "Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, to ja stawiam. Znajdę sposób, żeby odzyskać pieniądze."

"Zarc–sama! Zarc–sama!" krzyknął żołnierz, biegnąc do grupki.

"Tak? Co się stało?" spytał Kuroki.

"Moje jednostka patrolowa odkrył Szczelinę za miastem!"

"CO?!" krzyknęli niemal równocześnie Kuroki i jego towarzyszki.

"Czy jakiś Inves przez niego przeszedł?!" spytał ze zmartwieniem Kuroki.

"Na nasze szczęście nie." powiedział żołnierz, "Po prostu się otworzyła, a potem nic."

Kuroki zacisnął zęby, myśląc nad sytuacją. Z jednej strony Inves mogą skorzystać z tej Szczeliny i siać spustoszenie, jeśli się nie upilnuje portalu, ale z drugiej strony to mogła być doskonała okazja na zbadanie Lasu Helheim.

"Upewnij się, że twoja jednostka pilnuje Szczeliny. Niech nikt się do niej nie zbliża. Wejdę do środka i znajdę sposób na zamknięcie Szczeliny od środka," rozkazał nastolatek żołnierzowi.

"Tak, sir!" posłuchał żołnierz, po czym odszedł.

"Zamierzasz zamknąć Szczelinę od środka?" spytała Aisha ze zmartwieniem.

"Może być ciężko, ale mogę wykorzystać okazję, żeby zbadać Las Helheim w celu zdobycia więcej Ziarnokłódek. Poza tym, mam sposób na wyjście z lasu, nawet jeśli Szczelina się zamknie."

"Jesteś pewien, Zarc–sama?" spytała Shuri.

"Tak, jestem pewien."

"Więc pozwól nam iść z tobą do lasu." powiedziała Aisha.

"Co?!" spytał Kuroki, zdumiony.

"Powiedziałam, że idziemy z tobą." powtórzyła Aisha.

"Rinrin chce iść z Onii–chanem!" powiedziała Rinrin.

"Ale–" zaczął protestować nastolatek.

"Proszę, pozwól nam iść z tobą, Gaim–sama. My też chcemy zobaczyć ten Las Helheim," błagała Shuri.

"Ale to niebezpieczne! Po za Invesami i Owocami Helheim, nie wiem przed czym jeszcze będę mógł was ochronić!"

"Nie martw się, Onii–chan! Rinrin potrafi o siebie zadbać!" powiedziała Rinrin, która dumnie uderzyła w swoją pierś.

"Rinrin ma rację, Zarc–sama. Potrafimy o siebie zadbać, więc powinieneś się uspokoić," dodała Aisha.

"Poza tym nie jesteś sam, Zarc–sama," dokończyła Shuri.

Kuroki myślał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. "Jesteście pewne, że chcecie to zrobić?" spytał Kuroki.

"Tak, jesteśmy." Aisha, Rinrin, i Shuri skinęli głowami. Kuroki ciężko westchnął; czuł, że tej bitwy nie mógł wygrać.

"No, dobra... Pozwolę wam iść ze mną. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, macie się trzymać blisko mnie, ok?"

"Tak, obiecujemy." odpowiedziała Shuri.

"Dziękujemy, Zarc–sama," powiedziała Aisha poważnym tonem.

"No dobra..." rzekł Kuroki, patrząc na żołnierza. "Zabierz nas do tej Szczeliny."

* * *

Po kilkunastu minutach, Kuroki wraz z towarzyszkami i żołnierzem przybyli do miejsca położonego nieopodal doliny. W powietrzu unosił się trójkątny portal, który był strzeżony przez czterech żołnierzy. Mieli się upewnić, że żaden Inves nie wyjdzie z Szczeliny.

"Oto ona." powiedział żołnierz.

"Dziękuję," powiedział Kuroki. "Ja i moje przyjaciółki postaramy się zamknąć Szczelinę od środka. Upewnij się, że nikt, oprócz nas, nie wejdzie do tej Szczeliny, jasne?"

"Tak, sir!" odpowiedział żołnierz, salutując. Kuroki spojrzał na swoich oficerów. Cała trójka wyglądała na gotowe. Shuri wyglądała na zdenerwowanego, ale był w stanie widzieć w jej oczach wolę walki i chęć pójścia do Lasu Helheim.

"W porządku, ruszajmy. Pamiętajcie, trzymajcie się blisko mnie," powiedział Kuroki.

"Tak, Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziały dziewczyny.

Kiwając do nich głową, Kuroki wszedł przez Szczelinę, a dziewczyny za nim. Przed swoimi oczami mieli już tajemniczy Las Helheim.

Aisha, Rinrin i Shuri wpatrywały się w krajobraz ze zdumieniem. Las wyglądał nieziemsko, ale sama atmosfera wystarczała, żeby wzbudzić niepokój u Kurokiego. Wszystko było pokryte lekką mgłą, ale drzewa były bardzo dziwne w wyglądzie. Większość z nich były dziwnie prostymi drzewami owinięte zielonymi winoroślami z rosnącymi, dużymi fioletowymi kwiatami Ziarnokłódek. Było tu też wiele innych dziwnych roślin, jak skręcone kwiaty, czy rośliny z winoroślami, które ciągnęły się milami.

"Łał... ale tu pięknie..." powiedziała Aisha z podziwem.

"Sugoi nano da~!" powiedziała Rinrin, również oszołomiona widokiem.

"Spójrzcie na te wszystkie rośliny," rzekła Shuri.

"Dziewczyny, to nie jest czas na podziwianie widoków. Pamiętajcie, wszystko tu się może wydarzyć." przypomniał dziewczynom Kuroki. Jednakże wtedy, jakby celowo, Szczelina za nimi zaczęła się zamykać. "I po co ja to mówię?! No, błagam!"

"Ah! Szczelina!" wskazała Aisha.

"Zamyka się!" dodała Rinrin, biegnąc w stronę portalu. Już prawie wyciągnęła ręce, gdy zielono-złota kula energii zniknęła. "Mou~!"

"Hawawa! C-Co teraz zrobimy!?" panikowała Shuri. "J-Jesteśmy uwięzieni!"

"Nie na długo," westchnął Kuroki, biorąc do ręki Ziarnokłódkę Zoompha. "Mogę nas stąd zabrać, tylko że Zoompha ma tylko jedno miejsce dla pasażera."

"Jak to może nam pomóc?" spytała Shuri, powoli się uspokajając.

"Jeśli system jest taki sam, co u Huraganu Sakury, to przy odpowiedniej prędkości może otworzyć Szczelinę, która nas poprowadzi do naszego świata i z powrotem," wyjaśnił Kuroki.

"Dzięki Bogu," westchnęła Shuri z ulgą.

"Ale na razie musimy przeprowadzić małą wycieczkę. Chciałyście zbadać to miejsce, prawda?"

"Tak." odpowiedziały dziewczyny.

"Więc ruszajmy. I pamiętajcie, trzymajcie się blisko mnie. Po eksploracji chcę coś wam pokazać w drodze powrotnej."

"Nya? A co takiego, Onii–chan?" spytała z ciekawością Rinrin.

"Wkrótce zobaczysz..." powiedział Kuroki z powagą w głosie. "Idziemy."

Trzy dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie zdezorientowane, zanim podążyły za swoim przywódcą.

* * *

Mała eksploracja, złożona z Kurokiego, Aishy, Rinrin i Shuri, szła przez las już od jakiegoś czasu. Kuroki, choć wiedząc do czego zdolny jest ten las, był lekko zaniepokojony, zauważywszy że dziewczyny był oczarowane krajobrazem. Nawet Shuri narysowała tutejsze rośliny.

"Spójrzcie na te rośliny, są takie dziwne i fascynujące." podziwiała Shuri.

"Tylko czym są te fioletowe kwiaty?" spytała Aisha.

"Rinrin nie wie, ale... z jakiegoś powodu wyglądają tak smacznie~" powiedziała Rinrin, śliniąc się, gdy zaczęła wyciągać rękę do pobliskiego Kwiatu Ziarnokłódki. Oczy Kurokiego rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

"NIE DOTYKAJ TEGO!" wrzasnął nastolatek.

"Nya!?" pisnęła Rinrin, zaskoczona.

"Rinrin, cokolwiek robisz, nie jedz ty kwiatów! To samy dotyczy Aishy i Shuri,"

"Eeeh?! Ale dlaczego!?" jęknęła Rinrin.

"Ponieważ jeśli go zjesz, staniesz się Invesem," odpowiedział poważnie Kuroki, na co oczy dziewczyn rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

"CO!?"

"H–Hawawa... stać się..." zaczęła Shuri.

"...Invesem?" spytała Aisha, zszokowana.

"Zaufajcie mi, nie chcecie tego jeść. Te kwiaty to jedno z głównych niebezpieczeństw Lasu Helheim. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby ktokolwiek z was zjadła kwiat. Bo jeśli to zrobicie, staniecie się Invesami, a wtedy..." Kuroki spojrzał w drugą stronę, przełykając ślinę. "...będę musiał was zabić."

"Zarc–sama…" szepnęła Aisha.

"Nie chcę do tego uciekać..." powiedział Kuroki, zaciskając pięść. Doskonale pamiętał, przez co przechodził Ryoji Hase, gdy zjadł Owoc Ziarnokłódki. Nastolatek nie chciał, żeby kogoś innego spotkał taki los.

"Bardzo dobrze. Będziemy trzymać się z dala od tych kwiatów," powiedziała Aisha z pewnym uśmiechem. "Możesz trzymać nas za słowo."

"Dzięki, Aisha," powiedział Kuroki, uśmiechając z ulgą.

"Um, to czym są te kwiaty, Zarc–sama?" spytała Shuri.

"Te kwiaty są nazywane Kwiatami Ziarnokłódki, albo Owocami Helheim, jak je niektórzy nazywają," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Więc... te kwiaty są niedojrzałymi Ziarnokłódkami, o których mówiłeś?" spytała Aisha, jej oczy rozszerzyły się z uświadomienia sobie.

"Nie wyglądają jak twoje Ziarnokłódki, Onii–chan," zauważyła Rinrin.

"To prawda, teraz nie są. Ale...," odparł Kuroki, przyczepiając do pasa Napęd Sengoku. Zerwał pobliski owoc i obserwował, jak owoc zmienił się w Ziarnokłódkę. Dziewczyny wstrzymały oddech, gdy owoc zmienił się w znajomy przedmiot z obrazkiem ziarna słonecznika. "Teraz jest."

"Niesamowite... więc to tak są tworzone Ziarnokłódki...," skomentowała Shuri ze zdumieniem.

"Tak. To Ziarnokłódka Himawari, bardzo powszechna Ziarnokłódka, służąca do wzywania Invesów. Tak długo, jak ją masz w ręku, kreatury będą ci posłuszne." odparł Kuroki, podrzucając Ziarnokłódkę Shuri, która ją złapała. "Proszę."

"Dla mnie?" spytała Shuri.

"Tak. Potraktuj to jako prezencik z wyprawy."

"Dziękuję, Zarc–sama!" rozpromieniła się Shuri.

"Też chcę jedną!" błagała Rinrin z niesmakiem.

"Dałem Ziarnokłódkę Shuri, ponieważ nie może sama się bronić," rzekł Kuroki.

"Nadal chcę!"

"Ugh... dobra..." westchnął Kuroki, zanim wybrał trzy Kwiaty Ziarnokłódki. Po sekundzie zebrane kwiaty zmieniły się w trzy Ziarnokłódki z obrazkami przedstawiającymi kolejno żyrafę, kastety i słonia z młotem na końcu trąby. "Intrygujące..." powiedział do siebie Kuroki, patrząc na trzy nowe Ziarnokłódki, kiedy nagle poczuł coś dziwnego. Takie odczucie miewał, gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na przemienioną Ziarnokłódkę Pomarańczy. Nie potrafił tego sobie wyjaśnić, ale nagle wiedział, jakie Zbroje i właściwości mają te Ziarnokłódki oraz co reprezentowały. " _Żyrafa... reprezentuje Ziarnokłódkę Mattsubokuri... kastety reprezentują Kurumi... a słoń z młotem to odpowiednik_ _Donguri..._ " pomyślał Kuroki.

"Onii-chan? Halo?" zapytała Rinrin, wyrywając Kurokiego z zamyślenia.

"Uhm... co?"

"Wszystko dobrze, Zarc-sama?" spytała Shuri. "Wydawałeś się być zamyślony.

"Oh, wybaczcie. Po prostu miałem takie dziwne odczucie..." powiedział Kuroki.

"Odczucie?" powtórzyła Aisha. Kuroki skinął głową.

"Tak. Ziarnokłódki, jakie dotychczas znałem, miały motyw owoców. Pomarańcza, Żołędź, Ananas, i tak dalej. Ale od czasu, gdy pojawiłem się w tym świecie, moje Ziarnokłódki zmieniły się na motyw smoków. Gdy tylko patrzę na przemienioną Ziarnokłódkę, miewam wizje jej motywu. Istoty, którą reprezentuje. Weźmy na przykład Różnookiego. Coś mi w głowie podpowiadało, że ta moja domyślna zbroja jest jakby odpowiednikiem Zbroi Pomarańczy. Mroczna Rebelia odpowiednikiem Zbroi Ananasa, Skrzydło jako wersja Ichigo, i tym podobne. I choć zbroje wyglądają inaczej, niż ze świata Gaim, to jednak ich aury i poziom mocy wyraźnie pochodzą od swoich odpowiedników."

"Odpowiedników?" spytała Shuri.

"Oczywiście. A teraz też miałem to dziwne odczucie. Ziarnokłódka z motywem żyrafy dała mi wizję Kamen Ridera Kurokage, Ziarnokłódka z kastetem wydaje się być odpowiednikiem Kamen Ridera Knuckle, a Ziarnokłódka słonia pokazała mi Kamen Ridera Gridona." rzekł Kuroki, pokazując dziewczynom przemienione Ziarnokłódki. "Możliwe, że ich główne zastosowanie pozostało takie same, a tylko motyw i Zbroja się zmieniły."

"Czyli to są Ziarnokłódki Żyrafy, Kastetu i Słonia?" spytała Aisha.

"Tak. Albo Ziarnokłódki Szyszki, Orzecha i Żołędzia w pierwotnym znaczeniu." odparł Kuroki, zwracając się do Rinrin. "Wybieraj."

"Yay!" Rinrin radośnie pisnęła, po czym spojrzała z bliska na Ziarnokłódki. "Zobaczmy... aha! Rinrin wybiera Słonia!"

"Never Give Up!"

"A co to było, Zarc–sama?" zamrugała Shuri, zdziwiona.

"Oh, to właśnie Napęd Sengoku ogłasza, kiedy użytkownik użyje Zbroi Donguri." odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Naprawdę?"

"Tak, i do tego jako broń masz mały młotek. Przynajmniej tak to jest przy użyciu Zbroi Donguri." powiedział brązowowłosy nastolatek. "Chcecie sprawdzić?"

"Tak, tak!" powiedziała Rinrin, przekazując Kurokiemu Ziarnokłódkę Słonia.

"Okej, cofnijcie się." powiedział Kuroki, a potem otworzył Ziarnokłódkę.

 **GAOPAON!**

Wówczas nad Kuroki zebrała się czarno-niebieska energia i uformowała się wielką metalową sferę przypominającą głowę czarno-niebieskiego słonia z mała dziurą pod spodem. Zabezpieczył Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie i od razu przeciął ją Ostrzem Tnącym. Główny obraz ukazywał głowę słonia, a dolna część miała obraz młotka.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA!**

Nowa Zbroja opadła na ramiona nastolatka, tworząc ciemnoniebieski kombinezon, zanim się rozłożyła, tworząc zbroję. Naramiennikami stały się dwa grube czarne części, przypominające kły słonia, a zbroja piersiowa miała wygląd głowy czarnego słonia z czerwonymi 'oczami. Nogi były pokryte również czarną zbroją, niemal przypominającą nogi słonia. Hełm zaś był czarny z niebieskim grzebieniem i czerwonym wizjerem.

 **GAOPAON ARMS!**

 **NEVER GIVE U~P!**

"Uooooooh!" powiedziała Rinrin z błyskiem w oczach.

"Hah, widać, że komenda taka sama..." zauważył Kuroki, lekko ruszając ramionami.

"A ten młotek jest mały i... jakoś mało imponujący..." zamrugała Shuri. Kuroki spojrzał na Ponkachi, czarny młotek z trzonkiem przypominającym trąbę słonia i nawet on musiał przyznać, że ta broń rzeczywiście wyglądała niepozornie.

"Masz rację... ale wciąż boli, że się tym oberwie," odpowiedział Kuroki. "Lepiej ruszajmy, zanim Invesi nas znajdą. Są znacznie silniejsi, kiedy walczą w Helheim."

"Tak, Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziały wspólnie dziewczyny.

Cała ekipa szła dalej poprzez Las Helheim. Im głębiej się zapuszczali, tym większą odczuwali niepewność. Co jakiś czas podnosili niektóre Kwiaty Ziarnokłódki, ale zawsze kończyły jako Ziarnokłódki Himawari.

"I kolejna Ziarnokłódka Himawari..." westchnął Kuroki. "To już chyba jedenasta z rzędu.

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan, sprawdź ten!" Rinrin powiedziała, wskazując na Kwiat Ziarnokłódki, który w odróżnieniu od pozostałych był bardziej ciemny. Kuroki podszedł do Rinrin i wziął Kwiat.

"To zapewne tylko kolejna–" zaczął mówić Kuroki, kiedy zerwany kwiat zmienił się w Ziarnokłódkę, która miała obraz niebieskiego kondora. Kuroki wtedy ponownie miał to samo odczucie; skądś znał nazwę tej Ziarnokłódki, mimo iż nigdy wcześniej nie widział. "Interesujące."

"Czy to dobra Ziarnokłódka, Zarc–sama?" spytała Aisha.

"Tak... znów to odczucie, ale tym razem nie dało mi wizji. Za to skądś wiem, że to Ziarnokłódka Rangi A, najsilniejsza naturalna Ziarnokłódka Kondora. Ale nigdy wcześniej takiej nie widziałem."

"Naprawdę?" zapytała Aisha.

"Wierz mi, samemu sobie też to ciężko wytłumaczyć."

"M-Może..." zaczęła Shuri. "Myślę, że powinniśmy wybierać ciemniejsze kwiaty, Zarc–sama."

"Co masz na myśli?" spytał Kuroki.

"Myślę, że ciemniejsze kwiaty tworzą silniejsze Ziarnokłódki," odpowiedziała drobna blondynka.

"Naprawdę? Jesteś pewna?"

"Nie zaszkodzi spróbować."

"Zarc–sama, tutaj jest taki jeden." powiedziała Aisha, wskazując na kwiat, który był koło skręconego drzewa. Kuroki podszedł do Kwiatu Ziarnokłódki i go podniósł. Roślina błyskawicznie zmieniła się w dojrzałą Ziarnokłódkę z wizerunkiem czerwonego lwa.

"Ziarnokłódka Czerwonego Lwa..." zauważył Kuroki, jeszcze raz doświadczając odczucia nagłego zrozumienia, co daje ta Ziarnokłódka. "Hmm... niezły wybór, Aisha!"

"Dziękuję, Zarc–sama," uśmiechnęła się z rumieńcem.

"Zastanawiam, co ta Ziarnokłódka potrafi." zapytała Shuri, spoglądając na Ziarnokłódkę Lwa. Kuroki też podzielał jej ciekawość. Ziarnokłódki Kondora oraz Lwa, albo raczej ich owocowe odpowiedniki, nie pojawiły się w serii Gaim, więc nie wiedział, do czego zdolne są te zwierzęce Ziarnokłódki. Fakt, to dziwne odczucie pozwalało mu zrozumieć zasadę ich działania, ale praktyka i teoria często się od siebie różnią.

"Ne, ne, znajdźmy więcej ciemniejszych Kwiatów Ziarnokłódki! Może natrafimy na jakieś rzadkie okazy!" zasugerowała Rinrin.

"Tak, powinniśmy! Kto wie, co tu jeszcze znajdziemy!" uśmiechnęła się Shuri.

"Heheh... w obecnej sytuacji warto to zrobić." uśmiechnął się Kuroki. "Dalej, dziewczyny, wybieramy się na grzybobranie. Albo w tym przypadku, na Ziarnokłódkobranie!" zażartował nastolatek.

"YAY!" wiwatowały Rinrin i Shuri.

Paręnaście minut później...

"To się nazywa branie!" odetchnął ze zadowoleniem Kuroki, patrząc na worek pełen nowych Ziarnokłódek. Razem z dziewczynami szedł po Lesie Helheim, szukając więcej ciemniejszych Kwiatów Ziarnokłódki i nim się spostrzegli, natrafili na pokaźną żyłę złota. Udało im się do tej pory znaleźć jeszcze 13 Ziarnokłódek, które nigdy wcześniej się nie ukazały: Ziarnokłódkę Zielonego Goryla, Srebrnego Wilka, Czarnego Aligatora, Fioletowego Młotorekina, Czarnego Byka, Białego Tygrysa, Niebieskiego Nosorożca, Zielonego Jelenia, Czarnego Niedźwiedzia, Lawendowego Pancernika, Żółtego Orła, Niebieskiego Rekina i Czarnego Sokoła.

"Nya, ha! Spójrzcie na te wszystkie Ziarnokłódki, które zebraliśmy!" powiedziała Rinrin z dumą.

"Nie wiedziałam, że można tu znaleźć tyle rzadkich Ziarnokłódek." powiedziała Shuri, ocierając spocone czoło.

"Wiem jedno, miną godziny, nim ogarnę możliwości tych Ziarnokłódek." dodał Kuroki, patrząc na zebrane żniwa. "Nie wiem, jak wy, ale-"

*RUSTLE! RUSTLE!*

"Kto tam jest?!" nagle rzuciła Aisha, stawiając obecnych tu w gotowości. Przed nimi zaczęły szeleścić krzaki. Coś było w tych krzakach.

"Cz-Czy to Inves?" wyjąkała Shuri.

"Nie wiem..." pisnęła Rinrin.

"Pokaż się!" rzucił Kuroki, trzymając młot w gotowości. "Już!"

Krzaki przez chwilę przestały szeleścić, a chwilę później z nich wyskoczyła postać, która wyglądała jak...?!

"Chou'un–san!?" powiedział Kuroki wspólnie z Aishą, Rinrin i Shuri.

"Oh, Kuroki–dono. Co za niespodzianka, nie oczekiwałam, że znajdę was w tym lesie," odpowiedziała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna, jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się z zaskoczonej na przyjemną.

"C-Co ty tutaj robisz, Chou'un–san?" spytała z ciekawością Shuri, wciąż dochodząc do siebie po szoku.

"Cóż..." powiedziała Chou'un. "Tak się złożyło, że znalazłam ten las. Chodziłam sobie razem z najemnikiem, i wtedy nagle na naszej drodze pojawił się ten trójkątny portal."

"No... to wiele wyjaśnia." przewrócił oczami Kuroki, nim Chou'un się do niego zbliżyła. "Jak długo już tu jesteś?"

"Nie aż tak długo," odparła Chou'un, gdy jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła się do brązowowłosego nastolatka z uwodzicielskim wzrokiem, "Ale przynajmniej wpadłam na ciebie, Kuroki–dono..."

"Uhm..." przełknął ślinę Kuroki. Mógł poczuć jak w powietrzu unosi się zabójcza atmosfera, dając mu do zrozumienia, że trio dziewczyn raczej nie było z tego powodu zadowolone. Musiał szybko zmienić taktykę. "T-To dlatego, że ten las jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczny!" powiedział szybko Kuroki. "Każdy człowiek co kilka drzew natknie się na Invesa lub na Kwiaty Ziarnokłódki, które kuszą każdego, by je zjeść! Większość niedoświadczonych ludzi często spotyka się tutaj ze swoją zgubą."

"Prawda, ale ja nie jestem jedną z tych niedoświadczonych," uśmiechnęła się z przekonaniem Chou'un. "Te bestie, które nazywasz Invesami, zwyczajnie mnie zostawiły, i choć kwiaty wyglądają kusząco, to nie mogą się równać z menmą."

Kuroki zamrugał, tej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał, "Menma?"

"Tak."

"Poważnie? Masz zamiłowanie do bambusa?"

"Tak. A co?"

"...w zasadzie to nic." powiedział Kuroki, zbity z tropu. Wolał nie mówić, jakie zdanie miał do Chou'un.

"Powiedz, Chou'un–san, mówiłaś że podróżujesz z najemnikiem. Gdzie on jest?" spytała Shuri.

"Huh?" spytała Chou'un, patrząc za siebie. "Dziwne... przysięgłabym, że był tuż za mną..."

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Co do-?" spytał Kuroki, słysząc konanie. Zauważył, jak za krzakami kulił się mężczyzna, dość starszy od nastolatka. Kuroki lekko zmrużył oczy i zauważył z przerażeniem, jak prawa ręka człowieka mutowała się w pazur. "Cholera, zjadł Kwiat Ziarnokłódki!" sapnął Kuroki, zszokowany.

"Ale to oznacza...!" sapnęła też Aisha, wiedząc co się może wydarzyć.

"Co jest? Czy kwiaty są trujące?" spytała Chou'un, wyglądając na trochę zagubioną.

"Każdy, kto zje kwiat, zamienia się w Invesa!" powiedziała alarmująco Shuri. Oczy Chou'un rozszerzyły się ze szoku.

"Co powiedziałaś!?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" ryknął najemnik, nim liście i winorośle pokryły go całkowicie. Potem, ku przerażeniu Kurokiego i jego dziewczyn oraz zaskoczeniu Chou'un, winorośle rozproszyły się, odsłaniając Invesa Bixie. Ciało miał takie samo, jak normalny Inves Bixie, lecz jego głowa przypominała głowę lwio-podobnej kreatury.

"Cofnijcie się, ja się tym zajmę!" powiedział Kuroki, stając naprzeciwko Invesa. Wiedział, że zaraz będzie walczyć z Invesem Kategorii H. I to Invesem, w którego właśnie zmienił się najemnik.

"Zarc–sama... Jesteś pewien?" zapytała niepewnie Aisha.

"Nie mam wyjścia, Aisha..." odpowiedział Kuroki, starając złagodzić mieszane odczucie w żołądku. "...Zabicie go teraz byłoby dla niego miłosierdziem i uwolnieniem go od tej męki."

"Zarc–sama..."

"Zaufaj mi, Aisha. Też mi się to nie podoba, ale to jedyny sposób." powiedział Kuroki, nim zaszarżował na Invesa z Ponkachi w dłoni. Kilka razy uderzył bestię swoim młotem, lecz nie dawało to żadnego efektu. " _Niech to! Inves w Lesie Helheim jest znacznie wytrzymały, niż zwykle!_ " pomyślał nastolatek, jeszcze raz uderzając młotem, ale Inves dalej nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

"Aagh, no dalej!" wrzasnął Kuroki, gdy tylko skręcił swoje ciało i mocnym ruchem uderzył młotem prosto w szczękę bestii. "HAAAAH!"

Ostatni cios posłał Invesa kilka metrów do tyłu. Bestia szybko odzyskała siły i zaczęła niebezpiecznie warczeć.

"H-Hawawa, chyba się zezłościł!" pisnęła Shuri.

Inves Bixie wydał z siebie groźny ryk i strzelił kulą ognia ze swoich ust. Kuroki przetoczył się na prawo, nim przypuścił atak i walnął go Ponkachi'm. Bestia lekko się odsunęła, zdenerwowana i, zanim Kuroki spostrzegł, zaczęła machać pazurami, powodując iskrzenie na zbroi przeciwnika. Brązowowłosy nastolatek chrząknął z bólu, lecz ponownie wziął się w garść i po raz kolejny uderzył Ponkachi'm w tors Invesa kilkakrotnie. Inves zachwiał się od ciągłego uderzenia, przez co nie miał czasu, by zareagować na bezpośrednio cios młotem przeciwnika w twarz. Inves Bixie poleciał kilkanaście metrów, zanim uderzył w drzewo z taką siłą, że pokręcona roślina złamała się w wyniku siły bestii połączonej ze siłą młota.

"Aisha, rzuć mi Ziarnokłódkę GaoKirin!" rzucił Kuroki.

"Zaraz, co?!" spytała Aisha.

"No tą Ziarnokłódkę ze żyrafą!"

"Och, uh, racja!" powiedziała Aisha, zanim wzięła wspomnianą Ziarnokłódkę i rzuciła ją, "Łap!"

Kuroki skoczył w górę i złapał Ziarnokłódkę z motywem żyrafy. "Dzięki!" powiedział Kuroki, zanim spojrzał na Invesa i zdjął poprzednią Ziarnokłódkę, by potem odblokować nową.

 **LOCK OFF**

 **GAOKIRIN!**

Nad jego głową uformowała się energia i zmaterializowała się w wielką owalną sferę o pomarańczowym kolorze z czułkami żyrafy na górze. Kuroki wtedy zablokował Ziarnokłódkę z motywem żyrafy w Napędzie i od razu ją przeciął Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! GAOKIRIN ARMS! SPEAR OF PARDOLI~S!**

Zbroja GaoPaon zniknęła w błysku światła, a Zbroja GaoKirin wylądowała na ramionach Kurokiego, zmieniając swoją formę. Górne i boczne części stały się pomarańczowymi naramiennikami ze srebrnymi wykończeniami, a przednia część przetransformowała się w pomarańczową klatkę piersiową ze srebrną linią biegnącą pośrodku i parą czerwonych rombów pełniących rolę 'oczów'. Tylne części odchyliły się i odwróciły, stając się zbroją na plecy, a hełm stał się pomarańczowy ze srebrnymi ossikonami i czerwonym wizjerem. Zbroja krótko zaświeciła się, kiedy w prawej ręce Kurokiego pojawiła się Pardolis Yari, pomarańczowa włócznia, której rękojeść i trzonek przypominały szyję żyrafy.

"No dobra, zobaczymy jak sobie z tym poradzisz!" rzucił wyzywająco Kuroki w Zbroi GaoKirin, szarżując na Invesa Bixie. Machnął Yari kilkakrotnie zadając obrażenia swojemu przeciwnikowi, choć nie były aż tak ogromne.

"Dalej Onii–chan, pokonaj go!" dopingowała Rinrin.

"Możesz to zrobić, Zarc–sama!" dodała Shuri.

"Zarc–sama..." powiedziała Aisha ze zmartwieniem.

"Gah!" krzyknął Kuroki, gdy poczuł uderzenie pięści Invesa Bixie. Zaczął żałować, że wybrał GaoKirin do walki przeciwko bestii. " _Gdzie ja mam głowę! Choć to Zbroja GaoKirin, to jednak jej moc jest porównywalna do Zbroi Mattsubokkuri. A walczę tą zbroją, Ziarnokłódką Rangi D, z Invesem Bixie tu, w Lesie Helheim... przez to całe zamieszanie chyba postradałem rozum!_ "

Mając to na uwadze, Kuroki dziko dźgnął Invesa Pardolisem Yari. Następnie obrócił broń i z całej siły machnął włócznią, powalając bestię na kilkanaście metrów od siebie. "Potrzebny będzie mocniejszy kaliber... chyba, że... Aisha! Ziarnokłódka z motywem kastetu!"

"Już leci!" powiedziała Aisha, podrzucając odpowiednik Ziarnokłódki Kurumi, którą Kuroki złapał ręką. Nie marnując więcej czasu, nastolatek odblokował Ziarnokłódkę.

 **CESTUS!**

Nad Kurokim zebrała fioletowa oraz czarna energia i uformowała się w Zbroję Cestusa, która wyglądała jak metalowa zaciśnięta pięść uniesiona do góry. Nastolatek usunął Ziarnokłódkę GaoKirin ze swojego Napędu i na jej miejsce włożył Ziarnokłódkę Cestusa.

 **LOCK ON!**

Natychmiast przeciął ją Ostrzem Tnącym, ujawniając obraz fioletowo-żółtego hełmu, podczas gdy druga połowa pokazywała obraz wielkich rękawic.

 **SOIYA!**

Zbroja GaoKirin zniknęła, podczas gdy Zbroja Cestusa opadła na ramiona Kurokiego. Ręko-podobna sfera rozłożyła się, tworząc fioletowe naramienniki, ochraniacze na łokcie, a ręce były pokryte olbrzymimi kamiennymi rękawicami, zwanymi Bombowcami Cestusa. Zbroja piersiowa była koloru fioletowego ze żółtymi akcentami, a hełm był złotego metalicznego koloru ze czterema dużymi, fioletowymi wyrostkami, przypominającymi włosy. Dolna część zbroi, sięgająca od fioletowych butów do kolan również mała fioletowo-złotą kolorystykę, zbroja pokrywająca plecy miała kolor fioletowy ze szarymi wykończeniami.

 **CESTUS ARMS! MISTER~ COUNTERPUNCHER!**

"Yosha!" powiedział Kuroki, waląc pięściami. "Czas na łomot!"

Kamen Rider Zarc, uzbrojony w Zbroję Cestusa, natarł na Invesa Bixie i zaczął go okładać Bombowcami Cestusa. Inves jęczał i ryczał, gdy projekcje kastetów uderzały w niego z dużą siłą, że z ciała bestii sypały się iskry. Inves lekko się zachwiał, lecz nie zamierzał oddawać pola swojemu przeciwnikowi i ponownie wystrzelił z paszczy kulę ognia.

"Co to, to nie!" skontrował Kuroki, wyciągając przed siebie Bombowce do obrony. Nastolatek zacisnął zęby, kiedy kula ognia zniknęła przy kontakcie z obroną kamiennych rękawic Cestusa. Kiedy Inves patrzył, jak jego atak okazał się nieskuteczny, Kuroki ciachnął dwa razy Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA!**

 **CESTUS AU LAIT!**

Natychmiastowo Kuroki wyskoczył w powietrze, po czym jego Bombowce Cestusa zostały pokryte płonącą aurą. "SEIHAAA!" krzyknął Kuroki, zadając lewy prosty w Invesa Bixie. Siła kamiennych rękawic posłała Invesa do tyłu, łamiąc po drodze drzewo Helheim i lądując na kamiennej ścianie. "Pora to zakończyć." powiedział Kuroki, zdejmując jeden z Bombowców Cestusa i zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Cestusa, a na jej miejsce umieścił Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego.

 **ODD-EYES!**

Czerwona energia uformowała się nad Kurokim, którego Zbroja Cestusa zniknęła. Nastolatek od razu wstawił Ziarnokłódkę do Napędu Sengoku i użył Ostrza Tnącego.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Zbroja Różnookiego opadła na ramiona, przechodząc do swojej prawdziwej formy. Kuroki natychmiast połączył Ryukena ze Szablą Musou w Tryb Naginaty i, odłączywszy Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego, przyczepił ją do Szabli Musou.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000!**

Nastolatek spojrzał na Invesa Bixie, który już wyrwał się ze ściany, choć był bardzo wyczerpany. Przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, co się zaraz stanie. "Wybacz mi... ale to dla twojego dobra!" krzyknął Kuroki, ruszając na Invesa.

 **ODD-EYES CHARGE!**

Ryuken zapłonął czerwoną aurą, gdy Kuroki przeciął Invesa dwukrotnie. Iskry poleciały z ciała bestii, która wydała z siebie umierający ryk, po czym opadła na ziemię i eksplodowała. Kuroki ciężko dyszał, czując jak adrenalina go opuszcza i wpatrując się na szczątki potwora, który kilka minut wcześniej był człowiekiem. Miało to być zabicie w celu zakończenia męki, ale i tak dalej czuł się winny. Wiedział, że to było pechowe zrządzenie losu, że najemnik i Chou'un wylądowali w tym chorym lesie. Jego towarzyszka była w stanie się oprzeć urokowi Owoców Ziarnokłódki, lecz mężczyzna nie miał tyle szczęścia. Zjadł jeden z owoców Helheim i stał się Invesem.

Zbroja Różnookiego zniknęła w czerwonym świetle, gdy nastolatek padł na kolana z niedowierzaniem i szokiem. Wciąż próbował pozwolić temu wszystkiemu odejść, ale on wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Zabił osobę, która właśnie zamieniła w Invesa.

"Zarc–sama/Onii–chan!" krzyknęły dziewczyny, gdy podbiegły do Kurokiego.

"Zarc–sama, wszystko w porządku?" spytała Aisha, gdy przyklękła do jego poziomu i przytrzymała go za ramiona, lecz Kuroki ją ignorował, dalej oszołomiony swoim czynem. Aisha, nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, lekko potrząsnęła nim, "Zarc–sama! Zarc–sama!"

"Ja... ja go zabiłem..." wydusił z siebie Kuroki. "Wiem, że to zakończyłoby jego cierpienie... ale..."

"Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś, Zarc–sama," powiedziała Aisha. "Gdybyś go nie zabił, na dobre pozostałby w takim stanie, prawda?" Kuroki mógł tylko skinąć głową na jej słowo.

"Zrobiłeś to, co mogłeś, żeby mu pomóc, Zarc–sama," rzekła Chou'un z wyrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. "Uwolniłeś go od strasznego losu spędzenia wieczności jako bezmyślna kreatura."

"...Tak," powiedział Kuroki, wstając. Nie mógł stać i nic nie robić. Trzeba było ruszać dalej. Poza tym w Lesie Helheim było coś, co trzeba było obejrzeć. "Chodźcie. Musimy ruszać, zanim kolejny Inves wyczuje nasze Ziarnokłódki."

"J-Jesteś pewnie, że wszystko okej?" spytała Shuri.

"Tak... jakoś sobie poradzę." powiedział Kuroki, idąc do przodu. "Chodźcie, jest coś, co muszę wam pokazać... o ile w ogóle jest tu."

* * *

Kuroki szedł z dziewczynami już jakiś czas po tym, jak udało im się uniknąć kilka nieprzyjemnych spotkań z Invesami, ukrywając się albo odwracając ich uwagę poprzez rzuceniem zebranymi Ziarnokłódkami Himawari. Po tym, jak był zmuszony zabić osobę, nie miał nawet chęci do walki z tymi bestiami. Zabijanie bandytów nie było trudne, gdyż sami wybrali chciwość i egoizm, ale ten najemnik to było coś innego; w końcu znalazł się w tym przeklętym lesie przez przypadek. Kiedy nad tym rozmyślał, Kuroki zaczął również zastanawiać się nad tym, ilu ludzi zawędrowało w głąb lasu i się zgubiło.

"Um, Zarc–sama?" przemówiła Shuri. "Jak duży jest ten las?"

"Też się nad tym zastanawiam. Im więcej go badamy, tym większy wydaje się być," skomentowała Chou'un.

"Z tego co wiem, to raczej nikt nie był w stanie tego rozgryźć." rzekł Kuroki. "Ale nieważne, już prawie jesteśmy."

"Prawie gdzie, Zarc–sama?" zapytała Aisha.

Kuroki zignorował pytanie, przedzierając się przez gąszcz roślin i drzew, aż po kilku minutach marszu zaczął powoli rozumieć, gdzie teraz są. Formacje skalne, wilgoć... wszystko obecne tu było niezbitym dowodem na to. "Stójcie, jesteśmy." powiedział Kuroki.

"Tu, czyli gdzie, Onii–chan?" spytała Rinrin.

"Tam jest coś, co zamierzam wam pokazać." powiedział Kuroki, kiedy się odwrócił, mając poważny wyraz twarzy. "Za tymi drzewa jest coś, co jest niepodobne do niczego, co do tej pory widziałyście. Nigdy już nie spojrzycie na świat w sposób, w jaki widziałyście do tej pory. Kiedy wam to pokażę, macie nikomu, powtarzam, NIKOMU o tym nie mówić. Czy to jasne?"

Dziewczyny wyglądały na zmieszane z jego oświadczeniem, ale mimo to przytaknęły. Kuroki westchnął, gdy uzbrajał się we stalowe nerwy na nieuchronne ujawnienie.

"Oto..." powiedział Kuroki, odsuwając wielkie liście. "...prawda o Lasie Helheim."

Dziewczyny wstrzymały oddech, zszokowane widokiem. Tuż pod klifem znajdowały się Starożytne Ruiny cywilizacji, która niegdyś rządziła Helheim. Zrujnowane miasto było, oczywiście, w ruinach. Wiele budynków było zniszczonych, a niektóre wyglądały jakby miały zamiar spaść. Wiele budynków było również pokrytych pnączami i winoroślami, które wytwarzały Owoce Ziarnokłódki.

"Z-Zarc-sama...! T-To jest...!" zaczęła Aisha, wstrząśnięta po ujrzeniu ruin Helheim.

"C-Cywilizacja...!? Tutaj...!?" sapnęła Shuri, podczas gdy Rinrin była oszołomiona w milczeniu.

"...Albo to, co z niej zostało," dokończyła Chou'un z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, "Czy to właśnie chciałeś nam pokazać, Zarc-sama?"

"Tak," odpowiedział Kuroki, wpatrując się na ruiny cywilizacji. Ujrzenie ich na TV to jedno, ale na własne oczy to co innego. Słowa nie były w stanie opisać tego, jak się mógł czuć człowiek, kiedy widzi ruiny.

"C-Co się tutaj stało?" zapytała Shuri z chorobliwą ciekawością.

"Jak widzicie, niegdyś w tym wymiarze żyła cywilizacja. Jednakże... z jakiegoś powodu została wymordowany przez sam Las Helheim."

"Hawawa?!" spytała Shuri, zszokowana. "C-Chcesz powiedzieć, że...!"

"Tak... sam Las Helheim jest dosłownie żywą istotą."

"Niemożliwe! Mówisz, że ten las żyje!?" wyrzuciła z siebie Chou'un, zdumiona.

"To prawda. Las Helheim jest do pewnego stopnia świadomy i jak skończy najeżdżać jeden świat, rusza do nowego."

"A-Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego ten świat najeżdża jeden świat po drugim?" spytała Aisha.

"Nie wiem, ale pewny uczony miał swoją teorię o Lesie Helheim," rzekł Kuroki, przypominając sobie teorię Ryoumy Sengoku. "Las Helheim promuje rozwój mieszkańców świata, który atakuje. Przyznaje moc przekraczania własnych granic tym, którzy są jej godni. Jednakże... ludzie tego świata stali się opici mocą, jaką zyskali i obrócili się przeciwko sobie. Walczyli ze sobą, aż w końcu wojna zniszczyła ten świat. Z tej niegdyś pięknej cywilizacji zostały tylko ruiny."

"Nie do wiary..." sapnęła Aisha.

"N–Nie ma mowy..." powiedziała Rinrin.

"Wiem. A to wszystko dzięki Kodowi Dominium..."

"Kod Dominium?" powtórzyła Shuri.

"Tak. Gdzieś w tym lesie jest pewien starożytny, aczkolwiek też nowoczesny artefakt. Może dać temu, kto go otrzymał, moc boga. Będzie mógł robić rzeczy sprzeczne z naturą... a nawet zmienić świat na swoje podobieństwo."

"Moc boga...?" mruknęła Chou'un z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

"Zmienić świat na swoje podobieństwo?" zapytała Aisha, również zaskoczona wnioskiem Kurokiego.

"Bardzo kuszące, co nie?" powiedział Kuroki. "Ale ja nie zamierzam tego zdobyć."

"Nie?" spytała Chou'un.

"Nie. Po co mi w ogóle moc boga? Ja jestem tylko zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Niegdyś pewien mędrzec powiedział, "Ci, którzy chcą bawić się w Boga, muszą zapłacić wysoką cenę. To jest prawda."" zacytował Kuroki.

"Zarc–sama..." powiedziała cicho Aisha.

"Dobrze zapamiętajcie ten widok. Nie to będzie przypomnieniem, że nie możemy się stać tacy jak ta cywilizacja. Zdobycie mocy boga jest czymś, czego nikt nie może zrobić." poinstruował Kuroki. Aisha i pozostałe dziewczyny przez chwilę wpatrywały się w ruiny miasta.

"Jeśli uzyskanie mocy boga uczyni nasz świat podobnym do tego, to ja też odmówię. Po prostu nie jest tego warte," powiedziała Aisha.

"Poza tym, gdzie jest zabawa w byciu bogiem? Rinrin jest już szczęśliwa tym, kim jest teraz." uśmiechnęła się Rinrin.

"Przeczytałam pewną książkę. Miała powiedzenie, "Absolutna władza korumpuje absolutnie." Zgaduję, że to jest to samo, prawda Zarc–sama?" zapytała Shuri.

"Z pewnością jesteś dziwnym człowiekiem, Zarc–sama. Znasz Kod Dominium i co potrafi, a mimo to decydujesz się go nie zdobyć," zachichotała Chou'un. "Ale być może masz rację. Zdobycie mocy boga jest głupotą jako człowiekiem, a także przyznaniem że jest się zbyt słabym, żeby poprawić siebie."

"Dziękuję wam... was wszystkim..." odetchnął z ulgą Kuroki. "Dobra, wracajmy już do Xizang. Mamy już Ziarnokłódki, a Invesi wkrótce je wywęszą.

"Ale jak się wydostać z tego miejsca?" spytała Chou'un.

"Hmm... dobre pytanie." powiedział nastolatek, rozglądając się. "Jakoś nie widzę innego wyjścia, chyba że się pojawi jakaś Szczelina. Mógłbym użyć Zoomphy do wydostania nas stąd, ale miejsca starczy tylko dla pilota i jednego pasażera, a nie mogę was wszystkich zostawić, zabierając każdego jednego po drugim."

"Więc co powinniśmy zrobić?" spytała Aisha.

"Ne, może jeden z tych kwiatów zamieni się w to samo, co ma Onii-chan?" zasugerowała Rinrin. Kuroki spojrzał na boki. Było dość dużo Kwiatów Ziarnokłódki, ale nie było gwarancji, czy pośród nich znajdzie się taki, co się zmieni w Ziarnokłódkę Transportu.

"Nh... cóż. Ryzyk-fizyk, jak to mówią." powiedział Kuroki, zrywając pierwszy Kwiat Ziarnokłódki. Od razu kwiat się zmienił w Ziarnokłódkę, która miała zielony kolor, a jej wypukła powierzchnia miała kształt dziwnej maszyny.

"Co to jest?" zapytała Chou'un.

"Zaraz się przekonamy." odpowiedział Kuroki, odblokowując Ziarnokłódkę. Od razu zaczęła się świecić i zamieniła się w maszynę przypominającą hybrydę odrzutowca bez skrzydeł z motocyklem bez kół. "Chyba to był dobry traf, to Raytheus!"

"Łał..." powiedziały dziewczyny z podziwem.

"Imponujące, nieprawdaż?" uśmiechnął się Kuroki, wyjmując z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę Zoomphy i odblokowując ją, co zmieniło ją w tryb motoru. "Chou'un, ty, Rinrin, i Shuri wykorzystacie Raytheusa. Aisha i ja użyjemy Zoomphy. Nie martw się, Raytheus jest łatwy w obsłudze."

"Jesteś pewien?" spytała Chou'un.

"Tak. Pamiętaj, przed tobą jest tablica rozdzielcza pokazująca pomiary, na dole pedały przyśpieszające i spowalniające, a uchwyty po bokach to kierownice, umożliwiające kierowanie pojazdem. Po prostu rób, to co ja, a wszystko będzie dobrze." powiedział Kuroki.

"Dobrze więc." powiedziała Chou'un, zasiadając za sterami Raytheusa z Rinrin i Shuri, które wspięły się na niego za nią. W międzyczasie Kuroki wsiadł na Zoomphę z Aisha, która kurczowo się trzymała ramionami wokół jego talii za jego plecami. Nastolatek poczuł, że się rumieni, kiedy pewna część anatomii towarzyszki przyciskała się do jego pleców.

" _Stary, one są takie wielkie...! Nie, nie myśl o tym! Chłopie, weź się w garść!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, próbując stłumić swój umysł od oglądania się ze siebie. "Uhn... jesteś gotowa, Aisha?"

"Tak." odpowiedziała czarnowłosa przyjaciółka. Kuroki włączył silnik. Głośny hałas tak zaskoczył Aishę, że mocniej się przytuliła do nastolatka. A to raczej nie pomagało Kurokiemu się rozluźnić, gdyż część jej ciała mocniej się przyciskała do jego pleców.

"D-Dobra, ruszajmy!" powiedział Kuroki, uruchamiając silnik i pchnął pedał stopą, ruszając pojazd do przodu. Chou'un zrobiła to samo i również jej pojazd ruszył przed siebie, unosząc się nad ziemią.

"WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" krzyknęła Rinrin.

"T-To potrafi latać!?" sapnęła Shuri, zaskoczona.

Kuroki przyspieszył, żeby osiągnąć odpowiednią prędkość, kiedy wokół jego pojazdu zaczęły się formować wiry energii. Jego umysł podpowiedział, co to oznacza; Szczelina zaraz się otworzy.

"Co się dzieje?" spytała Chou'un, widząc jak Raytheusa otoczyły te same wiry energii.

"Już prawie osiągnęliśmy wyznaczoną prędkość! Szczelina powinna się otworzyć... teraz!" krzyknął Kuroki. Wtedy, jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, przed grupą otworzył się portal, który miał kształt sześcioramiennej gwiazdy, niż trójkąta. Ponownie przyspieszając, Zoompa podskoczył do góry.

"TRZYMAĆ SIEEEEEEĘ!" krzyknął Kuroki, kiedy pojazdy przeszły przez Szczelinę. Choć, gdyby nie był aż tak skoncentrowany na jeździe, mógłby przysiąc, że są obserwowani przez parę oczów, należących do zakapturzonej postaci, skrytej za drzewami.

Tajemnicza postać uśmiechnęła się z zainteresowaniem, patrząc jak przybysze z Ziemi przejeżdżają przez portal.

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" krzyknęli wszyscy, gdy Szczelina otworzyła się, ukazując obrzeża Xizang. Po przejściu przez portal, Kuroki i Chou'un nacisnęli hamulec, zatrzymując Zoomphę i Raytheusa, ale impet był zbyt duży dla nich i cała ekipa zleciała z pojazdów, lądując na ziemi. Kuroki padł pierwszy, następnie na nim wylądowała Aisha, Chou'un, a Shuri na samym szczycie. Zaś tyłek Rinrin wylądował na głowie brązowowłosego nastolatka.

"Uhh..." jęknął Kuroki. "Do zanotowania: popracować nad hamowaniem..."

"Czy wszyscy cali?" spytała Aisha.

"Wszystko ze mną w porządku." rzekła Chou'un.

"U mnie też." dodała Shuri.

"Owie... Rinrin też żyje... ale chyba mam siniaki na pupie..." jęknęła Rinrin.

"Ngh... nie moja wina, że nie wziąłem ochraniacza na głowę... ale moja głowa to też nie jest miejsce na piknik." mruknął Kuroki.

"Munya~? Gdzie jesteś, Onii-chan?" spytała rudowłosa dziewczynka.

"Uhm... pod twoim młodym siedzeniem... i pod Aishą..." powiedział Kuroki.

"Huh?" spytały dziewczyny, zanim spojrzały w dół. "P-Przepraszamy!" powiedziały, nim zeszły z Kurokiego, który wstał z ziemi, odkurzając się.

"Fiu... to było coś..." rzekł Kuroki.

"T-Tak..." zgodziła Shuri.

"Hej, patrzcie! Wróciliśmy do domu!" powiedziała Rinrin, wskazując Xizang.

"Zarc–sama! Zarc–sama!" rozległy się głowy. Kuroki i dziewczyny odwrócili się w stronę głosu, widząc biegnących w ich kierunku kilku żołnierzy.

"Musieli nas szukać." powiedział nastolatek.

"Ale nie mnie." rzekła Chou'un. "Mam zamiar iść."

"Eh~? Już nas opuszczasz?" wydęła wargi Rinrin.

"Zgadza się. Jeśli sobie przypomnisz, wciąż jestem w podróży," odpowiedziała Chou'un, zanim spojrzała na Kurokiego z goszczącym na jej twarzy uśmiechem. "...chociaż wydaje mi się, że jestem prawie u kresu podróży,"

Kuroki patrzył na nią przez chwilę, nim się uśmiechnął, "Cóż, oferta wciąż jest aktualna, Chou'un–san. Jeśli chcesz, możesz teraz do nas dołączyć."

"Być może, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że dołączę później, gdy będzie odpowiednia pora," odpowiedziała Chou'un, odchodząc.

"Ohh, czemu tak nagle nas zostawia?" dąsała się Rinrin, kiedy żołnierze przybyli.

"Chyba po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu do namysłu." odpowiedział Kuroki. "Każda osoba czasem go potrzebuje, żeby podjąć decyzję, która może zawahać o losie danej osoby."

"H-Hai, Zarc-sama..." przytaknęła Shuri, patrząc na Chou'un, której sylwetka już zniknęła za wzgórzem.

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 5 completed! Kuroki Kazakiri decided to take a closer look on Helheim Forest and reveal a truth about Forest's Invasion, and managed receive a Raytheus Lockseed, what will be a counterpart for Dandeliner Lockseed, and just like Zoompha based from Bakugan, alongside Red Lion (GaoRaioh, precisely) Lockseed and Blue Condor (GaoKando) Lockseed will use in next battles. And by a way, a most difficult thing I had was a choosing a armors for this new Lockseeds. So for template I used a Wild Zords from Power Rangers Wild Force. Honestly, a Kamen Riders in fruit armor was a bit... odd, so I've decided for use a Wild Zords.

* Mattsobokuri Arms here appear as GaoKirin Arms (based on GaoGiraffe from Wild Force; this will be reserved for one particular Kurokage Rider)  
* Kurumi Arms here appear as Cestus Arms (based on Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus with Rhapsody in Berserk's gauntlets)  
* Donguri Arms as GaoPaon Arms (based on GaoElephant from Wild Force, reason is a strength of elephant's trunk)

And another different thing it's a Forbidden Fruit. This counterpart it's called a "Dominium Code", based on Numeron Code from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II. So to Kamen Rider Gaim, Koihime Musou and Yu-Gi-Oh!, I add Super Sentai/Power Rangers and Bakugan Battle Brawlers stuff as "I don't own" category. But knowing this could be a bit monotonous, I'll keep a sentence "Disclaimer: Same thing". I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures. So... read, think and review ^.^


	6. Frakcja Anty-Tōtaku!

**Rozdział 6** \- _Frakcja Anty-Tōtaku!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter.

* * *

Kuroki westchnął, siedząc za biurkiem w towarzystwie Aishy, Rinrin i Shuri, rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami, które się wydarzyły.

Ostatnia bitwa, w której brali udział, wyeliminowała większość Żółtych Turban w Yozhou. W rezultacie jedno miasto po drugim zaczęło szukać w nas wsparcia, a teraz ponad połowa Yozhou dołączyła do nich. Choć cieszyli się z tego, że współpraca z innymi miastami się rozkwitała, to jednak dla Kurokiego to było wielkim ciężarem. Trzeba teraz było bronić więcej ludzi, a do tego było więcej papierkowej roboty. Aisha wciąż mu powtarzała, że to jego osobista cnota. Nie miał nic przeciwko, ale czuł jak presja powoli go przygniatała. Jako, że teraz rządził ponad połową Yozhou, musiał też zwracać uwagę na sprawy zagraniczne, a także na kwestie wewnętrzne. Nastolatek wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił do większej roboty, ale Shuri, która ugruntowała swoją rolę jako jego osobisty strateg, podawała mu sugestie, i teraz po całym kontynencie chodzili posłańcy Yozhou, gotowi przekazać Kurokiemu wiadomości o tym, co się dzieje.

Wszystko wyglądało spokojnie, dopóki całym kontynentem nie wstrząsnął pewien incydent.

Cesarz Ling, cesarz Dynastii Han, odszedł z tego świata.

Cesarz był władcą, który mianował generałów i sędziów dla całej ziemi, czyniąc z niego najważniejszą osobę na kontynencie. Rządził całym krajem, więc choć jego śmierć nie była zaskoczeniem, to nie musiał to być tak ważny incydent. Głównym incydentem był zamach stanu po śmierci Cesarza Linga. Cesarz Ling umarł, zanim wybrał następcę, więc Dwór Cesarski zaczął walczyć o tron.

Po jednej stronie była Cesarzowa He, matka jednego następny, Księcia Biana, i jej brat He Jin, naczelny wódz. Po drugiej stronie stał przyrodni brat Księcia Biana, Liu Xie, matka Cesarza Linga, Cesarzowa Don; i kilka eunuchów Cesarza Linga, którzy służyli mu w pałacu.

Obie frakcje zderzyły się, próbując przejąć tron Cesarza Linga.

Przez chwilę frakcja He Jin zyskiwała przewagę, a Książę Bian stał się cesarzem bez tronu. Jednakże eunuch frakcji Liu Xie, obawiając się zemsty He Jina, zrozumiał, że trzeba go zamordować. Dlatego eunuchowie wezwali Tōtaku, która została wezwana do stolicy z Bingzhou przez He Jina, aby zapewnić im siłę militarną i chronić go. Ponieważ jednak eunuchowie nie mieli środków, żeby się bronić, Tōtaku, bohaterka z Zachodu, nie zamierzała zostać użyta dla ich kaprysu. Mając za sobą dużą siłę militarną za sobą, obalili cesarza, a Tōtaku skradła tron dla Liu Xie, która ogłosiła się Kanclerzem Stanu i zmonopolizowała Dwór Cesarski.

Kiedy Dwór Cesarski był pod panowaniem strachu i przemocy, ostatecznie rozbił się na dwie nowe frakcje: frakcję która służyła Tōtaku, i frakcję która się jej sprzeciwiała. Konflikt zaczął się szerzyć, a iskry buntu zaczęły wybuchać na całym kontynencie. Raporty o tym nadciągały ze wszystkich stron, aż w końcu grupa władców sprzymierzyła się, żeby obalić Tōtaku. Do Yozhou przybył posłaniec od Enshō, przebywszy całą drogę, prosząc o udział w Sojuszu Anty–Tōtaku.

Otrzymawszy wiadomość od posłańca, Kuroki siedział za biurkiem, w towarzystwie Aishy, Rinrin i Shuri, rozmyślając nad decyzjami. "Hmm... nie jestem pewien, co zrobić." powiedział Kuroki, patrząc na swoich generałów i stratega.

"To oczywiste, powinniśmy dołączyć do sojuszu," odpowiedziała natychmiastowo Aisha.

"Tak, ukarzemy tą Tōtaku za bycie tyranem!" zgodziła się gwałtownie Rinrin z gniewnym grymasem. Kuroki lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy zauważył, że z jakiegoś powodu grymas wyglądał na niej uroczo.

"Um... Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy," powiedziała Shuri, zmuszając Aishę i Rinrin do spojrzenia na nią zszokowane.

"Co ty mówisz, Shuri? Chcesz pozwolić Tōtaku robić to, co jej się podoba i skrzywdzić więcej niewinnych ludzi?" spytała się gniewnie Aisha. Shuri wzdrygnęła się, lekko przerażona.

"Aisha, uspokój się," powiedział Kuroki. "Jestem pewien, że Shuri ma ku temu dobry powód."

Shuri zerknęła na swojego pana przez chwilę, nim znowu się odezwała. "Przymierze Anty–Tōtaku Lordów... Nazwijmy je Sojuszem Anty–Tōtaku, chociaż brzmi dobrze na powierzchni i na krótką metę, to jednak musimy się przygotować na upadek."

"Nya? O czym ty mówisz, Shuri?" spytała Rinrin.

"Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy uda się nam obalić Tōtaku, Dynastia Han zawali się i nadejdzie Era Wojenna. Myślę, że powinniśmy się bardziej przygotować na to. Że nie wspomnieć, że nasza liczba nie jest wystarczająco duża, by być dobrym wkładem dla sojuszu."

"Ale..." zaprotestowała Aisha.

"Wszyscy ci niewinni ludzie..." powiedziała Rinrin ze smutkiem.

"Wierzcie mi, też mi się to nie podoba, ale Shuri tutaj ma rację." rzekł Kuroki. "Jeśli dołączymy do tego sojuszu, z niewielką liczbą ludzi, których mamy w naszej armii i jakoś wygramy, będziemy łatwym celem dla innych frakcji, kiedy wszystko się skończy."

"Zarc–sama ma rację." powiedziała Shuri. "Pośród przywódców Sojuszu Anty–Tōtaku są Sousou Motoku z Gi, Sonsaku Hakufu z Go, oraz Enshō Honsho."

"Jako, że jesteśmy nową frakcją z małą armią i mniejszym doświadczeniem, przetrwanie upadku Dynastii Han powinno być naszym priorytetem," wskazał Kuroki. Aisha i Rinrin wyglądały na zadowolone z jego decyzją, a przez fioletowe oczy Shuri przeszedł cień rozczarowania. "Shuri," odezwał się Kuroki, na co drobna blondynka spojrzała na niego. "Chcę, żebyś była ze sobą szczera i odpowiedziała na moje pytanie. Czy powinniśmy dołączyć do sojuszu?"

"N-No cóż..." zaczęła Shuri.

"W porządku. Nieważne, jaką decyzję podejmiesz, nie będę zły na ciebie." powiedział uprzejmie Kuroki.

Shuri zarumieniła się trochę, zanim skinęła głową, "Cóż... jeśli mam być szczera, myślę że powinniśmy dołączyć do tego sojuszu."

"Yappari! Wiedziałam, że jesteś z nami!" zawołała Rinrin.

"Jeśli naprawdę uważałaś, że dołączenie do sojuszu jest dobre, to dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałaś w pierwszej kolejności?" zapytała Aisha.

"To po prostu... cóż..." Shuri trochę drgnęła. "Tak jak wcześniej powiedziałam, nasze zasoby są małe i jeśli teraz dołączylibyśmy do sojusz, po prostu je niepotrzebnie wyczerpiemy kiedy możemy je użyć, żeby przetrwać upadek sojuszu. Ale nie mogę wykluczyć też cierpienia ludzi, wywołane przez tyranię Tōtaku, więc... wybieram to, co jest dla nas najlepsze."

"Hm. Rozumiem." powiedział Kuroki, wstając. "Cóż, dla mnie to wystarczająco dobry powód."

"Zarc–sama, ty–"

"Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, pakujcie manatki i przygotujcie naszych żołnierzy. Wyruszamy do kwatery głównej Sojuszu Anty–Tōtaku!"

"YAAAAAY!" krzyknęła Rinrin z radości.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Vision HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Sokoła oraz Bestii. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Blast. Takuya, jako Blast, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Tōtaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Gonga i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Sokół w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zszyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Blast, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

W międzyczasie w Cesarskim Pałacu...

"Wygląda na to, że Enshō stworzyła sojusz, które próbuje nas pokonać." powiedziała Kaku. Była niską dziewczyną, która miała zielone włosy związane w warkocze i nosiła okulary. Miała na sobie białą tunikę z czarną spódnicą i czarnym szalem na ramionach. Jej nogi były zakryte pończochami i butami sięgającymi do kolan ze srebrnymi akcentami.

"Feh, A co oni mogą zrobić? Tylko marnują swój czas," wyśmiała Kayuu. Miała krótkie srebrne włosy i jasną skórę. Nosiła fioletową halterową bluzkę, która odsłaniała jej brzuch, oraz dopasowaną spódnicę z rozcięciem na boku które sięgało aż do jej talii. Nosiła też brązowe pończochy i białe sandały. Na jej ramionach były fioletowe, odłączone rękawy.

"Ja bym tak nie myślała. W końcu zdołała przekonać Gi, Go, oraz nową frakcję Kazakiri wraz ze czterema Heroldami Niebios." odparła Chouryou z uśmieszkiem. Miała na sobie spodnie hakama, które lekko odsłaniały biodra oraz nosiła buty geta bez skarpet. Udrapowany na jej ramionach był jej top, ale był przywiązany do reszty jak peleryna, podczas gdy jej cały tors był odsłonięty. Jej klatka piersiowa była odsłonięta, ale związana ciasnymi białymi bandażami. "Są szanse, że mogą nas pokonać, jeśli pójdą na całość. Słyszałaś, co ci Heroldowie Niebios potrafią, prawda?"

Kayuu warknęła ze złością. "Nieważne, co zrobią, mnie nie pokonają."

"Ho~? Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Czyżby wielka Kayuu czuje się zagrożona?" uśmiechnęła się szeroko Chouryou.

"Z-Zamknij się!" rzuciła Kayuu.

Chouryou wzruszyła ramionami na jej uwagę, nie przejmując się. "W każdym razie, jeśli którykolwiek z tych Heroldów będzie ze mną walczyć, to ja będę walczyć do samego końca."

Kaku westchnęła z irytacją, zanim odchrząknęła. "Czy możecie się skupić? Słuchajcie, czymkolwiek jest ten sojusz stworzony przez Enshō, to i tak nie skończy się dla nas dobrze, szczególnie z Gi, Go, oraz czterema Heroldami Niebios za jej plecami. Możemy tylko zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby chronić Yue–sama przed nimi."

"Więc jaki jest plan, Ei–chan?" spytała Chouryou.

"Chcę, abyś ty i Kayuu strzegli Przełęczy Hulao, podczas gdy Ryofu będzie strzec Przełęczy Shisui. Wzmocnimy naszą obronę na przełęczy Hulao i kontratakujemy, kiedy będą osłabieni," wyjaśniła Kaku.

"Nie tak chcę z nimi walczyć!" zaprotestowała Kayuu. "Będę z nimi walczyć jak na prawdziwą wojowniczkę przystało!"

"Oszalałaś? Tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć?!" odparowała Kaku.

"Nie zamierzam zginąć, ponieważ ich pokonam!" rzuciła Kayuu.

"Heh... niezła wymiana zdań..." wyśmiała Chouryou.

"Mówiłaś coś?!" warknęła Kaku.

"Nie, nic," machnęła Chouryou przed wyjściem z pokoju. "A teraz, jeśli mi pozwolicie, pójdę pogadać z Ryofu-chin."

"Mattaku... ta Chouryou Bun'en..." westchnęła Kaku, poprawiając swoje okulary.

* * *

"Oooooooi, Ryofu–chin! Gdzie jesteeeeeś?!" zawołała Chouryou, wchodząc na Dziedziniec Pałacu Cesarskiego. Rozejrzała się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż ujrzała dziewczynę bawiącą się z psem. Była wysoka oraz szczupła z opaloną skórą. Miała na sobie top, który był podzielony na czarno-biały, ale był bez ramiączek i odsłaniał jej ramiona, a także fioletowe plemienne tatuaże na ramionach. Jej odłączone rękawy były również czarne lub białe. Nosiła na sobie płaszcz podróżny przyczepiony do bioder z krótką białą spódniczką i czarnymi pończochami. Jej buty miały stalowe końcówki, a twarz była słodka, nawet jeśli okazywała brak emocji. Miała oczy o szkarłatnym kolorze, oraz krótkie czerwone włosy z dość długimi bliźniaczymi ahoge.

"Ah, Tu jesteś, Ryofu–chin!" powiedziała Chouryou, biegnąc do niej.

"Hm?" wstała Ryofu, patrząc na nadchodzącą Chouryou.

"Oi, już wyruszamy. Kaku powiedziała, żebyśmy się przygotowały." rzekła Chouryou.

Ryofu patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, zanim skinęła głową. Chouryou uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwie.

"Okej! Będziesz przywódczynią, by strzec Przełęczy Shisui, dobra?"

Ryofu pokręciła głową, a jej neutralny wyraz zmienił się na smutny i wyglądający jak kopnięty szczeniak. "Och, daj spokój! Jesteś generałem, więc powinnaś zostać przywódcą!" jęknęła Chouryou, lekko zirytowana osobowością jej towarzyszki. Ryofu znów pokręciła głową, ze smutnym, jeśli nie smutniejszym wyrazem twarzy. "P-Proszę, przestań... grasz nieczysto, Ryofu–chin..." wydęła policzki Chouryou.

"..."

"No dobra, dobra, wygrałaś!" wypaliła Chouryou. "Będę strzec Przełęczy Shisui, a ty wraz z Kayuu Przełęczy Hulao. Czy to ci odpowiada?"

"..."

"No błagam cię! Nie chcesz?! To w takim razie co, Ryofu–chin?" zaskrzeczała Chouryou.

"...z Shia..." odpowiedziała czerwonowłosa dziewczyna.

"Eh? Chcesz być ze mną?" spytała Chouryou. Ryofu pokiwała głową. "Okej, ale jesteś generałem armii."

Ryofu zerknęła na nią przez chwilę, zanim ponownie pokręciła głową, a jej wyraz twarzy kopniętego szczeniaka nasilił się kilka razy. Chouryou czuła, jak jej hart ducha kruszył się niczym stary drewniany płot, "G–Gah! Okej, okej, już rozumiem! Będę generałem, a ty moim zastępcą! Pasuje?!"

Ryofu natychmiastowo skinęła głowa. Chouryou westchnęła z rezygnacją. "Czasami się zastanawiam, po co się z tobą kłócę..."

* * *

Kwatera Główna Sojuszu Anty-Tōtaku, parę godzin później...

Po kilku godzinach marszu, Kuroki, noszący na głowie słomiany kapelusz z szerokim rondem, wraz z Aishą, Rinrin, Shuri i armią liczącą 5000 ludzi dotarli do głównej kwatery Sojuszu Anty–Tōtaku. Po przybyciu udali się do wyznaczonej części obozu, po czym Kuroki z Shuri poszli do głównego namiotu, podczas gdy Aisha i Rinrin postanowiły zaczekać na nich.

Kuroki przełknął ślinę, czując jak jego nerwy były napięte do granic. Miał zaraz spotkać się z wielkim Sousou Motoku i Sonsaku Hakufu. Starał się zachować optymizm, ale czuł, jak nogi mu się trzęsą. "Ahhhhh... zaraz mi nerwy zaczną pękać..."

"T-Tak, to jest stresujące." powiedziała Shuri.

"Prawdopodobnie będę ci zadawać pytania podczas narady, liczę na ciebie."

"Z-Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy!" wypaliła Shuri, jej twarz była czerwona jak burak.

"Oi, spokojnie... nie musisz się aż tak wysilać." spocił się Kuroki, łagodnie poklepując ją po głowie.

"H–Ha–Hawawa...! B-Bardzo mi przykro..." przeprosiła Shuri, kiedy jej twarz odzyskała normalny kolor.

Kuroki roześmiał się lekko. "Cóż, spójrz na jasną stronę, dzięki tobie trochę się uspokoiłem."

"C-Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc," odpowiedziała blondynka z zawstydzonym uśmiechem.

"Dobra, jestem gotów." powiedział Kuroki, biorąc głęboki wdech i wydech, kiedy on i Shuri stanęli przed głównym namiotem. Po powiedzeniu strażnikowi, kim są, weszli do namiotu. Ale nic nie mogło przygotować nastolatka na to, co ujrzał w namiocie.

"D-Dan?! Takuya?! Kouji–sempai?!" wydusił z siebie Kuroki, patrząc zszokowany. Przed okrągłym stołem, pośród innych watażków była trójka jego przyjaciół, Dan Masato, Takuya Kanbra oraz Kouji Kanbra.

"Siemasz, ziom. Wygląda na to, że ostatnio byłeś bardzo zajęty, co?" powitał Dan, podnosząc jedną rękę z uśmiechem na powitanie.

"KURORIN!" krzyknął Daigo skacząc na niego i pocierając twarz o swoją. "Jak ja się cieszę, że cię widzę!"

"G–Gah! Złaś ze mnie, ty psychopato!" krzyknął Kuroki, starając się odsunąć od nadmiernie entuzjastycznego przyjaciela.

"Musisz wybaczyć Takuyi, Kuroki. Jest po prostu bardzo szczęśliwy, że cię widzi," zachichotał wesoło Kouji. "W każdym razie, dobrze cię widzieć. Słyszałem, że stałeś się kimś ważnym."

"Ehehehe... można by tak powiedzieć..." odpowiedział Kuroki, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

"Zmieniłeś się, brachu." powiedział Dan, patrząc na towarzysza. "Włosy podciąłeś?"

"Raczej na odwrót, przyjacielu." odparł Kuroki, zdejmując słomiany kapelusz. Dan, Kouji i Takuya rozdziawili usta ze zdumienia, widząc nową fryzurę Kurokiego. Zamiast krótkich brązowych włosów miał teraz kruczoczarne długie włosy, sięgające do ramion, związane w krótki kucyk na wysokości szyi. Szczególnym znakiem rozpoznawczym była grzywka dzieląca się na dwie części, każda mająca po jednym kolorowym pasemku, czerwonym po jego prawej i zielonym po jego lewej, co w pewnym sensie odzwierciedlało dwukolorowe oczy Różnookiego Smoka.

"Kuroki-kun... t-to..." zaczął Dan, lecz nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by się wyrazić.

"Jejku... po prostu jejku..." wydusił z siebie Kouji, również zdumiony.

"Kurorin-kun, skąd u ciebie taka zmiana?" powiedział Takuya, zaskoczony.

"To... długa historia." odpowiedział Kuroki. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet on nie był w stanie tego rozgryźć. Kilka dni po powrocie z Lasu Helheim Kuroki odkrył, że jego włosy znacznie się wydłużyły, a do tego włosy z przodu zaczynały mieć czerwony i zielony odcień. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że czas w tym świecie płynął szybciej, albo czy to efekt uboczny przemienionych Ziarnokłódek. Tak czy owak, Shuri okazała się całkiem dobra jako fryzjer, mówiąc iż nauczyła się tego od Shibaki-sensei. To właśnie dzięki niej Kuroki miał obecną fryzurę. Kuroki lekko potrząsnął głową, starając się skierować rozmowę na inny tor. "Właściwie, to gdzie wasza trójka się znalazła?"

"Moje cztery litery trafiły w Gi." powiedział Dan.

"Zaś Takuya i ja wylądowaliśmy w Go." dodał Kouji.

"Tak, na początku nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteśmy, dopóki te piękne panie nie wyjaśniły nam tego." powiedział Takuya, wskazując na watażków, którymi się okazały trzy dziewczyny.

Pierwsza z nich, po prawej Kurokiego była raczej piękna. Miała długie płynące jasnoróżowe włosy, które były minimalnie oswojone igłami, które utrzymywały część nich zawinięte. Miała kryształowe, niebieskie oczy i znak lotosu. Jej figura była bujna i kobieca, większość jej ciała była zakryta obcisłą czerwoną sukienką, chociaż jej klatka piersiowa wciąż była odkryta.

Osoba po lewej była dość drobna w porównaniu z innymi kobietami w pokoju, znacznie niższa od innych i mniej obfita na piersi. Miała na sobie kamizelkę bez rękawów, niebieską z czerwonym gorsetem i mającą dużo niebieskich wypustek, które opadały obok jej talii jak cheongsam. Miała lekko falbaniastą czarną spódniczkę i odłączone niebieskie rękawy z białymi falbankami na końcu. Od kolan w dół znajdowały się srebrne nagolenniki. Wyglądała ładnie w złotych włosach z niebieskimi oczami. Jej włosy były bliźniaczych końskich ogonkach przypominających świderki, trzymane przypominającymi czaszki ozdobami do włosów.

Kobieta pośrodku miała zielone jak klejnot oczy, a jej wygląd bez wahania ukazywał arogancję. Jej włosy również były złote i miały masywne loki. Miała purpurowo-różową koszulę pod żółtą zbroją, przypominającą rycerza ze złotymi rękawicami na nadgarstkach. Całość dopełniała peleryna na plecach i pas na jej talii trzymający miecz.

"Hmm... więc to jest Kuroki Kazakiri... Zarc, zgadza się?" spytała się różowo-włosa kobieta w czerwonej sukience.

"Tak jest, Sonsaku–sama. To jest mój kumpel, Kuroki Kazakiri oraz nadzwyczajny i pracowity Kamen Rider Zarc." odpowiedział Kouji.

Kuroki ukradkiem zerknął na kobietę. " _Czyli ona to Sonsaku... pewnie Sonsaku Hakufu. Jeju, słowo '_ zmysłowa' _to nie jest dla niej właściwe słowo!_ "

Kobieta zidentyfikowana jako Sonsaku zachichotała, dodając, "Myślisz, że pasowałby do Renfy?"

"Chwila, to ona jest swatką?" zapytał się Kuroki, rumieniąc się. Takuya i Dan zakryli dłońmi usta, starając się nie śmiać.

"Zawsze zadajesz takie pytanie, kiedy widzisz dobrego faceta, Sonsaku-sama," powiedział Kouji, starając się nie przewrócić oczami. "Poza tym Sonken–sama będzie zła na ciebie za granie swatki. Znowu."

"Więc to jest Zarc? Co za brzydki człowiek..." szydziła się blondynka z końskimi ogonkami.

"...co?" zamrugał Kuroki.

"Maa, maa, nie trzeba być taką szorstką dziewczyną, Sousou–sama." powiedział Dan.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" spytał Kuroki, zaskoczony, zaskakując wszystkich i wskazując na dziewczynę, która nazywała się Sousou. "Niemożliwe! Wielki Sousou Motoku to LOLI?!"

Nagła cisza opadła na pokój, zanim Takuya padł na ziemię i zaczął się śmiać jak hiena, wielokrotnie uderzając w ziemię. Dan również się śmiał, stojąc i trzymając się za brzuch. Zaś Kouji sfałszował kaszlem, gdy jego twarz zarumieniła się. Sonsaku również zaczęła się śmiać, ale bardziej lekko i kontrolowanie, podczas gdy blondynka w zbroi również zaczęła rechotać otwarcie.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mówiłem ci, bracie! Mówiłem ci, że Kurorin też to powie!" zaśmiał się Takuya. "Och, ludzie! Moje strony! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"M-Mój chłop...! Szczery i tępy do szpiku kości...! Ahahahaha...!" dodał Dan, wciąż się śmiejąc.

"Fufufufu... co za uczciwy człowiek..." zachichotała wesoło Sonsaku, na co się Kuroki zarumienił. Nie wiedział, czy powinien być chwalony czy zawstydzony.

Kouji próbował zachować powagę, ale z marnym skutkiem, podczas gdy blondynka w zbroi, Enshō, śmiała się w dość nieprzyzwoity sposób.

Twarz Sousou poczerwieniała ze wstydu i złości. Wydawało się, że zaraz wybuchnie.

"J-Jak śmiesz...!" warknęła Sousou.

"To prawda, Sousou, oto kim jesteś: loli! O~HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" zaśmiała się Enshō.

"S-Siedź cicho!" rzuciła Sousou.

"Z-Zarc–sama, n-naprawdę powinieneś przestać to robić." wyjąkała Shuri.

"Wybacz, ale nic na to nie poradzę." powiedział Kuroki. "To znaczy, byłem równie zaskoczony, kiedy się dowiedziałem, że jesteś Shokatsuryou Koumei."

Dan, Takuya oraz Kouji od razu przestali się śmiać, wpatrując w drobną blondynkę, zszokowani, zanim i oni zaczęli krzyczeć, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"H–Ha–Hawawawa!?" podskoczyła Shuri ze strachu, chowając się za Kurokim.

"N–Niemożliwe! Ona to Shokatsuryou Koumei!?" powiedział Dan, wskazując na Shuri.

"Ta Shokatsuryou Koumei!? Strateg Śpiącego Smoka!? Jeden z najlepszych strategów Ery Trzech Królestw?!" powiedział Kouji, gapiąc się ze szoku.

"Kto następny!? Chouhi Yokutoku również jako loli!?" rzucił Takuya, z trudem powstrzymując nerwy.

"Uhm... tak. Rinrin, znaczy Chouhi, też jest loli i... nazywa mnie Onii–chan," przyznał się Kuroki. Efekt dla Kurokiego był łatwy do przewidzenia: szczęki trzech jego przyjaciół niemal dosłownie padły na ziemię.

"ŻARTUJESZ!?" krzyknęli wspólnie.

"Ach tak, chyba zapomniałem wam wspomnieć, że jest ze mną też Kan'u Unchou?" nieśmiało się uśmiechnął Kuroki z kroplą potu.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Dan, Takuya i Kouji krzyknęli jednocześnie.

"Kan'u Unchou, hmm?" powtórzyła Sousou, podnosząc brew z uśmieszkiem.

"Bez takich, no!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Dan. "Masz Stratega Śpiącego Smoka oraz dwóch z pięciu Tygrysich Generałów jako swoich wasali?!"

"Ehehehehehehe..." roześmiał się ze zakłopotaniem Kuroki.

"Ahem!" rozległ się nowy głos. Kuroki się odwrócił, by ujrzeć wchodzącą do namiotu... Kousonsan.

"Oh, Kousonsan–dono," powitał Kuroki. "Siema."

"Siema też, Kuroki–dono," odpowiedziała Kousonsan z rozbawionym uśmiechem, po czym przyjrzała mu się, "Nie sądziłam, że zmieniłeś fryzurę."

"Cóż... powiedzmy, że postanowiłem zmienić siebie." odpowiedział Kuroki.

"K-Kumplujesz się z Kousonsan Hakukei, Generałem Białego Konia?!" wydusił z siebie Takuya, zanim złapał Kurokiego za ramiona i zaczął nim mocno trząść, "UUUUOOOHHHH! Musisz wyznać mi swój sekret, Kurorin! Powiedz mi, jak mogę stać się tak samo czadowy jak ty!?"

"H–Hej, p-puszczaj mnie, psychopato!" krzyknął Kuroki.

*BAM!*

"Au!" jęknął Takuya, po ty, jak jego brat uderzył go w głowę. "To bolało, aniki."

"Powinno boleć." odpowiedział cierpko Kouji.

"No właśnie." dodał Kuroki, dochodząc do siebie. Zauważył, że Sonsaku, Enshō i Kousonsan lekko zachichotały, a Sousou zakryła usta dłonią, tłumiąc swój śmiech. "No co?"

"Ku-Kurorin...!" wydusiła z siebie Enshō.

"Zabawne przezwisko...!" dodała Sonsaku.

"Oi! To ma być narada wojenna czy konkurs śmiechu?!" żachnął Kuroki, niemal można było zobaczyć jak para wydostaje się z jego uszu. Enshō głośno zakaszlnęła, starając się zachować powagę.

"Uhm, racja...! Cóż... powinniśmy przejść do ważniejszych spraw, jak Kuroki zauważył. Chyba wszyscy znają powód, dla którego się tu zebraliśmy, prawda?" spytała Enshō.

"Oczywiście. Sojusz został uformowany w celu obalenia Tōtaku." odpowiedział Kuroki.

"To prawda," skinęła Enshō, zanim kontynuowała. "Ten bezczelny bachor Tōtaku ma czelność przejąć cesarski tron dla siebie. To jest niewybaczalne!"

"Że nie wspomnieć, że jest też tyranem," dodała Kousonsan skinięciem głową.

"To też. W każdym razie, jestem pewna, że nasza armia nauczy ją lekcji, której nigdy nie zapomni! Mamy Gi i Go, dwa wielkie narody oraz czterech Heroldów Niebios! Nie ma opcji, żebyśmy przegrali z nią!"

"Chyba zapomniała o twojej i mojej frakcji." szepnął Kuroki do Kousonsan, która przewróciła oczami.

"Witaj w jej świecie."

"Nieważne," zadrwił Kuroki.

"W każdym razie musimy zadecydować, który z nas będzie Naczelnym Dowódcą tego sojuszu." powiedziała Enshō.

"Na bank nie będziesz nim ty." mruknął Kuroki.

"PRZEPRASZAM?!" wrzasnęła Enshō.

"Bez obrazy, ale widząc sposób, w jaki się wyrażasz, w jaki jesteś wielka i potężna, nie wspominając też o egoistycznej i aroganckiej osobowości, mam wrażenie że będziesz niekompetentna przez całą kampanię i dalej."

Twarz Enshō zaczerwieniła się, i można by było przysiąc, że z jej uszu wylatywała para. Sousou otwarcie uśmiechnęła się, widząc jej wkurzony wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy Sonsaku udawała kaszel, by ukryć swój uśmiech. Kousonsan poklepała po ramieniu, puszczając oko, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że wykonał dobrą robotę. Zaś Shuri wpatrywała się na nastolatka z dezaprobatą, chociaż na jej twarzy malował się lekki uśmieszek.

"Więc... powiedz mi..." warknęła Enshō, z trudem trzymając nerwy na wodzy. "Kto według ciebie... powinien być dowódcą?"

"Ja będę podążać za przywódcą, który rozumie sens tego, co powiem teraz. 'Jeśli Król się nie ruszy, jego poddani nie podążą za nim.'"

Odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał od innych osób, była niemal natychmiastowa. Enshō gapiła się na Kurokiego z rozdziawionymi ustami, Sonsaku patrzyła na niego zaskoczona, zanim na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, podczas gdy Sousou spojrzała na nastolatka z zainteresowaniem, po czym skinęła głową. Kousonsan i Shuri patrzyły na Kurokiego z podziwem i respektem.

Dan zagwizdał z podziwem. "Cytat Leloucha, hmm? Głęboka myśl."

Kuroki skinął głową, gdy Sousou zapytała, "A kim jest ten Lelouch?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge... znany jest również jako Lelouch VI Britannia. Postać z pewnej historii z naszego świata. Był wygnanym księciem, który poprowadził rebelię przeciw własnemu kraju. Chociaż mu się nie udało, albo odniósł zwycięstwo w zależności od tego, jak widzisz jego historię, zmarł w wyniku swojego własnego planu z uśmiechem na twarzy, zabierając ze sobą nienawiść całego świata," wyjaśnił Kouji. Był jednym z fanów postaci z archetypu anty-bohaterów, więc jeden z najbardziej znanych anty-bohaterów nie był poza jego wiedzą.

"Hmm... to musi być wielki człowiek," mruknęła w zamyśleniu Sousou.

"Hmm... z pewnością jesteś interesującą osobą, Kuroki–dono," skomentowała Sonsaku. "Bardzo dobrze, nie mam nic przeciwko, gdybym przyjmowała od ciebie rozkazów."

"Co?!" warknęła Enshō.

"Ja też się pod tym podpisuję." dodała Kousonsan.

"Co–"

"Możesz na mnie liczyć." powiedział Dan.

"I na mnie!" dodał Takuya.

"Nie masz nic przeciwko, gdybym był drugodowodzącym?" zapytał Kouji.

"Ł-Łał, chwila, chwila!" powiedział Kuroki, podnosząc ręce w obronie. "Jesteście tego pewni? Znaczy, czy ktoś, kto ma więcej doświadczenia jak Sonsaku–dono czy Sousou–dono, nie powinien być bardziej odpowiednim kandydatem na naczelnego dowódcę?"

"W tym przypadku masz rację, Kuroki–dono. Ja albo Sousou–dono byłybyśmy lepszym wyborem na naczelnego dowódcę," odpowiedziała Sonsaku, kiedy się uśmiechnęła. "Zdecydowałam podążyć za tobą, ponieważ z pewnością masz to, co trzeba, żeby stać się naczelnym dowódcą tego sojuszu."

"Spójrz na to z innej strony, brachu," odparł Dan. "Twoja reputacja wzrośnie i tym samym zdobędziesz więcej sojuszników dla swojej frakcji."

"Cóż..." powiedział Kuroki z zakłopotaniem. "Myślę, że to prawda."

"Myślę? Gościu, to definitywnie prawda!" poprawił go Dan.

"Jestem pewien, że wszyscy się zgadzają?" zapytał Kouji, zwracając się do przywódców.

"No... chyba nie mam nic na przeciw, żeby przyjmować rozkazy od mężczyzny," powiedziała Sousou, gdy jej wzrok zanudził się w nastolatku, zanim wzruszyła ramionami. "Przynajmniej będę wiedziała, czy jest on kompetentny, czy nie."

"Jak już wcześniej powiedziałam, nie mam nic przeciwko, gdybym przyjmowała rozkazy od ciebie, Kuroki–dono," uśmiechnęła się Sonsaku.

"Podczas naszej ostatniej wspólnej walki udowodniłeś, jaki dobry jesteś. Zgadzam się," skinęła głową Kousonsan, po czym wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na Enshō, która wciąż kipiała ze złości.

"Enshō?" spytał Kuroki.

"Ngh... no dobrze..." ustąpiła Enshō.

"Doskonale, tak więc myślę że mamy już zamknięte głosowanie na naczelnego dowódcę, i tym samym odraczamy to spotkanie." powiedział Kuroki. "Dan, Takuya, Kouji–sempai, możecie ze mną pójść? Jest coś, co muszę wam pokazać."

Shuri spojrzała na swojego dowódcę, zdezorientowana. "Zarc-sama?"

"Nie martw się. To nie potrwa długo." odparł Kuroki, puszczając oko. Drobna blondynka skinęła głową.

"Okej."

* * *

Po chwili chodzenia, Kuroki wraz z Shuri poprowadził trójkę swoich przyjaciół do swojego obozowiska, gdzie Aisha i Rinrin na niego czekały.

"Wróciłeś, Onii–chan!" przywitała się Rinrin.

"Witamy z powrotem, Zarc–sama." uśmiechnęła się Aisha.

"Łał, a kim jest ta czarnowłosa piękność?!" zapytał Takuya, patrząc na Aishę.

"Oto Kan'u Unchou, mój najsilniejszy generał i mój pierwszy wasal," powiedział ze zadowoleniem Kuroki.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" krzyknęli Dan, Takuya i Kouji, zaskakując Aishę i Rinrin.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa, co jest?!" powiedziała głośno Rinrin.

"C-Czekaj, jeśli ona to Kan'u Unchou..." zaczął Dan.

"To ta dziewczynka..." powiedział Kouji, patrząc na Rinrin.

"Tak. Chouhi Yokutoku." dokończył Kuroki.

Cała trójka rozdziawiła usta, gapiąc się na Aishę i Rinrin, kiedy Kouji pierwszy obudził się z szoku i pokręcił głową. Jedną ręką pomasował skronie, ciągle zdumiony, "Już chyba nigdy nie spojrzę na historię w ten sam sposób..."

"A-Ale ona jest tylko małą dziewczynką!" wskazał Takuya, niemal histerycznie.

"Mu~! Co to ma znaczyć! Rinrin jest już dorosłą osobą!" dąsała się gniewnie Rinrin.

"Zarc–sama, kim oni są?" spytała Aisha, patrząc na trójkę osób z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

"To moi przyjaciele, o których ci mówiłem." powiedział Kuroki, gestykulując do każdego z nich. "To jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Dan Masato."

"Cześć." pomachał Dan.

"Takuya Kanbra." powiedział Kuroki, wskazując wspomnianą osobę.

"Strzałeczka!" krzyknął nonszalancko Takuya.

"No i jego starszy brat i mój mentor, Kouji Kanbra."

"Miło mi cię poznać." skłonił się Kouji.

"Ah, więc jesteście przyjaciółmi Zarc–sama," powiedział Aisha, gdy się pokłoniła. "Miło mi was poznać."

"Ne, ne! Czy wy też macie zbroje jak Onii–chan?" spytała Rinrin z szeroko roziskrzonymi oczami.

"Och, ależ oczywiście," odparł Dan, wyjmując z kieszeni Napęd Sengoku. Jego Indykator pokazywał uzbrojony hełm z pomarańczową osłonką otoczoną przez białą osłonę. Wizjer miał białą maskownicę i miał czerwone ubarwienie.

Takuya i Kouji również pokazali swoje Napędy. Sprzęt Takuyi pokazywał zielony hełm z jasnozieloną osłonką na usta i pomarańczowym wizjerem, podczas gdy Napęd Sengoku Kouji'ego pokazywał ciemnoniebieski hełm z żółtą osłonką i czerwonym wizjerem.

"To są Napędy Sengoku, jak u Zarc–sama," skomentowała Shuri, zanim zauważyła coś na nich. "Ale obrazy po lewej stronie... są inne."

"To dlatego, że kombinezony zbrojne generowane przez Napędy się różnią od siebie," odpowiedział Kuroki, zdejmując swój Napęd Sengoku. "Mój Napęd Sengoku generuje zbroję Zarca, podczas gdy Dan ma Barona, Takuya Ryugena, a Kouji-sempai posiada Zangetsu."

"Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć 'Dan ma Benkeia', ziom. To odpowiednik Barona." poprawił Dan.

"Ja mam Drapieżny Nalot, choć jej moc jest tak samo silna, jak zbroja Zangetsu." dodał Kouji.

"A ja posiadam Zbroję Blast. Oparty na Zamaskowanym Herosie Blast, a jest dość podobny do Ryugena." odparł radośnie Takuya.

"Czyli widać, że nie tylko mój sprzęt się zmienił." zauważył Kuroki

"Możemy zobaczyć?! Możemy zobaczyć?!" spytała Rinrin z ekscytacją, podskakując.

Kuroki zaśmiał się, widząc jej entuzjazm, "Może później. Muszę im najpierw coś pokazać. Aisha, podasz mi torbę z nowymi Ziarnokłódkami?"

Przyjaciele nastolatka spojrzeli na niego, zdezorientowani, podczas gdy Aisha wyglądała na zaskoczona prośbą, ale skinęła głową. Kilka minut później wróciła z namiotu Kurokiego, niosąc ze sobą torbę.

"Proszę, oto torba, o którą prosiłeś." powiedziała Aisha, przekazując torbę.

"Dzięki," odpowiedział Kuroki, otwierając torbę i pokazując jej zawartość. "Chłopaki, poznajcie mój mały łup z Lasu Helheim."

"ŁAŁ!" zagapił się Takuya, patrząc na torbę.

"Kuroki–kun, czy to...!" zaczął Kouji.

"Tak, zupełnie nowe Ziarnokłódki. Te, których owocowe odpowiedniki nie pojawiły się w serialu."

"ALE CZAD! Ziom, totalny kosmos!" powiedział z ekscytacją Dan, biorąc do ręki Ziarnokłódkę Czarnego Niedźwiedzia. "I ty to wszystko znalazłeś w Lesie Helheim?"

"No." skinął głową Kuroki. "Tylko Ziarnokłódka Himawari pozostała bez zmian, ale ja i dziewczyny trafiliśmy na pokaźną żyłę złota. Ziarnokłódki, każda posiadająca motyw zwierzęcia. Wychodzi na to, że ciemniejszy Kwiaty Ziarnokłódki dają większe szanse na rzadsze Dojrzałe Ziarnokłódki."

"Hmm... interesujące." powiedział Kouji, patrząc na Ziarnokłódkę Żółtego Orła.

"Czy możemy wziąć kilka dla siebie?" zapytał się Takuya z ekscytacją.

"Pewnie. Właśnie to zamierzałem zrobić od samego początku." wzruszył ramionami Kuroki. "Oh, tylko nie bierzcie Ziarnokłódek Czerwonego Lwa i Niebieskiego Kondora. Te są moje."

"Zarc–sama, jesteś pewien, że chcesz oddać te Ziarnokłódki?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Tak, jestem. Zresztą, to nie tak, że mogę ich użyć wszystkich, a poza tym nie ma sensu trzymać aż tyle Ziarnokłódek," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"...Ale oni są z różnych frakcji," argumentowała Aisha.

"Wiem, o czym myślisz, Kan'u–san," powiedział Dan. "Może jesteśmy w różnych frakcji, ale przede wszystkim jesteśmy przyjaciółmi."

"Tak, jak mówił Dan," dodał Takuya.

"Być może teraz osobno, ale jestem pewien, że któregoś dnia będziemy razem walczyć," dokończył Kouji.

"A jeśli w ogóle będziemy ze sobą walczyć, to cała nasza czwórka da wtedy z siebie wszystko." powiedział Kuroki.

Aisha pomyślała o tym przez chwilę, zanim westchnęła z uśmiechem, "Dobra, pozwolę na to."

"Dzięki," odparł Kuroki, zanim spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. "No dobra, chłopaki, wybierajcie."

Dan, Takuya i Kouji nie marnowali sekundy czekania i zabrali się za wybór. Po kilku minutach Dan wybrał Ziarnokłódki Niedźwiedzia, Goryla, Byka i Aligatora, Takuya wziął Ziarnokłódki Tygrysa, Pancernika, Rekina i Wilka, a Kouji zdecydował się na Ziarnokłódki Jelenia, Nosorożca, Orła, Młotorekina i czarnego Sokoła.

"Dzięki, ziomuś!" uśmiechnął się Dan.

"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż je wypróbuję!" dodał Takuya.

"Ja też. Jestem bardzo zainteresowany, co te nowe Zbroje potrafią." powiedział Kouji.

"Więc... jak poszła narada?" zapytała Aisha.

"Właściwie to poszło dobrze." uśmiechnął się Kuroki. "Jestem Naczelnym Dowódcą całego sojuszu."

"Naprawdę?!" spytała Aisha z zaskoczeniem. "Czy to znaczy–"

"Tak. Jesteśmy na linii frontu."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Rinrin będzie szarżować, rozwalać i wygrywać!" podskoczyła Rinrin.

"Łał... ta wersja Chouhi jest... bardzo aktywna..." zauważył powoli Takuya.

"...powiem to jeszcze raz. Już nigdy nie spojrzę na historię z tej samej strony..." mruknął pod nosem Kouji.

"To fakt, sempai," zgodził się Dan. "Sądzę, że to nas bardzo zaskoczyło, co?"

"PRZEPRASZAM!" rozległ się gburowaty głos. Kuroki, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Dan, Takuya i Kouji odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Sousou i podążające za nią dwie dziewczyny. Ta pierwsza służąca ponownie uniosła głos, "Lord Sousou żąda się zobaczyć z Generałem Kan! Gdzie jest Generał Kan?!"

Ta, która krzyknęła donośnym głosem, była kobietą o długich czarnych włosach z jednym ahego i fioletowe oczy. Miała na sobie czerwoną bojową sukienkę z fioletową zbroją i czaszko-podobnym naramiennikiem na prawym ramieniu. Nosiła też fioletowe legginsy i czarne buty, jak również niebieskie odłączone rękawy. Obok niej za Sousou była inna kobieta z krótkimi, błękitnymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Ubierała się tak samo, jak czarnowłosa kobieta, lecz jej sukienka była niebieska.

"Oh hej, Ton–chan! En–chan!" powitał Koji, machając ręką.

"Zaczekaj chwilę," powiedział Kuroki, zwracając się do Kouji'ego. "Ton i En? Chcesz powiedzieć, że one–"

"Tak. Ta dwójka to Kakouton Genjou i Kakouen Myousai, lojalne podwładne Sousou," dokończył Kouji.

"A do tego są one jej... jakby to powiedzieć... członkiniami w jej... kręgu miłosnym," rzekł Dan.

"C-CO!?" krzyknął Kuroki, zszokowany. "M-Mówisz, że Sousou to l-lez-"

"Tak. Podobieństwa się przyciągnęły." odpowiedział Dan, widząc rozdziawione usta Kurokiego. "A ona jest też kimś więcej!" dodał po chwili Dan, wskazując na Sousou, "Pozwól, że ci przedstawię Sousou Motoku! Słynną Spódniczkę Ścigającą Jej Charyzmę z Sou Gi!"

Kuroki był teraz tak zdumiony, że jego szczęka uderzyła w ziemię, lecz nawet się tym nie przejął. Był wręcz zbyt zszokowany, żeby się o to martwić.

"...powtórzę to raz jeszcze. Nigdy nie spojrzę na historię w ten sam sposób," powiedział Kouji.

"I amen na to," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Co ważniejsze, jak śmiesz zażądać kogoś takim tonem?" zmarszczyła brwi Aisha.

"Coś za jedna?" spytała Kakouton, patrząc na nią.

"Nazywam się Kan'u! Jestem pierwszym wasalem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Ostrze Zielonego Smoka z Yozhou. Nie masz prawa tak się do mnie zwracać."

"Uważaj, co mówisz!" warknęła Kakouton. "Próbujesz ze mnie drwić?!"

"Wystarczy, Shunran..." rozkazała Sousou.

Kakouton wzdrygnęła się, "Nh... Karin–sama..."

Kan'u patrzyła na nadchodzącą Sousou, widząc w jej oczach pełnię dumy i pewności siebie. "Miło mi cię poznać, Kan'u. Nazywam się Sousou Motoku, ta, która wkrótce będzie rządzić tą ziemią." oznajmiła z aroganckim uśmiechem. Kuroki czuł, że zaczynał ją nie lubić. "Słyszałam o twojej reputacji. Mówią, że jesteś sprawiedliwym i odważnym generałem z pięknymi czarnymi włosami, który dzierży Księżycowe Ostrze Zielonego Smoka." kontynuowała blondynka. "To jest wspaniałe. Twoja technika. Co za moc. A wola poświęcania się dla swoich ideałów... to wszystko jest piękne."

"Piękna...? Brzmisz, jakbym była słaba." zmarszczyła Aisha brwi.

"Twoja egzystencja jest warte zachodu, ponieważ jesteś piękna. Brzydcy ludzie nie są warci istnienia w twojej obecności." powiedziała Sousou, rzucając spojrzenie na Kurokiego.

"Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?" spytał nastolatek.

"Dlateog, że jesteś brzydki, oczywiście." odpowiedziała Sousou.

"A ty ciągle stoisz na tym?" mruknął Kuroki, zirytowany.

"Nawet, jeśli Niebiosa pozwoliły generałowi tak pięknemu jak ty służyć takiemu brzydkiemu człowiekowi, to raczej nie zejdę." powiedziała Sousou ze zmrużonymi oczami, zanim spojrzała na Kan'u z uwodzącym uśmiechem "...Kan'u... dlaczego nie staniesz się moja?"

"Że co?!" żachnął Kuroki

"Co?!" sapnęła Kan'u.

"CO?!" spytali Dan, Takuya i Kouji, zszokowani.

"Jeśli staniesz się moja, możesz spełnić swoje ideały, używając mojej elitarnej armii, a nie jakiejś nędznej milicji jak ta." kontynuowała Sousou. "Wspaniały talent, posłuszni żołnierze, obfite fundusze wojenne; to wszystko może być twoje, jeśli się do mnie przyłączysz."

"Jeju, coś się atmosfera stała się gęsta..." zauważył sarkastycznie Takuya.

"No, z pewnością nie chciałbym być w skórze Kan'u." dodał Dan.

"A ja raczej wolę nie być Sousou..." mruknął Kouji.

"Dlaczego?"

"Bo chyba ktoś tu zaraz wybuchnie..." odpowiedział Kouji, wskazując na Kurokiego. Dan i Takuya spojrzeli na wspomnianą osobę i niemal mogli poczuć, jak emanuje z niego gniew. Kuroki zaciskał zęby, kiedy jego krew zaczęła wrzeć ze złości, kiedy postawia i arogancka osobowość Sousou zaczęły mu coś przypominać. Wspomnienia z przeszłości zaczęły powoli pojawiać się w jego głowie. Jedno z nich było zbyt bolesne, tak straszne, że normalny człowiek oddałby nawet swoją rękę, byleby o zapomnieć o tym wspomnieniu. Tamtego dnia Kuroki nie był w stanie chronić jej. A teraz czuł, że to samo może stać się z jego czarnowłosą towarzyszką.

"Co o tym myślisz? Nie sądzę, że to zła umowa." zaoferowała Sousou. "Ta brzydal nie jest warty swojego czasu. Oczywiście, jeśli odmówisz, mam inne... opcje, jak cię zmusić."

*SNAP*

"Fu... FUZAKERU NA!" rzucił z gniewem Kuroki, stojąc przed Kan'u, zaskakując ją, swoich przyjaciół i Sousou.

"Zarc–sama?" zapytała Aisha, zdezorientowana.

"Jeśli myślisz, że jest czyjąś własnością, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie!" warknął Kuroki. "Nie pozwolę ci mieć Kan'u!"

Wszyscy, nawet Sousou, nagle wycofali się o parę centrmetrów. Wpatrywała się na nastolatka z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niemałą ilością szoku i strachu. Ukrywała to dobrze, ale czuła jak Kuroki emanuje gniewem, że wszystko dookoła niego było gorące.

"Uważnie słuchaj tego, co mówisz następnym razem, Sousou Motoku," powiedział Kuroki chłodnym głosem, aktywując Napęd Sengoku i wyjmując Szablę Musou. Wskazał nią Sousou, kontynuując mowę, "Spróbuj dalej wygadywać takie nonsensy, a nie zawaham się użyć armii sojuszu, żeby zmiażdżyć Sou Gi oraz ciebie. Jestem bardzo opiekuńczy wobec moich przyjaciół i dowiesz się, jak bardzo niebezpieczny jestem, jeśli dalej naciśniesz na mój odcisk. Tak więc ostrzegam cię... spróbuj choćby podnieść rękę na Kan'u... a przekonasz się, co to znaczy 'wąchać kwiatki od spodu'. Przyjęłaś do wiadomości?!"

Sousou odzyskała opanowanie i spojrzała spokojnie na rozgniewanego nastolatka. "...rozumiem. Dobrze. Wygląda na to, że zbyt długo tu już jestem. Ale zapamiętaj, pewnego dnia pokonam cię, i nie tylko zdobędę Kan'u dla siebie, ale i też ciebie, Kuroki Kazakiri. Uznaj to za zaszczyt bycia pierwszym mężczyzną, który przykuł moją uwagę."

"Ngh... wynocha z moich oczu." warknął Kuroki, zaciskając rękę wokół Szabli Musou.

Bez innego słowa, Sousou, Kakouton i Kakouen wyszli z obozowiska Kurokiego. Kakouton zerknął na nastolatka ostatni raz, nim poszła za Sousou. Gdy tylko dziewczyny z Gi zniknęły z widoku, Kuroki opuścił Szablę Musou, czując się, jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze.

"Zarc... sama...?" powiedziała Aisha, zmartwiona.

"Ziom, wszystko okej?" spytał się Takuya.

"Nie... nie wiem..." mruknął Kuroki.

"Czy... chodziło o nią?" powiedział Kouji, świadomy powodu gniewu Kurokiego

"Nią?" spytała Aisha, zdezorientowana. Kuroki tylko lekko mruknął, po czym odszedł.

"Onii–chan?" spytała Rinrin zdezorientowana.

"Ajajajaj... Wiedziałem, że to pewnego dnia wywróci jego głowę do górę nogami." westchnął Dan, przesuwając rękę po swoich włosach.

"O czym mówisz?" spytała Aisha.

"Ja to wyjaśnię." powiedział Kouji. "Widzisz... Kuroki miał przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. Nazywała się Tomoko i wszyscy ją znaliśmy. Pewnego dnia, podczas drogi ze szkoły do domu, późną nocą, grupka zbirów porządnie pobiła Kurokiego, a potem... oni..." Kouji przełknął ślinę, przypominając najgorsze. "...oni zgwałcili Tomoko."

"C-Co?!" sapnęła Aisha, zakrywając usta.

"Oni zgwałcili ją?" powtórzyła Rinrin z niedowierzaniem.

"Tak. A do tego zmusili Kurokiego, by ten na to patrzył. Ładne dziesięć minut minęło, zanim udało nam się skopać tyłki tym czubkom, po czym wezwaliśmy władze. Chociaż Tomoko doszła do siebie, dla jej bezpieczeństwa, jej rodzice razem z nią wyjechali z miasta i od tamtej pory już nie otrzymaliśmy od niej żadnej wiadomości." dodał Takuya.

"T–To straszne..." powiedziała Shuri, zakrywając usta dłońmi.

"Tak. A to, co właśnie powiedziała Sousou, musiało poruszyć wspomnienie w Kurokim," mruknął z niesmakiem Dan. "To jedna z rzeczy, których nie lubię w Sousou. Może jest watażką, któremu służę, ale to nie oznacza, że akceptuję wszystko, co ona mówi i zrobi. Dlatego nazywam ją Spódniczką Ścigającą Jej Charyzmę. Po prostu ona nie wie, kiedy przestać."

"Najlepiej jest teraz dać mu trochę swobody. Wiem, że chcesz mu pomóc, ale czasami trochę czasu dla siebie to najlepsze wyjście," powiedział Kouji.

Aisha wyglądała na rozdartą. Naprawdę chciała pocieszyć i pomóc Kurokiemu, ale może tym samym otworzyć więcej starych ran. Wiedziała, że porada Kouji'ego to najlepsze wyjście. "Nh... no dobra," powiedziała z przygnębieniem Aisha.

Dan skinął głową, zwrócił się do generałów. "Cóż, to ja wracam do obozu Gi. Przekażcie mojemu aibou pozdrowienia, okej?"

"My też wracamy. Do zobaczenia później," ukłonili się Kouji i Takuya. Potem cała trójka opuściła obóz Zhuo i wrócili do swoich przynależnych obozów.

* * *

"Czemu... Czemu ta Sousou musiała mi przypomnieć o przeszłości?" mruknął Kuroki, chodząc po obozie, głęboko zamyślony. "Sądziłem, że mam tą przeszłość za sobą, ale wychodzi na to, że nigdy się jej nie pozbędę. Najpierw Kaa-san... potem Tomoko... a teraz Aisha ma być następna?"

Chociaż, gdyby nie był aż tak pogrążony w myślach, wiedziałby że właśnie wpadł na przechodnia.

"Ouh! Eh, uważaj, gdzie idziesz!" powiedziała do nastolatka osoba.

"P-Przepraszam! Ja... byłem pogrążony w myślach, więc..." odpowiedział Kuroki, patrząc na osobę, na którą wpadł. Tą osobą była dziewczyna z długimi brązowymi włosami związanymi w jeden koński ogon z długą, czerwoną wstążką oraz ahoge. Jej oczy były fioletowe z grubszymi niż normalnie brwiami, a na czole miała opaskę. Miała na sobie zieloną koszulkę z czarnymi długimi rękawami i z białymi ramionami i kołnierzami, jak i również dużą czarną kokardkę oraz białą spódniczkę mini, która była bardzo krótka. Nosiła też białe wysokie buty sięgające do ud.

"W porządku. Tylko następnym razem uważaj, gdzie idziesz, okej?" powiedziała, zanim spojrzała na Napęd Sengoku na talii nastolatka. "Hej, ten pas... wygląda jak ten noszony przez Heroldów Niebios."

"Bo tak jest," odpowiedział Kuroki, na co dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. "Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Nazywam się Kuroki Kazakiri z Shoku, znany też jako Kamen Rider Zarc."

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała na bardzo zaskoczoną, kiedy wskazywała na nastolatka, drżąc, "N–N–N–N–N–N–Nani?! T-Ty jesteś–"

"Tak, to ja." odpowiedział krótko Kuroki.

"Oh mój Boże! Oh mój Boże! Oh mój Boże!" panikowała brązowowłosa dziewczyna, mrucząc do siebie, "Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jestem w obecności Herolda Niebios! Przed samym Zarc'em !"

"Oi, uspokój się." powiedział Kuroki, kładąc ręce na jej ramionach, przez co zesztywniała. "Uspokój się, weź głęboki wdech... i wydech..."

"O–Okej..." odpowiedziała dziewczyna, oddychając spokojnie.

"No. Już lepiej?"

"A–Ah, tak," odparła dziewczyna. "Przepraszam za to... jestem bardzo zaskoczona."

"Nic się nie stało," rzekł Kuroki. "A ty jesteś...?"

"Ach, tak! Zapomniałam się przedstawić. Moje rodzinne nazwisko to Ba, a na imię mi Chou, a wspólne imię to Mouki. To zaszczyt cię poznać, Kuroki–sama."

Kuroki zamrugał kilka razy, kiedy usłyszał jej imię. "Bachou Mouki? Jak Bachou Znakomita?"

"T-tak," odpowiedziała z rumieńcem na twarzy. "O rany, nie mogę uwierzyć, że Smoczy Herold Niebios mnie zna..."

"Przestań, aż taki wszechwiedzący nie jestem." odparł Kuroki z uśmiechem, zakłopotany. "W każdym razie... co cię sprowadza do mojego obozu?"

"Uhm, ja... zostałam przypisana do obozu Zhuo." odpowiedziała Bachou.

"Oh?" zamrugał Kuroki.

"T-Tak. Mój ojciec, Batou, będzie na flance armii sojuszu, ale jest w porządku. Cieszę się, że tu jestem!"

"Oh... okej. Cóż, witaj w moich szeregach." uśmiechnął się Kuroki. "Mam nadzieję, że się jakoś dogadamy."

"D-Dzięki." zarumieniła się Bachou.

"Zarc–sama! Zarc–sama!" krzyknął żołnierz, biegnący do nastolatka i Bachou.

"O co chodzi, żołnierzu?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Mamy problem! Duża Szczelina nagle otworzyła się między trzema obozami, a Invesi wychodzą z niej w dużej liczbie!"

"CO?!" krzyknął Kuroki.

"Co się dzieje!?" spytała Bachou, zdezorientowana.

"Kłopoty," powiedział krótko. "Wychodzi na to, że od razu weźmiesz udział w prawdziwej bitwie!"

"Ah, T-Tak jest, sir!" odpowiedziała Bachou.

"Czy Generałowie Kan'u i Chouhi są już poinformowani?" zapytał Kuroki żołnierza, biegnąc przed siebie.

"Tak, sir! Akurat teraz walczą z Invesami! Pozostali Heroldowie Niebios są w drodze wraz ze swoimi poddanymi!" powiedział żołnierz.

"Dobrze. Będziemy potrzebować wszelkiej pomocy." rzekł nastolatek.

* * *

W międzyczasie między trzema obozami panował chaos. Szczelina się otworzyła, a Invesy wychodziły z niej, kierując się ku obozu sojuszu. Bestie powodowały wielkie zniszczenia i odpierały atak sojuszniczych żołnierzy, którzy natychmiastowo zaatakowali. Chociaż atakujący Invesi byli tylko Żywiołowymi Invesami, ich skóra była bardzo twarda, a bronie żołnierzy mało co robiły na niej wrażenie.

"HAAAAH!" krzyknęła Aisha, uderzając kilka Invesów jednym machnięciem włóczni. Zacisnęła zęby ze złości, kiedy widziała, jak powalone kreatury od razu wstawały, a do tego zaczęło się ich robić coraz więcej. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wycofała się kilka kroków do tyłu, żeby utrzymać dystans, "Niech to! Jest ich zbyt wielu!"

"Mou~! Co za irytujące stworzenia!" jęknęła Rinrin, machając dookoła Włócznią Żmii. "Czy one w ogóle myślą?!"

Kakouen zacisnęła zęby, kiedy widziała, jak jej strzały nie przebiły powłoki potworów. "Z czego te kreatury są zrobione?"

"Nieważne, ilu ich jest lub jak silni są!" warknęła Kakouton, szarżując na Invesów jak rozszalały byk. "Nie pozwolę im skrzywdzić Karin-sama!"

"Grrrrr... te stworzenia naprawdę zaczynają mnie irytować!" warknęła Sousou, wymachując kosą.

"Hawawa! P-Proszę, bądźcie ostrożni, kiedy nawiązujecie walkę z Invesami!"krzyknęła Shuri. "Jeśli zaatakują was fizycznie, mogą przenieść na was niebezpieczną zarazę!"

"Poważnie!?" sapnęła Rikuson. Była dziewczyną na początku swojej dorosłości ze zielonymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami, razem z małymi okrągłymi okularkami siedzącymi na grzbiecie nosa. Jej skóra miała zdrowy odcień bieli, a jej figura była całkiem pochlebna. Nosiła białe ubranie z czerwonym cheongsamem ze spływającymi długimi rękawami, które były dłuższe od rąk, oraz biały top i kołnierz z czarnym wykończeniem, który był połączony złotym paskiem tuż nad jej dekoltem. Jej cheongsam ujawniał sporo jej dekoltu i pępek, podczas gdy jej wielkie piersi były zakryte różową tkaniną przypominającą biustonosz. Jej nogi były pokryte białymi legginsami i brązowymi butami.

"Dzięki za ostrzeżenie," odpowiedziała Kannei, skokiem unikając machnięcia łapą zielonego Invesa. Kannei Kouha sama w sobie była jedną z osobistych strażników Rodziny Son. Jej fioletowe włosy były związane w jeden kok owinięty białym materiałem z czerwonym sznurkiem, a jej oczy były czerwone. Nosiła czerwoną tunikę ze szarymi rękawami, które ujawniały owinięte bandażami ręce z bezpalcowymi rękawiczkami osłaniające jej dłonie. Nie miała na sobie żadnych spodni czy spódnic i nosiła żeńską wersję fundoshi, odsłaniającą jej nogi, które również były opalone jak reszta jej skóry. Jej nogi, poniżej kolan w dół, były owinięte bandażami i nosiła brązowe buty. Całość dopełniał czarny szalik owinięty wokół jej szyi. Jej cały wygląd dawał wrażenie, że wyglądała jak Kunoichi.

Shuuyu przygryzła wargę, obserwując jak Sonsaku ze wspomagającą ją Sonken wdaje się w walkę z kilkoma kreaturami. Shuuyu była głównym strategiem frakcji Go. Miała brązową skórę i długie czarne włosy, związane różową wstążką na końcu. Jej oczy były zielone, z pieprzykiem pod lewym okiem i nosiła kwadratowe okulary z czerwoną ramką. Nosiła czerwoną suknię bez rękawów, otwartą z przodu, co odsłaniało sporo jej klatki piersiowej i brzucha, ze złotymi kwiatami ozdobionymi na brzegu. Jej ręce były pokryte brązowymi rękawiczkami operowymi i brązowymi nogawkami, ozdobionymi białymi szpileczkami. Całość dopełniał zawiązany na jej ramionach jedwabny biały szal oraz dwa białe pasy przecinające się na jej talii.

Sonken sama w sobie była piękna, unikając kontaktu fizycznego z Invesami. Miała krótkie, różowe włosy, które były przycięte tuż nad jej ramionami, z długimi czuprynami sięgającymi do jej talii, a jej grzywka dobrze ujmowała jej twarz. Jej oczy miały niebieski kolor, a jej skóra miała brązowy kolor z czerwonymi rombowymi śladami na czole. Nosiła czerwony cheongsam ze żółtymi wykończeniami i białą koszule z kołnierzykiem posiadającym złoty pasek nad jej piersiami, który ciągnął się trochę do obszaru pod jej ramionami. Jej cheongsam odsłaniał także spód jej klatki piersiowej oraz pępek, i kończył się dwoma wielkimi ogonami na jej plecach. Rękawy wydawały się być odłączone od reszty jej stroju i kończyły się odłączanym wzorem nad jej łokciami. Nogi były pokryte białymi legginsami, które szły do wysokości środka jej ud, oraz czarnymi butami. Całość dopełniało noszone przez nią duże nakrycie głowy z ciemnoniebieskimi frędzlami zawieszonymi po każdej stronie złotą obręczą, podczas gdy z tyłu jej nakrycia był inny zapętlony ciemnoniebieski frędzel.

"Musi ich być chyba z tysiąc!" zacisnęła zęby Sonken.

"Cierpliwości, Renfa." powiedziała Sonsaku, uderzając Invesa mieczem, mimo że nie robiło to na stworze żadnego wrażenia. "Uspokój się, a wszystko będzie w porządku. Przytrzymamy te bestie, dopóki Heroldzi Niebios nie przybędą." potem zachichotała, mówiąc, "Poza tym chcę cię przedstawić Zarc'owi. Myślę, że jest dobrym kandydatem dla ciebie."

"O–Onee–sama! Czemu to mówisz i to w takiej sytuacji?!" jęknęła Sonken, zawstydzona, po czym mieczem walnęła w pobliskiego Invesa, chcąc ukryć zażenowanie.

Jun'iku ze zmartwieniem obserwowała sytuację, żując dolną wargę. Miała na sobie zieloną koszulę pod jasnoniebieską kurtką, która krzyżowała czarne paski, oraz workowate czarne krótkie spodnie i brązowe buty. Ciekawe było też, że jej kurtka miała zielony kaptur z dwoma spiczastymi 'uszami', przez co Jun'iku wyglądała, jakby miała kocie uszy, oraz czarną kokardkę z zielonym klejnotem pośrodku, który zachowywał się jak pasek mocujący. "Czy te potwory w ogóle mają jakieś słabości?"

"Według Zarca-sama, poza jego zbrojami i bronią, Invesy są bardzo podatne na ogień," odpowiedziała Shuri,

"Ale nie możemy rozpalić ognia, chyba że chcemy spalić obóz," dodała Shuuyu, marszcząc brwi.

Po innej stronie pola walki, Enshō i dwójka jej osobistych strażników również walczyła przeciwko Invesom– choć to bardziej jej strażnicy walczyli z bestiami, podczas gdy Enshō stała za nimi i dowodziła.

"Niech to, one mnożą się jak króliki!" narzekała Bunshuu, spychając do tyłu kilku Invesów swoim szerokim mieczem. Tak jak Enshō, nosiła złoty pancerz, ale miała na sobie zieloną tunikę, czarne rękawy, białe mankiety, białą spódnicę, białe buty sięgające do jej kolan oraz zielone pończochy sięgające jej do ud. Jedyną różnicą były wysokie białe buty na udzie, które nosiła. Jedną z wyjątkowych różnic były jej zielone włosy przycięte na pazia, ale zwinięte na zewnątrz i owinięte niebieską opaską. "Kiedy myślałam o zabawie, co innego miałam na myśli!"

"Przestań narzekać, Bun–chan!" zbeształa Ganryou, waląc Invesy ogromnym młotem. Miała na sobie fioletową tunikę z ciemnymi rękawami, białymi mankietami, białą spódnicą, białe buty sięgające do jej kolan oraz fioletowe pończochy sięgające do ud. Jej wygląd był prosty, a fioletowe włosy również miała przycięte na pazia.

"Dalej, Ganryou–san! Bunshuu–san! Pokażcie siłę najlepszych rodziny En!" rzuciła Enshō.

"Może chociaż nam pomożesz, Reiha–sama?" zażądała Bunshuu.

"Taka szlachcianka jak ja zniży się, żeby się uporać z takimi marnymi bestiami!" odparła Enshō.

"I ty się niby zastanawiałaś, dlaczego nie zostałaś przywódczynią sojuszu," mruknęła Ganryou.

"Po prostu je zniszczcie!" rzuciła Enshō.

"Hai, hai..." westchnęły Ganryou i Bunshuu.

Tymczasem po jeszcze innej stronie pola walki...

"Z drogi!" krzyknął Kuroki, przecinając stojącego na drodze Invesa.

"Łał!" powiedziała Bachou, zaskoczona, widząc Invesy, "A to co za potwory?!"

"Po pierwsze, to są Żywiołowe Invesy! Po drugie, są złe! I po trzecie, unikaj kontaktu z jego ciałem! To wszystko, co powinnaś wiedzieć!" odpowiedział Kuroki, zdejmując kolejną bestię Szablą Musou.

"Zarc–sama!" krzyknęła Aisha.

"Onii–chan!" rzuciła Rinrin. "Wszystko w porządku?!"

"Wszystko okej." zapewnił Kuroki.

"A to kto?" spytała Aisha, patrząc na Bachou.

"Jestem Bachou Mouki! Miło mi was poznać!" przedstawiła się brązowowłosa dziewczyna.

"Hej, aibou!" wezwał Dan, biegnąc z Kouji'm i Takuyą.

"Rychło w czas, co nie?" dodał Takuya.

"Robi się paskudnie. Jeśli nie zabijemy te Invesy, zniszczą cały nasz obóz w kilka chwil." powiedział Kouji.

"Więc nie traćmy więcej czasu!" powiedział Kuroki, biorąc do ręki Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego, "Henshin!"

 **ODD-EYES!**

Trójkątny portal otworzył się i, ku zaskoczeniu Bachou, wyłoniła się z niej czerwona sfera przypominająca głowę smoka. Kuroki następnie umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie i zablokował ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Metalowa sfera opadła na ramiona nastolatka, formując ciemnoniebieski kombinezon, po czym rozłożyła się i uformowała się w czerwoną zbroję.

"Oh łał... więc plotki są prawdziwe..." powiedziała z podziwem Bachou.

"Łał, brachu, wyglądasz czadowo w Zbroi Różnookiego." uśmiechnął się nonszalancko Dan, zanim umieścił swój Napęd Sengoku na talii i wyjął Ziarnokłódkę, której pokrywa miała kształt żółtej maski z czerwonymi goglami. "Teraz moja kolej! Henshin!"

 **GONGEN!**

"Gongen?!" powiedziała Rinrin, zdezorientowana, kiedy portal się otworzył, a z niego wyleciała sfera przypominająca żółtą maskę z czerwonymi goglami. Dan zakręcił Ziarnokłódką, zanim ją umieścił w Napędzie.

 **LOCK ON!**

Rozległ się dźwięk fanfar trąb, przypominających te z starych czasów europejskich. Po chwili Dan przeciął Ziarnokłódkę. Górna połowa ukazywała znowu maskę, lecz tym razem ze świecącymi się czerwonymi goglami, a dolna połowa pokazywała włócznię.

 **COME ON! GONGEN ARMS! SAMURAI OF DEFENSE~!**

Metaliczna sfera spadła na głowę Dana, generując czerwono-biały kombinezon. Sfera wówczas zaczęła się rozkładać; boki sfery uformowały się w grube pomarańczowo-żółte naramienniki i biało-żółte rękawice. Tył zbroi opadł na plecy i zmienił się w pomarańczową zbroję plecową z dwoma rurami wydechowymi. Przód przesunął się do przodu, tworząc żółtą zbroję piersiową ze wzorem przypominającym rozłożoną na cztery strony skórkę od banana. Od kolan w dół również pojawił się pomarańczowy pancerz z rurami wydechowymi i parą kółek na podeszwach. Hełm miał żółtą osłonkę otoczoną białą osłoną, a wizjer miał białą maskownicę i czerwone ubarwienie. Całość dopełniała włócznia, Włócznia Gong, przypominająca kopię o pomarańczowo-żółtym kolorze.

"Kamen Rider Benkei, do usług!" zasalutował Dan w zbroi.

"E–Eh?!" powiedziała Rinrin z niedowierzaniem, wskazując na pancerz piersiowy Dana, "BA–BA–BANANA! BANA–BANANA?!"

"Benkei da!" odpowiedział Dan ze złością.

"Hahah! Chyba twój Napęd Sengoku musi mieć owocne poczucie humoru!" rzekł Zarc, tłumiąc śmiech.

"Ej, nie moja wina, że tak wygląda odpowiednik Barona!" odciął się Benkei.

"Hahahahahahahaha! No to było przezabawne!" śmiał się Takuya.

"Takuya, musimy się transformować, już!" zbeształ Kouji.

"Hai, hai, już łapię." machnął Takuya, aktywując Napęd Sengoku i wyjmując Ziarnokłódkę z pokrywą przypominającą zieloną maskę z jasnozieloną osłonką i pomarańczowymi oczami, "Henshin!"

 **BLAST!**

Otworzył się kolejny trójkątny portal, ujawniając sferę przypominającą zieloną maskę nad Takuyą.

"Blast?" powtórzyła Aisha, kiedy Takuya umieścił Ziarnokłódkę na pasie.

 **LOCK ON!**

Chińska muzyka Erhu grała przez chwilę, dopóki Takuya nie przeciął Ostrzem Tnącym Ziarnokłódkę. Wnętrze ujawniło czerwony klejnot, a dolna połowa pokazywała obraz ręcznego pistoleta.

 **HAI~! BLAST ARMS! HERO DA, HA–HA–HA!**

Zielona sfera opadła na głowę Takuyi, formując wokół jego ciała zielono-czarny kombinezon, przychodzący na myśl chińską zbroję z tkaniny, łącznie z ozdobnym materiałem na talii. Metalowa sfera wówczas się odblokowała i zaczęła się rozkładać, formując lekkie, zielone naramienniki i zielone zbrojne rękawice. Tył zbroi przesunął się do tyłu, formując zbroję na plecy, podczas gdy przód stworzył zieloną i jasnozieloną zbroję piersiową z czerwonym klejnot pośrodku. Nogi były lekko uzbrojone, wyposażone w jasnoniebieskie nagolenniki. Hełm Takuyi był zielony i dynamiczny, z jasnozieloną osłonką na usta, oraz z pomarańczowymi oczami. Całość dopełniał czerwony szalik na szyi Takuyi oraz trzymany w lewej ręce pistolet, częściowo wyglądający na ręczny pistolet gatlinga.

"O tak! Strzeżcie się, kreatury!" wykrzyknął Takuya w zielonej zbroi. "Kamen Rider Blast, znany też w niektórych regionach jako odpowiednik Kamen Ridera Ryugen, oraz jego Bestio-Rewolwer przeprowadzą dezynfekcję Invesów!"

"Nie no. Poważnie?" zapytał się Dan, przekręcając oczami.

"Ech... po prostu miejmy to z głowy." westchnął Kouji, przyczepiając do talii Napęd Sengoku i aktywując Ziarnokłódkę z pokrywą przypominającą głowę mechanicznego ptaka. "Henshin."

 **RAPTOR!**

Trójkątny portal otworzył się nad Kouji'm, ukazując sferę przypominającą ciemnoniebieską głowę ptaka z czerwoną maską. Kouji od razu umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie.

 **LOCK ON!**

Przez chwilę rozległ się ta sama muzyka, co u Napędu Kurokiego, zanim Kouji przeciął Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! RAPTOR ARMS! KAKUMEI NO SHUGEKI!**

Ciemnoniebieska sfera opadła na głowę Kouji'ego, formując biały kombinezon z szarymi zbrojnymi rękawicami i nagolennikami. Sfera zaświeciła się przez sekundę i zaczęła się rozkładać, formując ciemnoniebieskie naramienniki, przypominające spłaszczone lufy dział. Tył sfery uformował się w czarną zbroję na plecy, ozdobioną trzema parami luf skierowanych do góry, podczas gdy przód stał się ciemnoniebieską i czarną zbroją piersiową z czarnymi otworami, przypominającymi kraty do wydalania nadmiernego ciepła. Talię zdobiły trzy płyty sięgające do wysokości ud, dwie umieszczone na bokach i jedna na przodzie, przypominające trójkątne folgi. Hełm był koloru ciemnoniebieskiego, przypominający głowę ptaka, z czerwonym wizjerem i żółtą osłonką na usta. W lewej dłoni trzymał szeroką tarczę, wyglądem przypominającą czarną wersję Melonowego Obrońcy Zangetsu, a prawej dłoni trzymał Szablę Musou.

"Hmm... a to jest odpowiednik Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Farukon. Chociaż... trochę ciężka ta zbroja." przyznał się Farukon, patrząc na siebie.

"Jeju... po prostu jeju..." powiedział Kuroki, patrząc na swoich trzech przyjaciół, zdumiony ich przemienionymi wersjami Barona, Ryugena i Zangetsu.

"Nieźle, co?" parsknął śmiechem Benkei.

"No... tak." uśmiechnął się Zarc za maską.

"Niesamowite..." powiedziała Aisha z podziwem. "A więc tak wyglądają pozostali trzej Heroldowie Niebios."

"Wyglądają tak fajnie!" pisnęła Rinrin z iskrami w oczach.

"Niewiarygodne..." powiedziała Shuri, również z podziwem.

"No dobra, chłopaki, pora wziąć się do roboty!" powiedział Zarc.

"Heh, aż mnie korci, żeby rozwalić parę Invesów!" powiedział z ekscytacją Blast, szykując swój pistolet.

"Jesteśmy gotowi, kiedy ty jesteś." skinął głową Farukon.

"Okej, zróbmy to!" krzyknął Kuroki, zanim czworo Riderów ruszyło na hordę Invesów.

Invesy zauważyli nadciągających uzbrojonych przeciwników z Ziarnokłódkami na pasach. Kompletnie zapominając od dziewczynach i żołnierzach, bestie ryknęły wyzywająco i również odpowiedziały szarżą. Kouji jako Farukon był pierwszym, który zadał cios przeciwnikom, używając Szabli Musou do ścięcia kilku bestii. Następnie jego lufo-podobne naramienniki zmieniły swoje ustawienie i wystrzeliły kilka kul ognia, likwidując kolejne bestie.

"Wy, Invesy, jesteście tylko uciążliwością." powiedział chłodno Farukon, kiedy jeden z Invesów skoczył na przeciwnika. Jednakże nie dane mu było dosięgnąć celu, kiedy na jego drodze stanęła czarna wersja Melonowego Obrońcy. "Wybacz, ale jestem zajęty. Zapoznaj się z moim Drapieżnym Obrońcą." odpowiedział Farukon, naciskając kciukiem przycisk nad uchwytem. Wtedy ciemnoniebieska sfera i para zakrzywionych wzorów na tarczy rozsunęły się, ujawniając tuzin luf po obu stronach i wewnątrz tarczy. Inves jęknął, kiedy seria laserów wystrzeliła się z tarczy, niszcząc bestię na miejscu. Potem jeszcze raz nacisnął przycisk, wystrzeliwując salwę laserów na zaskoczone kreatury, doprowadzając je do eksplozji. Kolejne Invesy ruszyły na Kouji'ego, ale wtedy z luf na plecach wyłoniły się mechanizmy, które w błyskawiczny sposób utworzyły mechaniczne skrzydła. Farukon skoczył wysoko w górę i uwolnił kolejny grad laserów ze swojej tarczy. Invesy ryczały w agonii, kiedy lasery przedziurawiały ich ciała i niszczyły. Po chwili Farukon wylądował na ziemi i przeciął raz Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA! RAPTOR SQUASH!**

Szabla Musou oraz Drapieżny Obrońca zaświeciły jasno, kiedy Farukon się odwrócił, a hologram metalicznego ptaka go otoczył.

"No to jazda!" zadeklarował Farukon, rzucając Drapieżnym Obrońcą jak bumerangiem, który zniszczył kilka pechowych Invesów na swojej drodze. Drapieżny Obrońca powrócił do swojego właściciela, zanim kolejna grupka Invesów postanowiła go zaatakować, lecz i ona poległa z ostrych krawędzi tarczy. Farukon odrzucił swoją tarczę i przyczepił Ziarnokłódkę Drapieżnika do Szabli Musou.

 **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100!**

"To już koniec!" rzucił Farukon, wysyłając dwie fale ciemnoniebieskiej energii w grupę Invesów, więżąc je w projekcji rozłożonych skrzydeł. Potwory próbowały się wydostać, ale wtedy Farukon był już w pozycji do ataku.

 **RAPTOR CHARGE!**

Farukon ruszył w kierunku projekcji skrzydeł i po uderzeniu Drapieżnym Obrońcą zadał szerokie cięcie Szablą Musou. Uwięzione Invesy ryczały z bólu, zanim–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

–projekcja skrzydeł eksplodowała z Invesami w płomieniach. "Broń biała oraz palna w jednym. Chyba mogę się przyzwyczaić do bycia 'ciężką artylerią'." powiedział Farukon, widząc szeroki krater, wywołany eksplozją.

"Hah! A macie! I macie!" krzyczał Blast, strzelając w Invesów kilkoma pociskami w energii. "Hah, i jak się wam to podoba?!" chwalił się Takuya, zanim zaczął strzelać kolejną serią pocisków swoim Bestio-Rewolwerem. Jednakże kilku Invesów miało szczęście i kilkakrotnie waliło w niego swoimi łapami, rozsypując iskry.

"Gah!" jęknął Blast, lądując na ziemi. "Oż wy~ to był tani chwyt! Już ja cię nauczę szacunku!" zaskomlał Blast, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę raz.

 **HAI~! BLAST~ SQUASH!**

Małe, zielone kulki energii zaczęły się formować wokół lufy wymierzonej w grupkę Invesów, która go zaatakowała. Po kilku sekundach kulki energii złączyły się ze sobą przed lufą, tworząc dużą kulę energii.

"Kurae!" krzyknął Blast, strzelając wieloma pociskami energii, każdy uderzywszy Invesa. Bestie eksplodowały w płomieniach. "No, i to mi się podoba!"

"Takuya, uważaj!" krzyknął Farukon do swojego brata, ale było już za późno, kiedy kolejna grupa Inves rzuciła się na Blasta, siekając swoimi pazurami. Obolały nastolatek przetoczył się po ziemi.

"Ow..." jęknął Blast, podnosząc się na nogi.

"Musisz być bardziej ostrożny!" skarcił Farukon.

"Wiń tych Invesów, którzy przewyższają nas liczebnie, aniki!" odpowiedział Blast. "Widać, że trzeba to załatwić z bliska!" dodał po chwili, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Blasta.

 **LOCK OFF**

Potem wyjął nową Ziarnokłódkę, która miała na powłokę czerwonej maski z niebieskimi oczami, po czym ją odblokował.

 **GOKA!**

Zbroja Blast zniknęła, pozwalając wielkiej, czerwonej sferze z niebieskimi wykończeniami pojawić się nad Takuyą. Nastolatek umieścił nową Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **HAI~! GOKA ARMS! SURAISU, DAISU, SEIYA–HA!**

Metalowa czerwona sfera opadła na ramiona Blasta i zaczęła się rozkładać. Boki sfery uformowały naramienniki przypominające płomienie, tył stał się czerwoną zbroją na plecy, podczas gdy zbroja piersiowa miała mieszankę czarnego i pomarańczowego koloru. Nagolenniki zmieniły kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony. Hełm stał się czerwony z parą dużych, niebieskich oczu i parą 'kłów' wystających z dolnych partii maski. W jego dłoniach pojawiła się para ostrych pierścieni z czerwonym kręgiem w środku, przypominających główną broń Ryugena Kiwi, Kiwi Gekirin.

"Przywitajcie się z moimi Goka Gekirin!" rzucił Blast w Zbroi Goki. Ruszył na Invesów i zaczął ciąć jednego po drugim śmiertelnymi ruchami. Iskry leciały, kiedy ostre pierścienie ścierały się z naturalną skórą Invesów. Goka szeroko obrócił się, trzymając bestie na dystans, "A teraz kończący cios!" rzucił, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę dwa razy.

 **HAI~! GOKA AU LAIT!**

Obydwa Goka Gekiriny zaświeciły się jasną, czerwoną energią, zanim Blast zamachnął się na Invesy, tworząc holograficzny krąg ognia. Invesi ryknęli z bólu, zanim eksplodowali. "Uwielbiam tą robotę!"

"No dobra, teraz moja kolej! No to jedziemy!" krzyknął Benkei, ruszając naprzód i zaczynając dźgać Invesów Włócznią Gong.

Kamen Rider uniknął kilku ciosów i kopnął kolejnego Invesa, po czym jeszcze jednego przeciął szeroko swoją bronią. Jeden z Invesów zaczaił się za Benkeiem, jednakże Rider o tematyce samuraja i rycerza odwrócił się na pięcie i przebił bestię Włócznią Gong. Dwóch kolejnych bestii skoczyło na przeciwnika, ale i to na nic się nie zdało. Od razu poległy z rąk włóczni, która ich przecięła. Rozglądając się, Dan ujrzał kilkunastu Invesów, pędzących na niego i uśmiechnął się za maską.

"Wielkie dzięki, ułatwiacie mi robotę!" odparł Benkei, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę trzy w celu aktywacji funkcji kończącego ataku.

 **COME ON! GONGEN SPARKING!**

Żółta energia spowiła Włócznię Gong, zanim Benkei zakręcił nią nad swoją głową.

"Oto i ono! Zwycięstwo Włóczni!" rzucił Benkei, wbijając Włócznię Gong w ziemię. Wtedy z ziemi przed Invesami wyrosły kryształowe kolce, które kilkakrotnie uderzały w szarżujące Invesy. Bestie nie zareagowały w porę i już po chwili wybuchły.

Inna grupa Invesów ruszyła na niego, a Benkei musiał unikać ich ataków i odeprzeć je, zanim się zemścił swoim atakiem. Zdjął jednego Invesa, lecz inny ciął go w plecy. Kiedy tylko Benkei się potknął, inne Invesy natychmiast się na niego rzuciły, ale Dan szybko wrócił do siebie i jednym machnięciem Włóczni Gong powalił bestie na ziemię.

"Tsk! Co za irytujące szkodniki!" warknął Dan, wyjmując nową Ziarnokłódkę z obrazkiem czarnej maski z niebieskimi goglami. "Zobaczmy, czy polubicie to!" powiedział Dan, odblokowując Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SUSANOO!**

Szczelina otworzyła się nad Benkei'em, i z niej wyłoniła się metalowa sfera, tym razem morskiego koloru z czarną maską. Benkei zdjął Ziarnokłódkę Gongen z Napędu Sengoku i na jej miejsce umieścił Ziarnokłódkę Susanoo.

 **LOCK ON!**

Od razu Dan przeciął ją Ostrzem Tnącym, ujawniając obraz maski ze świecącymi się goglami oraz obraz młota bojowego.

 **COME ON! SUSANOO ARMS! THE KOUJIN OF WA~R~!**

Zamknięta forma Zbroi Susanoo opadła na ramiona Dana, zastępując Zbroję Gongen. Boki sfery rozłożyły się, tworząc grube naramienniki i rękawice o morskim kolorze, podczas gdy tył stał się zbroją na plecy z parą stalowych i nieruchomych skrzydeł oraz wytworzył parę pelerynek. Przód sfery zmienił się w zbroję piersiową o czarnym kolorze z czerwonymi akcentami i w grube nagolenniki o morskim kolorze. Hełm uzyskał parę skręconych w górę rogów przypominających rury wydechowe. Całość dopełniał duży młot bojowy z parą obciążników, na których widniał napis '20 kg bólu'.

"Heheheh... to kto chce dostać w bęben Królewskim Łamaczem?!" rzucił wyzywająco Benkei, trzymając w rękach ciężkawy młot. Kilka Invesów ryknęło i ruszyło na oponenta. Jednakże w kategoriach ciężaru i siły to Benkei w Zbroi Susanoo miał przewagę, kiedy zaczął machać młotem. Bestie leciały w górę, oszołomione po mocnym spotkaniu z 20 kilogramami obciążników bojowego młota. Benkei jeszcze raz machnął młotem, zabijając kilka bestii. Następnie podciął jedną z nich i rozwalił ją na kawałki solidnym uderzeniem.

"Ktoś chce jeszcze?!" zadeklarował wyzywająco Benkei, kiedy para wyszła z jego rogowatych rur. Prowokacja zadziałała, kiedy kolejni Invesi ruszyli na niego z gniewnym rykiem. Uśmiechając się za hełmem, Dan Masato walnął Królewskim Łamaczem w ziemię. Wstrząs wywołany uderzeniem powalił na ziemię nadciągających Invesów. Zadowolony ze swojego planu, Benkei przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Susanoo raz Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **COME ON! SUSANOO SQUASH!**

Królewski Łamacz zaświecił się niebieską energią, zanim Benkei zakręcił nim nad głową kilka razy. W końcu puścił broń, a młot bojowy pod wpływem wyrzutu, zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, przebijając się między tłumy Invesów niczym buldożer, rozwalając każdego jednego po drugim. "Uwielbiam czas młota." powiedział Benkei, łapiąc ręką powracający młot bojowy.

Po ujrzeniu, jak jego przyjaciele przebijają się z łatwością przez hordę Invesów, Kuroki nie mógł tak stać i patrzeć. Teraz, kiedy stał się przywódcą sojuszu, musiał również pokazać swoją wartość.

"No dobra, Invesy! Do roboty!" krzyknął Kuroki, trzymając w dłoniach Ryuken oraz Szablę Musou, po czym rozpoczął szarżę na kreatury.

Invesi ryknęli z furią, kierując się w stronę czerwonego uzbrojonego przeciwnika. Szabla Musou i Ryuken cięły i dźgały na lewo i prawo każdego Invesa, który stawał na drodze Kurokiego. Uzbrojony wojownik zatrzymał się, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, okrągłym łukiem przecinając otaczających go Invesów. Jeden z Invesów machnął pazurami w przeciwnika, ale jego atak został zablokowany przez Szablę Musou, a on sam padł pod ostrzem Ryukena. Kuroki odskoczył kilkanaście cali w tył i przełączył Szablę Musou w Tryb Blastera, wystrzeliwując salwę pocisków w Invesy. Kiedy kolejne bestie nadeszły, przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego raz Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES SQUASH!**

Rząd pomarańczowych tarcz stworzonych z energii pojawiły się między Zarc'em, a grupką Żywiołowych Invesów. Uzbrojony wojownik skoczył w górę i, wykorzystując siłę wyskoku, odwrócił się i wyciągnął prawą nogę, podczas gdy lewą zgiął. Wówczas, przeleciał przez pierwszy portal, a wokół jego prawej nogi pojawiła się projekcja głowy Różnookiego Smoka.

"HII– YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" wrzasnął Kuroki, przelatując przez projekcje pomarańczowych tarcz, otoczony przez ognistą aurę, która zdawała się powiększać wraz z każdą tarczą, aż w końcu jego noga zderzyła się z Invesem. Wojownik wylądował na ziemi i patrzył, jak Inves, otoczony płomienną aurą, eksplodował, wysyłając we wszystkie strony flary energii, które trafiły w otaczających go Invesów.

Zarc wstał i łypnął wzrokiem na Invesy, który ponownie go otoczyły. Przewracając oczami, zrozumiawszy że te bestie nigdy się nie poddadzą, połączył rękojeściami Ryukena i Szablę Musou, formując Tryb Naginaty i ścinając otaczające go bestie. Jeden z Invesów nagle wstał na nogi i próbował pazurami uderzyć w przeciwnika, lecz Naginata Musou zablokował atak i ostrzem zniszczył bestię.

"Nh... trzeba to zakończyć, zanim więcej Invesów przejdzie przez Szczelinę." mruknął Kuroki, patrząc na Szczelinę. Odczepił Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiegoz Napędu Sengoku i zablokował ją w Szabli Musou.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000!**

"Haaah...!" Zarc zakręcił połączoną bronią nad swoją głową, zanim machnął nią w nadchodzących Invesów. "ORYAAAAH!"

 **ODD-EYES CHARGE!**

Z części Ryukena wystrzelił się łuk płonącej energii, kiedy Zarc przeciął bronią zastępy Invesów z łatwością, jak gorący nóż przecinający masło. "I to tyle!" powiedział Zarc, unosząc do góry wolną rękę, kiedy Invesy za nim eksplodowały.

Odwrócił się w stronę Szczeliny, żeby zobaczyć jak trójkątny portal się zamyka. Nastolatek odetchnął z ulgą, widząc że inwazja Invesów się skończyła, przynajmniej na razie. "Fiu... było blisko." westchnął Kuroki, zamykając Ziarnokłódkę i wracając do cywilnej formy. Pozostali Riderzy zrobili to samo.

"Tak, nawet za blisko." dodał Dan.

"Ale i tak fajnie było się rozerwać na tych Invesach!" odparł Takuya, przeciągając się.

"Hmmmmmmmm..."

"Kouji-sempai? O czym tak myślisz?" spytał się Kuroki.

"Nie uważacie, że to trochę dziwne?" zapytał się starszy brat Kanbra. "To chyba nie może być zbieg okoliczności, że Invesi zaatakowali nasz obóz."

"O czym ty mówisz?" zapytał Dan.

"Jakby się nad tym zastanowić... we wszystkich głównych bitwach, w których brałem udział, pojawiał się Inves. Najpierw w Xizang, przeciwko odłączonej jednostce Żółtych Turban, a potem kiedy walczyłem razem z Kousonsan," odpowiedział Kuroki, marszcząc brwi. "Myślisz, że ktoś pociąga za sznurki z tym otwieraniem Szczelin?"

"Być może," pokiwał głową Kouji.

"Ale po co ktoś miałby to robić? Co by na tym zyskał z tego uzyskać?" zastanawiał się Dan.

"Racja... ej, chwila! A co, jeśli to ma jakiś związek z naszym przebyciem?" zasugerował Takuya.

Kuroki pokręcił głową. "Tego nie wiem, ale na razie trzeba ocenić uszkodzenia z tego ataku my head."

"Robi się," odpowiedział Kouji.

"Zarc–sama!" krzyknęła Aisha, razem z Rinrin, Shuri i Bachou biegnąc do Kurokiego. "Wszystko w porządku?" spytała się Aisha.

"Tak, żyjemy." zapewnił Kuroki.

"Ty i inni Riderzy byliście niesamowici!" pisnęła Rinrin.

"Tak. To było niesamowite, co inni Riderzy potrafią." dodała Shuri.

"Racja, skopaliście tym potworom tyłki!" rzekła Bachou z entuzjazmem.

"No proszę, to nic wielkiego." powiedział z zakłopotaniem Kuroki.

"Muszę powiedzieć, jestem pod wrażeniem." powiedziała Sonsaku, podchodząc do grupy z Sonken.

"Dziękuję za miłe słowa, Sonsaku–dono," odpowiedział nastolatek.

"Ara, nie musisz być aż taki skromny, Kuroki–dono," uśmiechnęła się Sonsaku zanim ruszyła za siostrę i lekko ją popchnęła naprzód.

"Onee–san? Co ty...?" spytała Sonken, zdezorientowana.

"To jest moja siostra, o której ci mówiłam, Sonken Chuubou. Co o niej myślisz? Słodka, czyż nie?" powiedziała Sonsaku, wciąż się uśmiechając. "Nie jest złym wyborem na twoją żonę, prawda?"

"Onee–san!? Co typ pleciesz!? Znowu grasz swatkę!?" krzyknęła Sonken, jej policzki zarumieniły się na czerwono ze wstydu.

Kuroki również poczerwieniał i patrzył w ziemię, starając się uniknąć spojrzenia na Sonsaku, kiedy Dan zaczął się śmiać i poklepywać go po plecach. "Hahah, widać że to był szczęśliwy los, że trafiliśmy do tego świata, co nie? W ten sposób poradzimy sobie z twoją nieśmiałością!"

"S-Siedź cicho, Dan!" rzucił Kuroki. "Może jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, Danie Masato, ale w takich sprawach nie pomagasz! Ty tylko dolewasz oliwy do ognia!"

"...Zarc–sama, co to ma znaczyć?" zapytała się ostro Aisha. Kuroki czuł, jak jego ciało zaczęło sztywnieć. Czuł jak atmosfera bólu zaczęła rosnąć wokół niego. Nie chciał powtarzać tej sytuacji z Chou'un w Lesie Helheim!

"Hej, nie musisz być aż tak zazdrosna. Kan'u Unchou–san, prawda?" spytała Sonsaku, gdy Aisha sztywno pokiwała głową. "Nie słyszałaś, że lord może mieć więcej, niż tylko jedną żonę? Możesz stać się jego pierwszą żoną, podczas gdy Renfa będzie drugą żoną Kurokiego-dono."

"CO!?" krzyknęli Kuroki, Aisha i Renfa jednocześnie.

"Chwila, mówisz że poligamia tutaj jest dozwolona?" spytał się Dan z niedowierzaniem.

"Cóż... chyba tak, biorąc pod uwagę obecne czasy." powiedział Kouji.

"To prawda, chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego ten brzydki człowiek zasługuje na taki luksus," oświadczyła Sousou z małą pogardą.

" _Gdyby nie to, że jesteś Królową Sou Gi, ukręciłbym twoją szyję, karle jeden!_ " mruknął mentalnie Kuroki.

"To jest to!" powiedział Takuya, uderzając w otwartą dłoń swoją ręką. Kuroki mógł niemal widzieć zapaloną żarówkę nad jego głową. "Wiem, jak można się pozbyć nieśmiałości Kurorina wobec dziewczyn! Wszystko, czego potrzebuje, to mieć własny harem!"

Kuroki wpatrywał się na Takuyę, jakby u młodszego brata Kanbra wyrosła druga głowa. "Ty na poważnie?!" rzucił Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"A czemu by nie, ziom? To dobry pomysł!" powiedział Takuya.

"Nie, to całkowite przeciwieństwo dobrego pomysłu!" warknął Kuroki. "To zły i fatalny pomysł! Nic z tego!"

"Aw, daj spokój, aibou. Chociaż spróbuj i jeśli ci to nie pasuje, to w porządku." nalegał Dan.

"Nie ma mowy! Nie ma mowy, żebyście mnie w to wciągnęli! Żadna siła mnie do tego nie zmusi!"

"...Być może tym razem mój idiota może mieć rację," przyznał się Kouji, na co Kuroki spojrzał na niebo, zszokowany.

"…I ty, sempai? Przecież jesteś jedyną rozumną osobą w tym przeklętym domu wariatów!" odpowiedział Kuroki.

"No co? Czy Renfa nie jest wystarczająco piękna dla ciebie, Kuroki–dono?" zapytała Sonsaku z udawanym rozczarowaniem.

"N–Nie, to nie tak!" pośpiesznie poprawił nastolatek. "T-To znaczy, dopiero co się poznaliśmy! P-Przecież nie możemy od tak sobie po prostu się pobierać!"

"K–Kuroki–dono ma rację, Onee–san!" zgodziła się Sonken.

"Och, rozluźnijcie się oboje, nie sugeruję, byście się żenili tu i teraz." zachichotała Sonsaku. "Ale mówię, że powinieneś rozważyć moją ofertę. Nie pożałujesz."

"Ty chyba sobie żartujesz..." powiedział ponuro Kuroki.

"W każdym razie," odchrząknął Kouji. "Tak bardzo, jak lubimy droczyć się z Kurok–kun, to nie pora na to. Musimy ocenić szkody, zająć się rannymi i odpocząć. Jutro zrobimy przegrupowanie i zaplanujemy taktykę."

"Wreszcie." odetchnął z ulgą Kuroki. "Trzeba ocenić szkody, sprawdzić, ile z tego ocalało oraz sprawdzić, ilu ludzi mamy rannych czy zabitych. Będziemy potrzebować wszystkiego, żeby zaatakować Przełęcz Hulao i dalej,"

"Ja sprawdzę szkody i przyczyny go," powiedział Dan.

"Sprawdzę zapasy i bronie," dodał Kouji.

"Zajmę się rannymi," dokończył Takuya.

"W porządku. Ludziska, pomóżcie im albo mi zreorganizować armię i obóz. Ruszajmy, ludzie! Nie guzdrać się!" rzucił Kuroki.

"Tak, sir!" odpowiedzieli żołnierze, zanim wszyscy ruszyli, aby wypełnić swoje zadania.

 **Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...**

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 6 completed! Kuroki Kazakiri finally meet Dan Masato, Takuya Kanbra and his older brother Kouji. All three showed they can transform into Kamen Rider Benkei, Kamen Rider Blast and Kamen Rider Farukon, respectively. And now all four are united and ready to take on a Tōtaku.

* Banana Arms here appear as Benkei Arms (based on Superheavy Samurai Benkei, though with yellow armor than orange-blue for 'running gag' needs)  
* Mango Arms here appear as Susanowo Arms (based on Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo)  
* Melon Arms here appear as Raptor Arms (based on Rairaptor - Revolution Falcon)  
* Budou Arms here appear as Blast Arms (based on Masked HERO Blast with Acid's gun)  
* Kiwi Arms here appear as Goka Arms (based on Masked HERO Goka with red Kiwi Gekirin)

I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures. So... read, think and review ^.^


	7. Starcie w Przełęczy Shisui!

**Rozdział 7** \- _Starcie w Przełęczy Shisui!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter and other ones.

* * *

Minęło sześć dni, odkąd Kuroki Kazakiri, alias Kamen Rider Zarc, dołączył do Sojuszu Anty-Tōtaku i ostatecznie stał się jego Naczelnym Dowódcą. Mimo upływu czasu, wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale rzeczywistość mówiła sama za siebie. Czarnowłosy nastolatek dni spędzał na czytaniu raportów armii, treningach z Aishą, Rinrin oraz swoimi przyjaciółmi, a także na nauce o strategiach i taktykach z pomocą Shuri oraz zapoznaniu się z nowymi towarzyszami sojuszu. No, wszystkich, za wyjątkiem Sousou i Enshō. Ciekawym dla niego doświadczeniem było to, że był w stanie doskonale się dogadywać z Kakouen, Bunshuu i Ganryou.

Kakouen ze swojej strony była całkiem fajna. Choć lojalna wobec Sousou, nie była aż tak gorliwa jak Kakouton czy ich główny strateg, Jun'iku i miała głowę na karku. Nawet przeprosiła za Sousou i za jej arogancką osobowość. Kuroki wybaczył jej, ale Aisha zdawała się być niezdecydowana, by zaakceptować jej przeprosiny. Jako młodsza z Bliźniaczek Kakou, Kakouen była chyba jedyną zdrową kobietą w trójkącie, składającego się z niej, Sousou i Kakouton. Sousou była bardzo samolubna i egocentryczna, podczas gdy Kakouton bez sprzeciwu robi to, co księżniczka z Sou Gi rozkaże, chociaż często ukazywała swoją złośliwość, co mogłoby niejeden raz wprowadzić ludzi w kłopoty. Tak czy owak Kakouen musiała działać jako głos rozsądku, który mógłby trochę przytłumić ego Sousou, nieważne jak bardzo. Gdy Kakouen usłyszała opowieści o wyczynach Kurokiego, zaczęła go respektować jako wojownika i przywódcę w jednym. Kuroki nie mógł się doczekać współpracy z nią.

Według Kurokiego, Bunshuu była niemal jak Takuya w żeńskim ciele, z bardzo niewielkim ograniczeniem. Miała osobowość beztroskiej osoby -może nawet zbyt beztroskiej- z odrobiną zbytniej pewności siebie i uporu. Kuroki nie zdziwiłby się, jeśli ona i Takuya doskonale by się ze sobą dogadywali, ale wolał jednak pozostawać z dala od nich, żeby samemu nie stać się takim, jak oni. Pomimo wad, Bunshuu była bardzo lojalna do swoich przyjaciół i bardziej lojalna do Ganryou, niż do Enshō. Kuroki jednak nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że zielonowłosa dziewczyna uważała Ganryou za jeszcze kogoś, niż tylko przyjaciółkę... może nawet za swoją siostrę.

Ganryou z drugiej strony była jak odpowiedniczka Kakouen z Frakcji En. Starała się być głosem racjonalnego rozsądku w trio, które się składało z Enshō, Bunshuu, i jej samej, chociaż miała niewielkie szanse w starciu z egocentryczną i egoistyczną naturą Enshō oraz z beztroską postawą Bunshuu. Ona i Kakouen dobrze się ze sobą dogadywały, gdyż obydwie musiały sobie radzić z upartością pozostałych członków swojej frakcji. Niemal stawały na głowie, żeby sprowadzić do pionu swoje samolubne przywódczynie i uparte partnerki. Jedyna rzecz, którą Kuroki wciąż nie był w stanie zrozumieć, to świadomość, iż według Bunshuu iloraz inteligencji Ganryou wynosił tylko od 34 do 36, co czarnowłosa kobieta pośpieszne poprawiła. Do dziś nastolatek miał w głowie mętlik wypełniony teorią, jaką inteligencję może mieć Enshō.

Czarnowłosy nastolatek miał więcej szczęścia z oficerami Go. Sonsaku była taka, jaką Kuroki oczekiwał: psotna starsza siostra lubiąca się droczyć z młodszym rodzeństwem, ale i tak fajna i opiekuńcza siostra. Poza tym miała też wysoką tolerancję na alkohol i mogła wypić kilka butelek sake'a bez ryzyka upicia się. Chociaż, gdyby nie dokuczała Kurokiemu i Sonken o sprawach małżeńskich, to z pewnością byłaby spokojną osobą.

Shuuyu i Kuroki mieli bardziej serdeczne relacje. Szanowali się nawzajem, ale i tak uważali na siebie. Zaufała nastolatkowi na pewnym poziomie dlatego, że Sonsaku go lubiła. Coś mówiło w głowie Kurokiego, że między królową Son Go, a jej osobistym strategiem było coś interesującego. Na dla swojego bezpieczeństwa, Kuroki wolał się do tego nie mieszać.

Rikuson bardzo dobrze współpracowała z Shuri, obydwie kochały książki i były prawdziwymi molami książkowymi. Czasami Kuroki widział je siedzące razem, dyskutujące o różnych książkach.

Kannei zaś była bardzo stoicka, więc Kuroki nie był w stanie dokładniej ją poznać. No, może za wyjątkiem jej uprzejmości.

Sonken z drugiej strony była wraz z Kurokim zirytowana. Większa część irytacji była spowodowana przez Sonsaku i jej próby swatania, ale po poznaniu młodszej siostry Sonsaku, Kuroki i ona zaczęli widzieć siebie w innym świetle. Sonken szanowała to, że Kuroki sprostał swojej roli przywódcy swojej frakcji, pomimo braku wykształcenia szlacheckiego. Zaś Kuroki szanował ją za jej własną osobę i władczynię, oraz wolną od cienia swojej siostry, gdyby przejęłaby rolę królowej.

Dni mijały szybko i zanim Kuroki się spostrzegł, jutro był dzień w którym mieli zaatakować Przełęcz Shisui. Akurat powrócili zwiadowcy z ważnymi informacjami, które mogły by się przydać w jutrzejszej walce. Kuroki od razu zwołał naradę wojenną w celu przedyskutowania planu.

Po kilkunastu minutach główny namiot był wypełniony różnymi ludźmi. Był w nim Kuroki, Dan, Takuya, Kouji, razem z Shuri, Sonsaku, Shuuyu, Rikuson, Enshō, Bunshuu, Ganryou, Sousou, Bliźniaczkami Kakou, Jun'iku, oraz z Kousonsan.

"To już wszyscy, tak?" spytał Kuroki.

"Tak, Zarc–sama, możemy zacząć spotkanie." powiedziała Shuri. Kuroki skinął głową w jej stronę, po czym spojrzał na swoich gości.

"Jak już wiecie, jutro rozpoczynamy atak na Przełęcz Shisui. Zwiadowcy wrócili z informacjami, które mogą być dla nas przydatne. Shuri?"

"T-Tak, Zarc-sama!" powiedziała szybko Shuri, zanim wzięła głęboki oddech. "Nasi zwiadowcy poinformowali, że na Przełęczy Shisui stacjonuje 40000 żołnierzy, ich przywódczynią jest Generał Kayuu. Jest znana ze swojej upartości i pewności w jej umiejętnościach bojowych. Problem leży tutaj," wskazała na oznaczoną pozycję na mapie położonej na stole. Jeden znak pokazywał pozycję Przełęczy Shisui, podczas gdy Przełęcz Hulao była bezpośrednio za nią. "Przełęcz Shisui jest zlokalizowana się na dnie wąwozu, podczas gdy Przełęcz Hulao znajduje się na samym szczycie. Biorąc pod uwagę ich lokalizacje, powinniśmy je przejąć w ciągu jednego dnia, żeby wróg nie poprosił o posiłki, które wzmocnią obronę."

"Brzmi dosyć łatwo." powiedziała Sonsaku. "Więc jaki jest plan?"

"To chyba oczywiste. Przypuścimy szturm na Przełęcz Shisui i zmiażdżymy wroga liczebnością," powiedziała Enshō pompatycznie.

"Naprawdę jesteś głupia, wiesz o tym?" bezlitośnie odparła Sousou.

"Coś ty powiedziała!?" warknęła Enshō.

"Uspokójcie się. Walka ze sobą wcale nam nie pomoże," zbeształa Kousonsan.

"Kousonsan–dono ma rację. A ja mam już plan na atak," powiedział Kuroki, patrząc na Sousou i Enshō, które cofnęły się przed jego spojrzeniem. "To prawda. Biorąc pod uwagę połączoną liczbę naszych żołnierzy, bez wątpienia przejmiemy Przełęcz Shisui, ale czas często bywa nieprzewidywalny. Tak więc ja oraz trójka moich kumpli znajdzie się bezpośrednio na pierwszej linii, aby zredukować liczebność wroga, zanim przeprowadzimy główny atak. Do tego będą nam potrzebni łucznicy."

"Cała wasza czwórka wyruszy?" zapytała Sonsaku, zaskoczona.

"Ma się rozumieć!" uśmiechnął się szeroko Takuya.

"Pomyśl, Sonsaku-sama. Nasza czwórka byłaby doskonałą dywersją," wskazał Kouji. "Sama czwórka Heroldów Niebios wystarczy, żeby wróg pomyślał, że go lekceważymy. Będą wręcz tym wkurzeni, zwłaszcza Generał Kayuu, jeśli raporty o jej osobowości są prawdziwe. Jeśli wrzuci do walki wszystkie dostępne siły, będziemy je stopniowo redukować. Tym samym unikniemy wielkich strat."

"To bardzo ryzykowne," powiedział Jun'iku.

"Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale jeśli chcesz mieć pewność, weźmiemy ze sobą nasze osobiste jednostki," powiedział Dan.

"Cóż, tak sądzę..." powiedziała Sonsaku.

"Poza tym jestem pewien, że Generał Kayuu zdecyduje się ze mną walczyć, zważywszy na fakt że jestem liderem tej armii i będę na pierwszej linii." powiedział Kuroki.

"Hawawa! J-Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się z n-nią zmierzyć?!" wyjąkała Shuri, zaskoczona.

"Zaufaj mi, Shuri, będzie dobrze." zapewnił nastolatek. "Nie ruszam do walki na ślepo."

"Ale–"

"Będzie dobrze." powtórzył Kuroki. "Zaufaj mi, nie zamierzam zginąć. Nie dzisiaj, nie jutro, nie nigdy."

Sonsaku uśmiechnęła się do Kurokiego z aprobatą. "Mówisz jak prawdziwy przywódca i wojownik, Kuroki–kun. Wygląda na to, że dokonałam dobrego wyboru dla Renfy."

"Czy ty się w ogóle się poddajesz, Onee–san?" jęknęła Sonken.

Shuuyu odchrząknęła i przemówiła, "Bez względu na to, mamy już dobry plan na rozpoczęcie bitwy."

Kuroki skinął głową i spojrzał na członków sojuszu. "Cóż, jestem otwarty na wszelkie sugestie. Ktoś ma jakieś plany?"

Cisza wówczas zapadła w namiocie, kiedy trybiki w głowach członków zgromadzenia zaczęły pracować, układając plany.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Masked HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Raptora oraz Blast. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Bijon. Takuya, jako Bijon, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Tōtaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Gonga i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zsyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Bijon, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, kiedy armia dowodzona przez czterech Heroldów Niebios ujrzała w oddali Przełęcz Shisui. Żołnierze, dowódcy i czterech ludzi z Napędami Sengoku mogli zobaczyć żołnierzy Tōtaku, strzegących pierwszego przystanku w drodze do Luoyang. Kilku żołnierzy obsadziło wały, a niektórzy nawet pilnowali bram frontowych.

Kuroki jeszcze raz mentalnie przeanalizował obecną sytuację. Suma osobistych jednostek dowodzonych przez niego, Dana, Takuyi i Kouji'ego wynosiła 8000 żołnierzy; żołnierze wroga przewyższali ich pięciokrotnie, ale dzięki mocom Riderów szala zwycięstwa mogłaby się przechylić na stronę sojuszu.

Kuroki spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, którzy uśmiechali się i kiwali porozumiewawczo. "Gotowi na bój?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Gotów na każdy krok!" odparł Dan.

"Ja też! Aż mnie rozpiera!" dodał Takuya.

"Jestem z tobą." dokończył Kouji. "Tylko pamiętajcie, trzymamy się planu."

"No dobra, zaczynamy!" powiedział Kuroki, wyjmując Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego. Jego ekipa również wyciągnęła przynależne sobie Ziarnokłódki. "HENSHIN!"

 **ODD-EYES!**

 **GONGEN!**

 **BLAST!**

 **RAPTOR!**

Cztery trójkątne portale otworzyły się nad głowami nastolatków, ujawniając sfery przypominające czerwoną głowę smoka, żółtą maskę z czerwonymi goglami, zieloną maskę z pomarańczowymi oczami oraz ciemnoniebieską głowę ptaka z czerwoną maską. Kuroki, Dan, Takuya i Kouji umieścili Ziarnokłódki w Napędach i przecięli je Ostrzami Tnącymi.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

 **COME ON! GONGEN ARMS! SAMURAI OF DEFENSE~!**

 **HAI~! BLAST ARMS! HERO DA, HA–HA–HA!**

 **SOIYA! RAPTOR ARMS! KAKUMEI NO SHUGEKI!**

Kiedy proces transformacji się zakończył, zjednoczeni żołnierze wpatrywali się na swoich przywódców z podziwem. Kuroki uśmiechnął się za maską; to był pierwszy raz, kiedy cała czwórka jednocześnie się przemieniła. To wystarczyło, żeby podnieść morale armii.

"Ludzie," powiedział Kuroki, patrząc na żołnierzy, "Powiem wam, co myślę! Wy zapewne widzicie dookoła różnych żołnierzy, z różnych frakcji! Ale chcecie, kogo ja tu widzę? Ja widzę żołnierzy z różnych królestw, zjednoczonych przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Ważne jest jednak pytanie 'Dlaczego tu jesteście?'! Moja odpowiedź to dlatego, że wiem, iż w jednym celu! Zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby powstrzymać tyrana przed rozprzestrzenianiem nieszczęść i cierpienia! Pochodzimy z różnych miejsc, ale dziś jesteśmy rodakami walczącymi o pokój, sprawiedliwość i wolność! Jesteśmy tu, żeby walczyć o nasz kraj! Niektórzy z was zapewne nie dożyją jutra, ale niech wiedzą chociaż, że walczyli w słusznej sprawie! Walczycie o swój kraj i o swoich bliskich! I nie tylko, walczycie też o swoich bliźnich, którzy stoją z wami!"

"Dlatego też zadam wam jedno pytanie: CZY JESTEŚCIE ZE MNĄ?!"

"JESTEŚMY, ZARC-SAMA!" ryknęli w odpowiedzi żołnierze.

"No to ruszajmy! Czas, aby Tōtaku zapłaciła za swoje zbrodnie!" wrzasnął Kuroki, wyjmując Szablę Musou i wskazując nią Przełęcz Shisui. "Wszystkie jednostki, do ataku!" Kuroki i inni Riderzy ruszyli sprintem ku Przełęczy Shisui, a żołnierzy podążali za nimi w grzmiącym ataku.

* * *

Tymczasem po drugiej stronie Przełęczy Shisui, posłaniec biegł do Generał Kayuu, która przebywała w swoim namiocie. Od razu usiadł na jednym kolanie, "Kayuu–sama, przybywam z raportem!"

"O co chodzi?" spytała Kayuu.

"Sojusz Anty–Tōtaku zmierza w kierunku przełęczy!"

"Mhm. Ilu żołnierzy kieruje się w naszą stronę?"

"Około ośmiu tysięcy!"

"CO!?" krzyknęła Kayuu, zaskoczona i zdenerwowana. "Co to za kpiny!?"

"N-Nie wiem, Kayuu–sama, ale są oni prowadzeni przez Smoczego Herolda Niebios Zarca, Obrończego Herolda Niebios Benkeia, Bestialskiego Herolda Bijona oraz Drapieżnego Herolda Farukona," odpowiedział żołnierz.

"...Co za arogancja," warknęła Kayuu ze złością. "Przygotować się do wymarszu! Niech wszyscy nasi ludzie będą gotowi! Zmiażdżymy i zabijemy tych Heroldów Niebios!"

"Tak jest, Ma'am!" odpowiedział żołnierz, wybiegając z namiotu.

Biorąc Eksplodujący Topór do ręki, Kayuu wyszła z namiotu z dzikim grymasem. "Ci tak zwani Heroldowie Niebios zapłacą słono za zlekceważenie nas... ooo, słono zapłacą...!"

* * *

"Wygląda na to, że połknęli przynętę," skomentował Benkei, widząc szarżującą w ich stronę armię Tōtaku.

"To prawda. Pierwsza część planu zakończyła się sukcesem," odparł Farukon.

"Teraz musimy ich tylko powstrzymać i redukować ich liczbę, dopóki do walki nie włączy się nasza główna armia." powiedział Zarc, spoglądając na Bijona. "Gotów na swoją część, Takuya?"

"Myślałem, że nigdy mnie o to nie spytasz!'" odparł Bijon, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę Blast w swoim Napędzie.

 **HAI~! BLAST~ AU LAIT!**

Wtedy przed lufą Bestio-Rewolwera Bijona zaczęły się formować kule energii, "Kurae!" rzucił Takuya, pociągając za spust i wystrzeliwując kule energii w armię Tōtaku. Kiedy pociski dosięgły celu, kule energii eksplodowały, wysyłając w powietrze setki żołnierzy.

"No dobra, wchodzę!" rzucił Zarc, pędem ruszając do przodu i zanim przeciwnicy spostrzegli, że był w zasięgu, Kuroki przeciął kilku z nich swoim Ryukenem oraz Szablą Musou. Wojownik odwrócił się na pięcie i przełączył Szablę Musou na Tryb Blastera, likwidując kolejnych żołnierzy serią pocisków.

"Ej, zostawcie mi kilku!" rzucił Benkei, idąc i dźgając kilku przeciwników Włócznią Gong.

"Nie bądźcie lekkomyślni," przypomniał Farukon, przecinając kilkunastu żołnierzy Szablą Musou. Sparował cios mieczem jednego z przeciwników Drapieżnym Obrońcą, a seria laserów z tarczy zniszczyła przeciwnika.

"Wiemy o tym, Aniki," odpowiedział Bijon, przełączając Szablę Musou na Tryb Blastera i wraz z Bestio-Rewolwerem zaczął dziko strzelać dookoła, likwidując kolejne grupy wroga.

"No dalej! To wszystko, co umiecie!?" wyzwał Benkei, przebijając Włócznią Gong kilku żołnierzy. Następnie obrócił się na pięcie, aby uderzyć w kolejnych przeciwników, którzy próbowali go otoczyć.

"Zobaczymy, czy polubicie to!" rzucił Zarc, łącząc Ryukena i Szablę Musou w Tryb Naginaty i raniąc kolejnych żołnierzy, którzy stali na jego drodze.

Zarc przekręcił oczami za maską, widząc jak kolejny oddział żołnierzy ruszył na niego. Wyjął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego z Napędu Sengoku i umieścił ją w Szabli Musou.

 **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000!**

Kuroki kilkakrotnie zakręcił bronią nad głową, spowijając Naginatę płonącą energię.

 **ODD-EYES CHARGE!**

"ORYAAAAAH!" rzucił Zarc, wysyłając cięcie ognistej energii w stronę wroga, zabijając z piętnastu żołnierzy.

"Od razu kończący cios?" zapytał się Farukon.

"Kouji-sempai, przecież mamy pozbyć się jak najwięcej żołnierzy, zanim wdrożymy fazę drugą, prawda?" odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Przypuszczam, że to prawda." powiedział Farukon.

"Więc nie marnujmy czasu i zniszczmy ich," rzucił Kuroki, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego ze Szabli Musou i aktywując Ziarnokłódkę Skrzydła.

 **CLEAR WING!**

Zbroja Różnookiego zniknęła, robiąc miejsce na Zbroję Skrzydła, która wyszła z trójkątnego portalu nad Kurokim. Kamen Rider Zarc umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie i przeciął ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! CLEAR WING ARMS! SYNCHRO HERALD SPARK!**

Zbroja Skrzydła opadła na ramiona Zarca, formując się w biało-niebieską zbroję z krystalicznymi skrzydłami. Kiedy proces transformacji się zakończył, nastolatek od razu zdjął Ziarnokłódkę Skrzydła i umieścił ją w Szabli Musou.

 **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! CLEAR WING CHARGE!**

Zarc uniósł miecz w górę, tworząc wokół niego szmaragdowo-niebieskie tornado. Kuroki machnął nim trzy razy, wysyłając trzy tuziny Krysta-Kunai w powietrze, które zaczęły potem spadać na pechowych żołnierzy niczym deszcz mieczy.

"Nieźle, Kuroki! W ten sposób zredukujemy liczbę żołnierzy wroga do minimum!" powiedział radośnie Benkei.

"Hej, aniki! Może warto wysłać już sygnał po posiłki?" zapytał się Bijon.

"Tak, też tak myślę." odpowiedział Farukon, rzucając Drapieżnym Obrońcą jak bumerangiem. Kiedy tylko tarcza wróciła do właściciela, Kouji spojrzał na swojego oficera. "Pora wysłać sygnał! Przechodzimy do fazy drugiej!"

"Robi się!" odpowiedział oficer, biegnąc w celu wysłania sygnału.

"A w międzyczasie przyszpilimy uparciuchów," rzekł nonszalancko Benkei, trzykrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę. "I nawet wiem, jak to zrobić!"

 **COME ON!**

 **GONGEN SPARKING!**

Dan zakręcił Włócznią Gong nad głową i wbił broń w ziemię. Wiele kryształowych kolców wyrosło z ziemi i przebiło wielu żołnierzy.

"W porządku! To ja lubię!" powiedział Bijon, ponownie wystrzeliwując salwę pocisków we wroga.

"Teraz wystarczy tylko czekać na resztę." powiedział Kuroki, zamieniając Ziarnokłódkę Skrzydła na Ziarnokłódkę Jadu.

 **STARVING VENOM!**

 **SOIYA! STARVING VENOM ARMS! FUSION HERALD DESTROY!**

* * *

Tymczasem w oddali Bachou patrzyła, jak jakaś osoba wchodzi na małe wzgórze i macha dużą flagą. Wiedziała, co to oznacza.

"Patrzcie, jest sygnał!" zauważyła Bachou.

"No dobra, ludzie, to nasza szansa!" rzekła Aisha, unosząc w górę Księżycowe Ostrze Zielonego Smoka. "Jednostka Kan, naprzód! Ześlijmy karę Niebios na tyrana i jej armię!"

"Oddział Chou! Szarżować, rozwalać i wygrywać!" rozkazała Rinrin swojej eskadrze.

"Dalej, chłopaki! Pokażmy im, na co stać kawalerię Ryousan!" rzuciła Bachou.

"Postępujemy zgodnie z planem! Pamiętajcie, co robimy dalej!" powiedziała Shuri.

* * *

"Wychodzi na to, że Kazakiri wykonał dobrze swoją część planu," powiedziała Sousou z uśmiechem. "Ale chyba nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ten chłopak zagarnął całą chwałę dla siebie, coI?"

"Karin–sama, jakie rozkazy?" zapytała Kakouen.

"Armia Sou Gi, naprzód!" rozkazała Sousou, wyciągając prawą rękę. "Niech wiedzą, że Sousou Motoku przybyła po ich życia!"

* * *

"Onee–san, patrz!" wskazała Sonken, obserwując w oddali flagę.

"Zarc-dono ogłasza początek fazy drugiej ." zauważyła Shuyuu. "Sheren, jakie rozkazy?"

"Idziemy zgodnie z planem." odpowiedziała Sonsaku, wstając i wyciągając lewą rękę naprzód, "Wszystkie jednostki naprzód! Wspomożemy Zarca-dono i innych Heroldów Niebios!"

* * *

"Co za nuda... nie do wiary, że muszę zostać i strzec obozu sojuszu..." wydęła wargi Enshō, kipiąc ze złości. Nic dziwnego, że inne frakcje jej nie lubiły, ale dla niej siedzenie w obozie to już przesada. Enshō zaczęła ciągnąć za swoje włosy z frustracji, "Gah, ja powinnam walczyć!"

"Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś tu została, Reiha–sama," skomentowała Ganryou z westchnieniem. Chociaż ciężko było służyć tej aroganckiej osobie, wiedziała że robi to tylko dlatego, że Enshō zlitowała się nad Ganryou i Bunshuu, kiedy te były jeszcze bandytkami z północy.

"Co to ma niby znaczyć, Ganryou–san!?" zapytała się Enshō, oburzona.

"Dlatego, że wszystko zrujnuje~sz," odparła Bunshuu niepoważnym tonem.

"NANDATO!?" warknęła Enshō.

"Powinnaś to powiedzieć odrobinę milej, Bun–chan," westchnęła Ganryou.

"Co? To prawda." odpowiedziała Bunshuu.

"Czy ty w ogóle słyszałaś o powiedzeniu, "Prawda boli"?" spytała Ganryou.

"Cóż, jeśli mnie o to pytasz, mówię że ona potrzebuje dobrej dawki."

"Wiesz, że ja tu stoję i słyszę, prawda?" warknęła Enshō z irytacją, krzyżując ramiona, podczas gdy jej oko drgało.

"Ehehehehehehe..." zaśmiała się nerwowo Bunshuu.

"Ech, wy..." westchnęła Ganryou.

"Wystarczy! Mam gdzieś Kazakiriego! Nasza trójka rusza do walki!" zdecydowała się Enshō.

"CO?!" spytały się jej poddane ze szokiem.

"Nie mogę tak siedzieć i nic nie robić! Musimy coś zrobić!"

"Chwila, Reiha–sama! Jeśli się stąd ruszymy bez rozkazów, Kazakiri-san będzie na nas zły!" błagała Ganryou, starając się brzmieć rozsądnie. "Poza tym ma poparcie Gi i Go. Mogą się na nas zemścić za naszą niesubordynację!"

"Więc co powinniśmy zrobić!?" odcięła się gwałtownie Enshō.

"Cóż, może zapytany Kurokiego-san, by uczynił nas żołnierzami na pierwszej linii frontu w walce o Przełęcz Hulao?" wskazała Bunshuu, co przerwało tyradę Enshō. W tym, co jej podwładna powiedziała, było ziarnko prawdy. Gdyby teraz strzegli obozu, to może następnym razem będą na froncie...

"Cóż..." zamrugała Enshō. "Właściwie to może mieć rację."

"Widzisz, czy to nie lepsze, niż użalanie się nad sytuacją?" uśmiechnęła się szeroko Bunshuu.

"Oczywiście, a wtedy pokażemy Kazakiri siłę frakcji En! O~HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

* * *

 **SOIYA! STARVING VENOM SPARKING!**

"Ikuzeee!" krzyknął Zarc w Zbroi Jadu, kiedy po trzykrotnym przecięciu Ziarnokłódki Jadowite Kamy się zaświeciły i powiększyły się do rozmiarów mieczy. Uśmiechając się za maską, Kuroki rzucił nim jak bumerangami w stronę Armii Tōtaku. Ostrza nasączone trucizną fioletowego smoka wycięły w pień dużą ilość oddziałów wroga, zanim wróciły one do Zarca. Razem z Benkeien, Bijonem i Farukonem oraz z osobistymi jednostkami Zarc kontynuował natarcie na oddziały wroga, skutecznie redukując ich liczebność, ale nawet teraz zaczął już odczuwać zmęczenie.

"Człowieku, ilu jeszcze trzeba likwidować? Zaraz będę mieć zakwasy!" jęknął Bijon.

"Trzymaj się, chłopie, posiłki wkrótce tu będą!" zapewniał Benkei.

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Kuroki rozmasował kark, zanim Zbroja Różnookiego wróciła i założyła się na niego. Wówczas jego oczy wychwyciły flagę z jego imieniem z daleka, "No i przybyły! Popatrzcie!"

Reszta armii Zarca, razem z jego generałami, przybyła wraz z armią z Gi i Go. Widok trzech zjednoczonych frakcji wystarczył, żeby zdemoralizować żołnierzy armii Tōtaku. Kilku żołnierzy nawet zaczęło uciekać z podkulonymi ogonami, ale pozostali dalej trzymali swoje bronie. W końcu okazało się to daremnym wysiłkiem, kiedy łucznicy wystrzelili strzały w ich stronę, a kawaleria przeprowadziła zwartą szarżę.

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" krzyczała Rinrin, wymachując Włócznią Żmii i wyrzucając w powietrze żołnierzy Tōtaku jak rozjuszony byk.

"Skąd ona ma tyle siły?" zapytał się Farukon, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na drobną czerwonowłosą dziewczynkę.

"Wierz mi, sempai. Też się nad tym zastanawiam od długiego czasu," powiedział Zarc.

"Przypomina mi Kyouchou," odparł Benkei, na co Zarc spojrzał na niego pytająco. "Młoda jak Chouhi i równie silna do granic absurdu. O co chodzi z małymi dziewczynkami i powalającą siłą?"

"Siła młodości?" zasugerował z niepewnością Takuya.

"Szczerze mało logiczna odpowiedź." odpowiedział Farukon z kroplą potu.

"A masz lepszą odpowiedź?" zapytał się Bijon.

"Chłopaki, to nie pora na ciekawostki. Jakbyście się nie zastanawiali, jesteśmy w środku walki." rzucił Kuroki.

"Wybacz, Kuroki–kun," odpowiedział Farukon, spoglądając na Bijona, który wzruszył ramionami.

"Ty się o to pytałeś, Aniki." odparł Takuya, odwracając się i strzelając w żołnierzy Tōtaku ze Bestio-Rewolwera i Szabli Musou w Trybie Blastera.

"Sam widzisz." rzekł Kuroki, przecinając kolejnego przeciwnika na pół Szablą Musou, a potem wbił Ryuken w jeszcze innego żołnierza. Kiedy osłabieni żołnierze próbowali go otoczyć, Zarc zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, a ostrza jego broni poważnie zraniły przeciwników swojego właściciela. Kuroki odskoczył do tyłu, kiedy kolejny żołnierz armii Tōtaku próbował nabić go lancą, i nagle znalazł się plecami przed Aishą i Bachou.

"Zarc–sama!" rozpoznała Aisha.

"Jesteście widokiem na moje obolałe oczy." zakpił z uprzejmości Kuroki.

"Aż tak się za nami stęskniłeś, Zarc–sama?" zapytała Bachou ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

"Wręcz głodowałem," odparł Zarc, przełączając Szablę Musou na Tryb Blastera i zestrzeliwując troje żołnierzy, którzy mieli wobec nich niezbyt miłe plany.

"To dobra wiadomość," odpowiedziała Aisha. "Jak sobie radzisz, Zarc–sama?"

"Rewelka," rzekł Kuroki, przeładowując Szablę Musou i wystrzeliwując kolejną serię pocisków. "Ci faceci nie stanowią żadnego problemu. Myślę, że są oni jakiś o krok lepsi od Turbanów."

"Łał, i ci kolesie mają być Cesarską Armią?" zadrwiła Bachou. "Widać, że standardy drastycznie spadły."

"Teraz to jest mi nawet żal," skomentowała sarkastycznie Aisha.

"Ale przynajmniej ułatwiają nam robotę." powiedziała Bachou.

"Tak. A ja jestem gotów zakończyć tą robotę! Wykorzystam przy tym moją najcięższą artylerię!" powiedział Kuroki, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego i aktywując większą Ziarnokłódkę.

 **BEAST DRAGON!**

Wielki, trójkątny portal pojawił się w powietrzu, ujawniając zamkniętą formę Zbroi Bestiookiego Smoka.

"ŁAŁ, CO DO–!" powiedziała Bachou, zaskoczona.

"Lepiej się odsuń, będzie trochę boleć," odparł Zarc, blokując Ziarnokłódkę i przecinając ją Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! BEAST-EYES ARMS! ENTER OF THE DRAGON!**

Zbroja Bestiookiego upadła 'paszczą' na Kurokiego i od razu zaczęła się rozkładać.

 **YOROI MODE!**

Części Zbroi Bestiookiego przesunęły się, tworząc Tryb Yoroi, formę zbroi przypominającą mini-mecha, z Kurokim za sterami.

"Co za..." zagapiła się Bachou.

"Też byłam w takim nastroju, kiedy pierwszy raz to ujrzałam." prychnęła Aisha. "Myślałam, że ta smocza głowa go pożarła."

"Hej, przecież powiedziałem "przepraszam", prawda?" zapytał się Kuroki, opierając wielką dłonią o biodro, a drugą ręką dzierżąc Smoczy Sojinto.

"Ja po prostu mówię, żebyś mnie ostrzegł następnym razem." odpowiedziała Aisha.

"Hai, hai, hai..." westchnął Zarc. "Yosh, pora zrobić tutaj porządek z przeciwnikami!" powiedział nastolatek, kręcąc Smoczym Sojinto i ruszając na oddziały zaskoczonych żołnierzy Tōtaku.

* * *

"To niemożliwe...!" warknęła Kayuu. "Przełamują się przez naszą obronę!"

"W-Więc co robimy, Kayuu–sama?" zapytał się żołnierz.

"...Wyrównamy siły," odpowiedziała krótko kobieta, wyjmując ze swojej kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę GaoPaon. "Nie lubię używać tego, ale w tym przypadku to nie mam wyboru." potem zwróciła się do żołnierza. "Zbierz wszystkich, którzy również otrzymali tą rzecz!"

"Już się robi, ma'am!" odpowiedział pośpiesznie żołnierz, biegnąc wykonać zadanie.

"Zobaczmy, czy są równie dobrzy w walce z tym." powiedziała do siebie Kayuu.

* * *

"A masz!" rzuciła Kakouton, przecinając przeciwnika swoim mieczem.

"Karin–sama, liczba wroga redukuje się bardzo szybko," powiedziała Kakouen po wystrzeleniu strzały w żołnierza Tōtaku.

"Doskonale. Tylko tak dalej, Shunran, Shuuran," powiedziała Sousou, pozbawiając kosą głowy żołnierza.

"Nie macie żadnych szans z siłą Gi i Karin-sama!" warknęła Kakouton, wymachując zakrwawionym mieczem. "Giń! Znikaj! Przepadnij!"

"Fufufu, Shunran dzisiaj jest entuzjastycznie nastawiona," skomentowała Sousou, chichocząc lekko.

"Chyba z powodu twojego spotkania z Kuroki-dono tego dnia, kiedy chciałaś 'zaciągnąć' Kan'u-san do naszej armii, ergo, to rozgniewało aneue i potrzebuje żołnierzy, żeby się ochłonąć."

"Też tak myślę." zachichotała Sousou. "Pewnego dnia Kan'u będzie moja."

"A co z Kurokim–dono?"

"Przykuł moją uwagę. Będę mieć na niego oko, dopóki nie pokaże więcej," odpowiedziała ze spokojem Sousou.

"Zrozumiałam," odparła Kakouen, ładując strzałę do łuku i strzelając w wroga.

"AAAAHHH! A to co za licho!?" Siostry i Sousou odwróciły się, żeby w oddali ujrzeć wielkiego wojownika odzianego w zbroję, wymachującego mocarną włócznią i przedzierającego się przez szeregi armii Tōtaku.

Sousou uniosła brew, zaintrygowana. "Hmmm?"

"C-Co to jest?!" zażądała Kakouton.

"Gdybym miała zgadywać, to prawdopodobnie Kuroki–dono." zastanawiała się Kakouen.

"Ty chyba ze mnie żartujesz!" rzuciła Kakouton z niedowierzaniem.

"Mówił mi, że jedna z jego zbroi pozwala zmienić go w olbrzyma w celu efektywniejszego pozbycia się wrogów własnoręcznie," powiedziała Kakouen. "Zasadniczo jest jednoosobową armią."

"Hmm... więc wcale nie jest takim słabeuszem," skomentowała Sousou, zanim uśmiechnęła się. "Może zasługuje na więcej, niż moją uwagę."

"K–Karin-sama! T-Ty chyba nie zamierzasz...!" splunęła Kakouton.

"Kiedy pokaże więcej zdolności, i on dołączy do mnie," powiedziała Sousou, liżąc swoje wargi.

"N-niemożliwe..." powiedziała Kakouton w niedowierzaniu, zanim zdumienie ustąpiło miejsca niepohamowanej furii.

* * *

"Hyah!" krzyknęła Sonken, wbijając w brzuch wroga miecz.

"Tylko tak dalej, Renfa," przypomniała Sonsaku, uderzając w żołnierza. "Może są słabi, ale ich liczebność może sprawić nam kłopoty."

"Hai," skinęła głową Sonken.

Rikuson, która jechała na koniu, nagle w chaosie walki wychwyciła coś niesamowitego. "Oh mój Boże! Co to takiego?" spytała, wskazując na uzbrojonego olbrzyma, który wycinał w pień szeregi żołnierzy wroga z łatwością.

"Co to jest...?" zastanawiała się Shuuyu z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

"Ara, to chyba musi być Kuroki–kun," powiedziała Sonsaku.

"To jest Kuroki–dono?!" zagapiła się Sonken.

 **DRAGON MODE!**

Funkcjonariuszki Go obserwowały, jak Zbroja Bestiookiego zmieniła się w wielkiego smoka z zielonym i żółtym okiem. Smoko-podobna maszyna wydała z siebie dziki ryk, po czym zaczęła strzelać kulami ognia z paszczy w stronę żołnierzy wroga.

"Niewiarygodne..." wydusiła z siebie Kannei z niedowierzaniem.

"Jej, ma w sobie tyle niespodzianek." zachichotała Sonsaku. "Miałam rację, że będzie twoim dobrym mężem, Renfa."

"O–Onee–san!" zarumieniła się Sonken.

"Maa, maa, nie musisz mi zaprzeczać," powiedziała najstarsza córka rodziny Son. "Gdybym nie miała Meirin, mogłabym go uczynić moim mężem."

Oczy Sonken rozszerzyły się, słysząc wypowiedź swojej siostry. Jednakże próbowała odeprzeć zazdrość, którą czuła w słowach siostry. Shuuyu również poczuła się lekko zazdrosna o tę nieoczekiwaną wypowiedź, ale na szczęście była nieco łagodna, wiedząc że Sonsaku dalej uważała ją za najdroższą osobę.

"W każdym razie, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby Kuroki–kun nas przebił w pokonywaniu wroga," powiedziała Sonsaku wskazując zakrwawionym mieczem Przełęcz Shisui. "Dalej, ludzie, ruszajmy!"

"HAI, SONSAKU–SAMA!"

* * *

Przesunięciem dźwigni, Zbroja Bestiookiego ponownie weszła w Tryb Yoroi, a siedzący w niej Kuroki szarżował przez kolejne jednostki wroga niczym byk. Każdy pechowy żołnierz albo ginął z ręki Smoczego Sojinto, albo został wdeptany w ziemię.

"Jeszcze trochę!" krzyknęła Aisha.

"Rozwal ich, Onii–chan!" dopingowała Rinrin.

Kuroki uśmiechnął się za maską. Od razu przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **SOIYA!**

 **DORAGON BASUTA SQUASH!**

Kuroki zakręcił Smoczym Sojinto, wystrzeliwując sferę czerwono-niebieskiej energii z tylnego końca włóczni w zebraną grupę żołnierzy, więżąc ich w sferze. Kuroki lekko cofnął rękę trzymającą włócznię, podczas gdy kopia zaświeciła się płomieniem, tworząc projekcję głowy Bestiookiego Smoka. Gdy tylko projekcja głowy smoka wydała z siebie dziki ryk, Kuroki w Zbroi Bestiookiego ruszył na uwięzionych wrogów.

"SEEEIIIIIHAAAAAA!"

Kuroki z całej siły pchnął kopię do przodu przebijając czerwono-niebieską sferę. Uwięzieni i przecięci wydali z siebie bolesny krzyk, zanim sfera eksplodowała z hukiem. "Doskonale. A teraz pora na generała." powiedział Kuroki, wyskakując ze Zbroi Bestiookiego Smoka, z powrotem zakładając Zbroję Różnookiego.

"Wystarczy, Heroldowie Niebios!" zagrzmiał głos. Kuroki wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i generałami odwrócili się, by ujrzeć srebrnowłosą kobietę z kilkunastoma żołnierzami. Jej armia dzierżyła flagę ze znakiem Ka. "Generał Kayuu, jak przypuszczam?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"To ja," odpowiedziała z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. "Podzielam, że zaszliście aż tak daleko, ale dalej już nie pójdziecie!"

"O tak?" wyzwał Benkei. "Myślisz, że nas zatrzymasz?"

"Zobaczymy, czy naprawdę potrafisz nas zatrzymać, siostro-prostytutko!" rzucił Bijon.

...

...

"J-Jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś?" zapytała Kayuu z widocznym szokiem.

"Nazwałem cię siostrą-prostytutką," powiedział Bijon, jakby to było normalne zdanie. "Czy coś jest z tym nie tak?"

*BONK!*

"Au!" jęknął Bijon, kiedy oberwał w głowę przez Drapieżnego Obrońcy Farukona. "Bracie, za co to?!"

"Za bycie idiotą, oto za co!" powiedział Farukon krótko.

"Co? Mówię tylko, że wygląda jak–"

"Nie kończ zdania, Takuya!" odciął się Zarc.

"Ty... ty ośmielasz się mnie obrażać!?" warknęła Kayuu z gniewem.

"Jeśli nie chcesz być tak nazywana, to noś coś, co nie odsłania za dużo," wskazał Benkei. Kuroki palnął otwartą dłonią o czoło hełmu.

"Nie pomagasz, chłopie," powiedział z zażenowaniem Zarc.

"Wystarczy tego! Otworzyć Ziarnokłódki, żołnierze!" rozkazała Kayuu.

"CO?!"

"Czy ona właśnie powiedziała Ziarnokłódki?!" sapnęła Aisha. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna obserwowała, jak Kayuu trzyma w dłoni Ziarnokłódkę GaoPaon, podczas gdy jej ludzie mieli kilkanaście Ziarnokłódek. Wśród nich były Ziarnokłódki Himawari, GaoKirin, a nawet kilka Ziarnokłódek Goka i Susanoo.

W powietrzu otworzyło się kilkanaście Szczelin, z których wyszło bardzo dużo Invesów Byakko, Seiryuu i Hekija, a także Lwie Invesy, Kamikiri, Komori i Yagi.

"Ech... no pięknie." westchnął Zarc.

"To nie wygląda dobrze," zaobserwował Farukon.

"Dlatego, że pewien czubek zdecydował się wygadać," powiedział Benkei, łypiąc wzrokiem Bijona.

"No daj spokój! Czy to MOJA wina?" odciął się Bijon. "Może już od początku planowała użyć Ziarnokłódki!"

"Pokłócimy się o to później! Najpierw trzeba zniszczyć te bestie!" rzucił Zarc, wyjmując Ziarnokłódkę Czerwonego Lwa. "Ale chociaż sprawdzę, co potrafią Ziarnokłódki znalezione w Lesie Helheim!"

 **GAORAIOH!**

Nad Kurokim otworzył się trójkątny portal, z którego się wyłoniła mechaniczna, czerwona głowa lwa z zielonymi oczami i żółtą grzywą, podczas gdy on zdjął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego. Od razu umieścił Ziarnokłódkę GaoRaioh w Napędzie Sengoku i zablokował ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! GAORAIOH ARMS! DOUBUTSU-OU NO HOUKOU!**

Czerwona głowa lwa opadła na ramiona Kurokiego, po czym się otworzyła i zaczęła się układać na jego ciele. Boki opadły na ramiona i uformowały się w czerwone naramienniki z trzema przyczepionymi pazurami, zaś na kolanach pojawiła się czerwona zbroja z trzema znamionami pazurów. Tył stał się czerwoną zbroją na plecy, podczas gdy sama głowa z żółtą grzywą przesunęła się do przodu. Uformowała zbroję piersiową przypominającą czerwoną głowę z żółtą grzywą. Wizjer zmienił kolor z czerwono-zielonego na w pełni zielony, podczas gdy sam hełm uzyskał złotą grzywę, unoszoną do góry przez pięć rogów: dwa szerokie po bokach hełmu, dwa mniejsze na 'skroniach' hełmu oraz jeden długi róg na czole. Całość dopełniały dwa duże czerwone czakramy, których ostrza miały doczepione lwie pazury.

"O tak... zobaczmy, co potraficie, Raioh Gwiazdy!" powiedział Zarc, kiedy rzucił bronią w Invesy i obserwował, jak okrągłe ostrza z pazurami przecinały ciała bestii z łatwością, zanim wróciły do rąk właściciela. Bestie zatrzymały się, widząc pokaz mocy okrągłych ostrzy, co pozwoliło Farukonowi na wydanie rozkazu.

"Żołnierze! Nie angażujcie się w walkę z Invesami! Zostawcie je nam! Skupcie się na wrogich żołnierzach!"

"TAK, FARUKON–SAMA!"

"W porządku, dołóżmy im!" powiedział Benkei, zamieniając miejscami swoje Ziarnokłódki.

 **SUSANOO!**

"Ej, nie zostawiaj mnie za sobą!" powiedział Bijon, również wykonując tą samą czynność.

 **GOKA!**

Zarówno Zbroja Gongen, jak i Zbroja Blast zniknęły, kiedy nad Danem i Takuyą pojawiły się dwa portale, z których wyłoniły się Zbroje Susanoo i Goka. Zdjęli stare Ziarnokłódki z Napędów, a potem włożyli w nie nowe.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **COME ON! SUSANOO ARMS! THE KOUJIN OF WA~R~!**

 **HAI~! GOKA ARMS! SURAISU, DAISU, SEIYA–HA!**

Zbroje opadły na ich ramiona i uformowały się w domyślne formy, przywołując do rąk swoich właścicieli przynależne Zbrojne Bronie.

"W porządku, trzeba to powiedzieć!" powiedział Benkei, unosząc do góry Królewskiego Łamacza. "Od początku do końca zawsze jestem gotów sprawić wam łomot!"

"Ej, to powinna być moja kwestia!" jęknął Bijon, ruszając z Benkeiem na hordę Invesów.

"Być może ja też powinienem wypróbować nową Zbroję." stwierdził Farukon, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Raptora.

 **LOCK OFF**

Potem wyjął jedną z nowych Ziarnokłódek, z pokrywą wyglądającą na niebieskiego nosorożca, po czym ją odblokował.

 **GAOSAI!**

Zbroja Raptora zniknęła, kiedy nad Farukonem otworzył się portal z niebieską sferą, która przypominała głowę nosorożca z czerwonymi ślepiami. Farukon umieścił Ziarnokłódkę GaoSai w Napędzie Sengoku i przeciął ją Ostrzem Tnącym. Główna część Ziarnokłódki ujawniła głowę nosorożca ze świecącymi się oczami, podczas gdy dolna połowa miała obrazek dwóch potężnych nóg.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! GAOSAI ARMS! SUTORAIKA NO ASHIGE!**

Nowa Zbroja GaoSai opadła na głowę Kouji'ego, zanim zaczęła się rozkładać. Boki i tył sfery przesunęły się na swoje pozycje, tworząc kolejno niebieskie naramienniki i niebieską zbroję na plecy. Przód uformował niebiesko-czarną zbroję piersiową, a hełm ze czerwonym wizjerem uzyskał gruby róg na czole. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do innych Zbroi, Zbrojne Bronie uformowały się na nogach Farukona, lekko go podnosząc. Kolana uzyskały niebieskie nagolenniki, a stopy zostały pokryte grubą i wysoką na pięć centymetrów zbroją. Zbroja na prawej nodze była czarna z pustym przedziałem, podczas gdy lewa była niebieska i miała wygląd głowy nosorożca z rogiem.

"Ojej... to ci dopiero Zbrojne Bronie mi się trafiły." zauważył Kouji, kiedy pobliski Inves rozpoczął atak. Farukon użył całej swojej siły, żeby podnieść rzekomo ciężkawe nogi i, ku jego zdziwieniu, noga ze głową nosorożca uniosła się z łatwością i kopnęła boleśnie w święte miejsce między nogami Invesa. Bestia jęknęła głośno. "No, no, no..." pomyślał Kouji, zasypując Invesa gradem wykopów, a potem solidnym kopniakiem rozwalił ją na kawałki. "Buty Sai. Szybkie, mimo wagi, i skuteczne." Potem spojrzał na zastępy Invesów i ruszył na nich, gotów im nakopać. I to dosłownie.

Benkei machnął Królewskim Łamaczem w grupę Żywiołowych Invesów. Zablokował atak Invesa Shika rękojeścią młota i skontrował bezpośrednim uderzeniem młota w twarz bestii i w klatkę piersiową.

Bijon przeciął kilkunastu Żywiołowych Invesów dookoła siebie, zanim przeturlał się na stronę, żeby uniknąć spotkania z ręką Invesa Kamikiri. Takuya odwdzięczył się, rzucając Goka Gekirinem; broń wykonała szeroki łuk i uderzyła prosto w plecy kreatury, pozbawiając ją przytomności.

W międzyczasie Kamen Rider Zarc rzucił Gwiazdą Raioh na Lwiego Invesa, przecinając kreaturę zanim broń wróciła z powrotem do właściciela. Inves Yagi próbował na niego naskoczyć, ale jeden celny blok czakramą uniemożliwił wykonanie tej czynności. Bestia ryknęła, zdenerwowana, i wycofała się, jednakże tym samym wystawiła się na kolejny atak Gwiazd Raioh, które strzeliły iskrami w Invesa Yagi. "Zobaczmy, czy unikniesz tego!" powiedział Zarc, dwukrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! GAORAIOH AU LAIT!**

Gwiazdy Raioh zaświeciły się czerwoną energią, zanim Kuroki rzucił nimi w Lwiego Invesa oraz Invesa Yagi. Otaczająca bronie aura przemieniła się w lwie pazury, która przecięły pechowe Invesy oraz powaliły na ziemię pół tuzina Żywiołowych Invesów, zanim czakramy wróciły do Zarca.

"Hmm.. nie tak to sobie planowałem, ale rezultat wyszedł na dobre," mruknął Kuroki, patrząc na swoje czakramy.

"Hej, czemu ty masz bardziej czaderskie bronie, niż ja?!" jęknął Bijon.

"Czy to naprawdę jest pora na rozmyślanie nad tym?" westchnął Kuroki, lekko zirytowany.

"Nie pozwolę, abyś mnie zdeklasował w tej kategorii!" odpowiedział Takuya, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Goka i odblokowując kolejną z motywem białego tygrysa.

 **GAOTORA!**

Zbroja Goka zniknęła, by zrobić miejsce dla Zbroi GaoTora, którą okazała się biała sfera z głową tygrysa. Takuya umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie Sengoku.

 **LOCK ON!**

Po przecięciu Ostrzem Tnącym, Ziarnokłódka GaoTora ujawniła obraz białego tygrysa z otwartą paszczą, podczas gdy druga przecięta połowa miała obraz potrójnych katar.

 **HAI! GAOTORA ARMS! TORAORA, GEKIDO, SEIYA–HA!**

Metalowa głowa tygrysa spadła na ramiona Bijona, tworząc Zbroję. Tył był biało srebrny, bez żadnych dodatków, podczas gdy naramienniki i zbroja piersiowa miały kształt tygrysiej głowy ze żółtymi ślepiami. Hełm stał się biały, ze żółtym wizjerem i trzema rogami skręconymi do tyłu. Ręce były pokryte dużymi rękawicami, z których wysunęło się sześć ostrzy, po trzy na rękawicę, przypominające wydłużone pazury tygrysa.

"Nieźle, jak Pazury Tora OOO... ale chyba nazwę je Tora Katary!" powiedział Takuya, patrząc na siebie z satysfakcją.

Przygotowując swoje Tora Katary, Takuya ruszył z zaskakującą prędkością w stronę Invesa Byakko. Błyskawicznie zaczął zadawać ostre ciosy pazurami, zanim wykonał podniebny hak, który wysłał Invesa w powietrze. Takuya wydał z siebie tygrysi okrzyk, ponownie przypuszczając atak. Jak ekspert w sztuce Kenpo, w walkach wymagających szybkości i pięści był mistrzem. Inves Byakko podniósł się na nogi, ale Takuya był szybszy i machnął obydwiema potrójnymi Tora Katarami. Iskry poleciały z pancerza Invesa, który boleśnie upadł na ziemię.

"I jak ci się to podoba?!" zadrwił Takuya. Byakko podniósł się na nogi, wydając z siebie krótki ryk w odpowiedzi. "Oh, chcesz jeszcze kawałek mnie? Nie ma sprawy; zaserwuję ci całą porcję!" powiedział Bijon, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym raz.

 **HAI~! GAOTORA SQUASH!**

Energia skupiona w obydwóch Tora Katarach zmieniła się w długie pazury. Bijon ruszył w stronę Invesa i z rykiem tygrysa przeciął pancerz bestii, wysyłając Invesa Byakko wysoko w górę, zanim bestia wybuchła. "Juhuu! Uwielbiam te pazurki!" zapiał głośno Bijon.

"Takuya, wiesz że to nie jest konkurs na najbardziej czadową broń?" powiedział retorycznie Zarc.

"Kogo to obchodzi?! Moje nowe Zbrojne Bronie rządzą!" chełpił się Bijon.

"Hej, nie macie nic przeciwko temu, że i ja wproszę się na imprę?" zapytał Benkei, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Susanoo i otwierając Ziarnokłódkę GaoWani, Ziarnokłódkę z motywem czarnego aligatora.

 **GAOWANI!**

Nad głową Benkeia uformował się trójkątny portal, z którego wyłoniła czarna, owalna sfera z licznymi wypustkami, przypominająca głowę aligatora. Dan zamienił Ziarnokłódkę Susanoo ze Ziarnokłódką GaoWani, zanim ją przeciął Ostrzem Tnącym. Górna połowa ukazywała obraz głowy aligatora, a dolna połowa wygiętą szablę w kształcie ogona aligatora.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **COME ON! GAOWANI ARMS! BOURYOKU HANTA~!**

Zamknięta forma Zbroi GaoWani opadła na ramiona Benkeia, rozdzielając się na części. Od kolan w dół nogi były pokryte czarną lekką zbroją, przypominającą krokodylowe łuski, podczas gdy tył sfery stał się czarną skórzaną zbroją na plecy. Boki sfery przetransformowały się w czarne naramienniki, a zbroją piersiową była mechaniczna głowa aligatora, skierowana pyskiem w dół. Czarny hełm otrzymał czerwony wizjer i pomarańczową osłonkę na usta. Lewa ręka wyglądała normalnie, podczas gdy na prawej była czarna zbroja, od łokcia do dłoni, która była zakończona długim aligatorowym ogonem.

"Święty Jazzie, aligatorowy ogon zwany Biczem Wani? Poważnie?" zapytał się Benkei, lekko zdumiony wyglądem Zbrojnej Broni. Lecz nie miał czasu nad tym rozmyślać, gdyż Inves Kamakiri miał wobec niego plany. Dan od razu machnął ogonem, strącając Invesa na ziemię. Zaczął mocno uderzać Biczem Wani, a każde uderzenie generowało fioletową falę energii, która uderzała w cel. Inves Hekija i Inves Oushiza próbowali wspólnie uderzyć bezpośrednio w Benkeia, ale wtedy głowa aligatora, działająca jako zbroja piersiowa, podniosła się do pozycji poziomej i paszczą złapała ręce Invesów. Nawet sam Dan był zaskoczony.

"Kurka wodna!" jęknął głośno Dan, zszokowany świadomością, że zbroja była żywa. Patrzył, jak mechaniczna głowa aligatora otwierała i zamykała paszczę, gryząc ręce Invesów. Dan wtedy użył Bicza Wani i zaczął nim walić w głowy Invesów Hekija i Oushiza. Invesy zaryczały, zirytowane, kiedy głowa aligatora otworzyła paszczę i wypuściła strumień energii, który wysłał dwoje pechowych Invesów prosto na grupkę Żywiołowych Invesów. "Ugryźliście więcej, nie mogliście przeżuć, co?" zadrwił Benkei, trzy razy używając Ostrza Tnącego.

 **COME ON! GAOWANI SPARKING!**

Bicz Wani się wyprostował i odłączył się od prawej ręki Dana, po czym umieścił się w otwartej paszczy głowy aligatora, która zaczęła zbierać energię. "To zaboli was bardziej, niż mnie~!" stwierdził nonszalancko Dan, kiedy po nagromadzeniu energii, głowa Aligatora wystrzeliła Bicz Wani niczym pocisk spowity pomarańczową energią. Bicz uderzył prosto w Invesy, doprowadzając do eksplozji, która pochłonęła całą grupę Żywiołowych Invesów, a także dwoje pechowych, którzy wcześniej zostali ugryzieni przez głowę aligatora.

"No i to właśnie nazywam udaną potańcówką!" szczerzył się Dan.

"Niezły finisz!" pochwalił go Kuroki, lecz nagle jego umysł zaczął krzyczeć, żeby się odsunął.

"Jesteś mój!" krzyknęła Kayuu, uderzając toporem. Kuroki odskoczył, unikając nieprzyjemnego spotkania z jej ostrym narzędziem. "Jeśli chcesz przejść przez Przełęcz Shisui, najpierw musisz przejść po moim trupie!"

"Da się to załatwić!" odgryzł się Zarc, zachowując dystans. "Kiedy przejmiemy tą przełęcz, to samo zrobimy ze Przełęczą Hulao, a Tōtaku zapłaci za swoje zbrodnie!"

"Ty nic nie wiesz o Tōtaku–sama!" krzyknęła Kayuu, biegnąc w kierunku Zarca.

"Ah tak!?" odpowiedział Zarc, rzucając w nią Gwiazdami Raioh. Kayuu odtrąciła je swoim toporem, podczas gdy Kuroki dobrał Szablę Musou i sparował jej atak. "Więc co powinienem wiedzieć o niej? Ta ziemia i tak już jest niestabilna, a ona tylko dolewa oliwy do ognia! Nie pozwolę jej robić to, co jej się podoba!"

"ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Ty nic nie wiesz!" krzyknęła Kayuu, ponownie atakując, ale tym razem jej topór napotkał na swej drodze Księżycowe Ostrze Zielonego Smoka.

"Aisha!" powiedział Zarc.

"Pozwól mi tobie pomóc, Zarc–sama," powiedziała Aisha, odpychając Kayuu. "W pojedynkę nie masz szans."

"Nh... okej, to ostrożnie! Ta kobieta to twarda sztuka!" zgodził się Kuroki.

"A ty co za jedna?" zmarszczyła brwi Kayuu.

"Nazywam się Kan'u Unchou! Pierwszy wasal Smoczego Herolda Niebios, Kurokiego Kazakiri! Posiadaczka Księżycowego Ostrza Zielonego Smoka!"

"Więc to ty jesteś tą słynną Kan'u Unchou," stwierdziła Kayuu z uśmieszkiem. "Będziesz dobrym trofeum, kiedy dodam cię do listy ludzi, których zrównam z ziemią."

"Dużo gadasz. Zobaczmy, czy równie dobrze potrafisz walczyć z dwoma przeciwnikami!" odpowiedziała Aisha, trzymając broń w gotowości.

"No to dawaj!" ryknęła Kayuu, ruszając do ataku. Kayuu zablokowała szybki wymach Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka Aishy i odwzajemniła się szybkim cięciem, którego generał Kan'u łatwo uniknęła. Kuroki ruszył na Kayuu, robiąc wymach Szablą Musou. Srebrnowłosa dziewczyna cofnęła się do tyłu, unikając ataku, ale Zarc błyskawicznie podążył za nią i zaatakował szybkimi ciosami, które Kayuu z trudem zdołała je zablokować. Sparowała jeden z ataków Szabli Musou i była gotów na kontratak, kiedy Aisha zaczęła atakować, zmuszając Kayuu do wycofania się. Srebrnowłosa adwersarka warknęła niczym dzikie zwierzę i zaszarżowała ze niebywałą wściekłością.

"GIŃCIE!"

Aisha i Kuroki przetoczyli się na stronę, unikając ataku, a Kuroki szybko użył Szabli Musou w Trybie Blastera, strzelając do Kayuu. Kobieta uniknęła, ale przez to wystawiła się na atak Aishy. Czarnowłosa generał nie zmarnowała chwili na atak, uderzając w Kayuu seriami cięć. Aisha wykonała horyzontalne cięcie, by potem zaatakować pionowym cięciem. Kayuu ponownie odskoczyła, ale tym samym dała czas Kurokiemu na zajście jej od tyłu z gotowym Ryukenem i Szablą Musou.

"Teraz!" krzyknął Kuroki, wykonując cios.

Kayuu zacisnęła zęby, kiedy była zmuszona zablokować jego atak trzonkiem halabardy. Sparowała cios Ryukenem, ale Szabla Musou była już gotowa do zadania ataku. Szybko przechyliła głowę, unikając śmiercionośnego ciosu, chociaż krawędź miecza zrobił małą szramę na jej policzku i przeciął kilka jej loków. Zamarła, kiedy odczuła uderzenie, ale znów opuściła gardę: Kuroki kopnął ją w brzuch, kiedy była rozproszona.

"Mam cię," powiedział Kuroki, ciężko dysząc.

"Ergh..." jęknęła Kayuu, trzymając się brzucha, przez co upuściła broń.

"Zarc–sama, wykończmy ją!" powiedziała Aisha.

"Nie," zaprzeczył Zarc. "Potrzebujemy jej żywą."

"Dlaczego chcesz ją żywą? Ona jest generałem wroga!"

"Mam do niej kilka pytań, zwłaszcza te dotyczące tego, skąd wzięła te Ziarnokłódki," odpowiedział Kuroki, patrząc na Kayuu.

"Nie..." warknęła Kayuu, stojąc na trzęsących się nogach. Łypnęła zabójczym wzrokiem w Kurokiego i Aishę. "Nie myślcie, że już wygraliście! Jeszcze stoję na nogach!"

"Po prostu się poddaj, Kayuu!" powiedział Kuroki.

"Nigdy!" odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa adwersarka, wyciągając z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę, ale zanim zdołała zrobić cokolwiek, strzał ze Szabli Musou zniszczył Ziarnokłódkę. "Co?!" sapnęła Kayuu.

"Czy teraz się poddasz?" zapytał się Zarc, wskazując Ryukenem na jej gardło.

"Nie poddam się NIKOMU!" wrzasnęła Kayuu, gdy próbowała udusić Zarca, lecz wówczas Aisha uderzyła ręką w szyję. Srebrnowłosa kobieta padła na ziemię, nieprzytomna.

"Dzięki za pomoc, Aisha," rzekł Kuroki.

"Nie ma problemu, Zarc–sama," odparła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Kuroki potem spojrzał na armię wroga, która była zszokowana, widząc, że jej generał padł.

"Was Generał przegrał bitwę!" rzucił Zarc. "Bronie na ziemię i oddajcie nam wasze Ziarnokłódki!"

"Słyszeliście go! Odłóżcie broń!" zażądała Aisha.

Jeden po drugim, żołnierze wrogiej armii upuszczali bronie, a ci którzy użyli Ziarnokłódek zamknęli je, w wyniku czego wytworzone przez nie portale się zamykały.

"Aisha, niech nasi ich zwiążą. Właśnie wróg stał się naszym jeńcem wojennym," rozkazał Zarc.

"Jak sobie życzysz," ukłoniła się w odpowiedzi Aisha.

* * *

Po związaniu poddających się żołnierzy i Kayuu, zjednoczone armie zabrały wszystkich z powrotem do obozu sojuszu. Z 8000 żołnierzy, którymi dowodziło czterech Riderów, zginęło około 2500. Inne frakcje nie miały aż tak wielkich strat, raczej gdzie około kilkuset. Zaś armia Tōtaku straciła aż 22800 żołnierzy, zanim się poddała.

Po powrocie, czterech Riderów spotkało się z przywódcami i strategami w głównym namiocie w celu omówienia stoczonej bitwy.

"No... to było niespodziewane," powiedział Dan, drapiąc tył swojej głowy.

"Taa. Nie sądziłem, że armia Tōtaku położyła swoje łapy na Ziarnokłódkach," westchnął w odpowiedzi Kuroki. "Jak im się je udało zdobyć?"

"Lepsze pytanie powinno brzmieć "kto je im dał?"" dodał Kouji, marszcząc brwi. "Wszyscy wiemy, że Ziarnokłódki można zebrać tylko w jednym miejscu, a nasza czwórka jest jedyną grupą, która ma dostęp do Lasu Helheim."

"Jeśli tak, to by oznaczało..." przerwał Takuya, już nie lubiąc odpowiedzi.

"...że Rider współpracuje z wrogiem," dokończył z grymasem Kuroki.

"To są jeszcze inni Riderzy poza wami?" zapytała Sonsaku.

"Tak. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie ci, o których myślę." odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Ci kto?" spytała się Sousou.

"Poza nami jest jeszcze kilkunastu innych Riderów. Czterech innych Riderów Sengoku i trzech Riderów Genezy," wyjaśnił Kouji. "Różnica tkwi w rodzaju Napędów, które posiadamy. Riderzy Sengoku używają Napędów Sengoku jak my, podczas gdy Riderzy Genezy wykorzystują Napęd Genezy."

"A jaka różnica jest między tymi dwoma pasami?" zapytała się Sonken z ciekawością.

"Napędy Sengoku działają ze standardowymi Ziarnokłódkami, podczas gdy Napędy Genezy używają specjalnych Ziarnokłódek, zwanymi Ziarnokłódkami Energii. Ziarnokłódki Energii, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, produkują więcej energii i tworzą potężniejsze zbroje. Bronie Energii są bardziej potężne, niż jakiekolwiek Zbrojne Bronie, jakie my używamy," odpowiedział Kuroki, zanim spojrzał z ciekawością na Kouji'ego. "Sempai, wnioskuję, że i Ziarnokłódki Energii uległy transformacji, kiedy przybyliśmy do Chin, prawda?"

"Dokładnie." odpowiedział Kouji, wyjmując z kurtki Napęd Genezy. Był on czerwony z jedną dźwignią w ustalonym położeniu po lewej stronie i z dźwignią po prawej stronie. Rdzeń znajdował się na środku Napędu z kilkoma półprzezroczystymi rurkami, które łączyły się ze szklanym słojem znajdującym się pod rdzeniem. Następnie Kouji wyjął inną Ziarnokłódkę, lecz ta miała przezroczystą powłokę i obraz ciemnoniebieskiej głowy ptaka ze złotym dziobem i jednym sensorem optycznym.

"Ten pas to Napęd Genezy," powiedział Kouji, wskazując na Napęd, zanim potem wskazał na Ziarnokłódkę Energii. "A ta Ziarnokłódka to przykład Ziarnokłódki Energii, Ziarnokłódka Raptora Ulti-Energii."

"Ziarnokłódka Raptora Ulti-Energii?" powtórzył Dan.

"Tak. Pozwala mi na wykorzystanie potężnej zbroi jednego z najpotężniejszych Drapieżnych Nalotów." odpowiedział Kouji.

"Wygląda inaczej, niż inne Ziarnokłódki." zauważyła Sonsaku.

"To dlatego, że Ziarnokłódki Energii są stworzone przez ludzi." odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Przez ludzi, powiadasz?" zainteresowała się Sousou. Dan skinął głową.

"Z odpowiednią technologią i narzędziami jest możliwa replikacja Ziarnokłódki i uczynienia je potężniejszymi, niż zwykle."

"Ale nie sądzę, żeby teraz to było możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę obecną epokę," dokończył Takuya.

"Ziarnokłódki Energii zawsze mają Rangę S. To znaczy, że mają większą moc od Ziarnokłódek, jakie w ogóle posiadamy." dodał Kuroki.

"Hmm..." powiedziała z zainteresowaniem Sousou.

"Czy możemy zobaczyć demonstrację tej nowej mocy?" spytała się Sonsaku.

"Czemu nie." wzruszył ramionami Kouji. "Ale lepiej dajcie mi trochę więcej miejsca."

Wszyscy zebrani poszli za jego sugestią, kiedy Kouji wstał. Umieścił Napęd Genezy na talii i wtedy wokół niej pojawił się srebrny metalowy pas. Odblokował Ziarnokłódkę Raptora Ulti-Energii, "Henshin."

 **RAPTOR ULTI-ENERGY!**

Ziarnokłódka zagrała krótką melodię techno, kiedy nad głową Kouji'ego pojawiła się Szczelina, z której wyłoniła się sfera. Przypominała Zbroję Raptora, ale była bardziej czarno-złota z dodatkowymi złotymi panelami po bokach. Kouji umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Rdzeniu Napędu i zablokował ją.

 **LOCK... ON!**

Rozległ się niski, pulsujący dźwięk, zanim sempai pchnął Kompresor, żeby otworzyć Ziarnokłódkę. W przeciwieństwie do standardowych Ziarnokłódek, ta rozdzieliła się na trzy części, ujawniając herb z dwoma wystylizowanymi literami "RR".

 **SODA!**

Czerwony 'sok' przepłynął przez półprzezroczyste rury do szklanego słoja zwanego Kapsułą Koncentracyjną, wypełniając ją do pełna.

 **RAPTOR ULTI-ENERGY ARMS!**

Reszta muzyki techno zagrała, kiedy zamknięta forma Zbroi Ulti-Energii Raptora spadła na głowę Kouji'ego i utworzyła biały kombinezon ze ciemnoniebieskimi akcentami. Zbroja się otworzyła, ujawniając ciemnoniebieski hełm ze złotą osłonką na usta i czerwonym wizjerem oraz z parą złotych rogów po bokach hełmu. Boki sfery stały się naramiennikami o futurystycznie militarnym wyglądzie, tył stał się ciemnoniebieską zbroją na plecy z doczepionymi ciemnoniebieskimi skrzydłami ze złotymi 'piórami'. Wokół talii Kouji'ego pojawiło się pięć ciemnoniebiesko-złotych płyt, które przypominał wydłużone folgi, a zbroja piersiowa również była ciemnoniebiesko-złota ze parą czerwonych sfer znajdujących się w okolicach ramion i ze szklaną sferą, pod którą znajdował się symbol Drapieżnego Nalotu. Całość dopełniał czerwony futurystyczny łuk, zwany Dźwiękową Strzałą.

"Farukon Ulti, gotowy!" zadeklarował Kouji, obracając w dłoni Dźwiękową Strzałą.

"Ara!" powiedziała Sonsaku, patrząc z bliska na Farukona Ulti. "Wygląda niesamowicie!"

"A więc to tak wygląda odpowiednik Zangetsu Shin, co?" powiedział z zainteresowaniem Kuroki.

"Na to wygląda." przytaknął Farukon Ulti. "Czuję w bardzo silny i wszechstronny. Jako, że Ziarnokłódki Energii wykorzystują 100 procent mocy, żeby uformować Zbroję, nie posiadają osobistej Zbrojnej Broni, więc jako główną bronią jest Dźwiękowa Strzała, która działa jako broń biała lub dystansowa. Z powodu mocy, użyję jej jako karty atutowej."

"Hmmmmmmmm..." powiedziała Sousou, kiedy Kouji zamknął Ziarnokłódkę i wrócił do cywilnej formy.

"Cóż z pewnością to dałoby nam przewagę." skomentowała Sonken.

"To prawda, ale dopóki mój Napęd Sengoku nie stanie się bezużyteczny, nie wykorzystam Napędu Genezy." powiedział Kouji.

"Tak przypuszczam." wzruszyła ramionami Sonsaku.

"W każdym razie teraz, kiedy przejęliśmy Przełęcz Shisui, możemy przenieść naszą armię do tej twierdzy. Wykorzystamy zapasy i broń naszych przeciwników, a potem, kiedy nasi żołnierze odpoczną, ruszymy w kierunku Przełęczy Hulao." zasugerował Kuroki.

"Nie ma sprawy," pokiwał głową Kouji.

"Zarządzam godzinę przerwy, potem zaplanujemy atak na Przełęcz Hulao. Do tego czasu możecie odpocząć," powiedział Kuroki, na co inni dowódcy skinęli głowami i opuścili namiot. Kuroki westchnął, przeglądając mapę. Nie dawała mu spokoju myśl, że wróg miał w zanadrzu Ziarnokłódki, a to by oznaczało, że Rider współpracował z wrogiem. Powoli zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem obecność tego tajemniczego Ridera nie jest jakoś związana ze rządami Tōtaku. Starał się sobie wmówić, że to niemożliwe.

...

...

A może możliwe?

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 7 completed! Sorry for little changes, but I find out Kamen Rider Blast with Blast Lockseed sounds a bit weird. So I decided to change Takuya's Kamen Rider name from 'Blast' on 'Bijon' (as 'Vision'), while Blast Lockseed remains unchanged. But I may assure this will be permament change. But let's return on main track: Riders and Alliance managed take over a Shisui Pass and used four auxiliary Lockseeds to defeat an Inves horde.

* GaoRaioh Arms here are based on Red Lion Wildzord from Power Rangers Wild Force (a GaoRaioh helmet is based on Wild Force Megazord's head)  
* GaoSai Arms here are based on Rhino Wildzord and Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode (for now they're only Arms focusing on legs, than on hands)  
* GaoTora Arms here are based on White Tiger Wildzord (Arms are a recolored version of Tora Claws from Kamen Rider OOO)  
* GaoWani Arms here are based on Alligator Wildzord (though Arms is based on alligator tail used by Zyuoh The World after Great Instincts Awakened)  
* Melon Energy Arms here appear as Falcon Ulti-Energy Arms (based on Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon, but since Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V wasn't dubbed in Poland, I've decide to call a Raidraptor as "Drapieżny Nalot". And his core image it's a Raidraptor crest.)

* Farukon's announcement "Kakumei no Shugeki" it's a "Raid of the Revolution".  
* Gaim GaoRaioh Arms announcement "Doubutsu-ou no Houkou" it's a "Roar of Animal King".  
* Bijon Goka Arms announcement "Suraisu, Daisu" it's a "Slice, dice".  
* Bijon GaoTora Arms announcement "Toraora, Gekido" it's a "Toraora, loose the temper".  
* Zangetsu GaoSai Arms announcement "Sutaraika no Ashige" it's a "Kick of Striker".  
* Baron GaoWani Arms announcement "Bouryoku Hanta" it's a "Violent Hunter".

I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures. So... read, think and review ^.^


	8. Handlarz Ziarnokłódkami!

**Rozdział 8** \- _Handlarz Ziarnokłódkami!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter and other ones.

* * *

" _Wiem, że czasem sprawy nie idą zgodnie z planem, ale to już przegięcie._ " mruknął mentalnie Kuroki, starając trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy. Niedawno wysłał wiadomość do Enshō i jej armii, żeby wszystko przenieśli do nowej bazy w Przełęczy Shisui. Miał zamiar szybko ją przygotować, żeby potem ruszyć na Przełęcz Hulao. Jednakże, jej oraz reszcie armii zajęło to cały dzień, żeby się przeprowadzić. Dzięki temu wróg mógłby ufortyfikować i podwoić obronę w Przełęczy.

Nie marnując czasu, zwołał naradę żeby omówić plan na następną walkę. Na szczęście Sonsaku–dono wysłała zwiadowców do Przełęczy Hulao i po kilku godzinach wrócili z wiadomościami. Teraz Kuroki miał pewność, że nie będą atakować na ślepo.

Wewnątrz namiotu Kurokiego, atmosfera w powietrzu była tak napięta, że mogłaby udusić każdego zwyczajnego człowieka. Powód był taki, że praktycznie wszyscy patrzyli na przyczynę opóźnionego grafiku: Enshō. Egoistyczna watażka kręciła się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Starała się wyglądać dumnie i wyniośle, ale to dawało raczej mało oczekiwane skutki.

"Enshō...," powiedział Kuroki, przerywając ciszę i patrząc na blondynkę. "Myślałem, że już zaplanowaliśmy, że po przejęciu Przełęczy Shisui zaatakujemy w tym samym dniu Przełęcz Hulao. Ale dzięki tobie jesteśmy o cały dzień do tyłu. Więc słucham. Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?"

"Um, nh... cóż..." powiedziała nerwowo Enshō, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu.

"Tak, powiedz nam. Czemu tak długo zwlekałaś?" uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Sousou.

"Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy napięty harmonogram? Im dłużej to odwlekamy, nasi wrogowie stają się silniejsi," stwierdziła Sonsaku ze zmarszczonym czołem. "A jeśli tak się stanie, stracimy też naszych ludzi i ważne zasoby, jakie potrzebujemy żeby obalić Luoyang."

"Ja... cóż, no..." próbowała powiedzieć Enshō, ale żadne słowo nie uciekło z jej ust.

"No, o co chodzi?" zapytał się Kouji.

"Czy to tak ciężko jest odpowiedzieć?" dodał Takuya.

"Tak, to naprawdę nie trwa długo," powiedział Dan.

"Jeśli nam zaraz nie odpowiesz, nie będę miał wyboru. Będę cię musiał aresztować za niesubordynację i zaniedbanie obowiązków." powiedział stanowczo Kuroki.

"Co!? Nie możesz tego zrobić!" sapnęła Enshō.

"Owszem, może. Kazakiri ma tu obecnie najwyższą rangę jako Naczelny Dowódca tego Sojuszu," powiedziała Sousou.

"No to zaczniesz gadać, czy nie?!" dodał Takuya.

"Okej! Okej! Będę mówić!" krzyknęła Enshō.

"Najwyższy czas..." westchnął Dan.

"No to słuchamy. Dlaczego opóźniłaś nasz harmonogram?" zapytał Kouji.

"No..." zastanawiała się Enshō przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała, "...kiedy strzegliśmy obozu, to... uhm...,"

"Invesy zaatakowały nasz obóz!" przerwała nagle Ganryou.

"Doprawdy?" powiedział Kuroki z sceptycyzmem.

"Myślisz, że damy się na to nabrać?" zapytał się Dan.

"Nie, poważne! To prawda!" błagała Ganryou.

"Tak, było ich tylko kilka, zabrało nam połowę naszej armii, żeby ich pokonać!" dodała Bunshuu. "Byliśmy zmęczeni, kiedy w końcu się ich pozbyliśmy!"

"A macie jakiś dowód na to, że Invesy faktycznie zaatakowały wasz obóz?" zapytał Kouji.

"D-Dowód? No, chyba... uhm..." zawahała się Ganryou.

"O ile dalej chcemy je przesłuchiwać, na razie mamy inne sprawy." powiedziała Shuyuu. "Takie ja przeformułowanie naszych planów, które nie wypaliły dzięki... niewyjaśnionym okolicznościom. Później podyskutujemy o problemie Enshō i jej armii."

"Racja," przytaknął Kuroki, masując skronie. "Ktoś ma jakiś plan?"

"Uważam, że tak," powiedziała Shuuyu. "Zaatakujemy Przełęcz Hulao w kilku falach."

"Rozwiń myśl, Shuuyu–san."

"Podzielimy naszą armię na kilka fal, żeby atakować jedna po drugiej. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość naszych żołnierzy, jak i prawdopodobieństwo obrony Przełęczy, powinniśmy się podzielić na cztery fale, a każda z nich będzie mieć inne zadanie. Pierwsza fala zadziała jako wabik, żeby zwabić wroga. Druga fala będzie wsparciem dla pierwszej i wspólnie będą utrzymywać swoją pozycję. Trzecia fala dołączy do walki po drugiej i będzie grać rolę wsparcia dalekiego zasięgu na pierwszej i drugiej fali, jak i również jako dodatkowe wzmocnienie. Czwarta i ostatnia fala zada decydujący cios osłabionej Armii Tōtaku." wyjaśniła Shuuyu, po czym spojrzała na Kurokiego, poprawiając okulary. "Co o tym myślisz, Kazakiri–dono?"

"Hmmmmmm..." zastanowił się nastolatek nad pomysłem. "Myślę, że to może się udać."

"Brzmi wiarygodnie." zgodziła się Shuri.

"Funkcjonalne i pozwoli nam zaadaptować się do każdej sytuacji, łącznie do tych nieoczekiwanych," pokiwała głową Sousou.

"Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Shuu Uczciwej, hmm?" zauważył Dan.

"Dziękuję za twoje miłe słowa, Masato-dono," odpowiedziała Shuuyu z małym uśmiechem.

"Teraz musimy zadecydować, który z nas poprowadzi pierwszą falę," powiedział Kouji z zamyślonym spojrzeniem. "Ale nie możemy wysłać Riderów na pierwszy ogień."

"Wróg zapewne będzie mieć gotową taktykę na to, dzięki pewnej... pomocy," skomentowała Jun'iku, łypiąc wzrokiem Enshō.

"Czy możecie w końcu ze mnie zejść!?" odcięła się Enshō z irytacją.

"Tak czy owak, przedyskutujemy szczegóły rano. Na razie musimy odpocząć." westchnął Kuroki.

"Jak dla mnie bomba," odparł Dan, lekko masując szyję. "Chłopie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że czekanie jest takie wyczerpujące."

"Na stres raczej nie ma lekarstwa," odparł Kouji z uśmiechem.

"Stres jest też wrogiem. Może przesłaniać twój zdrowy rozsądek," poradziła Sonsaku.

"Tak, też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Jeśli to wszystko, przyjaciele, to życzę wam dobrej nocy," powiedział Kuroki, zamykając naradę.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Masked HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Raptora oraz Blast. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Bijon. Takuya, jako Bijon, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Tōtaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Gonga i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zsyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Bijon, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Kilkanaście godzin później...

Ranek nadszedł, a słońce wstało. Jego światła przebiły się przez szczeliny wejścia do namiotu, uderzając w oczy Kurokiego i budząc go. Czarnowłosy nastolatek usiadł na prowizorycznym łóżku, wyciągając się i ziewając, aby się rozluźnić. Parę minut później podczas rozgrzewania się pewna osoba przykuła mu uwagę. Tą osobą była Bachou, brązowowłosa dziewczyna, która akurat szczotkowała konie. Nastolatek z uśmiechem postanowił przywitać córkę Batou.

"Dzień dobry, Bachou–san."

Nastolatka przerwała szczotkowanie koni, odwracając się. "Ah, Kazakiri–sama! Dzień dobry!"

"Wygląda na to, że wcześnie wstałaś," powiedział Kuroki.

"Tak, to nawyk, którego nauczył mnie mój ojciec," odpowiedziała Bachou.

Kuroki skinął głową, patrząc na trzy konie, którymi się zajmowała. "Są twoje?"

"Tak, są," uśmiechnęła się Bachou, głaszcząc jednego z koni. "Mój ojciec mi je podarował kilka lat temu."

"Rozumiem," odpowiedział Kuroki, również głaszcząc konia. "Muszą mieć szczęście, że mają taką opiekuńczą osobę jak ty jako swoją panią."

Bachou zarumieniła się i szybko odparła, "Są moimi przyjaciółmi, Kazakiri-sama."

"Wybacz, przyjaciółmi," poprawił się Kuroki.

Bachou uśmiechnęła się, "Więc co cię tu sprowadza?"

"Cóż, jak sama widzisz, dopiero co się obudziłem." powiedział czarnowłosy nastolatek. "A widząc, że na razie nie mam nic do roboty, mógłbym ci pomóc w opiece nad twoimi końmi?"

"Naprawdę?" zapytała się Bachou, zaskoczona.

"Czy to naprawdę zaskakujące, że to mówię?" spojrzał na nią pytająco Kuroki.

"T-Tak, znaczy, jesteś królem," odpowiedziała Bachou. Kuroki zachichotał.

"Ach, to. Wiesz, że zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, byłem tylko normalnym dzieciakiem?"

"Cóż, po tym co powiedziałeś wczoraj, powiedziałabym, że nie jesteś normalny."

"Może. Ale naprawdę jestem tylko normalnym człowiekiem. Wolę, żeby nasze relacje były swobodne." odparł Kuroki, po czym się zarumienił. "Z-Znaczy profesjonalne relacje, nie relacje _tego_ rodzaju!" poprawił się szybko nastolatek.

"W porządku, Kazakiri–sama," odpowiedziała Bachou, również z rumieńcem na twarzy. "Uhm, znaczy, ty już masz Kan'u–san, prawda?"

Kuroki niemal upadł na ziemię, zaskoczony. "C-Co to ma niby znaczyć?"

"Co? Czy to nie prawda?" zapytała się Bachou, zdezorientowana.

"K–Kan'u–san i ja n-nie mamy takiej relacji! Nasze relacje są ściśle profesjonalne!" jęknął Kuroki.

Bachou przechyliła głowę na bok, kiedy na jej twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek. "Oh? Czyż nie nazwałeś jej zwykle jej prawdziwym imieniem?"

"T–To...!" jęknął Kuroki, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, kiedy nagle koń ugryzł brzeg spódnicy Bachou.

* * *

"Ow..." jęknął Kuroki, przykładając paczkę lodu blisko do swojego opuchniętego oka. Pech chciał, żeby jeden z koni, którymi zajmowała się Bachou, zaczął gryźć brzeg jej spódnicy, odsłaniając przy tym jej uda i majtki. Kuroki od razu się odwrócił, a Bachou szarpała się z koniem. Zwierzę w końcu ją puściło, ale za to jej spódnica była krótsza, niż zwykle. No i oczywiście zdołała zauważyć, że Kuroki patrzył gdzie indziej, co zdradziło Bachou iż widział jej bieliznę, więc lewym prostym przywaliła mu w oko.

Dan zachichotał, "Wow, chłopie, jesteś odważny."

"Zamknij się..." mruknął Kuroki. "Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem taki..."

"Ty to masz szczęście, kolego," powiedział Dan, klepiąc Kurokiego po ramieniu. "Dobra robota! Teraz jesteś o krok bliżej bycia prawdziwym mężczyzną."

"Spoważniej, durniu!" warknął Kuroki, zirytowany. "Nh... a tak w ogóle, to jakim cudem trafiłeś do Sousou? Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś..."

"Cóż... to długa historia." odparł Dan.

* * *

 **Wspomnienia**

 _"Uuuhhh... spisał ktoś numer tego wozu?" jęknął Dan, lekko potrząsając głową. Zauważył, że był w pokoju. I to w bardzo bogatym pokoju, który ciężko jest zdobyć w starożytnych Chinach. Łóżko, w którym był Dan, było całkiem wygodne i ciepłe. "Hmm... nie przypominam sobie, żebym był w takim pokoju." zauważył Dan, kiedy coś jeszcze przykuło jego uwagę: pusty Napęd Sengoku z Ziarnokłódkami, które nigdy wcześniej nie widział, na stoliku z szufladami koło łóżka._

 _"Dziwne... nie pamiętam takich Ziarnokłódek..." mruknął Dan, biorąc do ręki Ziarnokłódkę ze żółtą maską i czerwonymi goglami. Wówczas nagle przed oczami Dana ujawniła się przez sekundę wizja. I wtedy nagle zrozumiał, co trzyma w ręce. "Ta Ziarnokłódka... to chyba inna wersja Barona." zauważył Dan, po czym spojrzał na Ziarnokłódkę z czarną maską i niebieskimi goglami i na Ziarnokłódkę wyglądającą jak zmodyfikowana wersja Różanego Napastnika. "Coś... coś się zmieniło..." mruknął nastolatek, kiedy wówczas otworzyły się drzwi. Jedna z wchodzących dziewczyn miała blond włosy, a wokół niej unosiła się woń pewności i obecności, która żądała szacunku od innych. Dziewczyna po lewej miała krótkie, srebrno-niebieskie włosy, a dziewczyna po prawej długie czarne włosy i obydwie patrzyły na Dana z dystansem._

 _"Widać, że się obudziłeś," powiedziała blondynka._

 _"Rozumiem, że to wy mnie tu przynieśliście?" zapytał się wstępnie Dan._

 _"Zgadza się. Znalazłam cię ostatniej nocy w ogrodzie mojego zamku. Byłeś nieprzytomny, wraz z tymi rzeczami koło ciebie."_

 _"Chwila moment, w ogrodzie twojego zamku?"_

 _"Tak jest." rzekła blondynka. "Nazywam się Sousou Motoku, władczyni Gi, a wkrótce władczyni całych Chin."_

 _Zapadła cisza, kiedy Dan podniósł trzęsący się palec na dziewczynę, która nazywała się Sousou Motoku, "T-Ty jesteś S–Sousou Motoku z Sou Gi?" wyjąkał Dan._

 _"Zgadza się," potwierdziła blondynka skinięciem głowy, po czym spojrzała na niego krytycznym spojrzeniem. "Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że ktoś taki jak ty jest jednym z Heroldów Niebios."_

 _"H-Herold Niebios?" zamrugał Dan, zdezorientowany. "C-Co to dokładnie jest?"_

 _"Posiadasz ten sam sprzęt, co Smoczy Herold Niebios z Zhuo... Zaraz, jak mu było na imię?"_

 _"Kuroki Kazariki, znany też jako Zarc, Karin–sama," odpowiedziała niebieska dziewczyna._

 _"Łał, łał, łał, wróć no!" powiedział Dan, przerywając im. "Kuroki jest Zarc'em?! Nie Kamen Riderem Gaim?!"_

 _"Ta, słyszałam plotki, jak mówił, że jest jakimś odpowiednikiem Gaima, czymkolwiek on jest," potwierdziła Sousou. "Więc zapytam cię jeszcze raz, jesteś Heroldem Niebios jak on?"_

 _Dan spojrzał na Napęd i Ziarnokłódki w swoich dłoniach. Dla niego to musiał być jakiś pokręcony sen. Najpierw się budzi w luksusowym pokoju, potem widzi loli uważającą się za Sousou Motoku, a teraz dowiaduje się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel stał się odpowiednikiem Gaima, Kamen Riderem Zarc._

 _Uszczypnął się w policzek i poczuł kłujący ból. "Nh... więc to nie jest sen," mruknął Dan, zanim wstał z łóżka. "Cóż, nie wiem nic o tobie, ale wiem, jak mogę udowodnić, że jestem tym Heroldem Niebios, za którego mnie uważasz."_

 _"Oh?" uniosła brew do góry blondynka, ale zanim nastolatek mógł odpowiedzieć, do pokoju wpadł żołnierz._

 _"Sousou–sama! Dziwne kreatury pojawiły się w sali tronowej!" rzucił żołnierz._

 _"Jakie dziwne kreatury?" zapytała się czarnowłosa kobieta._

 _"N-Nie wiem, Ma'am! Ale one pojawiły się z dziwnego portalu!"_

 _"Jak wyglądają te stworzenia?" spytał się nagle Dan._

 _"Takie garbate o szarej skórze, chociaż kolory ich nóg i klatek piersiowych różnią się od siebie!"_

 _"Inves," zmarszczył brwi Dan._

 _"Wiesz, czym mogą być te stworzenia?" zapytała Sousou._

 _"I wiem, jak sobie z nimi poradzić," odpowiedział Dan, biorąc do ręki Ziarnokłódki i Napęd Sengoku, "Czy możecie mnie zaprowadzić do sali tronowej?"_

 _"Za mną. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia."_

* * *

 _Tak jak powiedział żołnierz, sala tronowa była wypełniona Invesami. Wszystkie były zwykłymi Żywiołowymi Invesami. "O żesz... dużo ich tu," powiedział Dan z grymasem na twarzy._

 _"Myślisz, że potrafisz z nimi poradzić?" zapytała się Sousou._

 _"Nawet z zamkniętymi oczami." odparł Dan, po czym spojrzał na Napęd Sengoku. "Pora zobaczyć, czy to prawda!" Miłośnik disco wtedy umieścił na swojej talii Napęd Sengoku, który wygenerował żółty pas wokół niej, a na Napędzie pojawił się Indykator, a w powietrzu przez sekundę rozległa się melodia trąbki. "Kur... ka... wodna..." powiedział do siebie Dan, wyjmując z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę. "No to jedziemy z tym koksem. Henshin!"_

 **GONGEN!**

 _Nad głową Dana pojawił się trójkątna Szczelina do Lasu Helheim, z której wyłoniła się wielka żółta maska z czerwonymi goglami. Sousou była zaskoczona i zaintrygowana jednocześnie, lecz jej para podwładnych gapiła się otwarcie._

 _"Co to jest, do licha?!" spytała się czarnowłosa kobieta. Dan, zamiast odpowiedzieć, zakręcił Ziarnokłódkę i zablokował ją w Napędzie._

 **LOCK ON!**

 _Wtedy z Napędu rozbrzmiały fanfary europejskich trąbek z akompaniamentem klasków kopyt. Dan pozwoli Napędowy grać przez chwilkę, zanim przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Gongen Ostrzem Tnącym._

 **COME ON! GONGEN ARMS! SAMURAI OF DEFENSE~!**

 _Metaliczna masko-podobna sfera opadła na jego ramiona, formując dla niego kombinezon, by potem stać się pomarańczowo-żółtym pancerzem ze banano-podobnym wzorem na zbroi piersiowej. Całość dopełniała włócznia o pomarańczowo-żółtym kolorze, przypominająca kopię._

 _"E–Eh?! EH?!" zagapiła się czarnowłosa kobieta, wskazując na zbroję piersiową Dana, "BA–BANANA! BANA–BANANA?!"_

 _"Baron da!" odciął się Dan. Potem spojrzał na siebie, ponownie mając odczucie iż już wiedział, kim się stał. "Albo nie... Benkei da! Heh, więc tak wygląda odpowiednik Barona..."_

 _Blondynka, nazywająca się Sousou, spojrzała na uzbrojonego wojownika szacującym spojrzeniem, "Dasz sobie z nimi radę?"_

 _"Luzik, szefowo!" odparł Dan, zakręcając Włócznią Gong, po czym spojrzał na Invesy. "No dobra, pyskujące indyki! Kamen Rider Benkei wkracza do gry!"_

* * *

"A kiedy zająłem się Invesami, Sousou zaoferowała mi pozycję w swoim dworze i ją przyjąłem," uśmiechnął się Dan.

"Widać, że miałeś niezłego farta, lądując w jej ogrodzie," odparł Kuroki, wciąż trzymając lodowy okład.

"Tak. A ja zauważyłem, że czujesz się dobrze z dziewczynami. Prawda?" zapytał się Dan z głupawym uśmieszkiem.

"C-Co?"

"Kuroki, stary druhu, nie oszukasz moich oczu." odparł Dan. "Kan'u wpatruje się w ciebie z gwiazdami w oczami, tak samo Chouhi i Koumei. A Sonsaku chce cię zeswatać ze Sonken. Z pewnością stajesz się sławny, co?"

"Mówiłem ci, nie mam haremu!" warknął Kuroki. "Której części zdania nie rozumiesz?"

"Ja tylko żartuję," uśmiechnął się Dan, poklepując Kurokiego po ramieniu. "Chłopie, kto by pomyślał, że spośród wszystkich ludzi to ty będziesz sławny u tutejszych dziewczyn?"

"Skąd mam wiedzieć?" warknął Kuroki na swojego kumpla. "Ponoć to ty jesteś magnesem na kocięta."

"Eh, zgaduję, że moje mojo się stępiło, kiedy przebywam koło Sousou z powodu sam-wiesz-czego," Kuroki skinął głową na jego odpowiedź. "A może po prostu powoli się kształtujesz na króla haremu?"

"Spoważniej. Nie ma mowy, bym skończył w haremowym piekle." odciął się Kuroki.

"Okej, okej, wyluzuj," powiedział pośpiesznie Dan.

"Ngh... a tak na marginesie, jakieś wieści o Przełęczy Hulao albo o Kayuu?"

"Szpiedzy wysłani przez Sonsaku-dono niedługo wrócą, a co do Kayuu... uparta jak muł. Słowem się nie odezwała."

"Innymi słowy milczy..." westchnął Kuroki, na co Dan odpowiedział skinięciem głową. "Myślisz, że warto ją przesłuchać osobiście?"

"Nie zaszkodzi spróbować," wzruszył ramionami Dan, po czym uśmiechnął się, "Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz sposób, aby zmusić ją do 'mówienia',"

"Tylko mi tu nie próbuj sugerować taktyki 24A. Aż tak nisko nie upadnę..." jęknął Kuroki.

"Hej, ja tylko żartuję, weź się wyluzuj!" roześmiał się Dan.

* * *

W końcu Kuroki zdecydował się zobaczyć z Kayuu wraz z Aishą i Kouji'm. Po poinformowaniu strażników, czarnowłosy nastolatek wszedł do namiotu, w którym przetrzymywana była srebrnowłosa kobieta z armii Tōtaku. Leżała na łóżku, związana grubymi linami. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się z zirytowanej na wkurzoną, kiedy zauważyła, że ma gości.

"Kazakiri..." warknęła ex-generał armii wroga. "Czego chcesz? Przyszedłeś, by się napawać dumą?"

"Masz bujną wyobraźnię," zmarszczył brwi Kuroki.

"Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego tu przyszliśmy," dodał Kouji.

"Musisz nam powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz," dokończyła Aisha.

"Moje usta milczą, a moja lojalność po stronie Tōtaku–sama. Nie ma mowy, byście cokolwiek ze mnie wyciągnęli," zadrwiła Kayuu.

"Słuchaj, chcemy się tylko dowiedzieć, skąd wzięłaś te Ziarnokłódki. Te przedmioty są wysoce niebezpieczne, a ty już widziałaś ich efekty," próbował wytłumaczyć Kuroki.

"Po co miałabym z wami współpracować?" zapytała Kayuu.

"Ponieważ jeśli nie będziesz, wiele ludzi może zginąć, a te Invesy będą zapewne najmniejszym z twoich zmartwień."

"A to dlatego, że las, z którego pochodzą, szykuje się do inwazji na ten świat, a im częściej będą otwierane Szczeliny, tym więcej tych bestii przybędzie, żeby zasiać zamęt i zniszczenie," dodał surowo Kouji.

"I możemy spotkać się z czymś, co nas przerasta," dodała Aisha, przypominając sobie ruiny cywilizacji w Lesie Helheim.

"Spodziewacie się, że w to uwierzę?" zapytała Kayuu.

"Możesz sobie wierzyć lub nie. Fakty są takie, że jeśli nic nam nie powiesz, twój brak współpracy z nami może kosztować twoje życie, życie niewinnych ludzi, a także życie Tōtaku," skrzywił się Kuroki, sprawiając, że Kayuu się wzdrygnęła. "A dobrze wiem, że nie chciałabyś tego, więc zacznij mówić."

Srebrnowłosa generał wpatrywała się w dół przez chwilę, po czym spojrzała na przywódcę sojuszu. "...Zgoda, powiem wam," powiedziała Kayuu z westchnieniem, nim łypnęła wzrokiem na Kurokiego. "Ale nie myśl, że robię to, żeby wam pomóc. To dlatego, że nienawidzę drani, którzy postawili Yue–sama w tej sytuacji."

Kouji uniósł brew w górę na jej słowa. "Zakładam, że chodzi Tōtaku... ale zaraz. Co masz na myśli 'postawili ją w tej sytuacji'?"

"Yue–sama nie jest i nie będzie tyranem," zadeklarowała Kayuu z pewnością. "Jest zbyt miła, żeby być tyranem, i nienawidzi patrzeć na cierpienia ludzi."

"Jedna chwila. Mówisz, że Tōtaku nie jest tyranem?" zapytał się Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"Chyba już widzę ten obraz..." powiedział Kouji, zaciskając zęby ze zdenerwowania. "Wciel się w kogoś innego, jednocześnie kontrolując go. Niech twoje czyny będą czynami owej osoby, a wówczas to ona będzie winna za wszystko."

"Farukon–dono, myślisz że...?" szepnęła Aisha z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

"Ktoś pociąga za sznurki Tōtaku i robi z niej tyrana," warknął Kuroki, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. "Ci tchórze...!"

"Na pewno ci ludzie również przekazali jej Ziarnokłódki, żeby bardziej umocnić wizerunek tyrana," dodał Kouji.

"Ale to i tak nie wyjaśnia, kto dokładnie dał ci Ziarnokłódki, Kayuu." rzekł Kuroki, patrząc na srebrnowłosą dziewczynę.

"Nie znam jego imienia." powiedziała Kayuu. "Wiem tylko, że jednego dnia pojawił się znikąd. Miał czarne ubranie i sprzedał nam Ziarnokłódki. Powiedział, że za 'odpowiednią dopłatą' przekaże nam więcej Ziarnokłódek w przyszłości, cokolwiek to znaczy."

"Za odpowiednią dopłatą?" powtórzyła Aisha.

"Tak. I do tego ilekroć o tym mówił, zawsze w taki sposób poruszał palcami u ręki." dodała Kayuu, wykonując niezręcznie ruch palcami, który składał się z pocierania kciukiem o palec wskazujący.

"Handlarz Ziarnokłódkami," warknął Kouji wściekle. "Tak jak ten drań Sid."

"A ten dziwny ruch palcami... bez wątpienia mi się kojarzy z Broodwingiem." dodał Kuroki. "Ale chyba gdzieś słyszałem te słowa... za odpowiednią dopłatą..."

"Jedyna osobą, którą znam, i zawsze mówiła coś takiego, to–" powiedział Kouji, ale potem przerwał zdanie, kiedy na jego twarzy zagościło uświadomienie sobie czegoś.

"Co? O co chodzi?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Kuroki–kun, pamiętasz jeszcze Kojiro Misukigiego?"

"Kogo?" zapytała Aisha, zdezorientowana.

"Mówisz o tym Kojiro Misukigi?! Ten handlarz dopalaczami?!" zapytał się Kuroki, rozpoznając imię. W jego głowie echem odbijały się wspomnienia o tym nastolatku, który również był uczniem w St. Francesca. "Sempai, ty chyba nie myślisz, że–"

"Tak. Tak myślę."

"A-Ale to niemożliwie!" rzucił Kuroki. "Jak on mógł trafić do tego świata?!"

"Nie wiem, ale tak czy inaczej, jest teraz dziką kartą, którą nie możemy zignorować," odpowiedział Kouji.

"Niech to..." przeklął Kuroki.

"Zarc–sama, Farukon–sama, kim jest ta osoba, o której mówicie?" zapytała Aisha.

Kuroki westchnął, nim spojrzał na nią, "Kojiro Misukigi. Szedł do tej samej szkoły, co Kouji-sempai i reszta. Ale był delikwentem i do tego sprzedawał dopalacze innym uczniom."

"Marihuana, narkotyki, kokaina, te rzeczy. I to wszystko za odpowiednią zapłatą. Normalnie ludzki odpowiednik Broodwinga." dodał Kouji, niedbale pocierając palce. "Sprzedawał dopalacze w tajemnicy, ale został złapany na gorącym uczynku i wydalony ze szkoły."

"Brzmi jak porządny drań." zmarszczyła czoło Kayuu.

"Tak. Jako sobowtór Broodwinga był wystarczająco irytujący, a teraz jeszcze przejął rolę Sida i sprzedaje Ziarnokłódki. Ale jakim cudem skończył w tym świecie?" zastanawiał się Kuroki.

"Tego nie wiem, ale nie możemy go dłużej ignorować." powiedział Kouji. "Kuroki-kun, idźmy do Dana i Takuyi. Muszą wiedzieć."

"Robi się," pokiwał głową nastolatek, wychodząc z namiotu.

* * *

"Żartujesz?!" rzucili Dan i Takuya.

"Chciałbym, gdybym był wami," powiedział Kuroki.

"W takim tempie zło będzie niedoceniane," skomentował Dan, przesuwając dłonią po włosach.

"Kojiro to złe wieści i to z dużych liter," dodał Takuya. "Jako ludzki Broodwing był wyjątkowo wkurzający, a teraz jest jak brat-bliźniak Sida!"

"Wierz mi, też tak myślałem. Sid i Kojiro mogliby się ze sobą dogadywać wręcz perfekcyjnie. A Kojiro do tego robi to dla kasy."

"To co robimy, aibou?" zapytał się Dan.

"Biorąc pod uwagę nowe informacje? Nie jestem pewien." westchnął Kuroki. "Shinji to teraz nasz problem numer jeden w tej wojnie, a więc trzeba zmienić plany. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie więcej takich niespodzianek."

"Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tylko sprowadzisz kłopot na siebie, Kuroki-kun?" zauważył Kouji. Kuroki dotknął swojej twarzy, zrozumiawszy.

"Niech licho porwie prawo Murphy'ego..." mruknął Kuroki, trzy razy pukając w pobliską drewnianą belkę. "Muszę to przemyśleć." dodał po chwili, odchodząc.

* * *

Dla Kurokiego obecne wydarzenia zaczynały już dobijać. Nie tylko wróg posiada obecnie Ziarnokłódki, to jeszcze Kuroki i reszta dowiedzieli się, że Tōtaku jest kontrolowana przez nieznane osoby z cieni. A jakby było tego mało, Kojiro Misukigi przebywa w tym świecie i zapewne sprzedaje Ziarnokłódki tym, którzy dadzą mu najwięcej. Sprzedawanie narkotyków to jedno, ale Ziarnokłódek to przegięcie.

Kuroki westchnął, przechadzając się po obozie, obserwując jak żołnierze jedli, ostrzyli bronie albo robili sobie sparing. Tak jak Aisha i Rinrin, które akurat walczyły ze sobą.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!" krzyczała Rinrin, dziko machając Włócznią Żmii, podczas gdy Aisha blokowała każdy cios rudowłosej dziewczynki.

"Jesteś lekkomyślna!" zdyscyplinowała swoją przyjaciółkę Aisha, kiedy odskoczyła w celu uniknięcia ostatniego ataku Rinrin i od razu wyprowadziła kontratak. "Yaaah!"

*CLANG!*

"Whoa!" Rinrin zablokowała kontrę Aishy i została lekko odepchnięta. Drobna czerwonowłosa szybko odzyskała równowagę, zanim zablokowała deszcz ciosów Aishy.

W końcu oboje odskoczyli od siebie, a Aisha rzuciła zirytowane spojrzenie na Rinrin. "Wystawiasz się na kontratak! Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś nie atakowała lekkomyślnie!?"

"Muu~ a gdzie zabawa, jeśli nie można tak atakować?" wydęła wargi Rinrin.

"Wiesz, że Aisha ma rację," powiedział Kuroki, podchodząc do nich.

"Ah! Zarc–sama!" przywitała Aisha. "Obserwowałeś?"

"Tak," odpowiedział nastolatek.

"Czy Rinrin była dobra?" spytała się Rinrin z zapałem.

"No... w tym przypadku będę się musiał zgodzić z Aishą. Mimo że jesteś silna, to było dość lekkomyślne." skomentował Kuroki.

"Muu~" wydęła wargi Rinrin.

"Po prostu pamiętaj, że siła nie zawsze prowadzi do zwycięstwa." powiedział Kuroki. "Musisz być też sprytna, kiedy walczysz ze swoim przeciwnikiem."

"Ma rację. Jeśli dalej będziesz tak lekkomyślnie atakować, w końcu zrobisz błąd i się zabijesz," dodała Aisha.

"Ooh, to co Rinrin powinna zrobić?" jęknęła Rinrin.

"Na początek obserwuj ruchy i gest wroga," powiedział Kuroki, gdy Aisha skinęła głową i kontynuowała po nim.

"Jeden mały gest od wroga może ujawnić, co zamierza zrobić, a ty musisz zaplanować kontrę na to."

"Właśnie. Zobacz, jak ja i Aisha walczymy, a przekonasz się, co mamy na myśli," powiedział Kuroki, zaskakując przy tym Aishę.

"Ty... chcesz ze mną walczyć?" zapytała się czarnowłosa towarzyszka.

"A czemu nie? To dobry trening," uśmiechnął się Kuroki, aktywując Napęd Sengoku. "Co o tym sądzisz, Aisha?"

Aisha spojrzała na swojego przywódcę przez chwilę zanim pokiwała głową, "Skoro sobie życzysz, Zarc-sama, to zgoda."

Po chwili obydwoje stanęli naprzeciw sobie, a Kuroki odblokował swoją główną Ziarnokłódkę, "Henshin!"

 **ODD-EYES!**

W powietrzu otworzyła się Szczelina, z której wyłoniła się sfera z głową smoka. Kuroki umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie i przeciął ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Zamknięta forma Zbroi Różnookiego Smoka wylądowała na ramionach nastolatka, formując dla niego kombinezon, po czym się rozłożyła się, tworząc Zbroję. W ręku Kurokiego pojawił się Ryuken. Nastolatek od razu wyjął z pochwy Szablę Musou, przyjmując postawę bojową. Aisha również przyjęła postawę. Przez chwilę obydwoje patrzyli na siebie, aż w końcu ruszyli na siebie.

"Haaaah!"

"Yaaaah!"

* * *

Tymczasem...

Tajemnicza postać szła przez skaliste pustkowie, kiedy jego oczy wychwyciły fortecę znajdującą się w Przełęczy Shisui.

Owa postać miała na sobie czarną wersję uniformu St. Francesca, chociaż marynarka była narzucona na jego ramiona niczym peleryna. Miał też białą zapiętą koszulkę z szarą kamizelką i fedorą na głowie. Jego ciemnoniebieskie rozczochrane włosy były czesane na boki, a w szkarłatnych oczach odbijała się chciwość. Całość dopełniał podróżniczy plecak.

"Hmhmhm... co my tu mamy?" powiedział do siebie mężczyzna, widząc chciwymi oczami Przełęcz Shisui. Zauważył parę żołnierzy strzegących wejścia. "Wychodzi na to, że znalazłem ciekawego klienta," powiedział do siebie mężczyzna z fedorą, uśmiechając się chciwie. "Jestem ciekaw, czy przyjmie mój prezencik... oczywiście za zapłatą..."

* * *

"EI! HAH! SORYAH!" rzucił Kuroki, atakując, podczas gdy Aisha blokowała ataki Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka.

Aisha chrząknęła, kiedy potężne cięcie odepchnęło ją do tyłu. Zarc szybko przeszedł do ataku, zalewając jej obronę deszczem ciosów. Kiedy uniósł Szablę Musou do góry, Aisha szybko dźgnęła kolbą swojej broni w zbroję piersiową Zarc'a.

Kamen Rider lekko jęknął, zanim Aisha przystąpiła do ataku, zadając szybkie cięcia ostrzem. Wojownik parował jej uderzenia Szablą Musou, aż w końcu połączył swoją broń z Ryukenem, tworząc Tryb Naginaty.

"HIYAH!" krzyknął Kuroki, Ryukenem-Naginatą odpychając Aishę, po czym zakręcił bronią. Aisha przyjęła postawę obronną, kiedy ostrze Ryukena spotkało się z Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka.

"Musisz się bardziej postarać, Zarc–sama." powiedziała Aisha.

"Ty wiesz co? Masz rację." odparł Kuroki, odskakując do tyłu i zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego.

 **LOCK OFF**

"Właśnie dlatego wykorzystam to!" powiedział Zarc, odblokowując Ziarnokłódkę Niebieskiego Kondora.

 **GAOKONDORU!**

Szczelina otworzyła się nad Zarc'em, ujawniając niebieską metalową sferę, przypominającą głowę kondora ze złotym grzebieniem. Kuroki umieścił Ziarnokłódkę GaoKondoru w Napędzie i przeciął ją Ostrzem Tnącym, ujawniając jej zawartość. Główna połowa pokazywała obraz głowy kondora ze czerwonymi oczami, podczas gdy druga połowa miała obraz dwóch skrzyżowanych bułatów.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! GAOKONDORU ARMS! SUKAI DE KOUTOU!**

Zamknięta forma Zbroi opadła na ramiona i głowę Zarc'a, rozkładając się w domyślną formę. Boki sfery uformowały naramienniki, każdy po trzy pióro-podobne kolce, podczas gdy tył sfery uformował ciemnoniebieską zbroję na plecy. Na nogach pojawiły się ciemnoniebieskie nagolenniki, a buty były udekorowane szponami kondora. Przód sfery uformował ciemnoniebieską zbroję piersiową, przypominającą głowę kondora, a jej 'grzebień' rozdzielił się na pół, tworząc ornament. Przypominający koronę hełm zaś był koloru niebieskiego z ciemnoczerwonymi wykończeniami i ozdobiony dwoma długimi rogami. Całość dopełniała para złotych bułatów przypominających skrzydła, które znalazły się w rękach Kurokiego.

"Zbroja Kondora?" zapytała się ostrożnie Aisha.

"Tak. Zobaczmy, czy twoje Ostrze Zielonego Smoka polubi moje Kondo-Bułaty!" powiedział Kuroki, ruszając do ataku, chociaż wydawało się, że zrobił zaledwie jeden krok, a już od razu znalazł się przed Aishą. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna sapnęła, zaskoczona.

Umysł Zarc'a gnał jak szalony. Nawet on się nie spodziewał, że Zbroja GaoKondoru zapewnia aż tak zwiększoną szybkość, nawet przewyższając szybkość daną przez Zbroję Czystego Skrzydła. Uderzył jednym Kondo-Bułatem w Aishę, która w ostatniej chwili sparowała cios trzonkiem swojej broni. Niezrażony tym, Kuroki uwolnił serię szybkich pchnięć, które powoli spychały jego przeciwniczkę do tyłu. Aisha odskakiwała do tyłu, na pół zdeterminowana i na pół zaskoczona szybkością Zbroi GaoKondoru. Zarc zakręcił Kondo-Bułatami i zaskoczył Aishę mocnym uderzeniem, które odepchnęło ją na kilka metrów do tyłu.

"Imponujące jak zawsze, Zarc–sama," powiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

"Och, jeszcze nie widziałaś wszystkiego," odparł Kuroki, łącząc obydwie Kondo-Bułaty w broń o podwójnym ostrzu i przecinając raz Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! GAOKONDORU SQUASH!**

Wówczas złote ostrza połączonych Kondo-Bułat zaświeciły się na niebiesko, zanim dzierżący je wojownik przeciął nimi powietrze, wysyłając na Aishę falę niebieskiej energii z projekcją kondora. Aisha uniknęła kontaktu z falą energii, która uderzyła w ziemię z eksplodującą siłą. Kiedy tylko starała się odzyskać równowagę, Kuroki wykorzystał okazję i, używszy danej przez Zbroję GaoKondoru szybkości, pobiegł do Aishy. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, teraz patrząc na czubek Kondo-Bułata. "Wygląda na to, że wygrałem." powiedział Kuroki.

"Jesteś pewien?" zapytała się retorycznie Aisha, spoglądając lekko w dół. Zarc również spojrzał na dół i zauważył Ostrze Zielonego Smoka, które było o kilka milimetrów od kontaktu z prawą nogą Kurokiego.

"Okej... no to mamy remis." odpowiedział Kuroki, zaskoczony tym niespodziewanym ruchem Aishy. Obydwoje się uspokoili, a Kuroki zamknął Ziarnokłódkę, wracając do cywilnej formy.

"To było zdumiewające, Onii–chan!" powiedziała z podziwem Rinrin. "Jesteś taki szybki!"

"To nic wielkiego," odpowiedział Kuroki z zakłopotaniem, masując tył głowy.

"Twoja nowa Zbroja jest rzeczywiście niesamowita, Zarc–sama," skomentowała Aisha. "Jest taka szybka... nie mogłam za tobą nadążyć."

Kuroki zachichotał, patrząc na Ziarnokłódkę GaoKondoru. "Teraz, gdy wiem, co to potrafi, mogę wykorzystać do szybkich uderzeń i ucieczek."

"Widzę. Jeśli jest aż tak szybki, to zbroja musi być bardzo lekko i nie może przyjmować zbyt wiele uderzeń." skomentowała Aisha.

"W takim razie muszę się upewnić, że nie oberwę, kiedy będę mieć na sobie tą Zbroję," odparł Kuroki.

"Zarc–sama! Zarc–sama!" rzucił żołnierz, biegnąc do przywódcy.

"O co chodzi, żołnierzu?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Na wejściu do Przełęczy Shisui stoi jakiś tajemniczy mężczyzna! Ma na sobie czarne ubranie i jakiś dziwny kapelusz!"

"Czego on chce?" zapytał się Kuroki z podejrzliwością.

"Powiedział, że chce ci złożyć ofertę. I to za odpowiednia zapłatą." odpowiedział żołnierz. Oczy nastolatka rozszerzyły się alarmująco. Tylko jedna osoba pasowała do tego opisu.

"On tu jest!?" zapytał Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"Zarc–sama, kto tu jest?" zapytała się z niepokojem Aisha.

"Aisha, zbierz innych Riderów i powiedz im, żeby się spotkali ze mną na wejściu do Przełęczy Shisui! Ja zaś zajmę się tym osobnikiem!" powiedział Kuroki, zanim pobiegł w kierunku bramy.

"Zarc–sama, zaczekaj!" krzyknęła Aisha, ale jej przyjaciel był już za daleko, by ją usłyszeć.

* * *

Kuroki biegł w stronę bramy i wtedy zauważył obiekt niepokoju: Kojiro Misukigi, ubrany na czarno z fedorą na głowie. Uczeń z akademii St. Francesca spojrzał na nadchodzącą osobę i uśmiechnął się. "No, no, no... co my tu mamy? Minął szmat czasu, kiedy cię ostatni raz widziałem, Kazakiri," powitał Kojiro.

"Kojiro Misukigi," warknął Kuroki, "Czego chcesz!? Czemu tu jesteś!?"

"Ouch, co za chłodne powitanie. Chyba nie tak powinno się witać starego kumpla, prawda?'" odpowiedział Kojiro fałszywym zranionym tonem.

"Kpisz sobie ze mnie!?" rzucił Kuroki. "Nigdy nie byłem twoim przyjacielem! Sprzedawanie dopalaczy to jedno, a teraz sprzedajesz Ziarnokłódki? Upadłeś tak nisko, że jak podskoczysz, to uderzysz w dno!"

"To było surowe z twojej strony, Kazakiri," odpowiedział Kojiro, udając urażonego.

"Czy się tym przejmuję?" zapytał chłodno nastolatek. "Czego chcesz, Misukigi?"

"Sprzedaję towar, jak zwykle," odparł nieprzyzwoicie Kojiro. "Jesteś zainteresowany moim towarem? Mogę ci trochę dać... za odpowiednią zapłatą."

"Przykro mi, ty ludzka podróbo nietoperza z satulatorem na głowie, ale nie kupię żadnego twojego badziewia!" odciął się Kuroki. "Bardziej interesuje mnie to, jakim cudem znalazłeś się w tym świecie?!"

"Fiu, fiu... więc to cię bardziej interesuje?" zapytał z uniesioną brwią, kompletnie niezrażony obrazą. "Wybacz, ale nie mogę ci niczego powiedzieć. W końcu jestem tylko kupcem."

"Myślisz, że uwierzymy w to?" odpowiedział Kouji, wraz z Danem, Takuyą i generałami Korukiego dołączając do dyskusji.

"Sempai!" powiedział Kuroki.

"Siemka, Kanbra–sempai," przywitał się Kojiro.

"Więc naprawdę tu jesteś..." zmarszczył brwi Kouji.

"Co taki pyskujący indyk jak ty porabia w tym świecie?" zapytał Dan.

"Nie uwierzylibyście mi, gdybym powiedział, że jestem tylko kupcem?" zapytał retorycznie Kojiro.

"To chyba oczywiste." odparł Takuya.

Kojiro westchnął, sięgając do swojej kieszeni. "Ale mi się trafili klienci. Wygląda na to, że jestem zmuszony sięgnąć po bardziej znaczące środki." powiedział nastoletni handlarz, wyjmując z kieszeni czerwone urządzenie, które Kuroki do razu rozpoznał.

"N-Napęd Genezy!? Skąd to masz!?"

"Zakupiłem, oczywiście," odpowiedział Kojiro, aktywując Napęd Genezy, a drugą ręką wyjmując z drugiej kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę Energii. Miała obraz dziwnego fioletowego artefaktu przypominającego literę 'Y'. "To co, zaczynamy?"

 **DJINN ENERGY!**

W powietrzu zabrzmiała krótka muzyczka retro, kiedy otworzyła się szczelina, która ujawniła metaliczną fioletową sferę z parą rogów wystających z boków i czerwonym rubinem na przodzie. Kojiro pochylił głowę, trzymając kapelusz, zanim powiedział, "Henshin..." i zablokował Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie Genezy.

 **LOCK… ON!**

Handlarz popchnął wajchę, a Ziarnokłódka się otworzyła, pokazując obraz fioletowej maski z ciemnobeżową osłonką na usta, podczas gdy Kapsuła Koncentracyjna wypełniła się fioletowym płynem.

 **SODA! DJINN ENERGY ARMS!**

Fioletowa sfera opadła na ramiona Kojiro, tworząc dla niego czarny kombinezon. Boki sfery uformowały fioletowe naramienniki, lecz na lewym pojawiły się trzy beżowe ostrza, tworzące mini-pseudo-skrzydło. Rękawice, buty oraz zbroja piersiowa miały kolor ciemnozłoty, podczas gdy na zbroi pojawiły się cztery czerwone perły. Tył sfery stworzył fioletową zbroję na plecy, podczas gdy wokół głowy Kojiro pojawił się hełm. Był on fioletowy z krwistoczerwonym wizjerem i z ciemnobeżową osłonką na usta, z której po bokach wychodziła para rogów. Całość dopełniała Dźwiękowa Strzała leżąca w dłoni przemienionego mężczyzny.

"No ty sobie żartujesz!" powiedział Dan z niedowierzaniem.

"Stał się-!" jęknął Takuya, zaskoczony, a potem zdezorientowany. "N-Nie wiem dokładnie czym, ale z pewnością jest źle!"

"Hmhmhm... jestem Kamen Riderem Vector. Całkiem idealny odpowiednik Sigurda, nieprawdaż?" zapytał się nonszalancko Kojiro.

"Miałeś rację, Takuya. Jest źle." powiedział Kuroki, zaciskając zęby. "Nie dość, że handlarz Ziarnokłódkami z głodem pieniędzy Broodwinga, to i jeszcze przyjął imię sadystycznego i szalonego Bariana. Zabójcza, potrójna kombinacja, nie ma co."

"Jeśli myślisz, że jest źle, to zobaczmy, jak bardzo stanie się paskudnie!" zadeklarował Vector, odblokowując Ziarnokłódkę Susanoo. Otworzyła się Szczelina, z której wyłoniło się trzech Szaleńczych Invesów. Następnie Vector wyjął Ziarnokłódkę Blast i użył jej do przywołania kolejnych trzech Szaleńczych Invesów. "Pora się rozerwać!"

"Nie to miałem na myśli, mówiąc, że jest źle!" jęknął Takuya.

"Kuroki–kun, zajmę się Misukigi'm. Wy zniszczcie Invesy." powiedział Kouji, aktywując swój Napęd Genezy.

"Robi się! Dalej, panowie!" odparł Kuroki, kiedy wraz z dwójką przyjaciół aktywował Napędy Sengoku i odblokował Ziarnokłódki. "HENSHIN!"

 **ODD-EYES!**

 **GONGEN!**

 **BLAST!**

 **RAPTOR ULTI-ENERGY!**

Cztery trójkątne portale otworzyły się nad głowami nastolatków, ujawniając metaliczne sfery, a czwórka nastolatków umieściła Ziarnokłódki w Napędach i otworzyli je.

 **LOCK ON/LOCK... ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

 **COME ON! GONGEN ARMS! SAMURAI OF DEFENSE~!**

 **HAI~! BLAST ARMS! HERO DA, HA–HA–HA!**

 **SODA! RAPTOR ULTI-ENERGY ARMS!**

"Ruszajmy!" rozkazał Kuroki, kiedy wyciągnął z pochwy Szablę Musou.

"Zarc–sama! Proszę, pozwól nam sobie pomóc!" błagała Aisha.

Zarc potrząsnął głową. "Nie! To zbyt niebezpieczne, żebyś z nimi walczyła! Zostań i trzymaj gardę! Wróg może wykorzystać ten chaos jako okazję do ataku!"

"Ale...!" próbowała odpowiedzieć, ale jej przywódca dalej stawiał na swoim.

"Żadnych ale! Zostań i przygotuj się na wszystko."

Aisha wyglądała na niezadowoloną z rozkazów Kurokiego, ale mogła się do nich zastosować. "Nh... dobra, Zarc-sama."

"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" krzyknął Bijon, odpalając Bestio-Rewolwer w stronę Invesów, podczas gdy Kuroki i Benkei ruszyli na nich, tnąc ich Szablą Musou trybie Naginaty i Włócznią Gong.

W międzyczasie Farukon i Vector walczyli ze sobą, zderzając się Dźwiękowymi Strzałami raz za razem. "Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Kojiro," zacisnął zęby Farukon.

"Uznam to za komplement, Kanbra–sempai," odpowiedział Vector, spychając przeciwnika do defensywy i zadając ciosy. Mentor Kurokiego szybko sparował atak i kopnął Kojiro w pierś celu zachowania dystansu. Błyskawicznie wycelował Dźwiękową Strzałą i oddał strzał. Vector w porę się cofnął od pola rażenia, po czym również odpowiedział strzałą energii. Farukon uniknął kontaktu ze strzałą i odpowiedział tym samym, przeprowadzając szarżę. Kojiro sparował strzałę i po chwili ponownie jego Dźwiękowa Strzałą zderzyła się ze Strzałą Kouji'ego.

"Jak się spodziewałem! Jesteś bardzo silny!" powiedział Kojiro.

"Nie oczekuj, że pochlebstwo obniży moją czujność, Misikugi!" odparł Kouji, odpychając przeciwnika i dwukrotnie uderzając w jego klatkę piersiową. Potem zdjął swoją Ziarnokłódkę i umieścił ją w Dźwiękowej Strzale.

 **LOCK... ON!**

"Ha! Wreszcie jakieś wyzwanie!" chełpił się Vector, wykonując ten sam manewr.

 **LOCK... ON!**

Farukon Ulti oraz Vector naciągnęli trzonek Dźwiękowych Strzał, ładując je energią; niebiesko-złotą energią u Farukona, i fioletową u Vectora. Obydwoje w tej samej chwili puścili trzonek, uwalniając strzały energii. Niebiesko-złota projekcja sokoła pikowała w stronę pędzącej w jej stronę fioletowej projekcji demona z kosą.

 **FARUKON/DJINN ENERGY!**

Dwie strzały energii zderzyły się ze sobą z eksplodującą siłą, posyłając Farukona i Vectora na ziemię.

"Sempai!" krzyknął Kuroki, ale jego drogę zagrodził Szaleńczy Inves, który raczej miał pewne plany wobec wroga. A Zarc dobrze wiedział, że te 'plany' głównie składały się z bicia, walenia i rozerwania na strzępy.

"Kurczę, to do niczego nie prowadzi!" warknął Baron, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Gongen i biorąc Ziarnokłódkę Zielonego Goryla. "Pora spróbować czegoś nowego!"

 **GAOGORILLA!**

W powietrzu otworzyła się Szczelina, z której wyłoniła się srebrno-zielona sfera z wizerunkiem metalowej twarzy goryla. Zbroja Gongen zniknęła, a Benkei przeciął Ziarnokłódkę GaoGorilla, odsłaniając obraz twarzy goryla z otwartą paszczą, podczas gdy druga połowa Ziarnokłódki pokazywała broń Zbroi: lufy mini-gatlinga.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **COME ON! GAOGORILLA ARMS! DONKI KONG KITA~!**

Zielono-srebrna sfera opadła na ramiona Benkeia, rozkładając się w tryb Zbroi. Górna część stała się zielonymi, grubymi naramiennikami, zielonym hełmem przypominający rzymski hełm centuriona z czerwonym wizjerem i żółtym metalowym 'pióropuszem' oraz srebrno-zieloną zbroją piersiową ze wzorem przychodzącym na myśl twarz goryla. Dolna część sfery stała się zieloną zbroją na plecy oraz parą srebrnych butów z nagolennikami. Na zielonych rękawicach pojawiło się po pięć luf mini-gatlinga.

"'Donki Kong Kita'? Poważnie?" zapytał się Benkei, zażenowany ogłoszeniem Zbroi i Zbrojną Bronią, jaką były lufy mini-gatlinga. Ale nie miał teraz czasu nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy Szaleńczy Inves Byakko ruszył na niego. "Whoa!" jęknął Benkei, podnosząc do góry ręce i zaciskając pięści. Wtedy z luf wystrzeliły pociski, które mimo rozmiarów, eksplodowały z hukiem i akompaniamentem triumfalnej muzyki saksofonu. Mimo wrażenia, jakie robiły eksplozje wywołane uderzeniem pocisków, Dan jeszcze bardziej poczuł się zażenowany. I to nie tylko wyglądem Zbroi, ale i też pocisków.

"Co za pokręcony świat... motyw pokręconego goryla i pociski w kształcie bananów..." jęknął Dan, kiedy nagły ryk rozsierdzonego Invesa wyrwał go z zamyślenia. "Jeśli Sousou się o tym dowie, chińskie brukowce Sou Gi nie dadzą mi spokoju! Dalej no, wy pokręcone bestie! Chodźcie no, żeby Benkei mógł wyładować swoją frustrację Konglingami!" rzucił Benkei, waląc pięściami jak goryl. Dwoje Szaleńczych Invesów wzięło jego słowa za prowokację i od razu przystąpiły do ataku, tylko po to, aby oberwać kolejną salwą pocisków wystrzelonych z Konglingów.

"Hej, jak na mój gust, to całkiem czadersko wyglądasz!" powiedział Bijon, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Blast ze swojego Napędu Sengoku i wyciągając nową. "Ja też chętnie wykorzystam coś nowego!"

 **GAOBUSO!**

Zbroja Blast zniknęła, kiedy nad głową Takuyi pojawiła się lawendowa sfera przypominająca pancernika. Takuya umieścił Ziarnokłódkę GaoBuso na miejscu i przeciął ją, odsłaniając obraz głowy pancernika ze świecącymi się oczami oraz metalowy krążek.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **HAI~! GAOBUSO ARMS! ROLL, ROLL, BOWLING BANG!**

Zamknięta forma Zbroi GaoBuso wyłoniła się z Szczeliny, lądując na głowie Takuyi. Wtedy cała lawendowa sfera się powiększyła i zaczęła się rozkładać. W przeciwieństwie do normalnych Zbroi o prostych i skomplikowanych brzegach, ta tworzyła bardziej zaokrąglony pancerz na Bijonie. Nagolenniki sięgające do stóp, naramienniki, rękawice, zbroja na plecach i zbroja piersiowa był koloru lawendowego z domieszką srebra i miały pękatą powierzchnię. Hełm zaś był mieszanką koloru purpurowego i lawendowego, z dwoma wyrostkami wystającymi z 'głowy'.

"No to jazda!" powiedział Bijon, uśmiechając się zza maską, ale potem radość ustąpiła miejsce zainteresowaniu, a potem zrozumieniu, że coś mu brakowało. "Uhm... czy ten mod ma jakieś pukawki?" zapytał się Takuya ze zdziwieniem, podczas gdy jeden Szaleńczy Inves zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Nastolatek, czuł jak jego odwaga zaczęła się topić szybciej od lodowca. "Pukawki? Sztylety? Kastety?! Cokolwiek?!"

"Ngh, jestem trochę zajęty, Takuya!" mruknął głośno Kuroki, siłując się z jednym Szaleńczym Invesem, który był dość uparty, żeby mu odpuścić. "Urgh, co za irytujący potwór!" warknął Zarc, odskakując do tyłu i zamieniając miejscami Ziarnokłódki.

 **GAOKONDORU!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! GAOKONDORU ARMS! SUKAI DE KOUTOU!**

Zbroja GaoKondoru wyłoniła się z Szczeliny i wylądowała na ramionach Zarc'a, przechodząc w domyślny tryb, kiedy Zbroja Różnookiego zniknęła. Kuroki zacisnął ręce na Kondo-Bułatach, z pełną prędkością nacierając na duże bestie. Szaleńczy Inves nie zareagował w porę i ryknął w bólu, kiedy Kondo-Bułąty przecięły jego ciało. Zarc nie marnował czasu i w błyskawicznym tempie zadawał ostre i krótkie cięcia bułatami. "A masz! I jeszcze raz! I jeszcze!" powiedział z zacięciem Zarc, szarżując i tnąc Invesa Oshiza. "Dan, Takuya, rozwalmy ich!"

"Robi się, ziom!" powiedział Benkei.

"Sprawny, żeby to było efektywne!" dodał Bijon, zapominając o braku swojej Broni i wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami przecinając Ziarnokłódki raz.

 **SOIYA! GAOKONDORU SQUASH!**

 **COME ON! GAOGORILLA SQUASH!**

 **HAI~! GAOBUSO SQUASH!**

Energia zebrała się w Kondo-Bułatach i w lufach Konglingów. Kuroki pchnął bułaty do przodu, wysyłając falę niebieskiej energii, która zabiła dwóch Szaleńczych Invesów. Zaś Dan ruszył palcami, odpalając jednocześnie dziesięć żółtych pocisków w stronę Invesów, rozwalając je na strzępy.

"O tak! Uwielbiam robotę eksterminatora Invesów!" rzucił Dan, waląc pięściami w pierś.

"Tak..." dodał Kuroki, spoglądając na Takuyę. "Ale dlaczego w przypadku Takuyi nic się nie wydarzyło?"

"Nie wiem. Ta zbroja nie ma żadnych broni. Mam tylko ten pancerz!" jęknął Takuya, sfrustrowany, kiedy kula ognia nagle przeleciała tuż koło jego nosa. "Jej!"

"Chyba jeszcze kilku przetrwało." zauważył Dan, patrząc jak dziewięć Żywiołowych Invesów z Szaleńczym Invesem Shika ustawiło się przed nimi klinem. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy Szaleńczy Inves ładował w paszczy kulę energii. "Ojoj..."

"To może trochę połaskotać." powiedział Kuroki.

"Doprawdy?!" jęknął Takuya, kiedy Inves strzelił kulą energii w cel. Kuroki i Dan odskoczyli na bok, podczas gdy Takuya w porę nie zareagował. Siła wybuchu wyrzuciła go do góry i wtedy, ku zdziwieniu Zarc'a i Benkeia, stało się coś niespodziewanego: lawendowy pancerz Bijona powiększył się i zaczął się zmieniać, transformując się z właścicielem w krążek wielkości dorosłego człowieka. "Uhm?! Kto zgasił światło?!"

"No... czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem." powiedział Dan ze zakłopotaniem.

"Chyba GaoBuso nie potrzebuje Zbrojnej Broni, bo sam jest Bronią." zgodził się Kuroki, również zdumiony nowym wyglądem Bijona. "Przecięcie Ziarnokłódki zmienia Zbroję jak Decade podczas wykonywania Finałowej Formy Ridera."

"Hmm?! Co tam szepczecie?" odezwał się Takuya, lekko się ruszając w wielkim krążku, który zaczął powoli się świecić lawendowym światłem.

"Chyba wiem, jak można zrobić z tego użytek." powiedział Dan, 'strzelając' kręgami u szyi.

"Co? Zaraz, chwila! Co chcesz zrobić?!" zażądał Takuya, kiedy Dan zaczął powoli machać lewą ręką.

"Zaciśnij zęby i módl się~!" rzucił radośnie Dan, uderzając lewą ręką. Siła uderzenia posłała Takuyę w formie krążka w stronę Invesów. Nastolatek krzyczał z przerażenia, kiedy otaczający go pancerz zaczął wirować w szalonym tempie, celnie uderzając w Szaleńczego Invesa i dziewięciu Żywiołowych Invesów niczym kręgle. Bestie ryknęły głośno, nim-

*BOOOOMM!*

Potężna eksplozja rozerwała Invesy na kawałki.

"Hah! W sam środek!" powiedział Dan ze śmiechem.

"To się nazywa niekonwencjonalne wykorzystanie popularnej gry w bitwie. I to jest zarówno niekonwencjonalne, jak i nawet śmieszne." powiedział Kuroki, zaskoczony i rozbawiony efektem mocy GaoBuso, podczas gdy pancerz Takuyi się otworzył, uwalniając zdezorientowanego nastolatka ze zgiętej pozycji.

"Ouuuh... ale mi się Zbroja trafiła." jęknął Takuya, starając się wyprostować. "Chyba mi coś w kręgosłupie trzęsło."

W międzyczasie...

"Ngh! Czemu po prostu się nie wycofasz i nie pozwolisz mi ubijać interes, jak należy!" wrzasnął Vector, tnąc powietrze Dźwiękową Strzałą.

"Nie, dopóki mi nie powiesz, jaki masz cel!" odciął się Kouji, parując cios przeciwnika.

"Ja tylko sprzedaję towar jak uczciwy biznesmen!" odpowiedział Vector.

"To bujda i dobrze o tym wiesz!" skontrował Farukon. Obydwoje kontrowali swoje uderzenia Dźwiękowymi Strzałami albo starali się znaleźć odpowiedni moment do ataku. W takiej sytuacji to obydwoje byli w sytuacji patowej; zarówno Kouji, jak i Kojiro byli na tym samym poziomie.

"Nadchodzę, sempai!" rzucił Kuroki, biegnąc przez pole walki.

"Nie, nie zbliżaj się!" zaprzeczył Kouji.

"Ale–"

"Ślepy w karty nie gra!" rzucił Vector, uderzając w Farukona Dźwiękową Strzałą. Kouji Kanbra zachwiał się, ogłuszony, podczas gdy Kojiro zmienił swój cel i machnął Dźwiękową Strzałą w Kurokiego. Nastolatek sparował cios Kondo-Bułatami. "Ptaszek uziemiony, tak więc pora uziemić i smoka. W końcu to ty zakablowałeś o mnie podczas moich interesów w St. Francesca."

"Hej! To ty zacząłeś ten majdan z tymi dopalaczami!" ryknął Zarc, odpychając nogą przeciwnika do tyłu.

"Człowiek musi mieć kasę, żeby żyć!" odpowiedział Kojiro, kiedy nagle strzały uderzył w jego plecy. "Gah!"

"Twój przeciwnik jest tutaj, Misukigi!" ryknął Kouji, szarżując na Vectora.

"Cholera, to nie fair!" rzucił Kojiro, starając się bronić przed natarciem Kouji'ego, ale wtedy wystawił się na pociski energii, które trafiły go w bok i posłały wroga na ziemię.

"A czy kiedykolwiek wojna była fair?" rzucił retorycznie Dan, lufy Konglingów były już naładowane kolejnymi pociskami.

"Mówiłem wam, żebyście zostawili go mnie! Tylko Rider Genezy może pokonać Ridera Genezy!" powiedział Farukon.

"Albo wszyscy razem możemy się na niego rzucić," odpowiedział Bijon.

"Poza tym nie tylko ty masz z nim problem, Sempai," dokończył Kuroki, marszcząc brwi za maską.

"Che..." wyśmiał Vector, wstając. "Naprawdę uważacie, że jestem jedynym Riderem Genezy w tym świecie?"

"Co!?" krzyknął Kuroki, zaskoczony.

"Ups, nie powinienem był tego mówić," powiedział Kojiro, kiedy Szczelina otworzyła się za nim. "Cóż, potraktujcie to jako moją wskazówkę. Ciao."

"Czekaj!" rzucił Zarc, podczas gdy Kouji wycelował Dźwiękową Strzałą, tylko żeby zobaczyć, jak Kojiro przeskakuje przez Szczelinę, która potem się zamknęła.

"Niech to szlag!" przeklął Kouji.

"Dał nam popalić..." mruknął Takuya, kiedy cała czwórka zdezaktywowała Ziarnokłódki, wracając do cywilnej formy. "Nie lubię tego mówić, ale jako odpowiednik Sigurda jest równie silny."

"Taa..." mruknął Dan. "Ale skoro mówił, że nie jest jedynym Riderem Genezy, to znaczy..."

"Obawiam się, że tak," zmarszczył brwi Kouji.

"Skoro Kojiro Misukigi jest odpowiednikiem Sigurda, to oznacza, że odpowiedniki Mariki i Księcia również tu są." dodał Kuroki.

"No to pięknie." jęknął Dan.

"Musimy poinformować resztę," powiedział Takuya.

"Tak jakby sytuacja nie miałaby się pogorszyć," westchnął Kuroki.

"Tak." zgodził się Kouji, po czym spojrzał na Takuyę, który się rozciągał. "Wszystko w porządku, Takuya?"

"Ngh... powiedzmy, że niektóre Zbroje dają więcej bólu, niż przyjemności." mruknął Takuya, po czym odszedł, wciąż czując zgrzyt kości w ciele.

"Czy coś mnie ominęło, kiedy walczyłem z Vectorem?"

"No... to długa historia." odpowiedział Dan, wciąż pamiętając manewr wykonany przez siebie i Bijona.

* * *

Czwórka Riderów wróciła do obozu i zwołała nadzwyczajne spotkanie z przywódczyniami frakcji w celu omówienia ostatnich wydarzeń.

"Niepokojące wieści," skomentowała Sonsaku.

"Dokładnie," dodała Sousou, gdy jej brwi zesztywniały. "Trzech ludzi z mocami przewyższającymi naszych Heroldów Niebios... Wygląda na to, że nasz wróg jest silniejszy, niż zakładaliśmy."

"Jak to mówią, zawsze oczekuj nieoczekiwanego. Ale to było powyżej naszych oczekiwań," dokończył Kuroki.

"Czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby wyrównać szanse z tamtą trójką? Na razie tylko Farukon-sama może dorównać temu... Vectorowi, tak?" Asked Sonken.

"Dokładnie," skinął głową Kouji, po czym wskazał na Kurokiego. "Kuroki–kun też może zwiększyć swoją moc poprzez wykorzystanie Ziarnokłódki Energii i Ziarnokłódki Pomarańczy w tym samym czasie."

"Hawawa... czy to prawda, Zarc–sama?" Asked Shuri.

"Tak, ale żeby to zrobić, potrzebuję Rdzenia Genezy, ale raczej takiego nie posiadam."

"Rdzeń Genezy?" powtórzyła drobna blondynka.

"Centralny element Napędu Genezy, pozwalający na użycie Ziarnokłódek Energii. Może być też użyty jako dodatkowa część do Napędu Sengoku, co umożliwia używanie Ziarnokłódki Energii dla Napędu Sengoku," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Więc jest sposób na ominięcie ograniczeń Ziarnokłódek Energii," zauważyła Sonken.

"Tak, dokładnie. Ale jak już powiedziałem, konieczny jest Rdzeń Genezy i Ziarnokłódka Energii w celu użycia fuzji. Jednakże nawet, jeśli zdobyłbym wymagane przedmioty, to i tak nie wiem, czy to podziała. Znaczy, jestem Zarc'em, a nie Gaimem."

"Ale teraz wiemy, że Riderzy Genezy przebywają w tym świecie i musimy zmienić całą naszą taktykę dotyczącą najazdu na Przełęcz Hulao." zasugerował Kouji.

"Nie ma wątpliwości, że się tam pojawią," odparła Shuuyu z wyrachowanym marszczeniem brwi.

"To ci ironia losu. Egoizm Enshō zniszczył nasze szanse na szybki atak na Hulao, ale pozwolił nam odkryć obecność Riderów Genezy," powiedział Takuya, uśmiechając się krzywo.

"Czy możecie przestać? Już łapię, rozumiem!" warknęła Enshō.

"Więc jaki jest plan? Zmiana planów?" zapytał się Dan.

"To chyba jedyna opcja. Nie cierpię się przyznawać, ale teraz szanse są przeciwko nam," odpowiedział Kuroki z grymasem na twarzy. Oczekiwał, że nie będzie więcej niespodzianek po tym, kiedy się dowiedział o obecności Kojiro, ale teraz ma na głowie trzech Riderów Genezy oraz nieznanych wrogów, którzy manipulują Tōtaku. Czuł, że przejęcie Przełęczy Hulao będzie najtrudniejszym zadaniem do wykonania, ale wiedział, że nie może zawieść.

Tu nie chodziło tylko o nich, ale i też o ludzi, którzy nie potrafią walczyć o siebie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na porażkę.

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 8 completed! Our four Kamen Riders meet Kojiro Misukigi, who is a Kamen Rider Vector (reference to one Barian Emperor) and gave them a hint about two other Genesis Riders in this world! But who they are? We'll find out in next chapter. By a way, I choose GaoGorilla and GaoBuso Arms as good (and funny) reference to Donkey Kong and Decade ^.^". And in meantime, a little debuts list:

* GaoKondoru Arms here are based on Condor Wildzord from Power Rangers Wild Force (a GaoKondoru helmet is based on Animus Megazord's head)  
* Cherry Energy Arms here appear as Djinn Energy Arms (based on Number 65: Djinn Buster)  
* GaoGorilla Arms here are based on Gorilla Wildzord and Kongazord (a GaoGorilla helmet is based on Kongazord)  
* GaoBuso Arms here are based on Armadillo Wildzord (I thought could be funny without any Arms, as Bijon himself become a one (especially with tune happening during Heisei Riders' transformations when Tsukasa use Final Form Ride card))

* Gaim GaoKondoru Arms announcement "Sukai de koutou!" it's a "Soaring in the Sky!".

I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures. So... read, think and review ^.^


	9. Demolka Hulao!

**Rozdział 9** \- _Demolka Hulao_ _!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter and other ones.

* * *

Kuroki czuł, jak jego żyły w głowie pulsowały, przyprawiając go o ból głowy.

Wczorajszy dzień był dla niego wielkim utrapieniem: arogancja Enshō opóźniła plany sojuszu, a przez to trzeba było zmienić taktykę, gdyż wróg mógł wzmocnić obronę w Przełęczy Hulao. Ironicznie, opóźnienie pozwoliło Kurokiemu odkryć kilka ważnych faktów: między innymi dowiedział się, że Tōtaku, która ponoć była tyranem, wcale nim nie była; jacyś nieznani wrogowie manipulują i rujnują jej reputację, stawiając dziewczynę w złym świetle. A jakby było tego mało, to jeszcze posiadali Ziarnokłódki, co tylko bardziej umacniało fałszywy image tyrana.

Drugim odkryciem było pojawienie się byłego studenta z Akademii St. Francesca, ale i też handlarza dopalaczami, Kojiro Misukigiego. Delikwent sprzedawał narkotyki i to za odpowiednią zapłatą, a teraz pojawił się w tym świecie i zaczął sprzedawać Ziarnokłódki temu, kto mu najwięcej zapłaci. Paskudniej było, kiedy Kuroki i reszta odkryli, że Kojiro był w posiadaniu Napędu Genezy i stał się Kamen Riderem Vectorem, odpowiednikiem Sigurda, oraz kiedy się dowiedzieli, że poza nim jest jeszcze dwóch Kamen Riderów, Książę i Marika. Kuroki zaczął się zastanawiać, kim tak naprawdę są. Czy również są z St. Francesca? Gdyby przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, miałby poważny problem.

Całą noc generałowe i Kuroki próbowali obmyślić jakiś skuteczny plan przejęcia Przełęczy Hulao przed wymarszem do Luoyang, ale teraz, kiedy trio Riderów Genezy pojawiło się w tym świecie, nie mogli stworzyć dobrej taktyki, więc postanowili pomyśleć nad tym następnego dnia.

Obecnie był wczesny ranek, a Kuroki siedział przy stole, analizując mapę w celu ustalenie dobrej strategi, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Wczorajsze wydarzenia przyprawiały go o ból głowy, a mięśnie zesztywniały.

"Ugh... to do nigdzie mnie nie doprowadzi..." westchnął nastolatek, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

"Kuroki–dono," odezwał się kobiecy głos. Kuroki spojrzał przed siebie, widząc wchodzącą do namiotu Kakouen z małą tacą z filiżanką herbaty.

"Kakouen–san," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Coś wcześniej wstałeś." powiedziała Kakouen.

"Tak. Próbuję wymyślić jakiś skuteczny plan ataku na Przełęcz Hulao, ale nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Wszystko, co otrzymuję, to ból głowy." westchnął Kuroki.

"Rozumiem," skinęła głową Kakouen, zanim położyła na stole tacę z filiżanką. "Proszę, napij się. Wyglądałeś na sfrustrowanego i spiętego podczas ostatniej narady wojennej, więc pomyślałam, że zaparzę trochę herbaty dla ciebie."

"Dzięki, Kakouen–san," odparł Kuroki, biorąc łyk herbaty. Wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie. "Ooohh... jak dobrze."

"Nie ma za co," odpowiedziała dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem. "Nie naciskaj na siebie zbyt mocno, Kazakiri–dono. Jesteś przywódcą sojuszu, więc niczego nie zdziałasz, jeśli się zmęczysz w ten sposób."

"Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Moim obowiązkiem jest poprowadzenie was do walki o Przełęcz Hulao," powiedział Kuroki ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

"To prawda, ale twoim obowiązkiem jest też troszczyć się o siebie." przypomniała Kakouen.

"Hmmm... tak, myślę że masz rację." odpowiedział Kuroki, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty. "Mmm, ta herbata jest dobra. Już się czuję zrelaksowany." dodał po chwili, po czym położył swoją rękę na lewym ramieniu. "Nh... chociaż chciałbym to samo powiedzieć o moich ramionach. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się aż tak sztywny."

"Czy chciałbyś masaż, Kazakiri–dono?" zapytała Kakouen, ku zaskoczeniu nastolatka.

"T-Ty?" jęknął Kuroki, zdumiony. Kobieta o niebieskich włosach tylko się uśmiechnęła, kiedy ustawiła się za nastolatkiem i zaczęła ściskać jego ramiona swoimi rękoma. Kuroki poczuł, aż włos się jeżył od dotyku i wyzwolił z siebie jęk zadowolenia.

"Jak się czujesz, Kazakiri–dono?" zapytała się Kakouen, podczas gdy jej palce rozluźniały sztywne mięśnie przywódcy.

"Doskonale...," odpowiedział błogo Kuroki. "Z pewnością często to robisz z Sousou, co?"

"To prawda. Prowadzenie królestwa to w końcu stresująca robota," odpowiedziała Kakouen z uśmiechem. "Aneja nie nadaje się do delikatnych zadań jak to, a Keifa... no, powiedzmy, że kolejną metodą łagodzenia stresu Karin–sama."

"Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?" zapytał się sarkastycznie Kuroki, rozkoszując się masażem, a jednocześnie przypominając sobie osobowość Sousou. Jednakże dobrze wiedział, że wszystko co dobre, musi się skończyć.

A czasami nawet wręcz w brutalny sposób. "K–Kazakiri!? C-Co ty robisz z moją siostrą!?"

Kuroki natychmiastowo otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć Sousou i Kakouton wchodzące do namiotu. Czarnowłosa kobieta wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar wybuchnąć, podczas gdy blondynka wpatrywała się w Kurokiego z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

"Aneja? Karin–sama? Co tu robicie?" zapytała Kakouen, przerywając masaż.

"Szukałam cię, gdyż potrzebuję twojej pomocy w pewnej sprawie, Shuuran," odpowiedziała Sousou. "Ale widzę, że jesteś czymś bardzo zajęta. Proszę, kontynuuj to, co obecnie robisz. Jakoś sobie poradzimy."

"Karin–sama! Nie widzisz, że Kazakiri uwodził Shuuran!? M-Musimy coś zrobić!" zaprotestowała Kakouton, zanim rzuciła Kurokiemu mordercze spojrzenie, które z pewnością przeraziłoby jakiegokolwiek słabszego człowieka.

"Ej, kto tu kogo uwodzi?" odpowiedział nastolatek, na co Kakouen westchnęła.

"Źle to pojmujesz, Kakouton."

"Oh, naprawdę?! To o co chodziło Kazakiriemu, kiedy mówił, że nigdy nie czuł się tak sztywnie, kiedy przechodziłyśmy koło namiotu?!" zażądała Kakouton.

Kuroki zarumienił się do tego stopnia, że jego twarz miała już jasny odcień czerwonego koloru. "CO?! Mówisz o– oh rety! NIE! Wcale jej nie zmuszałem do TEGO!"

"Kiedy mówił o tym, że czuł się sztywnie, chodziło mu o jego ramiona." dodała Kakouen.

"Wymówki!" warknęła niebezpiecznie Kakouton.

Sousou westchnęła, zanim zwróciła się surowo do Kakouton. "Shunran, wystarczy."

"A-Ale, Karin-sama...! T-Ten człowiek, on...!" gmerała słowami Kakouton, niezdolna do znalezienia argumentu.

"Czy ona zawsze jest taka?" szepnął Kuroki do młodszej bliźniaczki Kakou.

"Niestety, taka jest," odpowiedziała Kakouen z rezygnacją.

"Musi być ciężko dla ciebie, co?"

"Nie masz pojęcia, Kazakiri–sama."

"Kazakiri... _Sama_?" powtórzył Kuroki, zdziwiony.

"Uch, p-przepraszam, chciałam powiedzieć Kazakiri–dono."

Na twarzy Sousou pojawił się cień uśmiechu, kiedy zauważyła wymianę zdań między siostrą Kakou i przywódcą sojuszu. "Cóż, uważam, że powinniśmy wrócić do swoich zajęć. Mamy parę spraw do załatwienia. Shunran, Shuuran, chodźmy." powiedziała Sousou.

"K–Karin–sama!" jęknęła Kakouton.

"Shunran..." zmarszczyła brwi Sousou, wpatrując się w czarnowłosą kobietę surowo.

"H–Hai..." westchnęła Kakouton, bez słowa wychodząc z namiotu.

"Bardzo przepraszam, Kazakiri–dono. Nie mogła dokończyć masażu," skłoniła się Kakouen przepraszająco.

"Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Sousou jest twoją panią i widać, że potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Jako szef sojuszu, mam obowiązek uszanować jej prośbę." odpowiedział Kuroki, po czym lekko przekręcił oczami. "Nie do wiary, że to powiedziałem."

Kakouen uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. "Nie, jest w porządku, Kazakiri–dono. Miłego dnia." dodała Kakouen, po czym wyszła z namiotu.

Kuroki ponownie oparł się na krześle, wracając do pracy. Znów wziął łyk herbaty i rozkoszował się relaksującym uczuciem, jakie dawała. "Dzień dopiero się zaczął, i już się czuję zmęczony..." mruknął nastolatek, patrząc na mapę.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Masked HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Raptora oraz Blast. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Bijon. Takuya, jako Bijon, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Tōtaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Gonga i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zsyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Bijon, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Godzinę później...

Po kolejnej godzinie gorączkowej pracy nad rozplanowaniem ataku na Przełęcz Hulao, Kuroki zdecydował się zrobić przerwę. Znów zaczął miewać ból głowy, a mięśnie w ramionach ponownie stały się sztywne. " _Bycie liderem rzeczywiście nie jest łatwe._ " pomyślał Kuroki, przechadzając się po obozie.

"Ohayo, Kuroki–kun."

"Hejka, Kuro–kun."

Nastolatek odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć nadchodzącego Kouji'ego z Takuyą. "Ohayo, Sempai, Takuya," przywitał się Kuroki. "Coś wcześnie wstaliście."

"Ale nie tak wcześnie, jak ty, Kuroki–kun," odpowiedział Kouji.

"Tak. O co chodzi?" zapytał się Takuya.

"Próbowałem zaplanować atak na Hulao. Długo nad tym myślałem i wciąż zero pożytecznych pomysłów..." westchnął Kuroki. " _Że nie wspomnę, iż masaż Kakouen był krótkotrwały..._ " dodał po chwili w myślach.

Takuya wpatrywał się na swojego towarzysza przez chwilę, zanim sugestywnie poruszył brwiami. "Heh~, co jeszcze musiało się wtedy wydarzyć. Dalej, brachu, wysłów się!"

"To nie jest twój interes," mruknął Kuroki.

"Ach, no dalej! Nikomu nie powiem!" obiecywał Takuya.

"Szczerze w to wątpię..."

"Ale–"

*BONK!*

"AU!" jęknął Takuya, kiedy jego brat uderzył go w głowę, że niemal było widać wylatujący z niej dym.

"Zostaw go w spokoju, Takuya." odpowiedział surowo Kouji.

"Hai..."

"Co za tępak..." westchnął Kuroki, potrząsając głową. "Właściwie, to coś sobie przypomniałem. Co się z wami stało, kiedy wylądowaliście w Go?"

"Oh, teraz kiedy o tym wspomniałeś..." zaczął Takuya.

"Właściwie, to długa historia," dokończył Kouji, patrząc na bok, zakłopotany.

"Nie martwcie się, mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu przed naradą wojenną," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"A więc..." zaczął Takuya

* * *

 **Wspomnienia**

 _"Ou... moja głowa..." jęknął Takuya, odzyskując przytomność._

 _"Co się... stało?" zastanawiał się Kouji, również przywracając umysł do pracy._

 _"EEH!" sapnął żeński głos. Kouji i Takuya odwrócili się w stronę głosu... i od razu tego żałowali._

 _Znajdowali się w pewnego rodzaju łazience w towarzystwie trzech kobiet. Trzech obfitych, pozbawionych ubrań, mokrych kobiet, które najwidoczniej brały kąpiel, kiedy dwójka ludzi odzyskiwała przytomność. Dwie z trzech kobiet miały opaloną skórę, różowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, podczas gdy trzecia miała czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Bracia Kanbra stanęli jak wryci, mimo iż para wodna zasłaniała ciała dziewczyn._

 _"...uhm... spokojnie. To nie jest tak, jak myślicie..." zaczął powoli Kouji._

 _"K-K-Kurczę...!" jęknął Takuya, starając się powstrzymać krwotok._

 _"K-Kim wy jesteście?!" zażądała czarnowłosa kobieta._

 _"Jak się tu dostaliście?!" pisnęła młodsza różowowłosa dziewczyna._

 _"Wierzcie nam, jesteśmy równie zdezorientowani, co wy," odpowiedział Kouji, unosząc ręce w obronie. "Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętaliśmy, zanim się tu obudziliśmy, było... próbowaliśmy powstrzymać złodzieja przed kradzieżą artefaktu z muzeum, i wtedy nas... no, tutaj wyrzuciło."_

 _Czarnowłosa kobieta oraz młodsza różowowłosa nie wyglądały na przekonane, podczas gdy starsza z różowymi włosami spoglądała na gości z zainteresowaniem, zanim podeszła do nich, ku zszokowaniu Takuyi i Kouji'ego._

 _"Ło, Ło, wolnego, kobieto!" spanikował Takuya, cofając się._

 _"Uhm, może najpierw coś na siebie załóż? Czuję się nieswojo, kiedy naga dziewczyna do mnie podchodzi," targował się Kouji._

 _"Spokojnie, mogę was zapewnić, że nie gryzę," zachichotała różowowłosa kobieta._

 _"N-Nie w tym rzecz! Serio, załóż coś, bo mi zaraz zwoje mózgowe się przegrzeją!" jęknął Takuya._

 _"Jeśli mogę się was zapytać... jak się nazywacie?" zapytał się Kouji. "Ja jestem Kouji Kanbra, a to mój brat, Takuya."_

 _"W porządku," odpowiedziała kobieta zanim wskazała na siebie i dwie inne kobiety. "Nazywam się Sonsaku Hakufu. Tamta młodsza osoba to moja siostra, Sonken Chuubou, oraz Shuuyu Koukin, moja doradczyni."_

 _Bracia Kanbra mrugnęli oczami, zbici z tropu. "Zaraz, zaraz... Sonsaku i Sonken... chodzi o Sonsaku Hakufu i Sonken Chuubou z Son Go?" zapytał się Kouji._

 _"Oczywiście! Jestem cesarzową Son Go, a moja siostra jest księżniczką, pierwsza w kolejce do tronu!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

 _"A-Ale to jest niemożliwe!" powiedział Takuya, wskazując na kobietę, która uważała się za Sonsaku._

 _"Dlaczego to jest niemożliwe?" spytała się Sonsaku._

 _"Ponieważ Sonsaku Hakufu, którego znam, jest facetem, a nie aż tak wyeksponowaną i obfitą kobietą!" rzucił Kouji. W końcu jego umysł nie wytrzymał przeciążenia i nastolatek padł na podłogę, straciwszy przytomność._

 _"Aaaah! Kouji, obudź się! No wstawaj, brachu! Oi!" spanikował Takuya._

 _"Ara! Jest źle. Meirin, mogłabyś wezwać kogoś, by zaprowadził tą dwójkę do pokoju gościnnego?" zażądała Sonsaku._

 _"A-Ale Sheren! Przecież... o-oni nas...!" próbowała się spierać Shuuyu, ale Sonsaku powstrzymała jej obawy._

 _"Wszystko będzie dobrze. Poza tym, mam pewien pomysł, kim mogą być nasi goście," odparła Sonsaku, uśmiechając się do braci._

* * *

"Czekaj no! Chcecie powiedzieć, że obudziliście się w cesarskiej łaźni Go i widzieliście Sonsaku, Sonken, i Shuuyu nagie i mokre!?" zagapił się Kuroki, po czym dodał jeszcze więcej niedowierzającego tonu, "A ty znów odpadłeś, Sempai?!"

"Tak! ...i tak." przyznał się Kouji, rumieniąc się ze wstydu.

"Farciarze z was," powiedział Kuroki.

"I mówi to magnes na laski," westchnął Takuya.

"Oi! Nigdy nie chciałem być magnesem na dziewczyny!"

"Twoja niezręczna sytuacja mówi co innego."

"Cicho siedź!" rzucił Kuroki, sfrustrowany.

"No dobra, wystarczy!" skarcił Kouji. "Zostaw Kurokiego w spokoju."

"Nieważne," wzruszył ramionami Takuya.

"W każdym razie," warknął Kuroki z irytacji, zanim oczyścił gardło. "Co się potem stało, sempai?"

"Tak więc..." zaczął Kouji.

* * *

 **Wspomnienie**

 _"Ughhhhhhh..." mruknął sennie Kouji, kiedy powoli otwierał oczy._

 _"Aniki!" krzyknął Takuya, podchodząc do łóżka._

 _"Takuya...?" powiedział Kouji, wstając i przecierając swoje oczy. "Co... co się stało?"_

 _"Ara, wygląda na to, że się obudził." powiedział znajomy żeński głos. Oczy Kouji'ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy usłyszał głos i spojrzał, żeby ujrzeć Sonsaku, Sonken i Meirin w tym samym pokoju, i mieli na sobie ubrania. Ale nawet mimo tego, że nie były już nagie, Kouji mógł się tylko zarumienić na ich widok. Niby był on chłodnym i opanowanym spośród męskiego kwartetu, a teraz zaczął czuć, że robi się równie miękki, co Kuroki, Dan i Takuya._

 _"Um, gdzie jestem?" zapytał się Kouji, rozglądając się. Znajdował się w dość luksusowym i eleganckim pokoju, który jakoś nie współgrał z cesarskim pałacem w dziedzinie umiejscowienia. Był zbyt elegancki jak na starożytne czasy._

 _"Znajdujesz się w jednym z pokojów gościnnych w moim zamku," odpowiedziała Sonsaku z uśmiechem._

 _Kouji spojrzał na Sonsaku przez chwilę, zanim westchnął. "Więc ty naprawdę jesteś Sonsaku Hakufu. Teraz to już nigdy nie spojrzę na historię w ten sam sposób."_

 _"Fufufufufu..." zachichotała Sonsaku. "Poza tym mamy do was parę pytań."_

 _"Taa, to przekonujący argument." zgodził się Kouji._

 _"Czy wy dwaj też jesteście Heroldami Niebios, jak ci z Zhuo i Sou Gi?" zapytała się Sonsaku._

 _"Heroldowie Niebios?" powtórzyli bracia, zdezorientowani._

 _"Postacie, które były wspomniane w przepowiedni Kanrou, wielkiego jasnowidza," odpowiedziała Shuuyu. "Smoczy Herold, Obronny Herold, Drapieżny Herold i Bestialski Herold Niebios. Wasze pasy podkreślają, że jesteście Heroldami Niebios."_

 _"Mówisz o naszych Napędach Sengoku?" zapytał Takuya._

 _"Tak. Smoczy Herold Niebios z Zhuo, Kazakiri również ma taki pas," powiedziała Sonken._

 _"Łał, chwila, wróć! Powiedziałaś 'Kazakiri'? Kuroki Kazakiri?" zapytał się z niedowierzaniem Kouji._

 _"Tak się nazywa. Ale zwie się też Kamen Riderem Zarc," potwierdziła Sonken._

 _"I nie zapomnij o Danie Masato, Obronnym Heroldzie Niebios z Gi, który jest znany jako Kamen Rider Benkei," dodała Sonsaku._

 _"Zarc i Benkei... czyli to oznacza..." zaczął Takuya, zanim na jego twarzy namalowało się zszokowanie. "Ty chyba żartujesz!? Kuroki jest odpowiednikiem Gaima, a Dan to odpowiednik Barona?!"_

 _"Mówisz, że Kuroki-kun i Dan-kun są Kamen Riderami? Że nasze Napędy Sengoku są prawdziwe?" zapytał się podejrzliwie Kouji._

 _"A-Aniki, to niemożliwe! Nasze Napędy to tylko zabawki! Nie ma mowy, żeby Kuroki był Zarc'em, a Dan Benkeiem, a jeszcze bardziej niemożliwy jest fakt, że są odpowiednikami Gaima i Barona!" wyrzucił z siebie Takuya, zanim szok ustąpił miejsca dezorientacji. "Zaraz, chwila. Tylko skąd ja wiem, kto jest kim? Przecież Zarc i Benkei jako Kamen Riderzy nie istnieją."_

 _Odpowiedzią Kouji'ego było sprawdzenie jednego z pustych Napędów Sengoku. Spojrzał ostrożnie na każdy detal urządzenia, zanim zmarszczył brwi. "...wychodzi na to, że nasze Napędy się zmieniły."_

 _Takuya mrugnął oczami w stronę brata. "Co sprawia, że tak mówisz, Aniki?"_

 _"Spójrz, tył Napędu nie ma nic. Zero speakera, zero pokrywy na baterię, brak przełącznika... po prostu się zmienił."_

 _"Eh?" zamrugał Takuya, zanim i on sprawdził inny Napęd. "Ej, racja. Nic nie ma. A w dotyku jest jak metal, a nie plastik!"_

 _Starszy brat skinął głową i wziął do ręki Ziarnokłódkę z motywem mechanicznego ptaka, kiedy nagle doznał dziwnego odczucia. Czegoś, co pozwoliło mu rozpoznać trzymany przez niego przedmiot. "Wiesz? Chyba nie tylko Napęd Sengoku uległ zmianom. Ziarnokłódki również się przemieniły. Ale wolę tego nie otwierać, żeby to potwierdzić."_

 _Takuya wówczas wziął do ręki Ziarnokłódkę z zieloną maską i pomarańczowymi oczami i wtedy również coś poczuł. "Zabawne... Ziarnokłódka Blast, a moc wydaje się być podobna do Budou. Bracie, chyba nie myślisz, że..."_

 _"Jest jeden sposób, by się o tym przekonać," odpowiedział Kouji, wstając z łóżka i umieszczając Napęd Sengoku na swojej talii. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, zmaterializował się żółty pas, przyczepiając się do Napędu, podczas gdy Indykator ukazywał ciemnoniebieski hełm z czerwonym wizjerem._

 _"No... bez... takich..." zagapił się Takuya, zdumiony._

 _"Wygląda na to, że miałam rację. Jesteś Heroldem Niebios," uśmiechnęła się Sonsaku._

 _Shuuyu potem spojrzała na Takuyę. "A ty?"_

 _Takuya przez chwilę spojrzał na Napęd w swojej dłoni, po czym westchnął. "Ty wiesz co? Po prostu miejmy to z głowy." powiedział młodszy brat, zanim umieścił Napęd na talii, materializując żółty pas. Przez chwilę zabrzmiała krótka chińska melodia Erhu, podczas gdy Indykator ujawnił zielony hełm z pomarańczowym wizjerem._

 _Kouji lekko chrząknął, widząc Napęd brata. "Deja vu... tylko nie próbuj mi strzelić w plecy, okej?"_

 _"Przecież mnie znasz, nie jestem Micchy'm," uśmiechnął się dziarsko Takuya._

 _Sonsaku uśmiechnęła się szeroko. "Co za szczęście, znaleźliśmy dwóch Heroldów Niebios w jeden dzień!"_

 _*BAM!*_

 _Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, ujawniając parę drobnych bliźniaczek. Miały różowe włosy i niebieskie oczy jak Sonsaku i Sonken, ale ich karnacja była jasna. Ich włosy były związane w podwójne koki ze żółtym materiałem i fioletowymi wstążkami. Miały również ahoge na włosach. Nosiły różowe sukienki z długimi rękawami, oraz z jasnopurpurowymi mankietami, kołnierzami i małym krawacikiem. Na tyłach ich talii były przyczepione duże wstążki z zielonymi kulkami na końcu, a ich nogi były pokryte czarnymi, sięgającymi do ud legginsami oraz miały na sobie biały buty. Ich słodki i niewinny wygląd dopełniały czarne obroże na ich szyjach z krótkimi łańcuszkami._

 _"Ara... Daikyou–chan, Shoukyou–chan..." zauważyła Sonsaku._

 _"Mamy wielki problem!" krzyknęła Daikyou._

 _"W sali tronowej pojawił się jakiś dziwny trójkąt, z którego wyłoniły się potwory i jakaś dziwna roślinność!" dodała Shoukyou._

 _"Potwory? Roślinność?" powtórzył Takuya._

 _"Invesy..." mruknął Kouji._

 _"Więc wiesz, co to jest." zapytała się Shuuyu._

 _"I wiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia," dodał Takuya. "Możecie nas tam zabrać?"_

 _"Tak!" przytaknęły jednocześnie bliźniaczki._

* * *

 _Tak, jak powiedziały różowowłose bliźniaczki, sala tronowa była opanowywana przez grupkę Żywiołowych Invesów, a w powietrzu unosił się trójkątny portal, przez który przedostawała się obca roślinność._

 _"Trójkątny portal, potwory... brachu, to nie wygląda dobrze," skomentował Takuya._

 _"Dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś?!" odpowiedział sucho Kouji._

 _"Czym są te... bestie!?" zapytała się Sonken._

 _"Invesy."_

 _"Invesy?" zapytały się Sonsaku i Shuuyu._

 _"Tak, a my je odeślemy z powrotem do Lasu Helheim!" powiedział Takuya, biorąc do ręki Ziarnokłódkę Blast. "Zobaczmy, czy to prawda! Henshin!"_

 **BLAST!**

 _W powietrzu otworzyła się Szczelina i, ku zaskoczeniu obecnych dziewczyn w sali, wyłoniła się z niej zielona metalowa sfera przypominająca maskę. Takuya potem zablokował Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie Sengoku i przeciął ją Ostrzem Tnącym._

 **LOCK ON!**

 **HAI~! BLAST ARMS! HERO DA, HA–HA–HA!**

 _Zamknięta forma Zbroi Blast opadła na jego ramiona i rozłożyła się, formując zielono-czarny kombinezon i zbroję wraz z Bestio-Rewolwerem._

 _"Co do–!" sapnęła Sonken._

 _"Ara!" powiedziała Sonsaku z zaskoczeniem._

 _Takuya spojrzał na siebie i wówczas zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca szokowi, "Eh? EH?! EHHHHHHHH?! J-JA NAPRAWDĘ STAŁEM SIĘ KAMEN RIDEREM BIJON! ALE CZAD!"_

 _Kobiety Sou Go, spojrzały na nastolatka z zakłopotaniem, podczas gdy Kouji westchnął i palnął hełm Takuyi, "Po pierwsze, zachowaj ekscytację na później. Mamy robotę do wykonania. A po drugie: Bijon? Poważnie?"_

 _"Ouh... no co? Tak brzmi odpowiednik Ryugena..." mruknął Bijon, masując tył głowy. Mimo hełmu na głowie wciąż mógł poczuć uderzenie brata._

 _"Urgh... Henshin," mruknął Kouji, odblokowując swoją Ziarnokłódkę._

 **RAPTOR!**

 _Kiedy Szczelina otworzyła się nad nim, Kouji podrzucił Ziarnokłódkę do góry, podczas gdy z portalu wyłoniła się zamknięta forma Zbroi Farukona. Kouji potem złapał Ziarnokłódkę i zablokował ją w Napędzie._

 **LOCK ON!**

 _Muzyczka rogu wojennego Gaima zabrzmiała przez chwilę, zanim Kouji przeciął Ziarnokłódkę._

 **SOIYA! RAPTOR ARMS! KAKUMEI NO SHUGEKI!**

 _Zbroja Raptora upadła na jego ramiona, a energia falowała wokół jego ciała, zanim uformowała biały kombinezon. Po dwóch sekundach Zbroja Raptora ustawiła się w tryb domyślny, a w lewej ręce Kouji'ego pojawiła się Zbrojna Broń, Drapieżny Obrońca._

 _"Hmm... więc to jest odpowiednik Zangetsu... Kamen Rider Farukon," powiedział Kouji, podziwiając swoją nową formę._

 _"Najazd Rewolucji, huh?" zastanawiała się Shuuyu, wpatrując na Kouji'ego. Zaś Sonsaku zalśniły oczy._

 _Kouji dobrał Szablę Musou, po czym spojrzał na swojego brata, "Jesteś gotów do walki?"_

 _"Ależ oczywiście, bracie!" odpowiedział Bijon, wymierzając Bestio-Rewolwerem w stronę Invesów. Bestie zauważyły Ziarnokłódki na pasach dwóch uzbrojonych ludzi i warknęły ostrzegawczo._

* * *

"A kiedy pozbyliśmy się Invesów, Sonsaku–sama dała nam pozycję na swoim dworze i przyjęliśmy ofertę." dokończył Kouji.

"Ouh... widzę. "powiedział Kuroki.

"Ale wystarczy o nas, pomówmy o tobie." powiedział Takuya, uśmiechając się jak idiota, którym zresztą był. "Czemu byłeś taki zrzędliwy dziś rano, hmm~m?"

"Bez komentarza." odpowiedział drażliwie Kuroki.

"Oh, no daj spokój, mogę rozpoznać, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło." uśmiechnął się szerzej Takuya. Kuroki czuł, jak jego powieka drży niebezpiecznie.

"Ogarnij go proszę, sempai."

Kouji bez słowa uderzył Takuyę w głowę. "Ouch! Bracie, za co to było!? Chyba zabiłeś ze 300 moich komórek mózgowych!"

"Albo może je zrestartowałem," odpowiedział Kouji.

"Następnym razem nie wpychaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy," dodał Kuroki. "Tak czy inaczej, lepiej pójdę po Dana, żebyśmy mogli rozpocząć naradę."

"Zaczekaj, zanim pójdziesz, weź to dla siebie i Dana." odpowiedział Kouji, kiedy wyjął z kieszeni Ziarnokłódkę. Miała srebrny kolor, a na sobie miała obraz wystylizowanego oka, przypominającego literę 'K'.

"Co to takiego?" zapytał się Kuroki, kiedy Kouji dał mu Ziarnokłódkę.

"Znalazłem ją podczas porannego polowania na Ziarnokłódki. Nie miało żadnej nazwy więc nazwałem to Kłódkofonem. Pozwala ci na komunikację z każdym, kto posiada taką samą komórkę. Śmiało, aktywuj ją." powiedział Kouji.

Kuroki nie marnował czasu i odblokował Ziarnokłódkę. Jednakże zamiast Szczeliny, która rzekomo miała się pojawić, Ziarnokłódka się powiększyła i wydłużyła się do rozmiarów standardowej, jeśli nie większej komórki. Górna część zawierała speaker w kształcie kłódki, podczas gdy dolna część posiadała obrazki ukazujące kolejno hełm Zarca, Benkeia, Farukona i Bijona smoka, tarczy, orła.

"Nie do wiary..." powiedział Kuroki z niedowierzaniem.

"Niezły czad, co nie? Teraz możemy być w kontakcie w każdej chwili," uśmiechnął się Takuya.

"Tak!" odparł Kuroki, zamykając Kłódkofon.

"Weź jeszcze jeden dla Dana." powiedział Kouji, podrzucając do góry dodatkową Ziarnokłódkę.

"Luzik." skinął głową Kuroki, łapiąc Ziarnokłódkę.

* * *

Czarnowłosy nastolatek chodził po obozie, szukając Dana. Dopiero żołnierz Gi pokazał mu, gdzie szukać. Kuroki skierował się na zachodnie skrzydło obozu, kiedy usłyszał odgłos zderzających się broni. Zauważył Benkeia oraz Kakouton, którzy walczyli ze sobą w treningu. Zaś Sousou, Jun'iku, i Kakouen obserwowały trening.

Sousou była pierwsza, która zauważyła nadchodzącą osobę. "Hm? To ty, Kazakiri. Co cię tu sprowadza?" zapytała się blondynka, uśmiechając się. "Nie mów mi, że szukasz Shuuran, by dokończyć to, co zaczęliście tego ranka?"

"Gh!" skrzywił się Kuroki.

"Mówiłam ci, że to nie tak wyglądało, Karin–sama..." westchnęła Kakouen.

"Wiesz, mogłabym ci dać Shuuran, jeśli ty dasz mi Kan'u," przekonywała Sousou.

"Za żadne skarby nie dam ci Aishę!" odpowiedział chłodno Kuroki.

"Oh, więc nazywasz ją jej prawdziwym imieniem, hmm?" uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Sousou.

"Wystarczy!" warknął czarnowłosy nastolatek. "Słuchaj, ja przyszedłem tylko do Dana."

"Jak sam widzisz, Kazakiri–dono, Benkei–san i Aneja akurat ćwiczą," powiedziała Kakouen, wskazując na toczącą się walkę.

"Widzę," odpowiedział, uspokajając się. Jak na sparing, ty była zacięta walka. Kakouton wściekle próbowała się przebić przez obronę Benkeia, ale to dawało mizerne efekty. "Czy ona wie, że ten manewr nie zadziała na Dana?"

"Aneja jest osobą, która się skupia tylko na jednym celu," odparła z westchnieniem Kakouen.

"Wybacz, Ton–chan, ale to koniec." powiedział Benkei, trzykrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **COME ON! GONGEN SPARKING!**

Kakouton ruszyła w stronę Dana, chcąc powstrzymać go przed wykonaniem finiszującego ciosu. Jednakże było już za późno: Benkei wbił Włócznię Gong w ziemię, a z ziemi wyleciały kryształowe kolce. Kakouton szybko próbowała się wycofać z pola rażenia, ale jeden kolec wyleciał z cieni pod jej nosem. Zaskoczenie sprawiło, że kobieta zaczęła tracić równowagę.

"Gah!" jęknęła Kakouton, upadając na ziemię.

"Mówiłem ci, że to koniec..." westchnął Benkei, wyłączając Ziarnokłódkę i wracając do ludzkiej formy.

"Jeszcze raz!" zażądała Kakouton, wstając na nogi.

"Możesz ze mną walczyć. Jak tylko nauczysz się samodyscypliny w walce." powiedział Dan.

"Coś ty powiedział!?" warknęła wściekle Kakouton.

"Danowi chodziło o to, że za bardzo oddajesz się emocjom w walce. To raczej nie jest zła rzecz, ale musisz ją lepiej kontrolować," wtrącił się Kuroki.

Kakouton spojrzała na nadchodzącą osobę i frustracja wywołana przegraną zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawił gniew, "Znowu ty?!"

"Siema, aibou," pomachał Dan.

"Hej, Dan," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Co ty tu robisz?! Znów próbujesz uwieść moją siostrę?!" warknęła Kakouton.

"Oh?" uniósł brew Dan. "A cóż to ja słyszę?"

"Urusai! To nic takiego!" warknął Kuroki, łapiąc Dana za ramię i odciągając go od dziewcząt Gi. "Muszę z tobą porozmawiać."

"Czyżbyś potrzebował rad na temat uwodzenia dziewczyny?" zapytał się miłośnik disco, uśmiechając się głupawo.

"Nie w tym rzecz!" syknął Kuroki. "Słuchaj, jestem tu tylko po to, żeby przekazać ci coś od Kouji'ego-sempaia."

Dan zamrugał, kiedy Kuroki włożył do jego dłoni Ziarnokłódkę Kłódkofona. "Co to? Nowa Ziarnokłódka?"

"Spróbuj ją odblokować," przekonał go nastolatek. Dan zrobił to, co powiedział Kuroki, a Ziarnokłódka zmieniła się w Kłodkofon.

"T-ty na poważnie?!"

"Tak! Kouji-sempai powiedział, że to Kłódkofon!" uśmiechnął się szeroko Kuroki.

"A klawiatura numeryczna zawiera nasze symbole, więc możemy się ze sobą kontaktować. Sempai wspomniał mi też, że te telefony mają tutaj świetny odbiór."

"Heh... czy to nie lekka przesada?" skomentował Dan.

"A jest?" odpowiedział Kuroki.

Dan spojrzał na Kłódkofon, po czym go zablokował i wsunął do kieszenie. "Ee... może. Ale mniejsza, coś jeszcze?"

"Zaraz zaczynamy kolejną naradę wojenną."

"Oh?" zamrugał Dan. "W takim razie zacznijmy!"

* * *

Godzinę później wszyscy się zebrali wewnątrz namiotu Kurokiego na kolejną naradę wojenną.

"Dziękuję wam za przybycie. Dzisiejsza narada ma na celu przedyskutowanie planu ataku na Przełęcz Hulao. Jako, że wczoraj się pojawił Rider Genezy Vector, musimy uformować nowy plan na wypadek, gdyby inni Riderzy Genezy postanowili wpaść do tego świata."

"Więc co sugerujesz?" zapytała się Enshō.

"Właśnie od tego jest ta narada..." zmarszczył brwi Kuroki. "Shuri, masz jakiś pomysł, jak możemy temu przeciwdziałać?"

"H–Hai!" jęknęła Shuri. "P-Pracowałam z Rikuson–san i w-wymyśliłyśmy plan!"

"Wymyśliłyście?" zapytał Kuroki, patrząc na Rikuson.

"Hai~! Sprawdziłyśmy książki ze strategiami i utworzyłyśmy plan," odpowiedziała Rikuson. "Właściwie jest to modyfikacja planu Shuuyu-shisou, tylko że zamiast czterech fal, wykorzystamy trzy."

"Oh? A jak będą działać?" zapytała się z zaciekawieniem Shuuyu.

"Pierwsza fala zadziała jako przynęta, tak jak wcześniej zaplanowaliśmy. Jednakże, będzie ona prowadzona przez Farukona-sama." powiedziała Rikuson. "Liczymy, że dzięki temu wywabimy Vectora z ukrycia, a Farukon-sama będzie mógł odwrócić jego uwagę. Druga fala będzie prowadzona przez Benkeia-san i Bijona-san. Rozdzielą się na dwie grupy i wezmą przeciwników w kleszcze. W międzyczasie trzecia fala będzie dowodzona przez ciebie, Zarc-san, i zajmie się generałem wroga."

"Dobry plan," skomentował Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na Kouji'ego, "Liczę, że zajmiesz się Kojiro, sempai."

Kouji skinął głową, "Zostaw go mnie."

"Powiedz, mamy jakieś informacje o generale wroga?" zapytał się Dan.

"Hai, mamy," odpowiedział Rikuson, rozwijając zwój. "Generałowie nieprzyjaciela stacjonujący na Przełęczy Hulao to Chōryō Bun'en i Ryofu Housen."

...

...

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" zapytali się wspólnie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya ze szokiem.

Rikuson zamrugała, zdezorientowana, "Czy coś nie tak?"

"M-Mówisz, że generałem na Przełęczy Hulao jest Ryofu Housen?!" zapytał się Dan.

"Tak, właśnie to powiedziałam."

"O rany, o rany, o rany..." mruknął Takuya, trzymając się za głowę w panice.

"Ze wszystkich ludzi, akurat musiał to być Ryofu Housen...!" jęknął Kouji.

"Macie jakiś problem z Ryofu Housen?" zapytała się z zaciekawieniem Sonken.

Kuroki wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wyjaśniać. "W historii naszego świata, Ryofu Housen jest uważany za najsilniejszego wojownika podczas ery Trzech Królestw. Mógł walczyć z najlepszymi wojownikami w kraju. Jednakże był też dumny i ambitny; często zmieniał swoją przynależność tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić swoją żądzę walki i chwały. Ostatecznie jego pycha doprowadziła do jego upadku."

"Rozumiem..." zastanawiała się Sonsaku.

"Założę się, że Ryofu w tym świecie również jest laską..." szepnął Takuya Kurokiemu.

"Taa, nie ma wątpliwości..." odpowiedział Kuroki. Coś czuł, że to będzie ciężki dzień.

* * *

W międzyczasie na Przełęczy Hulao, Chōryō Bun'en oraz Ryofu stały na szczycie fortecy, wpatrując się w horyzont. "O tak, Ryofu–chin! Zaraz zmiażdżymy Sojusz Anty–Tōtaku!" wiwatowała Chōryō.

Ryofu cicho skinęła głową, patrząc na horyzont.

"Coś nie za bardzo rozmowna, co?" powiedział Kojiro, podchodząc do towarzyszy.

"Och, to ty, Vectorze," powiedziała Chōryō, marszcząc brwi. Jako, że handlarz Ziarnokłódkami emanował niepokojącą aurą, która sprawiała iż wyglądał jak wbijający nóż w plecy drań, fioletowowłosa kobieta mu nie ufała.

"Och, daj spokój, o co chodzi z tą chłodną odpowiedzią? Staram się być przyjacielski."

"Nieważne," powiedziała Chōryō. "Czego chcesz?"

"Ouch. Chłodna wypowiedź," odpowiedział Kojiro udawanym, zranionym tonem. "W każdym razie, szef chciał mnie tutaj. Powiedział, że potrzebuje danych."

Chōryō skinęła głową, zanim ponownie spojrzała na horyzont.

"Kobiety i ich chłodne osobowości," westchnął Kojiro. "No cóż, będę stać przy bramie, na wypadek gdyby zaatakowali."

"Zaatakują," odpowiedziała Ryofu neutralnie.

"Huh?" zapytał się Kojiro, unosząc brew do góry.

"Zaatakują." powtórzyła Ryofu.

"A skąd o tym wiesz?" zapytał się Kojiro. Ryofu tylko spojrzała na niego, po czym ponownie zwróciła swój wzrok w stronę horyzontu. "Oi! Nie ignoruj mnie w ten sposób, kobieto!"

"Zignoruj ją. Jest oszczędna w słowach." westchnęła Chōryō.

"Ugh... wrócę na swój posterunek." westchnął Kojiro, zostawiając dwie dziewczyny same.

"Zarc..."

"Eh?" zamrugała Chōryō, spoglądając na czerwonowłosą przyjaciółkę.

"Zarc. Zawalczę z nim," wyjaśniła Ryofu.

"Aw mou~ nie fair, Ryofu–chin! Też chcę z nim walczyć!" jęknęła Chōryō.

"Możesz walczyć z Kan'u," wskazała Ryofu.

Wówczas niespodziewanie z włosów Chōryō wyłoniła się para kocich uszu, razem z kocim ogonem z kości ogonowej. "Naprawdę? Mogę walczyć z Kan'u?" Ryofu skinęła głową, na co Chōryō pisnęła z radości, "O tak! To mi się podoba!"

Ryofu wpatrywała się w swoją przyjaciółkę przez chwilę. Czuła, że nigdy się nie dowie, skąd Chōryō wzięła te kocie uszy i ogon.

* * *

Po zakończeniu przygotowań, cały Sojusz Anty-Tōtaku wyruszył ku Przełęczy Hulao. Po kilku godzinach marszu, biorąc też pod uwagę iż forteca Hulao znajdowała się na szczycie wąwozu, armia dotarła do fortecy. Była tak wielka jak forteca na Przełęczy Shisui, a za murami wróg czekał tylko na przybycie swojego wroga.

"No to zaczynamy." powiedział Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na swojego sempaia. "Jesteś gotów?"

"Bardziej, niż zwykle," odpowiedział Kouji, aktywując Napęd Sengoku i biorąc do ręki jedną z nowych Ziarnokłódek. "Nie marnujmy czasu. Henshin."

 **GAOHASAME!**

Nowa zbroja wyłoniła się ze Szczeliny nad głową Kouji'ego. Przypominała wielką, fioletową głowę rekina-młota. Wyglądem troszkę przypominała również zamkniętą formę Zbroi Banana Barona, głównie ze względu na wygięte do przodu brzegi głowy.

Kouji umieścił Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie i od razu ją przeciął Ostrzem Tnącym. Główna połowa pokazywała obraz głowę rekina-młota wystającą z wody, podczas gdy druga połowa ujawniła obraz dwóch skrzyżowanych siekier.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! GAOHASAME ARMS! SHIHANTA NO KAIZOKU!**

Owalna forma Zbroi opadła na ramiona Kouji'ego i utworzyła kombinezon Farukona, zanim zaczęła się rozczepiać w właściwą formę Zbroi. Boki 'głowy' przeszły na ramiona, formując naramienniki, tył sfery stał się fioletową zbroją na plecy, podczas gdy przód uformował się w fioletową zbroję piersiową z dwoma dużymi czerwonymi oczami, przypominające oczy. Fioletowo-szary hełm przypominał głowę rekina z zielonym wizjerem oraz trzema płetwami: dwoma na bokach głowy i jedną na górze. Zbroja wygenerowała fioletową aurę i przywołała do rąk Kouji'ego dwie duże siekiery, przypominające głowy rekina-młota.

"Łał..." zamrugał Kuroki, zaskoczony.

"Hmm... interesujące." powiedział Kouji, patrząc na siebie. "Z naramiennikami przypomina to zwierzęcą wersję Zbroi Barona. I do tego dwie siekiery... chyba nazwę je Siekierami Umi-Sum."

"Chyba oglądasz za dużo gangsterskich filmów komediowych," powiedział Kuroki, zakłopotany wyglądem siekier.

"No co? Brat Sum nieźle wyszedł." wzruszył ramionami Kouji.

"Jasne. A ja jestem Właścicielką Alei Pig Sty, posługującą się techniką Ryku Lwa." przewrócił oczami Kuroki, aktywując swój Napęd Sengoku. "Henshin!"

 **ODD-EYES!**

Szczelina nad Kurokim się otworzyła, ujawniając sunącą się w dół metaliczną sferę, przypominającą głowę smoka. Nastolatek zablokował Ziarnokłódkę w Napędzie i przeciął ją.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Metalowa sfera opadła na ramiona nastolatka, formując ciemnoniebieski kombinezon, po czym rozłożyła się i uformowała się w czerwoną zbroję.

"No dobra, ludziska. Pamiętacie plan, prawda?" zapytał Zarc swoich przyjaciół, na co oni pokiwali głowami. "W porządku. Powodzenia, Sempai."

"Zostaw to mnie, Kuroki–kun," odpowiedział Kuroki, zanim wyruszył w stronę twierdzy ze swoim oddziałem.

Takuya spojrzał na swojego brata, zbity z tropu, po czym zwrócił się do Kurokiego, "Powiedz, Kuroki. Młotogłowy jest rekinem, prawda? Tak mnie zastanawia... czym młotogłowe się żywią?"

Kuroki spojrzał na Takuyę wzrokiem, jakby bratu Kanbra wyrosła druga głowa, ale wolał nie ciągnąć tego tematu. "Cóż, głowomłoty pospolite zazwyczaj żywią się krewetkami i płaszczkami, ale nie pogardzą też rekinami swojego gatunku."

"Eh~?! Jedzą też swoich?! Ale myślałem, że jako rekiny zazwyczaj biorą się za słabsze gatunki!" powiedział Takuya z niedowierzaniem.

"To prawda, są rekinami, ale kiedy są głodne, są skłonne nawet zjeść inne rekiny."

"Ok, wystarczy przypadkowych ciekawostek. Mamy robotę do wykonania, prawda?" zapytał się Dan, klaszcząc w dłonie.

"Racja," powiedział Kuroki. "Uzbrójcie się, panowie, ruszamy do pracy."

Dan i Takuya skinęli głowami, aktywując Napędy Sengoku i odblokowując Ziarnokłódki. "Henshin."

 **GONGEN!**

 **BLAST!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **COME ON! GONGEN ARMS! SAMURAI OF DEFENSE~!**

 **HAI! BLAST ARMS! HERO DA, HA–HA–HA!**

Szczeliny otworzył się, pozwalając żółtym i zielonym sferom opaść na ramionach swoich przywoływaczy, formując dla nich ich przynależne kombinezony oraz zbroje.

"Bierzmy się do roboty!" powiedział Benkei, "Wszystkie moje jednostki, za mną!" powiedział, zanim ruszył przed siebie.

"Powodzenia po drugiej stronie!" dodał Bijon, również kierując się do fortecy.

"Fajnie! To co teraz?" zapytała się Rinrin.

"Teraz cieszymy się, że mamy idealne miejsce, z którego przeprowadzimy finałowy atak. Wieje tu niewyobrażalną nudą, ale jest też poczucie bezpieczeństwa nafaszerowane narastającym niepokojem." odpowiedział Kuroki, marszcząc brwi za hełmem. "Słowem 'czekamy'."

* * *

W międzyczasie trochę dalej od fortecy Hulao...

"Doooooooh, nie do wiary, że znowu mamy tutaj siedzieć!" wkurzyła się Enshō. Ganryou mogła zauważyć, jak dym wychodził z uszów aroganckiej blondynki.

"Ciesz się, że ruszamy z armią Zarc-san, żeby zadać decydujący cios, Reiha–sama." westchnęła Ganryou ze zmęczeniem.

"Wiem o tym! Ale nadal chcę zobaczyć trochę akcji!" zażądała Enshō.

"To nie tak, że chcesz walczyć przeciwko ludziom Tōtaku sama, prawda?" zapytała się Bunshuu.

"Oczywiście, że sama chcę pokonać tą ważniaczkę! Moja armia jest rozszerzeniem mnie samej, więc kiedy oni walczą z moim wrogiem, ja też z nim walczę!"

"Co to ma być za logika?" zapytała się Ganryou z niedowierzaniem.

"Wiesz, jaka!" odpowiedziała z hukiem Enshō.

"Nie, nie wiemy..." odpowiedziały Ganryou i Bunshuu z zażenowaniem.

"Argh! Dlaczego nikt nie rozumie mojej znakomitości!? Nikt, nawet moi wasale mnie nie rozumieją!" deklamowała Enshō.

"Ugh... przypomnij mi, dlaczego jej służymy..." jęknęła Bunshuu. Ganryou mogła tylko westchnąć, poirytowana zachowaniem swoich towarzyszek, jednakże nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi, jaka przyszła potem.

"Ale ja rozumiem..." odpowiedział nowy głos. Enshō i jej wasale odwróciły się, żeby ujrzeć niebieskowłosego mężczyznę z okularami i w szatach przypominających te noszone przez kapłanów. Jego fioletowe oczy ukazywały oznaki kalkulacji i ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji, kiedy spoglądał na oficerki armii En.

"Kim jesteś? Jak się tu dostałeś?" zapytał się Enshō z podejrzliwością.

"To nie ma znaczenia, kim jestem," odpowiedział gładko tajemniczy osobnik. "Powiedz mi, Enshō Hōnshō, czy chciałabyś uzyskać moc Herolda Niebios pod swoim dowództwem?"

"Co?!" sapnęła Enshō.

"Potrafisz to zrobić?!" zapytała się Bunshuu z niedowierzaniem.

Mężczyzna chrząknął, wyciągając z kieszeni pusty Napęd Sengoku oraz Ziarnokłódkę GaoPaon. "Czy to jest wystarczający dowód dla ciebie?"

"To Napęd Sengoku i Ziarnokłódka!" wskazała Bunshuu.

"Skąd ty je masz?" zapytała się podejrzliwie Ganryou.

"Oh, mam wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, żeby je otrzymać," odpowiedział lekceważąco mężczyzna. "No... to co powiesz, Enshō Hōnshō?"

"Ja..."

"Chwila moment, dlaczego nam tak po prostu pomagasz?" zapytała się Ganryou. "Musi tu być jakiś haczyk."

"Jaka bystra dziewczyna. Proszę cię tylko o to, żebyś porwała jednego z innych Heroldów Niebios. Może... Bijon byłby odpowiednim celem. Nie tak od razu, wykorzystaj mądrze czas i swoją znakomitość, by potem wykonać tą misję."

Enshō była zaskoczona żądaniem tajemniczego mężczyzny, ale Ganryou i Bunshuu od razu wypowiedziały swój protest.

"Reiha–sama, nie rób tego!" błagała Ganryou.

"Tak! Coś tu śmierdzi! A ten facet śmierdzi jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie!" dodała Bunshuu, łypiąc wzrokiem tajemniczego osobnika i sięgając do pochwy swojego wielkiego miecza.

"Myślę, że powinnaś to wziąć." powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna. "Czy po tym wszystkim... nie chciałabyś pokazać Kurokiemu Kazakiri swojej wartości?"

Enshō wpatrywała się w Napęd i Ziarnokłódkę, po czym spojrzała na niebieskowłosego mężczyznę. "Dobra, biorę to," odpowiedziała blondynka, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, a jej wasale spojrzały na nią, zszokowane.

"Reiha–sama, co ty–!?"

"Zamierzam pokazać Kazakiriemu, że trzeba się ze mną liczyć!" powiedziała Enshō, wyciągając ręce ku pasowi i Ziarnokłódce.

"O nie, nie pozwalam!" rzuciła Ganryou, szybciej biorąc sprzęt.

"Oi, Toshi! Co ty robisz!?"

"Nie pozwolę ci tego użyć do swoich egoistycznych celów!" rzuciła Ganryou, zanim umieściła Napęd Sengoku na talii, a na niej pojawił się żółty pas, który przyczepił do siebie Napęd. Indykator zaświecił się, ujawniając czarny hełm z czerwonym wizjerem i niebieskim grzebieniem.

"HEJ!" wściekła się Enshō.

"O~? To ci dopiero nieoczekiwany rozwój wydarzeń." powiedział osobnik, unosząc brew do góry.

"Łał, Toshi, jesteś teraz Heroldem Niebios!" uśmiechnęła się Bunshuu.

"Ehehe, dzięki, Bun–chan. Myślę, że przyjmę tytuł, którego Kazakiri–sama używa, Kamen Rider," uśmiechnęła się zadziornie Ganryou, na co jej zielonowłosa przyjaciółka skinęła głową.

"Tak. Bardzo chwytliwa nazwa."

Enshō gniewnie tupnęła obcasem w ziemię, zdenerwowana, "Ganryou–san! Natychmiast oddawaj mi ten pas! Powinien należeć do mnie!"

"Wybacz, Enshou–sama, ale to niemożliwe. To działa tylko na pierwszą osobę, która go użyła," odparła Ganryou.

"Że CO?!" krzyknęła Enshō.

"A teraz wybacz mi, ruszam do walki z Kazakiri-sama!" pisnęła zielonowłosa dziewczyna, po czym uciekła.

"Oi, czekaj na mnie!" krzyknęła Bunshuu, ruszając za towarzyszką.

"Ej, natychmiast tu wracajcie!" rozkazała Enshō, biegnąc za swoimi wasalami.

Tajemniczy mężczyzna patrzył na oddalające się dziewczyny z rozbawieniem. "Hmhmhm, może nie poszło tak, jak przewidywałem. Ale jeśli się odpowiednio pokieruje wydarzeniami, rezultat się nie zmieni." powiedział do siebie, zanim zniknął w trójkątnym portalu, który pojawił się za nim.

* * *

Na polu walki, jednostka Farukona już nawiązała kontakt z wrogimi żołnierzami. Kouji bez przerwy machał uderzał swoimi Siekierami Umi-Sum w przeciwników. Wrogowie próbowali się bronić, ale potężne siekiery przypominające boki głowy rekina młotogłowego z łatwością wbijały się w zbroje. "Ei! Hah! Soryah!" rzucił Farukon, kiedy odciął rękę żołnierzowi, który zaatakował go od jego lewej. Dziewięciu wrogich żołnierzy próbowało go zaatakować jednocześnie, ale Farukon miał coś innego do powiedzenia, kiedy dwukrotnie przeciął Ziarnokłódkę GaoHasame.

 **SOIYA! HASAME AU LAIT!**

Energia z Ziarnokłódki GaoHasame przepłynęła do Siekier Umi-Sum, które zaświeciły fioletową energią. Kouji potem skrzyżował je, po czym jednym zręcznym ruchem przeciął nimi grupkę nadciągających wrogich żołnierzy. Podwójny skrzyżowany łuk fioletowej energii przebił się przez ich ciała, doprowadzając do eksplozji.

"Dwudziestu dziewięciu z głowy. Zostało dziesięć tysięcy." powiedział do siebie Farukon.

 **DJINN ENERGY!**

Oczy Farukona rozszerzyły się za hełmem, kiedy kątem oka zauważył wiele fioletowych projekcji demona z kosą, które zmieniły się w tuzin strzał. Instynkt mu nakazał zablokować kilka uderzeń, chociaż nie można było tego powiedzieć o kilku żołnierzach, którzy polegli przez owe strzały. Wówczas znikąd wyskoczył Vector z Dźwiękową Strzałą w ręku. Farukon odskoczył do tyłu i uderzył swoimi siekierami w przeciwnika, chociaż fioletowe Umi-Sum zderzyły się z futurystycznym łukiem.

"Niespodzianka, Sempai!" chełpił się Vector.

"W końcu się pokazałeś, Misukigi!" warknął Kouji.

"Heh, myślisz że możesz wygrać, używając regularnej formy Farukona?" szydził Kojiro.

"Nie potrzebuję Napędu Genezy, żeby pokonać szumowinę taką jak ty!" odciął się Farukon. "Dlaczego jesteś w tym świecie, Misukigi?! I nie próbuj mi dawać odpowiedzi, że chcesz zarobić! To się robi nudne!"

"Ale z ciebie złośliwiec," odparł Vector. "Powiedzmy, że mój powód jest w połowie prawdziwy."

"W co ty grasz, Kojiro!?" zażądał Kouji, kładąc mocniejszy nacisk na Siekiery Umi-Sum.

"Heh, jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, to mnie pokonaj," zadrwił Kojiro.

"Oh, zaufaj mi. Zrobię coś więcej, niż tylko cię pokonam," odpowiedział Farukon, odpychając od siebie Vectora i raz używając Tnącego Ostrza.

 **SOIYA! GAOHASAME SQUASH!**

* * *

W międzyczasie, Benkei i armia Sou Gi ruszyli na lewą flankę wroga. Żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko idzie wszystko z planem, Dan użył Kłódkofonu w celu porozmawiania z Takuyą. "Hej, Takuya! Jak tam idzie z armią Son Go?"

"Wszystko w porządku. Wrogowie dostają mocno po głowach. Zaczynamy imprezę?" powiedział Bijon.

"No to do roboty!" uśmiechnął się Benkei. Bijon zamknął swój Kłodkofon i trzykrotnie przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Blast Ostrzem Tnącym.

 **HAI~! BLAST SPARKING!**

"Spuśćmy na nich deszcz bólu!" rzucił Takuya, odpalają trzy pociski z Bestio-Rewolwera w powietrze. Pociski po kilku sekundach eksplodowały, uderzając w armię wroga deszczem zielonych promieni.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BAM!*

Wrodzy żołnierzy krzyczeli z chaosu i bólu, kiedy eksplozja wysyłała ich w powietrze na wszystkie strony, "Są w rozsypce! Armio Son Go, atakować!" rozkazała Sonsaku.

"Słyszeliście, co Onee-san powiedziała! Rozpoczynamy atak!" zawołała Sonken, wraz ze swoimi ludźmi ruszając naprzód.

Widząc, jak Armia Go rozpoczynała atak, Sousou od razu wydał ten sam rozkaz swoim ludziom. "Zaczynamy atak! Niech ci głupcy wiedzą, co w ich uderzyło!"

"Ok, ludziska, ruszamy," zawołał Benkei, na co żołnierze Gi odpowiedzieli wiwatem.

* * *

Farukon i Vector po raz kolejny wymieniali ciosy. Handlarz Ziarnokłódkami był sfrustrowany, gdyż jego ataki nie mogły przebić się przez obronę Kouji'ego.

Vector machnął Dźwiękową Strzałą, na co Farukon zablokował ją jedną Siekierą Umi-Sum, a drugą tępym końcem uderzył w zbroję piersiową Kojiro. Demoniczny Rider zachwiał się od uderzenia, co Kouji wykorzystał i machnięciem siekiery posłał przeciwnika na ziemię.

"Gah! Jak to jest, że lepiej walczysz z Napędem Sengoku, niż Napędem Genezy!?" rzucił Kojiro.

"Skąd mam wiedzieć? Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to pokonać cię!" odpowiedział Farukon.

"Konooooooooooooooo!" wrzasnął Vector, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę Energii i umieszczając ją w Dźwiękowej Strzale.

 **LOCK... ON!**

"A masz!" rzucił Vector, naciągając łuk i puszczając go.

 **DJINN ENERGY!**

Fioletowa strzała z projekcjami kos poleciała w stronę Farukona, ale biały Rider przetoczył się na bok i przeciął Ziarnokłódkę dwa razy.

 **SOIYA! GAOHASAME AU LAIT!**

Kouji uniósł wypełnione energią Siekiery Umi-Sum i rzucił nimi w stronę Kojiro. Rider Genezy zdołał uniknąć pierwszy atak, ale z drugim nie miał tyle szczęścia: oberwał prosto w ramię.

"GAAH!" wrzasnął Vector, wycofując do tyłu. Widząc okazję, Farukon zamienił Ziarnokłódkę fioletowego rekina-młota na Ziarnokłódkę z motywem czarnego sokoła.

 **SHOKOSON!**

W powietrzu otworzyła się Szczelina, z której wyłoniła się czarna sfera ze złotymi wstawkami, podczas gdy Farukon przeciął nową Ziarnokłódkę, ujawniając jej zawartość: główna część zawierała tym razem obraz złotego sokoła z rozprostowanymi skrzydłami, a druga połowa ukazywała broń, jaką był potrójny karabin gatlingowy i wiertło.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! SHOKOSON ARMS! CHISANA YUJIN DE IPPANTEKINA!**

Zamknięta forma Zbroi Shokoson opadła na ramiona Kouji'ego, po czym się rozczepiła się na kilka części. Boki stały się czarnymi naramiennikami ze złotymi pagonami, tył zmienił się w czarną zbroję na plecy. Zbroja piersiowa była koloru czarno-złotego, ze wizerunkiem sokoła nad owalną planetą, co w pewnym sensie przypominało symbol organizacji Shocker. Zaś hełm z żółtym wizjerem również był czarno-złoty z szerokim rondem i ornamentem sokoła na górze, dając złudny wygląd hełmu połączonego z czapką garnizonową. W obydwóch dłoniach Ridera pojawiła się masywne urządzenie, z dużym wiertłem na jednym końcu, podczas gdy drugi koniec był zwieńczony trzema sześciolufowymi karabinami gatlinga, połączonymi ze sobą.

Vector czuł, jak jego pewność siebie się topiła. Jego przeciwnik przypominał teraz mieszankę niemieckiego generała i Shockera z wielką armatą. "O kurka..." wymamrotał Vector.

Kouji spojrzał na wielką Zbrojną Broń i uśmiechnął się ze satysfakcją. Czuł ironię, że to właśnie on ma teraz najmocniejszą kartę w grze, a niby to on był tym spokojnym i opanowanym. Z powrotem spojrzał na Misukigiego i nie mógł sobie darować słynnej riposty na tą sytuację. "Przywitaj się z moim małym przyjacielem!"

Kojiro przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kiedy Kouji uniósł swoją broń, karabinami do Kojiro, i otworzył ogień. Handlarz jęknął, kiedy próbował unikać kontaktu z burzą pocisków, nawet używając swoich własnych ludzi jako tarczy. Niestety, to dało mu tylko kilka sekund, zanim ogień z trzech karabinów gatlinga uderzył w jego zbroję.

"Gah!" mruknął Vector, padając na ziemię.

"Najwyższa pora to zakończyć." powiedział Kouji, trzy razy przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! SHOKOSON SPARKING!**

Czerwona, niebieska i żółta energia zaczęła się gromadzić w osiemnastu lufach Shoko-Gatlera, zanim Farukon pociągnął za spust. Dziki wybuch energii wystrzelił z luf w formie projekcji złotego sokoła. Kojiro nie miał czasu, żeby zareagować i strumienie energii uderzały w niego z powalającą siłą.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" krzyknął Kojiro, gdy obrzucony licznymi pociskami energii wylądował na plecach, a siła wybuchu wyłączyła jego transformację.

"I po tobie..." mruknął Kouji.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr...!" warknął Kojiro, próbując wstać. "To... jeszcze... nie koniec..."

"Oh, ale to jest koniec," powiedział Farukon.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" rozległy się głosy. Kojiro z trudem wstał i patrzył, jak armie Gi i Go zaczęły powoli spychać wrogów do defensywy.

"Wyeliminujcie ich! Nie dajcie im uciec!" rozkazała Kakouton.

"Atakujcie i pokonajcie wroga!" dodała Sonken.

"Oryah!" rzuciła Kannei, tnąc przeciwników, jednego po drugim.

"Hmph..." chrząknęła Kakouen, wystrzeliwując strzały ze swojego łuku.

"CO?! C–Co do–?!" zapytał się Kojiro, oszołomiony.

"Naprawdę myślałeś, że przeprowadzimy atak, wiedząc że tu jesteś?" zapytał się retorycznie Kouji.

"Niech to...!" warknął Kojiro. Obecna sytuacja nie sprzyjała handlarzowi Ziarnokłódkami, ale wciąż on i jego ludzie mieli atutową kartę. "Heh... przyznaję, cwana taktyka, Kouji-sempai. Ale nie myśl, że udało ci się wygrać!"

"Co?" zapytał się Farukon, zdezorientowany.

"Ludziska, otwórzcie Ziarnokłódki!" rozkazał Kojiro.

Farukon patrzył, zdumiony, jak większość żołnierzy z armii wroga wyjęło Ziarnokłódki różnego rodzaju i otworzyło je, aktywując Szczeliny. Kouji przełknął ślinę, widząc wychodzących ze Szczelin Invesów.

"Było miło, sempai, ale muszę lecieć! Arrivederci!" powiedział Kojiro, zanim wskoczył do jednej z Szczelin.

"Wracaj tu, Kojiro!" rzucił Kouji, ale było już za późno; Szczelina, przez którą przeszedł jego przeciwnik, już się zamknęła.

"Aniki!" rzucił Bijon, biegnąc w jego stronę z Benkeiem.

"Sempai! Gdzie jest Kojiro?" zapytał się Dan.

"Uciekł, znowu." warknął Kouji.

"Szlag, jest śliski jak węgorz!" przeklął Takuya.

"Później się z nim policzymy. Na razie skupmy się na walce," zasugerował Benkei.

"Masz rację, Dan–kun," powiedział Farukon.

"Aniki, wyglądasz jak jakiś szalony generał! I do tego masz karabin maszynowy i wiertło w jednym?!" zapytał się Takuya, zszokowany. "Zawsze otrzymujesz fajowskie rzeczy!"

"Miałem szczęście, to wszystko. Zresztą trzeba oczyścić pole, żeby Kuroki-kun mógł przeprowadzić szturm," odpowiedział Farukon.

"O tak, pora zatańczyć, wy pyskujące indyki!" zadeklarował Benkei, ruszając do walki.

"Hej, zaczekaj na mnie!" powiedział Bijon, biegnąc za Benkeiem. Farukon potrząsnął głową z westchnieniem, zanim podniósł do góry swój Shoko-Gatler. Miał kilku wrogów do pokonania i dwoje idiotów do ochrony.

* * *

Kuroki zaczął się niecierpliwić. Minęło półtorej godziny od czasu rozpoczęcia się bitwy o Przełęcz Hulao. Wedle planu, po zredukowaniu ilości wrogich jednostek do minimum, jego koledzy powinni wysłać sygnał do ataku, ale póki co, nic się nie pojawiło na niebie.

"Hmm..."

"Czy coś się stało, Zarc–sama?" zapytała się Aisha, stojąc koło swojego przywódcy.

"Powinni już wysłać nam sygnał do ostatecznego ataku, ale... jeszcze tego nie zrobili. A minęło już półtorej godziny od rozpoczęcia się bitwy. To trwa zdecydowanie za długo."

"...myślisz, że co mogło się im stać?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Jestem pewien, że są jeszcze w jednym kawałku." zapewnił ją Zarc, kiedy nagle na niebie rozbłysła niebieska flara. "To Farukon. Okej, Aisha, ruszamy!"

"Będę tuż za tobą, Zarc–sama!" odpowiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna, po czym zwróciła się do swoich ludzi. "Słyszeliście Zarc–sama! Atakujemy!"

"Tak, ma'am!" krzyknęli żołnierze.

"No dobra, ludziska. Pora im pokazać, że nawet my potrafimy być niebezpieczni!" uśmiechnęła się Bachou.

"Pamiętajcie! Szarżować! Rozwalać! Wygrywać!" krzyknęła Rinrin.

* * *

"Hehe! Spójrz tam! Kan'u i Zarc nadchodzą!" powiedziała ochoczo Chōryō do Ryofu. "Ne, ne Ryofu–chin! Możemy już iść?! Możemy?! Możemy?! Możemy?!"

Ryofu patrzyła przed siebie w zupełniej ciszy, zanim skinęła głową.

"Yatta!" wiwatowała Chōryō. "W końcu stoczę pojedynek z Kan'u!"

"Zarc..." mruknęła Ryofu, idąc w dół w stronę toczącej się walki.

"Oi, Ryofu–chin, matte o~!" krzyknęła Chōryō, kierując się w stronę oddalającej się przyjaciółki.

* * *

"Mou~ Toshi! Wracaj z moim Napędem Sengoku i Ziarnokłódką!" krzyknęła Enshō, starając się dogonić swoich podwładnych.

"Nie słyszałaś tego, co ci powiedziałam, Reiha–sama?" zapytała się Ganryou z irytacją.

"A-Ale to powinno być moje, nie twoje!" jęknęła Enshō.

"To nie zadziała, Enshō–sama," skomentowała Bunshuu. "To zadziała tylko na Toshi! W końcu to ona pierwsza wzięła i założyła na sobie pas."

"Aw mou~!"

"Nie otrzymasz tego w najbliższym czasie, Reiha–sama!" powiedziała Ganryou, biegnąc, póki nie zauważyła czegoś w oddali. "Patrzcie, jednostka Zarc-san już atakuje! Lepiej im pomogę!" dodała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna, biegnąc szybciej.

"Oi, czekaj, Toshi!" krzyknęła Bunshuu próbując ją dogonić.

"Mou~ dlaczego zawsze ja mam takiego pecha?!" narzekała Enshō, starając się nadążyć za dziewczynami.

* * *

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES SQUASH!**

"SEE– YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" krzyknął Kuroki, skacząc w górę i wykonując wykop z wyskoku, wysyłając żołnierzy wroga na wszystkie strony, a ognista energia smoka utworzyła krater w miejscu zderzenia. Następnie nastolatek wziął do rąk Szablę Musou i Ryukena i zaczął nimi ciachać i siekać każdego wroga, który znajdował się w jego zasięgu. "Dziewięćdziesiąt siedem, dziewięćdziesiąt osiem..." liczył Kuroki, kiedy kolejny przeciwnik padł pod ostrzem Szabli Musou. Wówczas kątem oka wychwycił Żywiołowego Invesa, który skradał się za Aishą. Reagując szybko, przełączył Szablę w Tryb Miotacza i wystrzelił parę pocisków do skradającej się bestii.

"Nani?!" sapnęła Aisha, zauważając dopiero teraz Invesa, który padł na ziemię martwy.

"Uważaj na siebie, Aisha," ostrzegł Zarc.

"Dziękuję, Zarc–sama. Będę teraz bardziej ostrożna," odpowiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

"Jazda! Nie traćmy czasu."

"Dobrze!"

Tak więc przywódca sojuszu i jego wasal kontynuowali szturm, przecinając każdego wrogiego żołnierzy, który stawał na ich drodze.

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!" krzyczała Rinrin, dziko wymachując Włócznią Żmii i wysyłając w powietrze żołnierzy. Zarc mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć z rozbawieniem za maską. Wciąż nie był w stanie pojąć logiki małych dziewczynek i ich przytłaczającej siły.

Wówczas jego instynkt wręcz krzyknął, by ten zrobił unik. Kuroki przetoczył się na bok, by ujrzeć, jak ziemia, na której przed chwilą stał, eksplodowała pod wpływem uderzenie halabardy. Właścicielką owej broni była czerwono-włosa dziewczyna z parą długich ahoge. Nastolatek widział, jak dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego. Czuł, jak jej pozbawione emocji oczy wręcz przewiercały się przez jego zbroję i duszę. Był zmuszony przełknąć ślinę, woląc nie wiedzieć, ile siły miała jego nowa przeciwniczka, biorąc pod uwagę stan gruntu, jaki był po uderzeniu halabardy.

"...Zarc..." wyszeptała czerwonowłosa przeciwniczka.

"To ja," odpowiedział Zarc, uzbrajając się w stalowe nerwy. Przyjął defensywną postawę. "A ty to kto?"

"...Ryofu Housen..."

...

...

...

"Ara?" powiedział Kuroki, zdziwiony. Ryofu, którego znał, był bardziej hałaśliwy i głośniejszy, a przed sobą miał dziewczynę, która była typem milczącym. " _To oczywiste. Już nigdy nie spojrzę na historię w ten sam sposób!_ " powiedział mentalnie Kuroki.

Ryofu bez słowa ruszyła na Zarc'a, ściskając w dłoniach halabardę. Kuroki zablokował jej atak, lecz siła uderzenia sprawiła, że jego nogi niemal się zgięły z bólu.

Kuroki nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Siła Ryofu była przytłaczająca. Niemal była równa sile Zbroi Różnookiego, jeśli nie silniejsza.

"Heh..." chrząknęła Ryofu, zanim–

*SWOOSH! CLING! CLANG!*

Machnęła swoją włócznią trzy razy, próbując przełamać się przez obronę Zarca. Kuroki mógł dosłownie poczuć siłę jej wymachów.

" _Skąd ta kobieta ma tyle siły?!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, wciąż utrzymując defensywę. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na przerwanie tej przytłaczającej szarży albo zostanie zgnieciony przez swoją przeciwniczkę.

"Zarc–sama!" krzyknęła Aisha, biegnąc w stronę swojego przywódcy, lecz wówczas–

*CLASH!*

Jej Księżycowe Ostrze Zielonego Smoka zderzyło się z bronią, która była czarną wersją broni Aishy. "N-Nani?!"

"Ehehe... znalazłam cię, Kan'u!" powiedziała posiadaczka broni, fioletowo-włosa kobieta w stroju podobnym do ronina.

Aisha przerwała impas i łypnęła wzrokiem na intruza. "Kim jesteś? Jesteś jedną z generałów Tōtaku?"

"Tak jest!" odpowiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. "Zwą mnie Chōryō Bun'en i jestem twoją wielbicielką, Kan'u!"

"Przepraszam?" powiedziała Aisha, zdezorientowana.

"Słyszałaś mnie! Jestem twoją wielbicielką! Zawsze chciałam się z tobą zmierzyć na polu walki!"

"Uhm... dzięki?" odpowiedziała Aisha, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć na optymistyczną osobowość Chōryō.

"Oh, to wspaniale! Nie mogę się doczekać naszej walki!" powiedziała z radością Chōryō, przyjmując postawę ofensywną i uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. "Gotowa czy nie, nadchodzę!" rzuciła fioletowo-włosa kobieta, zanim przypuściła szybki szturm na Aishę. Aisha wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim spotkała się z szalona szarżą Chōryō.

W międzyczasie Kuroki dalej odpierał ataku Ryofu z narastającą trudnością. Szybko się przekonał, że jego przeciwniczka była nie tylko silna, ale i szybka. Zadawała szybkie i krótkie ciosy, nie dając przeciwnikowi szansę na zaplanowanie skutecznej taktyki. Nawet paraliżujący efekt Zbroi Różnookiego nie był w stanie uwięzić ją na długo, gdyż po sekundzie rudowłosa dziewczyna napięła mięśnie i z łatwością rozerwała kajdany energii.

"Koniec tej jednostronnej walki. Czas się przerzucić na szybką ofensywę," warknął Kuroki, odskakując do tyłu w celu rozszerzenia dystansu między sobą, a Ryofu. Widząc okazję, zdjął Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego i zastąpił Ziarnokłódką Czystego Skrzydła.

 **CLEAR WING!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! CLEAR WING ARMS! SYNCHRO HERALD SPARK!**

Zbroja Różnookiego zniknęła, robiąc miejsce dla Zbroi Skrzydła. Po rozczepieniu i konfiguracji zbroi, która zmaterializowała dwa Krysta-Kunai, Zarc ruszył na Ryofu, a jej włócznia zderzyła się z kryształowymi sztyletami.

Ryofu rozszerzyła oczy, zdumiona nagłym wzrostem szybkości jej uzbrojonego przeciwnika. Zarc jeszcze bardziej ją zaskoczył szybkimi ciosami Krysta-Kunai, które zablokowała trzonkiem włóczni. Ryofu zaczęła się powoli cofać, aż w końcu Kuroki rzucił kunai w nią. Rudowłosa dziewczyna sparowała rzut, ale nie mogła przewidzieć, że jej przeciwnik w formie Czystego Skrzydła ma nieograniczone zasoby Krysta-Kunai, o czym się szybko przekonała. Wykonała salto w powietrzu, unikając kontaktu ze sztyletami, ale to dało Kurokiemu czas na wygenerowanie Krysta-Kunai do rozmiarów miecza. Ryofu sparowała cios wielkim Krysta-Kunai, po czym odepchnęła od siebie przeciwnika.

"Nieźle..." skomentowała Ryofu.

"Jeszcze nie widziałaś najlepszego!" powiedział Zarc, dwukrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! CLEAR WING AU LAIT!**

Szmaragdowa energia zebrała się w powiększonym Krysta-Kunai, zanim Kuroki pchnął go w stronę Ryofu. Ryofu, jak oczywiście można było przewidzieć, odskoczyła na bok, unikając ataku. Kuroki zakręcił się na pięcie i jeszcze raz wykonał pchnięcie, tym razem tworząc do tego szmaragdowe tornado z małymi Krysta-Kunai.

"Nie ma mowy, żeby udało się jej to ominąć." powiedział do siebie Kuroki, patrząc na tornado. Ale kiedy wiatr przestał wiać, nie zauważył leżącego na ziemi ciała. "Co do-!" zaczął Zarc, kiedy nagle spojrzał w górę i ujrzał Ryofu, która uniosła halabardę do ciosu. Kamen Rider zrobił szybko krok do przodu unikając kontaktu z ostrą bronią, lecz nie mógł przewidzieć, że Ryofu kopnie go w plecy. Nastolatek zacisnął zęby; nawet w zbroi był w stanie poczuć, jak jego kręgosłup skrzypi od uderzenia.

"Kobieto, skąd ty masz tyle siły?!" rzucił Kuroki, ciężko dysząc. Odpowiedzią była tylko cisza i wzrok Ryofu wpatrujący się w swoją ofiarę niczym drapieżnik. "Kurczę, chyba szybkość nie jest dobrym pomysłem." rzekł Kuroki, zdejmując Ziarnokłódkę. "W takim razie siłą trzeba zwalczyć siłę!"

 **DARK REBELLION!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! DARK REBELLION ARMS! OVERLAY HERALD RAVAGING!**

Zbroja Czystego Skrzydła zniknęła, będąc zastąpiona przez czarną Zbroję Mrocznej Rebelii z Destrukto-Włócznią. Kiedy transformacja została zakończona, Kuroki zakręcił włócznią i zaatakował Ryofu. Rudowłosa generał sparowała atak, ale teraz i ona odczuwała siłę uderzenia. Kuroki wykorzystał ten moment i zaczął uderzać swoją bronią. Czarno-żółta włócznia Ryofu zderzała się z czarno-fioletową włócznią Zarca, doprowadzając do sytuacji patowej: obydwoje byli silni, a żaden z nich nie mógł zdobyć przewagi.

"Wiem, co się tu wyprawia." zacisnął zęby Kuroki. "Tōtaku jest marionetką w planie oszustów, prawda?"

"!" oczy Ryofu rozszerzyły się na wspomnienie o jej przywódczyni.

"Kayuu już nam to powiedziała. Ktoś z cieni manipuluje nią i czyni z niej tyrana, tak?" zapytał się Kuroki, przerywając przepychankę włóczniami i i odskakując o metr od przeciwniczki.

Ryofu przyglądała się nastolatkowi w milczeniu, zanim odpowiedziała. "...Możesz jej pomóc?"

"To właśnie zamierzam zrobić," odpowiedział stanowczo Kuroki. "Nie pozwolę, by niewinna osoba była winna za czyny, do których się nie dopuściła."

Ryofu jeszcze raz przyjrzała się Kurokiemu w milczeniu, zanim przyjęła postawę bojową. "...udowodnij swoją wartość."

Zarc wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaszarżował na Ryofu z pełną szybkością. Rudowłosa dziewczyna już szykowała postawę obronną, kiedy jej przeciwnik uderzył trzonkiem włóczni o ziemię i przeskoczył nad nią. Kuroki dobrał Szablę Musou i zamierzał wykonać atak od tyłu, ale jego przeciwniczka od razu się odwróciła i sparowała cios. Po wylądowaniu, Kuroki zaczął bez przerwy nacierać swoją Szablą Musou i Destrukto-Włócznią.

" _To do niczego nie prowadzi! Muszę ją jakoś zaskoczyć!_ " pomyślał Zarc, powoli odczuwając zmęczenie. Coś czuł, że długo nie pociągnie.

"ZARC–SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Zarc cofnął się do tyłu, po czym spojrzał za siebie w stronę dobiegającego głosu. Zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca szokowi, kiedy zobaczył biegnącą do niego Ganryou. A potem jeszcze większemu szokowi, kiedy zauważył na jej pasie Napęd Sengoku.

"Ganryou?! Co ty tu robisz? I co ważniejsze, skąd masz ten Napęd Sengoku?" zapytał się Kuroki, nie skrywając podejrzliwości.

"Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc, oczywiście!" uśmiechnęła się Ganryou, po czym wskazała na Napęd na swojej talii. "A co do tego pasa... cóż, zabawna historia. Pierwotnie miał należeć do Enshō–sama, ale pierwsza go wzięłam, bo kto wie, co by z nim zrobiła."

"Enshō jako Rider..." powiedział Kuroki, lekko potrząsając głową. "Faktycznie paskudna myśl."

"Więc..." zaczęła mówić niebieskowłosa dziewczyna, patrząc na Ryofu. "Kim ona jest, Zarc–san?"

"To Ryofu Housen, jedna z generałów Tōtaku," odpowiedział Zarc, na co Ganryou zaczęła panikować.

"O-O-Ona jest Ryofu?!"

"Tak, lepiej stąd znikaj. Ta kobieta to twarda sztuka," powiedział Zarc.

Ganryou spojrzała na Kurokiego, a potem na Ryofu, po czym potrząsnęła głową. "Nie, pomogę ci, Zarc-san. Jeśli ona jest tak silna, jak mówią, to będziesz potrzebować mojego wsparcia." odpowiedziała Ganryou, biorąc głęboki wdech i aktywując Ziarnokłódkę GaoPaon w ręce.

 **GAOPAON!**

Nad jej głową otworzyła się Szczelina, a z niej wyłoniła się zamknięta forma Zbroi GaoPaon.

"...No, to co teraz mam zrobić?" zapytała się niepewnie Ganryou.

"Włóż Ziarnokłódkę w slocie na Napędzie i zablokuj ją. Potem popchnij nóż w dół w celu dokończenia transformacji," poinstruował Kuroki.

"O-Okej!" odparła niebieskowłosa dziewczyna i włożyła Ziarnokłódkę do Napędu.

 **LOCK ON!**

Napęd Sengoku zaczął grać tą samą europejską muzyczkę, co u Benkeia, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich. Ganryou potem popchnęła Ostrze Tnące, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **COME ON!**

 **GAOPAON ARMS! NEVER GIVE U~P!**

Czarno-niebieska, metalowa głowa słonia opadła na głowę Ganryou, formując dla niej ciemnoniebieski kombinezon, zanim się otworzyła i zaczęła się konfigurować w tryb zbroi. Naramiennikami stały się dwa grube czarne części, przypominające kły słonia, a zbroja piersiowa miała wygląd głowy czarnego słonia z czerwonymi 'oczami. Nogi były pokryte również czarną zbroją, niemal przypominającą nogi słonia. Hełm zaś był czarny z niebieskim grzebieniem i czerwonym wizjerem. Całość dopełniał Ponkachi, mały młotek ze trzonkiem, przypominającym trąbę słonia.

"O ja cię kręcę..." wykrztusił z siebie Kuroki. Na jego oczach Ganryou właśnie stała się odpowiednikiem Kamen Ridera Gridon.

"Łał... czuję się niesamowicie!" powiedziała Ganryou z podziwem, po czym spojrzała na siebie. Potem spojrzała na swoją broń i pozwoliła rozczarowaniu dać się we znaki, "Eeeeeh?! Ten młotek jest mały! Co mam z tym zrobić?!"

Zarc wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ganryou transformowała się w odpowiednik Gridona, ale wiedział, że miała rację: walka jeden na jednego z Ryofu byłaby w tej chwili samobójstwem, a razem z Ganryou zapewne miałby wyrównane siły.

"Ikuze, Rankuto!" powiedział Kuroki, zanim ponownie zaszarżował na Ryofu.

"A–Ah! Zarc–san! Chotto matte!" panikowała Rankuto, zanim ruszyła za swoim dowódcą.

Kuroki zaszarżował i zaczął wymachiwać Destrukto-Włócznią. Ryofu zacisnęła zęby, kiedy jego wróg ponowił atak, ale nie zamierzała oddać pola i również przystąpiła do ataku. Po trzech zderzeniach włóczni rudowłosa dziewczyna zrobiła szybki krok w przód, zamierzając błyskawicznie uderzyć. Jednakże Zarc odskoczył na bok, zaskakując ją, i nie dając jej czasu na reakcję, gdyż Rankuto rozpoczęła atak, wymachując wojennym młotem Ponkachi.

"Ei! Ei! Eeiii!" krzyczała Ganryou, trzykrotnie uderzając Ponkachi'm w Wiertak Niebios Ryofu. Rudowłosa dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, blokując każdy cios, ale siła każdego uderzenia sprawiała, że jej kolana zaczynały się uginać! "Sooreeee!" wrzasnęła Rankuto, jeszcze raz wykonując szeroki wymach młotem.

Siła ostatniego uderzenia była wystarczająco duża, żeby zwalić Ryofu z nóg. Przeciwniczka sapnęła, zaskoczona, ale szybko odzyskała równowagę, po czym ruszyła na Rankuto, chcąc się odegrać na niej. Ganryou spanikowała, ale Zarc szybko zainterweniował, blokując szarżę Destrukto-Włócznią. Nagła zmiana impetu sprawił, że Ryofu zachwiała się.

"Gh!" warknęła Ryofu.

Kuroki zakręcił Destrukto-Włócznią nad głową i wbił broń w ziemię, po czym trzykrotnie przeciął Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! DARK REBELLION SPARKING!**

Oczy Ryofu rozszerzyły się, kiedy obserwowała, jak ostrze Destrukto-Włóczni zaświeciło się na fioletowo, tworząc projekcję smoczej głowy, wielkością dorównującą wzroście Ryofu. Zarc ruszył do ataku, unosząc włócznię nad swoją głową i wykonując potężny cios w ziemię. Rudowłosa poczuła, jak wstrząs wywołany uderzeniem zaczął niebezpiecznie wpływać na jej nogi, utrudniając jej zachowanie równowagi. Kiedy wstrząs ustał, Ryofu spojrzała przed siebie, tylko po to, żeby odkryć, że sprawca uderzenia zniknął z jej oczu.

"Tutaj!" rzucił znajomy głos. Ryofu odwróciła się na pięcie, unosząc Wiertak Niebios do góry, blokując niespodziewany atak Zarc'a, ale siła uderzenia połączona z nieprzygotowaną obroną popchnęła rudowłosą wojowniczkę na ziemię.

"Szach i mat!" krzyknął triumfalnie Zarc, ale Ryofu szybko odzyskała siły i przetoczyła się na bok, unikając kontaktu z ostrzem przeciwnika.

Generał Tōtaku wstała i zamierzała odpowiedzieć na atak Zarc'a, lecz wtedy na jej drodze stanęła Rankuto. Ponkachi oraz Wiertak Niebios ponownie się spotkały ze sobą, a ich powierzchnie strzelały iskrami, kiedy ich posiadaczki starały się zdobyć przewagę nad drugą osobą.

"...Z drogi," zażądała Ryofu.

"Nie ma mowy! Pomogę Zarc-san!" zaprzeczyła Rankuto, przełamując pat. "A masz! I masz!" krzyczała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna, trwale uderzając Ponkachi'm.

"Irytująca..." powiedziała Ryofu, blokując lekkomyślny atak Rankuto.

"Rankuto!" rzucił Kuroki, zamieniając swoje Ziarnokłódki.

 **ODD-EYES!**

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

Po przejściu z powrotem do Zbroi Różnookiego, Kuroki ruszył pędem na Ryofu, która nogą odepchnęła od siebie Rankuto. Ryuken Zarca zderzył się z włócznią Ryofu. "To już koniec!" rzucił Zarc, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES SQUASH!**

Ryuken zaświecił czerwoną energią i uwolnił falę energii, która wytrąciła Ryofu z równowagi, posyłając rudowłosą dziewczynę na ziemię.

"Teraz cię mam!" zadeklarował triumfalnie Kuroki, wykonując wymach Szablą Musou, lecz Ryofu, używając rąk do odbicia się od ziemi, odskoczyła do tyłu i odzyskała swój oręż. Już zamierzała wyprowadzić kontratak, ale Rankuto ponownie weszła jej w drogę.

"Yaaaah!" wrzasnęła, uderzając Ponkachi'm.

*CLANG!*

Ryofu jeszcze raz zablokowała cios Wiertakiem Niebios.

"No weź! Czemu blokujesz każdy mój atak!?" zażądała Rankuto.

"Niechlujne wykonanie," odpowiedziała Ryofu, ponownie odpychając od siebie Rankuto.

"Rankuto! Przetnij Ziarnokłódkę dwa razy, żeby wyprowadzić kończący cios!" krzyknął Zarc.

Ganryou spojrzała na swój Napęd, po czym dwukrotnie przecięła Ziarnokłódkę GaoPaon. "Tak?"

 **COME ON! GAOPAON AU LAIT!**

"Tak, właśnie tak!" powiedział Zarc, kiedy Ponkachi zaczął się świecić niebieskim, heksagonalnym wzorem. Wtedy trzonek się wydłużył, a głowa młota stawała się większa i większa i większa, aż w końcu osiągnęła rozmiary przeciętnego człowieka. "O kurka..." mruknął Zarc, zdumiony obecnym rozmiarem niewinnego młotka, która właśnie stał się ogromnym młotem bojowym.

"No, i to się nazywa broń!" powiedział z satysfakcją Ganryou, po czym spojrzała na Ryofu. "Czas młota! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ryknęła na całe gardło, wymachując holograficzną projekcją Ponkachi. Oczy Ryofu rozszerzyły, kiedy ujrzała masywny młot sunący się w jej kierunku. Odskoczyła na bok, ale fala uderzeniowa zachwiała równowagę rudowłosej dziewczyny, a to dało Kurokiemu potrzebną okazję do ataku.

"Teraz!" rzucił Zarc, przecinając Ziarnokłódkę raz.

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES SQUASH!**

Kuroki skoczył do góry, kiedy między nim a Ryofu pojawił się rząd pomarańczowych tarcz.

"SEIHAAAAAHHH!"

Ryofu błyskawicznie przyjęła postawę obronną, chroniąc się swoją bronią, jednakże-

*BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!*

Eksplozja wywołana zderzenia Wykopu Ridera z jej bronią posłała rudowłosą dziewczynę na ziemię. Ryofu lekko podniosła głowę, ale potem straciła przytomność, wykończona ciężkim starciem.

"Jak już mówiłem... szach i mat..." wydusił z siebie Kuroki, zmęczony, po czym wylądował na ziemię i zamknął Ziarnokłódkę, wracając do cywilnej formy.

Jeden z żołnierzy zauważył Ryofu leżącą na ziemi. "Och nie! G–Generał Ryofu poległ!" krzyknął żołnierz.

"Co!? Niemożliwe!" powiedział inny żołnierz, zszokowany.

Chōryō przerwała szarżę na Aishę i spojrzała na Ryofu. "No nie! Ryofu–chin przegrała!?"

"Można się tego było spodziewać po Zarc'u–sama," uśmiechnęła się Aisha. "To co teraz zrobisz, Chōryō Bun'en?"

"Uh... cóż..." wyjąkała Chōryō, nie wiedząc, co teraz zrobić.

"To koniec!" rzucił Kuroki. "Wszyscy żołnierze Tōtaku, opuścić broń! Wasz generał poległ!"

Żołnierze niechętnie rzucili broń na ziemię, ale wiedzieli, że bez generał nie mogli dłużej walczyć.

"Więc to już, co?" westchnęła Chōryō. "Kurczę, a już tak fajnie się zapowiadało."

"Wybacz, ale trzeba trochę ochłonąć," odparł Kuroki, zanim zmęczenie dało mu się we znaki. Już miał upaść na ziemię, kiedy Ganryou go złapała.

"Ah, Zarc–san! Wszystko dobrze?" zapytała się ze zmartwieniem.

"Tak, tylko jestem trochę zmęczony..." odpowiedział Kuroki, uśmiechając się do Ganryou z wdzięcznością. "Dzięki za wsparcie, Ganryou–san."

Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna zarumieniła się i odwróciła od niego wzrok. "C-Cieszę się, że ci pomogłam, Zarc–san."

"Zarc–sama…" warknęła Aisha, jej lewe oko drgało niebezpiecznie.

"G-Ganryou–san tylko mi pomaga! Nic więcej!" odpowiedział pośpiesznie Kuroki. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego życie powoli zamieniało się w haremową komedię.

"A–Ano," powiedziała Ganryou, przykuwając uwagę dowódcy. "M-Może mnie nazywać Toshi. T-To moje główne imię."

*POP!*

" _Cholera!_ " przeklął mentalnie Kuroki. Właśnie sytuacja się pogorszyła dla niego.

"Ho~? A co ja tu widzę?" zapytała się z zainteresowaniem Chōryō.

Aisha odwróciła się i łypnęła wzrokiem Chōryō, która natychmiast się skurczyła pod jej spojrzeniem. "Cicho bądź! To ciebie nie dotyczy!"

"H-Hai, Ma'am!" odpowiedziała nerwowo Chōryō.

"A ty!" rzuciła Aisha, wskazując Toshi, która pisnęła i schowała się za Kurokim. "Przestań się aż tak przywiązywać do Zarc–sama! I przestań chować się za nim!"

"No, no, no, co my tu mamy?" zapytał się znajomy głos, na co twarz Kuroki'ego zbladła. Widział Koji'ego z Takuyą i Kouji'm, którzy zaczęli do niego podchodzić.

"Widzę, że Kurorin jest gotów na pomysł z haremem!" uśmiechnął się Takuya.

"Urusai!" rzucił Kuroki. "Mówiłem ci, że to się nie stanie!"

"Maa, maa, w porządku, ziom. Zaprzeczenie to tylko pierwszy krok," zapewnił Dan.

"Nie zaprzeczam!" odpowiedział Kuroki.

"A to już drugi krok: Gniew." zachichotał Takuya.

"Kiedy się ta wojna skończy, tak wam skopię tyłki, że nigdy nie usiądziecie!" warknął Kuroki.

"Łał, pominął krok trzeci: irytację i już jest na czwartym etapie: Targowanie," zaśmiał się Dan.

Kuroki wyzwolił z siebie krzyk frustracji, wyrzucając ręce w górę. "PRZESTANIECIE WRESZCIE?! Zborsuczyć można przez was!"

Aisha głośno chrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę. "Co powinniśmy zrobić z Chōryō i Ryofu, Zarc–sama?"

Kuroki spojrzał na wciąż przytomną, ale poobijaną Ryofu, która wciąż leżała na ziemi. Wyglądało na to, że nigdzie się nie wybierze w najbliższym czasie. "Wsadźcie ich razem do baraków na Przełęczy Hulao. I nie zapomnijcie opatrzyć ich ran," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Tak, Zarc–sama." powiedziała Aisha.

* * *

Kuroki przeglądał dokumenty, czując jak obolałe mięśnie mu dokuczały. Sojuszowi Anty–Tōtaku udało się zdobyć Przełęcz Hulao, ale nie mieli czasu na relaks. Wciąż musieli jeszcze dotrzeć do stolicy Luoyang. Według raportów Shuri, sojusz stracił kilka tysięcy żołnierzy w bitwie, ale Kuroki wiedział, że ich śmierć nie pójdzie na marne.

Obecnie Kuroki siedział za biurkiem w pokoju zdobytej fortecy, w którym postanowił odpocząć. Mięśnie dawały mu się we znaki, a on sam czuł się wyczerpany i obolały.

"Oj, bracie..." westchnął ciężko Kuroki, siedząc za biurkiem. "Kiedy ta wojna się skończy, od razu utnę komara. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi Aisha. Jestem zbyt wyczerpany i zmęczony, by zrobić cokolwiek w tej chwili."

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Uhm? Wejść." powiedział Kuroki i wtedy drzwi się otworzyły, ujawniając... "Kakouen-san?"

"Dobry wieczór, Kuroki–dono," przywitała się Kakouen.

"Dobry wieczór też, Kakouen–san," odpowiedział Kuroki. "Co cię tu sprowadza?"

"Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz." powiedział Kakouen.

"Poza tym, że jestem cały sztywny, obolały i wyczerpany po dzisiejszej walce, to w porządku..." westchnął czarnowłosy nastolatek.

Kakouen skinęła głową, po czym zadała mu zaskakujące pytanie, "Czy powinnam ci dać kolejny masaż, Kuroki–dono?"

"C-Co? C-Czy mówisz o tym-?" wyrzucił z siebie Kuroki.

"Tak, właśnie o tym," odpowiedziała niebieskowłosa kobieta z uśmiechem, po czym podeszła do nastolatka i powoli dotknęła jego ramion. Na jej twarzy malował się zdziwienie. "Kuroki-dono, co jest? Twoje plecy wyglądają jak stwardniała skóra."

"Ngh... stres i zmęczenie po dzisiejszej walce w końcu mnie dobiły," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"Powinieneś bardziej dbać o siebie," zbeształa Kakouen.

"Warui na. Chyba powinienem."

"Cóż, na razie tym się nie martw. Skup się na zrelaksowaniu się." powiedziała Kakouen.

"Nhh... w tym przypadku raczej się nie sprzeciwię." zgodził się nastolatek, czując palce Kakouen na swoim ramionach. Wyrzucił z siebie jęk przyjemności, czując natychmiastową ulgę. Musiał przyznać, że Sousou była prawdziwą szczęściarą, mając po swojej stronie Kakouen.

"Jak się teraz czujesz, Kuroki–dono?" zapytała się Kakouen, nie przerywając masażu.

"Ohh... j-jak dobrze~," odpowiedział nastolatek, kiedy jej ręce znalazły się w jednym wrażliwym miejscu. "Ah~ właśnie tam, tak! Oohhhh..."

"Cieszę się, że ci to sprawia przyjemność, Kuroki-dono." uśmiechnęła się Kakouen, ale po kilku sekundach zauważył, że jej władca nie odpowiedział. 'Kuroki-dono?" powtórzyła Kakouen, zaniepokojona. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy Kurokiego z zamkniętymi oczami. "Oh... chyba zasnął. Pomyśleć, że jest Smoczym Heroldem Niebios..." dodała po chwili, nieświadoma, że ktoś właśnie ich podsłuchiwał

* * *

Kakouton poczerwieniała ze złości, wgryzając się w swoją koszulę. Ona, Sousou, i Jun'iku znów poszukiwali Kakouen, gdyż była im potrzebna w innej sprawie. Kiedy tylko byli blisko pokoju, w którym przebywał Kuroki, usłyszeli jęki i rozmowy. I to właśnie był powód, dla którego Kakouen była wkurzona.

"Ghhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" warknęła Kakouton.

"Wychodzi na to, że nasza Shuuran jest zainteresowana Kazakirim, hmm?" zastanawiała się Sousou z uśmiechem.

" _O tak! O jedną rywalkę mniej w walce o uczucia Karin-sama!_ " wiwatowała mentalnie Jun'iku.

"J-Jak...!? Jak śmie uwodzić moją siostrę!?" warknęła Kakouton.

"Uspokój się, Shunran. Chyba nie chcesz zaalarmować Kazakiri lub Shuuran o tym, że ich podglądamy?" zapytała się Sousou.

"Ale, K–Karin-sama–"

"Zresztą, wygląda na to, że Zarc ma słabość do pięknych dziewczyn. To coś, co można wykorzystać."

"Ale co z moją siostrą...?" zapytała się Kakouton.

"Hmm... niech robi to, na co ma ochotę." zasugerowała Sousou. "Niech dalej się przymila do Zarc'a. Dzięki temu może się dowiedzieć o jego tajemnicach i słabościach. Wtedy, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora, zmiażdżymy go. Kan'u będzie należeć do mnie, a moje terytorium stanie się większe oraz silniejsze... z Zarc'em u mego boku jako mój nowy generał. Ubijemy kilka ptaszków jednym kamieniem."

"Uhm... całkiem ciekawa taktyka," zgodziła się Jun'iku.

"No nie wiem... zostawić moją siostrę w rękach tej pijawki..." powiedziała niepewnie Kakouton.

"Raczej wątpię, żeby Kazakiri się przymilał do Shuuran, Shunran. Jak mówiła Karin-sama, Zarc wydaje się mieć mieszane uczucia w obecności pięknych dziewczyn."

" _Zarc... Kuroki Kazakiri... pewnego dnia, ty i Kan'u będziecie należeć do mnie..._ " pomyślała Sousou, nieświadomie liżąc swoje wargi.

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 9 completed! Anti-Tōtaku Alliance managed took over Hulao Pass and now they're preparing for final assault on Luoyang. And Ganryou became Kamen Rider Rankuto, thanks for mysterious man. And there's reference to 'Scarface' movie. A little debut list:

* Lockphone Lockseed here is based on Cell Shift Morpher from Power Rangers RPM.  
* GaoHasame Arms here are based on Hammerhead Shark Wildzord ("Hasame" is a pun to ' **Ha** mmer' and ' **Same** ' (from japanese 'Shark'), and Umi-Sum Axes are a indirect reference to Kung Fu Hustle film)  
* Shokoson Arms here heavily based on Shocker and General Schwartz from Ressha Sentai ToQger ('Shokomi' is a pun to ' **Sho** c **k** er' and 'Thomp **son** ' (reference to Tommy gun)  
* Kamen Rider Rankuto here is based on Kamen Rider Gridon (I thought about 'Rankuto' as counterpart of 'Gridon', due of reversing syllabes in 'Toranku' ('Trunk' in literal meaning, as reference to elephant's nose. Got it? Trunk? In GaoPaon Arms? Paon as Elephant, right?))

* GaoHasame Arms announcement "Shihanta no Kaizoku!" means "Pirate of Sea Hunter!".  
* Shokoson Arms announcement "Chisana yujin de ippantekina!" means "General in little friend!"

I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures, because in next chapter Kuroki-kun not only lead a alliance to Luoyang, but get a new power-up mode as well. So... read, think and review ^.^


	10. Luoyang! Smocza Kombinacja!

**Rozdział 10** \- _Luoyang! Smocza Kombinacja_ _!_

Disclaimer: Same thing as in a first chapter and other ones.

* * *

Z jakiegoś powodu Kuroki nie był w stanie sobie tego wyjaśnić. Czuł, że wkrótce może się wydarzyć coś niepokojącego, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że to nie miało wcale żadnego sensu. Pamiętał, iż się obudził odświeżony i energiczny dzięki masażowi Kakouen, podwładnej Sousou. A poczuł się jeszcze bardziej odświeżony po tym, jak napił się ziołowej herbaty, którą zrobiła dla niego Shuri, mimo iż była dość gorzka.

Kuroki nie wiedział, czemu, ale zaczął odczuwać przeszywający kręgosłup chłód, jakby był obserwowany.

"Zarc–sama? Wszystko dobrze?" Kuroki odwrócił się do Aishy, która spoglądała na niego ze zmartwieniem.

"Tak, luz. Wszystko w porządku," odpowiedział pośpiesznie Kuroki. Nie znosił jej okłamywać, ale zmartwienie wywołane dziwną paranoją to ostatnia rzecz, jaką by chciał.

Aisha spoglądała na niego przez chwilę, zanim w końcu przemówiła. "Skoro tak mówisz."

Obecnie ona i Kuroki szli do wielkiego baraku, w którym byli przetrzymywani więźniowie, głównie Ryofu, Chōryō, i Kayuu. Przywódca i jego wasal liczyli, że uda się z nich wydobyć jakieś pożyteczne informacje, które pomogłyby sojuszowi przejąć miasto Luoyang i mieli nadzieję, że uda im się zwerbować te trzy dziewczyny do swojej armii. Okazałyby wielką pomocą, zwłaszcza Ryofu. W szczególności rudowłosa dziewczyna była w stanie stawać we szranki z Zarc'em w kategorii siły i szybkości, a to było już coś.

Kuroki musiał w głębi duszy się przyznać do jednego faktu: kobieta czy nie, Ryofu Housen była absurdalnie silna. I raczej wolał nie wiedzieć, skąd miała tyle siły, żeby zadać brutalne uderzenia swoją halabardą.

"Czy nasi zdołali otrzymać jakiekolwiek informacje od Chōryō czy Ryofu?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Na razie nic. Przynajmniej nic użytecznego." przekręciła głową Aisha. "Ryofu milczy od czasu, kiedy opatrzono jej rany, a co do Chōryō..."

"Co? O co chodzi?" zapytał się Kuroki, zbity z tropu.

"Cóż... jakby to powiedzieć... za dużo wypiła ostatniej nocy." odpowiedziała Aisha, kiedy na jej głowie pojawiła się duża kropla potu.

Kuroki spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. "Masz na myśli... mówisz, że ona upiła się?"

"Tak. Zastanawia mnie skąd ona wytrzasnęła sake'a i tą panewkę," odpowiedziała Aisha.

"No pięknie," jęknął Kuroki. "Wychodzi na to, że trzeba wydusić najpierw z niej informacje."

"Jesteś pewien?" zapytała się Aisha, zmartwiona.

"Wierz mi, też tego nie lubię. Ale nie mamy wyboru. Jak mówiłaś 'Ryofu milczy', więc Chōryō pozostaje jedyną opcją."

"Mmmmmmmmm..." rzekła Aisha, rozmyślając nad sytuacją, po czym westchnęła z rezygnacją, "Okej, pogadamy z nią."

"Gomen, Aisha. Chciałbym, żeby istniał jeszcze jakiś inny sposób." uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem nastolatek.

"Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie się kontrolować," mruknęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna z zakłopotaniem.

* * *

 **{Cue Theme Song: Busters Ready Go! by Shoko Fujibayashi, modified version}**

 _Legendy Chin mówią o przybyciu czterech Heroldów z Niebios: Smoka, Obrońcy, Drapieżcy i Bestii._

(Pojawiają się cztery magiczne portale, przed którymi stoi czterech zacieniowanych ludzi. Nad każdym z nich pojawia się spektralna forma danej ich formy (Smoka: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Obrońcy: Superheavy Samurai Benkei; Drapieżcy: RaidRaptor - Revolution Falcon; Bestii: Masked HERO Blast.)

 _Ich przeznaczeniem jest zjednoczyć cały kraj w obliczu zła czającego się w wymiarze Helheim._

(Nad Chinami pojawiają się czarne chmury, następnie pośród szalejącego pożaru w wiosce przechodzi armia Żywiołowych Inves.)

 _Świat Trzech Królestw stanie się polem bitwy między siłami dobra i zła. A ochronić go może tylko czwórka Heroldów. Heroldów znanych jako...!_

(Postać Kuroki Kazakiri stoi naprzeciw armii Inves, po czym aktywuje Ziarnokłódkę Wahadłowego Smoka i zmienia się w Kamen Ridera Zarca, Smoczego Rycerza.)

 _Riders, Ready, Go!  
_ **{" _Riders, Ready, Go~!"}_**  
(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Kurokiego Kazakiri, Dana Masato, Koujiego i Takuyę Kanbra biegnących przez Xizang w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Następna scena pokazuje Kamen Ridera Zarc'a wzbijającego się w przestworza)

 _"Subette wa ani hi kitto_  
 **{ _"I'm sure it all started on that day..._** **}** Scena zmienia się na ujęcie z pałacem w Xizang, przed którym Kuroki Kazakiri spogląda z determinacją na niebo, trzymając w ręku Ziarnokłódkę Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka. Kolejna scena pokazuje go jako Kamen Ridera Zarc'a krzyżującego Szablę Musou i Ryuken, a obserwują go Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku.

 _hajimetteita DESTINY  
_ **{ _...the beginning of our Destiny!_** **}** Dan Masato stoi na balkonie, spoglądając na panoramę Sou Gi, ściskając w reku Ziarnokłódkę Samuraja Benkeia. Następnie jako Kamen Rider Benkei, obserwowany przez Sousou Motoku, unosi swoją uzbrojoną prawą rękę i pięścią uderza w ziemię, tworząc szczelinę.

 _Bokura wa nigetari shinai  
_ _ **{We won't run away**_ **}** Kouji Kanbra oraz jego młodszy brat Takuya Kanbra siedzą razem na drzewie w ogrodzie pałacu Son Go, spoglądając na leżące w ich rękach Ziarnokłódki Raptora oraz Blast. Kolejna scena ukazuje ich kolejno jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji Sokoła oraz Kamen Rider Bijon. Takuya, jako Bijon, strzela w tarcze swoim małym Bestio-Rewolwerem jak szaleniec. Przyglądający mu się Kouji w formie Rewolucji Sokoła kręci głową, zażenowany, podczas gdy z ukrycia przyglądają im się Sonsaku Hakufu oraz Sonken.

 _Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita_  
 _ **{We can't stop, for we've seen the future**_ **}** Scena ukazuje żołnierzy z Klanu En, z Ensho, Bunshuu i Ganryou na czele, a potem Tōtaku w towarzystwie Choryou, Kaku i Ryofu, a na końcu Kada spoglądający w nocne niebo z determinacją.

 _Kokoro ga link shiteru_  
 **{ _Our hearts are linked.._** ** _._** **}** Scena pokazuje Las Heilheim z szalejącymi Inves, a następnie ukazuje stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem Ukitsu, a za nim trzy zacieniowane postacie, każda emanująca złowrogą aurą.

 _Tatakau subete no nakama to_  
 **{ _...with all of our comrades in battle!_** **}** Kouji leci nad Inves, rzucając na nich grad pocisków, a Takuya strzela w nich ze swojego Bestio-Rewolwera. Kolejna scena pokazuje Dana Masato jako Kamen Ridera Benkeia, który wali pięścią w ziemię, wytrącając z równowagi otaczających go Inves. Następnie Kuroki skacze do góry, krzyżując Szablę Musou oraz Ryuken, wykonując podwójne krzyżowe cięcie.

 _Unite! 4-2-3-1! Let's go!_  
 **{ _Unite! 4-2-3-1! LET'S GO!_** **}** Pojawiają się migawki ukazujące dziewczyny z Xizang, Gi, Go, En oraz Louyang. Natychmiast po tym pojawia się scena, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją, otoczeni przez Inves i Starożytnych Żołnierzy Przekładni na polu walki. Cała czwórka kiwa głowami, po czym wyjmują z kieszeni swoje Ziarnokłódki i krzyczą razem "Let's Go!", a potem transformują się w Kamen Riderów.

 _Riders, Ready, Go! Kono ketsul unbreakable  
_ **{** ** _Riders, Ready, Go~! Our determination is unbreakable!_** **}** Kuroki jako Kamen Rider Zarc naciera na przeciwników, machając swoim mieczem i w błyskawicznym tempie zmienia się w Formę Skrzydła, Formę Rebelii, a na końcu w Formę Jadu. Za jego plecami Kan'u Unchou i Chouhi Yokutoku odpierają atak przeciwnika swoim Księżycowym Ostrzem Zielonego Smoka oraz Włócznią Żmii. Następnie, w towarzystwie Sousou, Dan jako Kamen Rider Benkei używa uzbrojonych rękawic do obrony, by potem zakręcić nad swoją głową Włócznią Gonga i wbić ją w ziemi, w wyniku czego z ziemi wyłaniają się kolce z energii, które wbijają się w przeciwników.

 _Ai suru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze_  
 **{ _We won't allow unauthorized access to our beloved world!_** **}** Kouji jako Kamen Rider Farukon w formie Rewolucji leci wysoko w górę, po czym zsyła na wrogów grad pocisków ze swoich ukrytych luf na swoich mechanicznych skrzydłach, podczas gdy Takuya, broniąc Sonken jako Kamen Rider Bijon, sięga po swój Bestio-Rewolwer i strzałami wycina w pień tuzin Inves. Następna scena ukazuje Kamen Ridera Zarca, pozującego przed wioską Xizang, a nad nim nagle pojawiają się trzy zacieniowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej jego wzmocnione formy.

 _Target Lock On~! Ima sugu shutsudou! It's Henshin Time!_  
 **{ _Target Lock On! Moving out now! It's Henshin Time!_** **}** Czterech Kamen Riderów i kobiety walczą z otaczającymi ich Inves, kiedy nagle Kuroki zauważa znajdującego się w oddali Saji'ego, sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Wściekły, rusza na niego, otoczony tajemniczą czarną aurą. Saji się uśmiecha i wyjmuje z płaszcza Ziarnokłódkę, chociaż blask słońca zasłania obraz Ziarnokłódki. Następuje błysk światła i na miejscu Saji'ego stoi tajemniczy Kamen Rider z czerwono-czarną aurą. Tajemniczy Kamen Rider unosi swoją broń i kontruje atak Kurokiego, wyzwalając jasną energię.

 _Tobikome kiki no saizensen_  
 **{ _Plunge into very midst of danger!_** **}** Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya w towarzystwie Kan'u, Sousou i Sonsaku spoglądają na krajobraz Chin ze szczytu góry, a na niebie pojawiają się migawki ich wspólnych przygód. Spoglądają na siebie i się uśmiechają.

 _VICTORY kanryou! Kamen Raida Zaaku!_  
 **{ _Victory complete! Kamen Rider Zarc!_** **}** Scena zmienia krajobraz Chin na Xizang, gdzie Kuroki, Dan, Kouji i Takuya stoją przed bramą miasta wraz z Kan'u i Chouhi z uśmiechem na twarzach. Wówczas z góry i z dołu sceny pojawiają się części bramy, które po połączeniu tworzą obraz czterech smoków: czerwonego, czarnego, zielono-niebieskiego i fioletowego. Potem na bramie pojawia się tytuł "Kamen Rider Zarc: Destiny of Three Kingdoms", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Aisha i Kuroki weszli do baraku, kierując się do celi, w której przetrzymywana była Chōryō. Jednakże, kiedy tylko doszli do drzwi...

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

Kuroki się skrzywił, słysząc skręcający wnętrzności dźwięk, jakim było wymiotowanie Chōryō. A sądząc po dźwięku, właśnie przeżywała bardzo intensywny kac.

"Chyba zaczynam tego żałować..." mruknął nastolatek. "Może powinniśmy poprosić Shuri o lek na kaca?"

"To jej wina, że aż tak się upiła. Powinnam była lepiej ją przeszukać, tak żeby nie mogła ukryć sake'a," burknęła Aisha.

Kuroki usłyszał kolejny odgłos wymiotów i westchnął. " _Najwyraźniej to jest to złe odczucie, które miało nadejść..._ " pomyślał nastolatek. "Ech, miejmy to już z głowy. Im szybciej, tym lepiej." powiedział nastolatek. Aisha skinęła głową.

Obydwoje otworzyli drzwi... tylko po to, żeby potem tego żałować.

"Oż w gaźnik!" przeklął Kuroki, zasłaniając nos i usta i starając się nie zwymiotować. Cała podłoga była pobrudzona wymiocinami Chōryō. Przeciętnego człowieka taki widok to by pozbawił przytomności!

"Żołnierzu! Znajdź kogoś, żeby posprzątać to!" powiedziała alarmująco Aisha.

"T-Tak, Ma'am!" odpowiedział jeden z żołnierzy, po czym pobiegł w stronę wyjścia. To było oczywiste, że nawet on nie chciał doświadczać takiego zatrważającego widoku.

Chōryō spojrzała w stronę dwóch gości pobladłą i posępną twarzą. "Oh hej, Kan'u, Kazakiri." wydusiła z siebie kobieta, zanim zasłoniła swoje usta ręką.

Kuroki spojrzał na nią, starając się zebrać całą siłę woli, żeby nie stracić przytomności. "Ngh! Kobieto, ileż ty wypiła?"

"P-Przestałam liczyć po piątym," odpowiedziała Chōryō.

"P-piątym!?" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Kuroki.

"...Piętnaście," odpowiedział spokojny głos. Nastolatek spojrzał na prawo w stronę celi, gdzie siedziała Ryofu. Rudowłosa dziewczyna miała otwarte dłonie, ze wszystkimi otwartymi palcami. "...piętnaście. Tyle wypiła ostatniej nocy."

"...nic dziwnego, że wyglądasz na chorą," rzekła Aisha, przykładając rękę do swojego czoła, starając się uchronić przed nadchodzącym bólem głowy.

"Bardzo przepraszam, jeśli chciałam się upić!" odparła fioletowo-włosa kobieta, zanim ponownie zwymiotowała. W końcu Kuroki nie wytrzymał nowej fali zapachu oraz widoku wymiocin, i padł na ziemię, a kolor jego twarzy przyjął odcień żółci.

"Oi! Zarc-sama! Obudź się!" błagała Aisha, potrząsając swoim towarzyszem. "Żołnierzu, przynieś lodowy okład! Szybko!"

* * *

Kilka minut później...

"Ok, Chōryō..." zaczął mówić Kuroki, przykładając lodowy okład do swojego czoła. Wciąż mu kręciło się w głowie, ale starał się to zignorować, gdyż bardzo potrzebne mu były informacje o sytuacji w Luoyang. Wraz z Aishą siedział przy stole, a Chōryō siedziała po przeciwnej stronie. "Myślisz, że dasz radę odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań?"

"Nh... ok, spróbuję," odpowiedziała słabo Chōryō.

"Dobra, pierwsze pytanie: Ile sił stacjonuje w Luoyang?"

"Licho wie. Jeśli Yue dalej dowodzi, to powinno być gdzieś około 50,000 lub więcej," odpowiedziała Chōryō.

"Jeśli Yue dalej dowodzi?" powtórzyła Aisha.

"Tak. Miyabi chyba już wam o tym mówiła, prawda? Ktoś za kurtyną świetnie się bawi, pociągając za sznurki w przedstawieniu 'Tyrania Tōtaku'. Nie byłabym zaskoczona, gdyby mieli jeszcze więcej żołnierzy."

"...ok, kolejne pytanie: wiesz może coś o miejscu pobytu Kojiro Misukigi?"

"Masz na myśli tego niewartego zaufania, wbijającego nóż w plecy ciemniaka, Vectora?" zapytała się Chōryō, na co Kuroki skinął głową. Dla niego to był wręcz dokładny opis Kojiro. "Zapewne przebywa w Luoyang, razem z pozostałą dwójką."

"Z pozostałą dwójką?" zapytał się Kuroki, zdziwiony. Chōryō pokiwała głową.

"Tak, nazywają się Merak i Megrez."

"Merak i Megrez..." powtórzył Kuroki w zamyśleniu. "Chwila, czy oni coś wspominali o Kamen Riderach, Księciu i Marice?"

"Książę i Marika?" zapytała się Chōryō. "Zaraz, daj mi chwilę... uhm... tak, mówili, że są jakby ich tutejszymi wersjami, czy coś..."

"No to pięknie..." jęknął Kuroki, lekko zdychając. "Udało ci się ich spotkać i czy wiesz może, jak się nazywają?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Chōryō zamknęła oczy i skrzyżowała swoje ręce, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Po kilku sekundach westchnęła z rezygnacją. "Nie, niestety nie. Nie mówili mi, jak się nazywali, ale pamiętam jak wtedy wyglądali."

"Jak wtedy wyglądali?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Cóż, facet, co się nazywał Merak, miał bladą skórę, krótkie i spiczaste czarne włosy z jednym długim, złotym kosmykiem. Oprócz tego jeszcze niebieskie oczy, wysoki i szczupły. Jak dla mnie to chyba był po trzydziestce. Do tego miał na sobie jakiś dziwny biały płaszcz. Zaś Megrez kremową skórę, bursztynowe oczy i długie blond włosy, najdalej sięgały chyba do ud. Miała na sobie zielonkawy top, a na nim czarną kurtkę z różowymi felderami. Do tego jeszcze bordowe spodnie podtrzymywane przez czarny pasek, długie lawendowe skarpety, oddzielone różowym pasem. Para czarnych butów z karmazynowymi pasami, para bezpalcowych, czarnych rękawiczek. Oprócz tego miała też dwa krzyżujące się paski z brązu ze złotymi sprzączkami.

Kuroki zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się. Na dźwięk słów 'czarne włosy ze złotym kosmykiem' oraz 'bursztynowe oczy' coś w zakamarkach jego umysłu dało się we znaki. Chociaż ubrania utrudniały identyfikację dwóch nieznanych Riderów Genezy, to jednak te dwie szczególne cechy wyglądu przypomniały Kurokiemu o kimś. Ale nie chciał zbyt szybko wyciągać wniosku; musiał mieć jakiś solidny dowód. "Chōryō... czy ci dwaj... mówili coś obcego? Coś, co przykuło twoją uwagę?"

"Uhmm..." rozmyślała fioletowo-włosa kobieta, zanim uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń, kiedy w jej głowie zagościła myśl. "Ach, pamiętam! Merak zwracał się do Megrez per 'księżniczko Mirian', a ona go zbeształa, mówiąc na niego 'czterooki'm Argo!"

Oczy Kurokiego rozszerzyły się, a jego twarz zbladła; więcej dowodów nie potrzebował. "N–Niemożliwe, Farrow–sensei i Mira–san?"

"Ty ich znasz?" zapytała się Chōryō, zaskoczona.

"Tak," odpowiedział Kuroki. "Farrow–sensei, albo inaczej Argo Farrow, był jednym z nauczycieli, którzy pracowali w St. Francesca, głównie pasjonował się nauką. Jest dość ekscentryczny i nieczuły. Właściwie to odpowiednie słowa w jego przypadku to 'Naukowy Szajbus'. Mimo swojej osobowości, jest certyfikowanym geniuszem. Zaś Mira Kurenai była inna. Chodziła do tej samej szkoły, co ja, a do tego była córką i dziedziczką Kurenai Technologies. Miała dużo wielbicieli i jest prawdziwą księżniczką w moim świecie. Chociaż trochę rozpuszczoną i zgrywającą niedostępną."

"Ale dlaczego przyłączyli się do naszych wrogów?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Tego niestety nie wiem..." potrząsnął głową Kuroki. To powoli zaczęło go niepokoić. Wiedział, że on, Dan, Kouji i Takuya zostali przeniesieni do tego świata, kiedy lustro z muzeum roztrzaskało się. Nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, jakim cudem Kojiro Misukigi skończył w tym świecie, a teraz dowiaduje się, że Argo Farrow i Mira Kurenai również się tu znajdują. Co do Kojiro to nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, iż dołączył do wroga, żeby zarobić na sprzedaży niebezpiecznych Ziarnokłódek. Ale po co Argo i Mira mieliby stawać po stronie wroga?

Na to Kuroki nie miał odpowiedzi. Wstał z krzesła i poszedł do wyjścia.

"Zarc-sama, dokąd idziesz?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Muszę zadzwonić do innych. To nie potrwa długo." odpowiedział Kuroki.

* * *

[ _"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_ ] powiedzieli równocześnie Dan, Takuya i Kouji ze zaskoczeniem poprzez Kłódkofony. Kuroki westchnął z rezygnacją. Oczywiście spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Zwłaszcza, kiedy odkrył, że Kłódkofony dają możliwość rozmowy z kilkoma osobami na raz.

[ _"Farrow–sensei i Mira współpracują z wrogiem!?"_ ] wypalił Dan.

[ _"Wiem, że Farrow–sensei jest ekscentryczny i szalony, ale żeby dołączać do tych, którzy obecnie uprzykrzają nam życie…!"_ ] zacisnął Kouji zęby z frustracji.

[ _"A Mira... co ona sobie myśli?! Ok, przyznaję, niezbyt dobrze ją znam, ale co do licha strzeliło jej do głowy, żeby kumplować się z draniami?!"_ ] rzucił Takuya.

"Też mi ciężko uwierzyć, że są tutaj. Kojiro to jedno, ale Argo i Mira to co innego. A to jeszcze bardziej komplikuje sprawę," powiedział Kuroki.

[ _"Dzięki, że nas o tym poinformowałeś, Kuroki–kun. Powinieneś wrócić na przesłuchanie jeńców,"_ ] powiedział Kouji.

"Dobra. Skontaktuję się z wami, jak tylko dowiem się więcej," odpowiedział Kuroki, zamykając Kłódkofon i przesuwając dłonią po swoich włosach. "Oj, bracie, coś mi mówi, że zanosi się na długi dzień." mruknął pod nosem nastolatek, wracając do celi, w której były Aisha i Chōryō z Ryofu.

Kuroki spojrzał na fioletowowłosą kobietę, po czym w końcu przemówił, "Chōryō. Po rozważaniu za i przeciw, postanowiłem złożyć ci ofertę."

"Jaką ofertę?" zapytała się Chōryō.

"Powiesz mi wszystko, co się działo w Luoyang. W zamian za to ocalę Tōtaku, a także zapewnię jej i jej członkom dworu, łącznie z tobą, Ryofu i Kayuu azyl i bezpieczeństwo oraz miejsce w moich szeregach."

"Naprawdę? Zrobisz to?" zapytała się w odpowiedzi Chōryō.

"Masz moje słowo jako przywódcy Zhuo," odpowiedział Kuroki.

Chōryō spoglądała na niego przez chwilę, zanim westchnęła. "Dobrze, powiem ci wszystko."

"Doskonale." powiedział Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na rudowłosą dziewczynę. "Ryofu, zgadasz się na te warunki?"

Ryofu wpatrywała się w nastolatka przez krótką chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała, "...mam pewne warunki..."

"A są to...?"

"Nie niszcz mojego domu. Chcę pieniędzy."

Aisha spojrzała, oburzona, na Ryofu. "Chcesz być wynagrodzona jak jakiś skromny najemnik?! Masz czelność, żeby się tak wyrazić, Ryofu!"

"Nie, źle ją zrozumiałaś, Kan'u," przerwała Chōryō. "Ryofu–chin potrzebuje pieniędzy, żeby nakarmić swoje zwierzaczki."

"...Zwierzaczki? Ona ma zwierzęta domowe?" zapytał się Kuroki, zdezorientowany, spoglądając na Ryofu. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Myślał, iż rudowłosa chce po prostu wynagrodzenie, a tu nagle się dowiaduje, iż Ryofu ma zwierzęta. To już lekko rujnowało obraz Ryofu Housen.

"Tak, ma całkiem sporą gromadkę. Koty, ptaszki, psy... gdzieś plus-minus pięćdziesiąt."

"Sporo..." powiedział Kuroki, zaskoczony. "Dobra... jako że żarcie dla zwierząt nie kosztuję za dużo, to mogę pójść na ugodę."

"Zarc–sama?!" zapytała się Aisha, zaskoczona.

"Wszystko w porządku, Aisha. To nic wielkiego." zapewnił ją Kuroki.

"A-Ale–"

"No dalej Aisha, powinnaś wiedzieć, że ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. A to nie jest wyjątkiem."

Aisha westchnęła z rezygnacją. "No dobra, zdam się na twój osąd, Zarc–sama."

"Dzięki," odpowiedział Kuroki, zanim spojrzał na Chōryō. "A ty?"

Fioletowowłosa wojowniczka pokręciła głową. "Nee, po prostu daj mi parę dobrego sake'a, dobrą walkę raz na jakiś czas, i mamy umowę."

"Tak długo, jak nie będziesz pić 15 razy i nie rzygniesz." odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem Kuroki.

"Ehehehe... dobra," zachichotała Chōryō z zakłopotaniem, masując tył swojej głowy.

* * *

Po wydobyciu niezbędnych informacji od generałów Tōtaku, Kuroki wezwał koleją naradę wojenną, więc wszyscy generałowie i przywódcy swoich frakcji, łącznie z Riderami, przybyli do głównego namiotu. "Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie,"

"Nie ma problemu." odparła Kousonsan. "Więc może nam powiesz, o co chodzi?"

"Jasne. Długo by gadać, ale skrócę się do tego, że generałowie Tōtaku byli skłonni do współpracy z nami i przekazali mi potrzebne informacje."

"A jakie są to informacje?" zapytała się Sousou.

"Mam już potwierdzone, że ktoś manipuluje Tōtaku z ukrycia i stawia ją w złym świetle. Chōryō to potwierdziła, jak i też fakt, że w Luoyang może się znajdować dwójka Riderów Genezy," odpowiedział Kuroki. Jego odpowiedź spotkała się z głuchą ciszą. Nie było wątpliwości, że ta wypowiedź wywołała niepewność u innych watażków.

"A udało się zidentyfikować tych pozostałych Riderów Genezy?" zapytała się Kousonsan, przerywając ciszę.

Nastolatek westchnął, zanim przeszedł do wyjaśnienia. "Osobnik zidentyfikowany jako Merak nazywa się Argo Farrow; był jednym z nauczycieli, którzy pracowali w St. Francesca, głównie pasjonował się nauką. Jest dość ekscentryczny i nieczuły. Właściwie to odpowiednie słowa w jego przypadku to 'Naukowy Szajbus'. Mimo swojej osobowości, jest certyfikowanym geniuszem. Zaś Mira Kurenai, alias Megrez, była inna. Chodziła do tej samej szkoły, co ja, a do tego była córką i dziedziczką Kurenai Technologies. Miała dużo wielbicieli i jest prawdziwą księżniczką w moim świecie. Chociaż trochę rozpuszczoną i zgrywającą niedostępną."

"Widzę..." mruknęła Sousou, rozważając informacje w swojej głowie. "A ich wyposażenie?"

"Wiem, że Merak jest odpowiednikiem Kamen Rider Księcia, więc zapewne jest najsilniejszym Riderem Genezy, ale tylko dlatego iż jego odpowiednik nie był przyzwyczajony do walk i polegał bardziej na wzmocnieniach. Biorąc pod uwagę Farrow–senseia, im dłużej walczy ze swoim przeciwnikiem, tym silniejszy się staje," odpowiedział Kuroki.

"A Megrez?" zapytała się Sonsaku.

"Odpowiednik Mariki? Ma bardziej zrównoważone statystyki. Używa mocy, ale jej siła opiera się głównie na szybkości. Jest szybka i używa Dźwiękowej Strzały, jak tylko znajdzie słabość przeciwnika."

"Wychodzi na to, że to będzie walka o życie," skomentowała Sousou, marszcząc brwi.

"Jeden Rider Genezy to wystarczająca udręka, ale trzech to już katastrofa," podkreślił Dan.

"Mamy tylko jednego Ridera Genezy, ale to chyba nie wystarczy, prawda?" zastanawiała się Sonken.

"Nie cierpię się do tego przyznawać, ale masz rację," westchnął Kouji.

"Gdybym miał dodatkową Ziarnokłódkę Energii oraz Rdzeń Genezy, mógłbym zmienić sytuację na naszą korzyść." powiedział Kuroki.

"Ale nie mamy tego sprzętu, więc na razie jesteśmy w sytuacji bez wyjścia," zauważył Takuya.

"Więc co robimy?" zmarszczyła brwi Enshō.

"Mam być szczery? Nie wiem. Co o tym myślisz, Shuri?"

"Nie możemy tak po prostu wparować do stolicy, dopóki Riderzy Genezy tam stacjonują. Musielibyśmy być dyskretni," powiedziała Shuri po zastanowieniu się.

"A może wyślemy jednostkę infiltrującą, żeby sprawdzić stolicę, zanim wyślemy do walki główne siły?" zasugerowała Kousonsan.

"Hmm.. to nie jest wcale zły pomysł." odpowiedział Kuroki. "Luoyang jest dużym miastem. Myślę, że batalion powinien załatwić sprawę."

"Ale to tylko 1,000 żołnierzy." wskazała Sonken.

"Wiem, ale nawet ty znasz powiedzenie, "Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.""

"To prawda," skinęła głową Sonsaku.

"A co, jeśli napotkamy Riderów Genezy?" zapytała się Sousou.

"Ja się nimi zajmę, najlepiej z Megrez lub Vectorem. Nasi Riderzy Sengoku mogą wygrać z drugim osobnikiem, jeśli zaatakują go wspólnie. Z Merakiem będzie trudniej, więc będę potrzebować pomocy, żeby go pokonać," powiedział Kouji.

"W porządku. wcielmy ten plan w życie." skinął głową Kuroki.

* * *

Po tym, jak armie zaczęły się przygotowywać do wyruszenia do Luoyang, Kuroki udał się do baraku, w którym przetrzymywano Chōryō, Ryofu, oraz Kayuu.

"W porządku, dziewczyny. Wychodzicie." powiedział Kuroki, otwierając drzwi celi.

"Eh?" zapytała się Chōryō.

"Powiedziałem, że wychodzicie." powtórzył nastolatek. "Będę potrzebować wszelkiej pomocy, żeby ocalić Tōtaku. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że chciałaby ujrzeć waszą trójkę, nieprawdaż?"

Ryofu skinęła głową, wstając. "...Nasze bronie?"

"W magazynie. Już kazałem moim ludziom je przynieść dla was."

"Naprawdę zamierzasz zapewnić azyl dla nas? Nawet dla Yue–sama?" zapytała się Kayuu z podejrzliwością.

"Daję ci moje słowo jako Przywódca Zhuo," odpowiedział stanowczo Kuroki.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

"Maa, maa, nie trzeba być aż taką podejrzliwą osobą, Miyabi. Jeśli mówi, że da nam azyl, to da nam." odparła Chōryō.

"Jak możesz być tego pewna?" rzuciła Kayuu.

"...Zarc jest wart zaufania...," odpowiedziała prosto Ryofu.

"Ryofu–chin chce powiedzieć, "Zresztą nie sądzę, że pozwoli nam żyć tylko po to, żeby nas później zabić,"" dodała Chōryō.

"Masz prawo mi nie wierzyć, ale wierz mi lub nie, zamierzam dotrzymać mojej części umowy." powiedział Kuroki.

Kayuu wpatrywała się na niego przez chwilę, zanim wydała z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. "Lepiej, żebyś dotrzymał słowa, Kazakiri, bo inaczej będziesz martwy."

"Słodka próba groźby," odpowiedział nastolatek. "Idziemy. Mamy stolicę do wyzwolenia."

* * *

Tak więc, trzej generałowie Tōtaku zostali uwolnieni i otrzymali z powrotem swoje bronie, zanim cała sprzymierzona armia wyruszyła ku mieście Luoyang. Kuroki oraz Kousonsan wysłali batalion naprzód, żeby sprawdzić stolicę, podczas gdy reszta Sojuszu przygotowała się do najazdu na miasto. Po godzinie marszu, armia przybyła na obrzeża miasta, żeby poczekać na raport batalionu.

Jednakże, z jakiegoś powodu coś jest nie tak. Było cicho. Nawet za bardzo.

"Mam co do tego złe przeczucia..." mruknął Takuya, obserwując stolicę.

"Nie tylko ty. Jak na mój gust, jest za cicho," zmarszczył brwi Dan.

"Jeśli to prawda, to coś jest nie tak..." zgodził się Kouji.

"Co masz na myśli, Farukon–dono?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Nie widzisz tego, Aisha? Jest za cicho. Głucha cisza. A to jest stolica, to nie ma żadnego sensu," powiedział do niej Kuroki.

"Więc..." zaczęła Aisha, ale zdanie przerwało nadejście biegnącego żołnierza.

"Mam... mam raport dla... huh... dla Zarc-sama!" powiedział żołnierz, ciężko dysząc.

"Mów, żołnierzu." powiedział nastolatek. "Co się dzieje w Luoyang?"

"C-Całe miasto... jest opuszczone!"

Ta wiadomość wystarczyła, żeby wszystkich generałów wytrącić z równowagi.

"Co, poważnie!?" zapytał Dan, wzburzony.

"Poważnie, nikogo tam nie ma. Nikogo, żadnych cywili w domach. Oni po prostu... zniknęli."

"Coś mi tu wyraźnie śmierdzi," zmarszczył brwi Takuya.

"To pułapka," zanotował Kouji, na co Kuroki skinął głową.

"Nie ma wątpliwości, że ktoś chce, abyśmy weszli do stolicy w celu zbadania zniknięcia ludzi, zanim zasadzi się na nas."

"Więc co powinniśmy zrobić, Zarc–sama?" zapytała się Aisha.

Nastolatek z czerwono-zielonym kosmykiem i czarnymi włosami spojrzał na stolicę i westchnął ciężko. "Wchodzimy."

"CO?!" zapytali się generałowie, zszokowani.

"Nie mamy wyboru. Prędzej czy później musimy połknąć przynętę." rzekł Kuroki, próbując rozumować.

"Też tego nie lubię, ale niczego nie osiągniemy, jeśli będziemy tak stać i nic nie robić," poparł go Kouji.

"Czyli mamy sytuację bez wyjścia, co?" mruknął Dan.

"Nic na to nie poradzimy. Równie dobrze możemy od razu tam wparować i uruchomić pułapkę." powiedział Takuya.

"Nie martw się, Aisha. Nie ruszymy tam na ślepo. Obiecuję, że będę ostrożny i nie będę robić niczego głupiego."

Aisha była cicha przez chwilę, zanim spojrzała na niego, "Dobrze..."

* * *

Tak jak powiedział żołnierz, Luoyang było kompletnie ciche, jak miasto duchów. A jako, że Luoyang było stolicą, to nie miało żadnego sensu. Kuroki czuł, że coś jest nie tak, i że ktoś go obserwuje. I nawet teraz miał takie dziwne odczucie, że ktoś na niego patrzył, chociaż wiele budynków było zamkniętych na cztery spusty.

A to Kurokiemu się nie podobało.

"Przez ten brak tutejszych ludzi aż mi się portki trzęsą." powiedział Takuya, z trudem próbując zamaskować swoje obawy.

"Nie jesteś jedyny." zgodził się Dan.

"Ryofu, wiesz gdzie się znajduje twój dom?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Ren."

"Nh?"

"Mów mi Ren. Prawdziwe imię."

Kuroki poczuł, jak spojrzenie Aishy wręcz wbija się w tył jego głowy. " _Dlaczego teraz?_ "

"A ja się nazywam Shia!" powiedziała Chōryō, uśmiechając się szeroko.

*POP!*

" _Kurka! Tylko nie go!_ " jęknął mentalnie Kuroki.

"Naprawdę nie wiem, czy powinnam tego mówić czy nie..." powiedziała Kayuu. Kurokiemu zaschło w gardle; wiedział, co ona chce powiedzieć. "Jeśli chcesz, mów mi Miyabi."

*POP!* *POP!*

" _...wiedziałem!_ "

"Zarc–sama~?" warknęła groźnie Aisha.

"Hehehehehehehehe, brachu, ty cwany draniu." zachichotał Dan.

"Daniel, przestań dolewać oliwy do ognia..." warknął Kuroki.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" jęknął Dan, kiedy pięść Kouji'ego zderzyła się z tylną częścią głowy maniaka disco.

"Zostawcie go..." zmarszczył brwi Kouji. "Jeśli Kuroki-kun zdecyduje się na harem, to tylko na własnych warunkach."

Kuroki spojrzał na swojego mentora wzrokiem, jakby Kouji'emu wyrosła druga głowa. "Nie pomagasz, Kouji-sempai..."

"...Jesteśmy..." powiedziała Ren.

"Eh?" zamrugał oczami Kuroki, patrząc przed siebie. Dom, w którym mieszkała Ryofu wydawał się być dość przeciętny. "Łał... jaki osobliwy." skomentował Kuroki. "Myślałem, że skoro jesteś generałem, to będzie trochę... większy."

*WOOF! WOOF!*

To było natychmiastowe. Mnóstwo zwierząt wybiegło z domu, szczekając, miaucząc, czy poćwierkując, żeby przywitać się ze swoją rudowłosą panią. Ren uśmiechnęła się i uklęknęła na powitanie z uśmiechem i mnóstwem głaskania.

"Ł-Łał..." sapnął Dan. Takuya również patrzył na to przedstawienie z rozdziawionymi ustami.

"...To dość dużo zwierząt, jak na jedną właścicielkę," zauważył Kouji, zaskoczony. Jednakże najbardziej zdumionym był Kuroki. I to nie ilością zwierząt, a rudowłosą dziewczyną.

"Sekito... minna… wszystko w porządku..." powiedziała Ren, dalej pieszcząc swoje zwierzaki.

"Łał... Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem Ren od tej strony..." skomentował Kuroki.

"Ani ja. W walce była w stanie cię zgnieść, Zarc-sama... a teraz wygląda jak niewinna dziewczynka." dodała Aisha, również zdumiona nagłą zmianą osobowości Ryofu Housen.

"Cóż, przynajmniej jej zwierzaczki są całe i zdrowe." powiedziała Shia.

"Tak." zgodził się Kuroki. "No dobra, przeszukajmy miasto. Może jeszcze-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Co to było!?" zapytał się nastolatek z niepokojem.

"Wygląda na to, że pułapka została naruszona," skrzywił się Kouji.

"To może warto powitać naszych gospodarzy?" uśmiechnął się szeroko Dan.

"I dobrze. Bezczynność mnie dobija," odpowiedział Takuya, aktywując Napęd Sengoku. Po chwili Kuroki, Dan i Kouji również nałożyli na siebie urządzenia. Wszyscy się przygotowali na walkę, nawet Ren, która od razu wzięła do ręki swoją włócznię.

Wtedy jakiś żołnierz pośpiesznie podszedł do Kurokiego. "Mam ważne wieści, Zarc–sama! Wróg nas zaatakował!"

"Gdzie są?" zapytał krótko nastolatek.

"Droga na zachód, tam się znajduje rynek!" powiedział żołnierz, wskazując na wspomnianą drogę. "Powinna cię zaprowadzić tam, gdzie są wrogowie, ale musisz się pospieszyć! Przeważają nas liczebnie!"

"Rozumiem." skinął głową Kuroki. "Zostań tu i pilnuj tego domu."

"Tak jest, sir!" zasalutował żołnierz, zanim Kuroki spojrzał na Dana i resztę.

"Ruszajmy, ludziska!" rozkazał Kuroki.

* * *

Po kilku minutach biegu, Kuroki i reszta jego generałów znalazła przeciwników na rynku, którzy atakowali ich armię. Z wyglądu jednak wyglądali na kultystów, niż na armię. Wrogie nosili lawendowe szaty z białymi płaszczami. Ich nakrycia głowy były białe i spiczaste, z trzema czerwonymi oczami ułożonymi jedno na drugim. Ich twarze były zakryte lawendową maską, również udekorowaną trzema czerwonymi oczami i również ułożonymi jedno na drugim.

"A więc to oni, huh?" zapytał się Kuroki.

"Na to wygląda. Ale oni bardziej przypominają kultystów, niż zawodowych żołnierzy," skomentował Dan.

"Po prostu dokopmy im, okej?!" żachnął Takuya, zniecierpliwiony kiedy odblokował swoją Ziarnokłódkę. "Henshin!"

 **BLAST!**

"Jak raz się z nim zgadzam." skinął głową Kouji, kiedy wraz z Kuroki'm i Danem odblokował Ziarnokłódki. "Henshin!"

 **RAPTOR!**

 **GONGEN!**

 **ODD-EYES!**

Cała czwórka chłopaków zablokowała Ziarnokłódki w Napędach Sengoku i przecięła je Ostrzami Tnącymi.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES ARMS! PENDULUM HERALD ON STAGE!**

 **COME ON! GONGEN ARMS! SAMURAI OF DEFENSE~!**

 **HAI~! BLAST ARMS! HERO DA, HA–HA–HA!**

 **SOIYA! RAPTOR ARMS! KAKUMEI NO SHUGEKI!**

Metaliczne sfery smoka, ptaka i masek wyłoniły się ze Szczelin, lądując na ramionach swoich właścicieli, przechodząc w aktywny tryb Zbroi, tworząc dla nich kombinezony oraz bronie.

Kiedy tylko transformacja się zakończyła, czworo Riderów ruszyło w stronę bijatyki, dopóki Białe Szaty ich nie zauważyły i nagle nie skierowały swoje bronie w ich stronę, zostawiając wrogich żołnierzy nieprzytomnych.

"Tam jest!" krzyknął lider Białych Szat, wskazując na Zarca.

"Nani?" zacisnął zęby Kuroki, czując się nieswojo.

"Towarzysze! Nie bójcie się śmierci! Odizolować Kan'u, Benkeia, Bijona, i Farukona! Zabić Kurokiego Kazakiri, korzeń wszelkiego zła!"

"Co?!" sapnął Kuroki, zaskoczony.

"Kisama! Wszyscy chcecie zabić Zarc–sama?!" warknęła Aisha, ściskając mocno swoją broń.

"On jest korzeniem wszelkiego zła! A my, Białe Szaty, wykorzenimy to zło!"

"Zarc–sama nie jest złem! Jest Smoczym Heroldem Niebios, wysłanym aby ocalić ten kontynent!" oznajmiła Aisha stanowczo.

"Jesteś głupcem! Zło już tobą zawładnęło!" wrzasnął lider Białych Szat. "To właśnie przez niego Las zaczyna pochłaniać ten świat!"

Kuroki stanął jak wryty. Ta nowina nie dawała mu spokoju. " _Nie rozumiem... t-to ja jestem powodem, dla którego Las Helheim zaczął atakować ten świat!?_ "

"Oi! Za kogo wy się macie, wy odrutowane łby!? Nie pozwolę wam oskarżać mojego zioma w taki sposób!" odciął się Benkei.

"Dan ma rację! Jeśli myślicie, że możecie tak dręczyć Kuroki-kuna, to mam dla was wiadomość: to wielki błąd!" dodał Bijon, jego palec wskazujący niecierpliwie drgał, pragnąc nacisnąć cyngiel Bestio-Rewolwera.

"Jeśli ktoś tu jest korzeniem zła, to powinieneś być nim ty! Doprowadziliście do wielu cierpień, po czym zwalacie winę na niewinną dziewczynkę, która jest waszym pionkiem! Ale to dziś się skończy! Dziś odpowiecie za manipulację i wrobienie Tōtaku!" powiedział Farukon, na jego twarzy za maską malował się gniew.

"Hmph, wszyscy jesteście naiwnymi głupcami!" rzucił lider Białych Szat. "Ten świat idzie ku zagładzie już od chwili, kiedy Kazakiri pojawił się w nim. My, Białe Szaty, zapewnimy przyszłość temu światu, niszcząc Zarca, przyszłego Najwyższego Smoczego Króla!" wówczas lider wyciągnął z rękawa przyrząd, przypominający brązową wersję Napędu Genezy oraz Ziarnokłódkę Energii, której motywem był szary trybik z wygrawerowanym kodem 'G-Z'.

"Cholera, to–" zacisnął zęby Kuroki, widząc jak lider Białych Szat przyczepia Napęd Genezy do talii. Jego podwładni zrobili to samo, gdyż i oni posiadali Napędy Genezy i Ziarnokłódki Energii.

"Chwila, skąd to wytrzasnęli?!" zażądał Bijon.

"Przeklinaj swoją bezsilność, gdy ześlemy na ciebie młot sprawiedliwości! Henshin!" rzucił lider Białych Szat, otwierając Ziarnokłódkę, po czym jego podwładni również to zrobili.

 **GEAR-Z ENERGY!**

W powietrzu rozległa się melodia Shamisen, kiedy z wielu utworzonych Szczelin wyłoniły się brązowo-szare sfery z mnóstwem wystających przekładni.

 **LOCK… ON!**

Białe Szaty nie marnowały czasu, kiedy popchnęły wajchę Napędów Genezy, otwierając Ziarnokłódki, a do Kapsuł Koncentracyjnych wlał się czarny płyn.

 **LIQUID! GEAR-Z ENERGY ARMS! DEUS EX GEARINA!**

Brązowo-szare sfery wylądowały na ramionach kultystów, tworząc szare kombinezony, po czym się rozłożyły, formując Zbroje. Role nagolenników i naramienników pełniły duże, szare przekładnie, zaś zbroja na plecy, zbroja piersiowa i na nogach była koloru zardzewiałego brązu. Brązowe hełmy przypominały hełmy centurionów, osłonka na usta przypominała przekładnie ustawione poziomo, co z pewnego punktu widzenia osłonka wyglądała jak zęby, a ich żółte wizjery były udekorowane czerwonym, przezroczystym 'monoklem' na lewym oku. Całość dopełniały Giayari, włócznie z podwójnym ostrzem i wielkimi, trzyczęściowymi ostrzami na końcu.

"A-A to co?!" zapytała się Aisha, zaskoczona.

"Kłopoty..." zacisnął zęby Dan.

"Tego nam brakowało! Mechanicznych zombie-wersji Shin Kurogake!" jęknął Takuya.

"Żołnierze Kamen Rider Gear-Z..." mruknął Kouji. "I wolę nie myśleć, skąd to wiem..."

"Teraz! Odciąć Kazakiri od reszty! I ZABIĆ GO!" rozkazał lider Gear-Z i tym samym spora liczba brązowo-uzbrojonych kultystów ruszyło z bitewnym okrzykiem w stronę swojego przeciwnika.

"Uwaga, nadchodzą!" ostrzegł Kouji, wyciągając z pochwy Szablę Musou.

Kuroki również wydobył Szablę Musou, podczas gdy Ryuken spoczywał w jego lewej dłoni. Nie musiał nawet ruszać do ataku, bowiem lider Białych Szat pierwszy przystąpił do szarży i Zarc musiał zablokować jego atak. Lider wyznawców był silny, ale nie na tyle silny, co Vector czy Farukon Ulti. Zarc kopnął prosto w zbroję piersiową, zmuszając przeciwnika do wycofania się i błyskawicznie machnął Ryukenem i Szablą Musou. Lider Białych Szat warknął, kiedy Kuroki ponowił atak.

Żołnierze Gear-Z nadchodzili przytłaczającymi liczbami i, zanim Kuroki spostrzegł, fala uzbrojonych żołnierzy zdołała go odgrodzić od reszty Riderów, izolując nastolatka od nich.

"ZARC–SAMA!" krzyknęła Aisha, próbując się przedostać do swojego pana, ale duża liczba Żołnierzy Gear-Z blokowała jej drogę.

"Aibou/Kuro–kun/Kuroki–kun!" rzucili Riderzy, również próbując się przecisnąć przez przeciwników, ale Żołnierzy było tak dużo, że byli niczym nieprzepuszczalny mur.

Żołnierze Gear-Z uderzyli swoimi Giayari w Kurokiego. Nastolatek mógł sobie poradzić z jednym odpowiednikiem Żołnierza Kurokage Shin, ale z skoordynowaną grupą mógł mieć problem. Starał się wciąż utrzymać na nogach, kiedy włócznie działaby jego zbroję i nogi. Jeden ze Żołnierzy nawet wyskoczył do góry, chcąc uderzyć prosto w głowę Kurokiego, ale młody przywódca sojuszu od razu podniósł Szablę Musou do obrony, po czym użył 'oczu' na swojej zbroi, żeby sparaliżować kilku Żołnierzy Gear-Z.

" _Wiem już jedno; nigdy nie wybieraj się do walki przeciwko armii bez Rdzenia Genezy. W takich okolicznościach to by mi się przydał jeden taki!_ " syknął niewerbalnie Kuroki, wymachując Szablą Musou i Ryukenem.

* * *

"ZARC–SAMA!" krzyknęła Aisha głośno, ale w gąszczu bitwy, w samym środku miasta i z setkami kultystami ciężko było usłyszeć odpowiedź.

"Zejdźcie mi z drogi natychmiast!" ryknął Benkei, trzykrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **COME ON! GONGEN SPARKING!**

Dan wbił Włócznię Gong w ziemię, z której wyłoniło się wiele projekcji kryształowych kolców, które bezlitośnie skatowały Żołnierzy.

"Już nie wiem, ilu tych żołnierzyków ukatrupiłem!" rzucił Bijon, strzelając kilka pocisków w Żołnierzy Gear-Z, ale to tylko ich spowolniło. "Dosyć! Pora wyciągnąć ciężką artylerię!" dodał po chwili, biorąc do ręki nową Ziarnokłódkę z motywem srebrnego wilka.

 **GAOOOKAMI!**

Szczelina się otworzyła, uwalniając metalową, srebrną sferę przypominającą głowę wilka. Takuya zamienił miejscami Ziarnokłódki i otworzył Ziarnokłódkę GaoOokami, odsłaniając obraz głowy wilka z otwartą paszczą i obraz miecza, przypominającego ogon wilka, Ookaken.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **HAI~! GAOOOKAMI ARMS! NAITO HANTA NO TOUBOE!**

Zbroja Blast zniknęła, a na jej miejscu wylądowała zamknięta forma Zbroi GaoOokami. Po rozłożeniu się, naramienniki był koloru srebrnego i przypominały uniesione do góry łapy wilka. Zbroja piersiowa i na plecach również była koloru srebrnego, z domieszką bieli i czerni. Zaś srebrny hełm posiadał zielony wizjer i białą osłonkę na usta. Całość dopełniał duży miecz, przypominający ogon wilka.

Bijon zakręcił Ookakenem, zanim ruszył na Żołnierzy, wymachując mieczem w szale.

Chociaż Żołnierze Gear-Z byli Riderami Genezy, to jednak mieli tą samą wadę, co wielu tutejszych przeciwników: byli słabi. Ich siła opierała się na liczebności, i to właśnie dlatego Zarc miał trudności, gdyż był on sam przeciwko kilkunastu Żołnierzom.

"Oryaaah! Zejść mi z drogi!" wrzasnął Bijon, biorąc do wolnej ręki Szablę Musou, po czym jeszcze bardziej dziko wymachiwał broniami. Kilku Żołnierzy Gear-Z padło pod ostrzem dwóch mieczy Bijona. "W porządku, zakończmy to szybko!" powiedział Bijon, trzykrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę GaoOokami.

 **HAI~! GAOOOKAMI SPARKING!**

Ookaken zaświecił srebrnym światłem, po czym wytworzył projekcję swojej większej wersji. Bijon ryknął w furii, wykonując dziki wymach powiększonym mieczem w stronę Żołnierzy Gear-Z. Kultyści krzyknęli, kiedy eksplozja wywołana uderzeniem broni Bijona rozerwała ich na strzępy.

"Wychodzi na to, że i ja będę musiał wziąć nowy sprzęt." powiedział Benkei, biorąc do ręki Ziarnokłódkę z motywem czarnego byka.

 **GAOOUSHI!**

Benkei stał niewzruszony, kiedy ze Szczeliny nad nim wyłoniła czarna sfera z rogami byka. Dan odepchnął nogą Żołnierza Gear-Z, który najwyraźniej chciał go nadziać na Giayari. Od razu umieścił Ziarnokłódkę GaoOushi w Napędzie Sengoku i przeciął ją, odsłaniając obraz byka ze czerwonymi ślepiami oraz obraz szpady z narzutką, zwaną Toro-Szpada.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **COME ON! GAOOUSHI ARMS! MATADORU, OLE, OLE~!**

Zbroja GaoOushi wylądowała na ramionach Dana, po czym zaczęła się rozkładać. Boki sfery uformowały złote naramienniki w kształcie głów byków, tylna część była koloru czarnego z czerwonymi akcentami, podczas gdy zbroja piersiowa wyglądem przychodziła na myśl mechaniczną głowę byka, gdyż zdradzały ją czerwone romby przypominające wściekłe, czerwone ślepia. Zaś czarny hełm z czerwonym wizjerem był ozdobiony dwoma skręconymi do góry rogami, a w prawej ręce zmaterializowała się futurystyczna szpada, przyczepiona czerwoną narzutką, która się ciągnęła aż do ramienia Dana.

"No dobra, wy pyskujące indyki, zatańczmy!" zadeklarował Benkei, odganiając z ramienia narzutkę i ruszając do ataku. Żołnierze Gear-Z również przystąpili do ofensywy, dźgając Giayari'ami. Benkei błyskawicznymi rucham blokował uderzenia włóczni i odwdzięczał się szybkimi dźgnięciami. Chociaż zbroja Gear-Z była mocna, to błyskawiczne dźgnięcia mogłyby by okazać się dla niej fatalne w skutkach.

Jeden z Żołnierzy próbował wbić Giayari w plecy Benkeia, ale sprawny w defensywie i ofensywie Rider wykorzystał narzutkę w charakterze tarczy, która, ku zaskoczeniu Dana, okazała się być bardzo twarda jak prawdziwa tarcza; ostra włócznia Gear-Z zrobiła tylko małe zadrapanie. Dan skorzystał z okazji i przebił Toro-Szpadą brzuch przeciwnika. Żołnierz Gear-Z jęknął, kiedy Benkei mocnym wykopem odepchnął go od siebie, wyjmując zakrwawione ostrze z ciała.

"Najwyższa pora puścić byka na wroga!" warknął Dan, dwukrotnie przecinając Ziarnokłódkę.

 **COME ON! GAOOUSHI AU LAIT!**

Toro-Szpada zaświeciła czerwonym światłem, które przyjęło półprzezroczystą projekcję byka. Benkei zamaszyście odgarnął narzutkę i przyjął postawę bojową, podczas gdy futurystyczna szpada coraz mocniej się świeciła. "SEIYAAAAA!" rzucił Benkei, pchając Toro-Szpadę do przodu; wówczas projekcja byka ruszyła do przodu, wycinając w pień pół tuzina Żołnierzy Gear-Z. "Heheheh... Ole!" rzekł radośnie Benkei, unosząc wolną rękę do góry niczym matador.

"Być może ja też powinienem wypróbować nową Ziarnokłódkę." powiedział Farukon, sięgając po Ziarnokłódkę z motywem żółtego orła i aktywując ją.

 **GAOWASHI!**

Szczelina nad głową Kouji'ego się otworzyła, odsłaniając żółto-białą sferę. Kouji przeciął Ziarnokłódkę Ostrzem Tnącym, ujawniając obraz głowy żółtego ptaka ze srebrnym dziobem oraz obraz szabli, przypominających żółtą wersję Kondo-Bułatów Ziarnokłódki GaoKondoru.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! GAOWASHI ARMS! OOZORA NO OUJA!**

Części Zbroi GaoWashi opadły na ramiona Farukona i zaczęły się rozkładać. Wyglądem przypominały żółto-białą wersję Zbroi GaoKondoru Zarca, z różnicą że hełm nie miał rogów na głowie, a naramienniki przypominały skrzydła orła. Kouji spojrzał na zaskoczonych Żołnierzy Gear-Z, ściskając w dłoniach żółte i bardziej proste wersje Kondo-Bułatów, Orle Katany.

"Dobrze, zobaczmy, jak sobie z tym poradzicie!" zadeklarował Farukon, kierując się w stronę Żołnierzy Gear-Z.

Jeden z Żołnierzy próbował go dźgnąć, ale Farukon sparował cios swoją kataną i odegrał się, horyzontalnie przecinając przeciwnika drugą kataną. Inny Żołnierz Gear-Z próbował zaatakować od tyłu, ale i znowu Kouji zablokował atak, po czym zręcznym ruchem posłał go w stronę innych Żołnierzy. Trzech z nich wtedy popchnęło wajchy na Napędach Genezy.

 **GEAR-Z ENERGY SQUASH!**

Trzech kultystów skoczyło w górę i wystrzeliło się w stronę Farukona, a ich bronie były spowite dwukrotnie większą projekcją ich samych.

"Nie sądzę!" powiedział Farukon, raz przecinając Ziarnokłódkę GaoWashi.

 **SOIYA! GAOWASHI SQUASH!**

Orle Katany zapłonęły żółtą energią, gdy Farukon zakręcił nimi w dłoniach. Kiedy tylko troje Żołnierzy Gear-Z było już wystarczająco blisko, Kouji rzucił Orlimi Katanami w ich stronę. Impet wywołany rzuceniem i zebraniem energii doprowadził do tego, że futurystyczne katany wręcz dosłownie przecięły projekcje wielkich włóczni Gear-Z. Kultyści przez sekundę wpatrywali się na swojego przeciwnika, zszokowani, zanim ich projekcje eksplodowały. Farukon obserwował, jak troje Żołnierzy pada na siebie, a ich transformacje zostały anulowane, przywracając ich do cywilnej formy.

"Niech to, za dużo ich!" zacisnął zęby Benkei.

"Musimy się przedostać do Kurokiego!" dodał Bijon.

"Wiem, ale żeby się do niego dostać, trzeba będzie pokonać jeszcze sporo Żołnierzy Gear-Z!" powiedział Farukon, blokując kolejny atak uzbrojonych kultystów.

* * *

Międzyczasie w innej części miasta...

 **COME ON! GAOPAON SQUASH!**

"AAA MAAASZ!" krzyknęła Rankuto, obracając się dziko z Ponkachi, otoczona brązową aurą. Z łatwością przedarła się przez szeregi Żołnierzy Gear-Z, po czym się zatrzymał. "Uuuaaaahhh... Wszystko wiruje..." jęknęła Ganryou, potykając się jak pijana.

"Toshi–san! Skup się!" rzuciła Enshō.

"Nie mogęęę... kręci mi się w głowieee..." jęknęła Rankuto.

"Więc po kiego licha wirujesz?" zapytała się Bunshuu, zakłopotana.

"Mniejsza o to! Po prostu pokonajcie tych drani!" rozkazała Enshō. "Pokażcie im siłę Klanu En!"

"Hai, Reiha–sama!" odpowiedziała Bunshuu, podczas gdy Rankuto wciąż próbowała odzyskać równowagę.

"Uuuhhh... Postaram się..."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" wrzasnęła Kakouton, bezlitośnie zabijając przeciwników swoim mieczem.

"To się już robi żenujące..." zmarszczyła brwi Sousou, przecinając Żołnierza Gear-Z swoją kosą.

"Zgadzam się. Teraz widzę, dlaczego Kazakiri–dono miał trudności w walce przeciwko Riderowi Genezy." zgodziła się Kakouen, wystrzeliwując strzały.

"A skoro o tym mowa..." uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Sousou. "Naprawdę się aż tak zainteresowałaś Kazakiri?"

Kakouen zamrugała, zdumiona, podczas gdy jej siostra warknęła wściekle na wspomnienie o Kurokim. "Dlaczego tak mówisz, Karin–sama?" zapytała się młodsza bliźniaczka.

"Spędzasz dużo czasu z Kuroki'm, nawet posuwasz się do masażu," zaobserwowała Karin.

Kakouen zastanowiła się nad tym przez chwilę. "Cóż, skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała 'nie'."

"CO!?" sapnęła Kakouton, była tak zaskoczona że nie zauważyła, jak pozbawia głowy kolejnego Żołnierza Gear-Z.

"A dlaczego?" naciskała Sousou, uderzając w kolejnego kultystę.

"Karin-sama, ja wcale się w nim nie bujam, ani on we mnie! Obowiązki Naczelnego Dowódcy zaczynają brać górę nad jego zdrowiem. Myślałam, że masażem pomogę mu pozbyć się stresu! Poważnie!" odpowiedziała natarczywie Kakouen.

"Rozumiem..." odpowiedziała Sousou, ale nie mogła sobie odpuścić riposty. "Jesteś pewna, że między wami nie iskrzy się coś więcej?"

Kakouen spojrzała na swoją władczynię, po czym westchnęła. "Karin-sama, możemy to przełożyć na później?!"

"Jak tam chcesz," odparła Sousou.

Jednakże Kakouton wyglądała, jakby miała właśnie eksplodować ze złości, i wręcz musiała mamrotać pod nosem, żeby nie wybuchnąć krzykiem. " _Niech cię, Kazakiri! Najpierw Karin–sama, a teraz Shuuran!? Ty przeklęta, zboczona pijawko!_ "

* * *

"Hah!" rzuciła Kannei, przecinając kolejnego Żołnierza-kultystę swoim mieczem.

"Grr, wydaje mi się, że to się nigdy nie skończy." powiedziała Sonken, starając się utrzymać równowagę.

"Fakt, mają przewagę liczebną, ale nie są aż tak silni jak Farukon–kun lub Zarc–kun. Być może zbytnio polegają na swoich pasach?" zastanawiała się Sonsaku.

"Też racja," odparła Sonken, unikając cios włócznią kultysty i zadając cios prosto pierś Żołnierza, po czym kopniakiem odepchnęła martwego człowieka od siebie. "Martwię się o Kurokiego..."

Sonsaku uśmiechnęła się niczym kot, który właśnie dorwał kanarka. "Ara, od kiedy nazywasz go po imieniu?" zapytała się Sonsaku z uśmiechem, na co Sonken się zarumieniła. Starsza siostra zachichotała, pozwalając swojej wyobraźni wziąć górę. "Zastanawiam się, jak będą wyglądać moi przyszli siostrzeńcy i siostrzenice... może powinnam już wybrać dla nich jakieś imiona?"

"ONEE–SAN!" rzuciła Sonken, kiedy rumieniec wstydu rozszedł po całym jej ciele.

"Oh Renfa, wiesz że ja się z tobą tylko droczę." zachichotała Sonsaku.

"Czasami nie potrafię rozróżnić, czy żartujesz czy nie..." odpowiedziała Sonken z zażenowaniem.

Sonsaku znów zachichotała. "Maa, maa, pozbądźmy się Żołnierzy Gear-Z, zanim pomożemy Zarc'owi–kun. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój przyszły szwagier wpadł w jeszcze gorsze kłopoty."

"ONEE–SAN!"

"Sheren–sama, czy możesz z łaski swojej się skupić?" westchnęła poirytowana Shuuyu, kiedy jej koń wpadł na jednego z Żołnierzy.

"Ma rację. Skoncentruj się." błagała Rikuson, będąc za Shuuyu.

"Mou, musicie się wszyscy nauczyć, jak się wyluzować." westchnęła Sonsaku.

* * *

"Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!" krzyknęła gwałtownie Rinrin, dziko wymachując Włócznią Żmii i wysyłając pobitych Żołnierzy Gear-Z w górę.

"Kurczę, czy ci głupcy w ogóle znają słowa 'poddać się'?!" rzuciła Bachou, machając włócznią.

"Hawawa, musimy jak najszybciej się dostać do Zarc–sama!" panikowała Shuri.

"Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić, mała!" powiedziała Shia, przebijając kolejnego kultystę Księżycowym Ostrzem Latającego Smoka.

"Są kłopotliwi..." rzekła miękko Ren, wbijając Wiertak Niebios w brzuch przeciwnika.

Aisha warknęła, posyłając w powietrze Żołnierzy Gear-Z raz za razem. Wróg dorwał ich z zaskoczenia, a teraz jej pan płacił bolesną cenę. Na myśl o tym, co się może stać Kurokiemu, krew Aishy zaczęła wrzeć, jeszcze bardziej pragnąc odwetu na kultystach.

"ZEJDŹCIE MI Z DROGI!" ryknęła na całe gardło Aisha, jednym uderzeniem likwidując pięcioro kolejnych Żołnierzy Gear-Z.

"Kan'u, uspokój się!" powiedziała Miyabi.

"Ale–"

"Dostaniemy się do niego, ale nic nie zdziałasz, jeśli będziesz atakować jak obłąkana! Musisz się opanować."

Aisha zacisnęła zęby, czując jak jej serce bije szybko. "A-Ale... ja się martwię o Kurokiego..."

"...Zarc jest silny," powiedziała Ren, blokując atak kolejnego przeciwnika. "...nie przegra z nimi."

"Ryofu–chin chciała powiedzieć, że Zarc jest zbyt silny, żeby ci słabeusze go pokonali," dodała Shia z uśmiechem.

"Da radę, musimy tylko w niego wierzyć!" odparła Kousonsan.

Aisha milczała przez chwilę, po czym westchnęła, starając się uspokoić. "Racja. Zarc–sama jest silny. Niedługo do niego dojdziemy." powiedziała spokojnie Aisha, ale w jej umyśle trwał niepokój. " _Zarc–sama... wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Nie giń..._ "

* * *

Kuroki zacisnął zęby, kiedy kolejny Żołnierz Gear-Z próbował go dźgnąć włócznią, ale nastolatek w porę zareagował i wykorzystał technikę, której nauczyła go Aisha i wyrwał przeciwnikowi Giayari. Potem zakręcił futurystyczną włócznią i tępym końcem powalił kultystę na ziemię. Jednakże nie mógł odetchnąć, gdyż przybywało coraz więcej Żołnierzy Gear-Z, a on sam zaczął powoli opadać z sił.

"Giń, Kazakiri!" krzyknął jeden z uzbrojonych kultystów.

"Posmakuj goryczy porażki!" rzucił inny.

"Poznaj własną bezsilność i patrz, jak upadasz przed ramionami sprawiedliwości!" dodał trzeci kultysta.

"Niech to... w takim tempie to ich nie pokonam..." powiedział do siebie Zarc, ciężko dysząc. "Co zrobić? CO ZROBIĆ?!"

Raczej się nie spodziewał odpowiedzi, bo wtedy jego przeciwnicy nagle zamarli w miejscu. Zdezorientowany, Kuroki obrócił się i zauważył, że wszystko stanęło w miejscu, jakby ktoś zatrzymał czas. "Co?"

"Widać, że masz kłopoty, młody," przemówił głos mężczyzny, na co Kuroki szybko zareagował. Dobrze znał ten głos, ale część jego podświadomości nie chciała w to uwierzyć, lecz kiedy się odwrócił, to już całkowicie był zdumiony.

Za nim stał mężczyzna pochodzenia japońskiego, wyglądał na kogoś po czterdziestce. Nosił na głowie czerwony turban z dużym, czarno-białym szalem zasłaniającym jego usta, a ubrany był w białą szatę i brązowe sandały. Tylko jedna osoba odpowiadała opisowi tego człowieka.

"Nie może być... Sagara...?" zapytał się Kuroki, zdumiony, ale za maską zacisnął zęby, a ręka trzymająca Giayari bardziej zacieśniła uścisk. A to dlatego, że nastolatek wiedział, kim albo raczej _czym_ jest Sagara.

"Oh, więc znasz moje imię." powiedział Sagara z uśmiechem.

"Tylko jedna osoba może się tak ubierać." odpowiedział cierpko Zarc. "Co ty tu robisz?"

"Jestem tu, by zaoferować ci pomoc." odparł Sagara, rozglądając się. "Coś kiepsko ci idzie, co nie?"

"Tak," odpowiedział krótko Kuroki. "Ale znając cię, zawsze się znajdzie jakiś haczyk za pomoc. Więc po co kłopoczesz się z oferowaniem wsparcia? Dobrze wiem kim jesteś... albo raczej czym jesteś, więc nie zgrywaj mi tu zaskoczonego."

"Więc wiesz..." rzekł z rozbawieniem Sagara. "Ale w tej chwili to nie ma znaczenia, nieprawdaż? W obecnej sytuacji nie jesteś w stanie niczego zdziałać. Czy nie złożyłeś obietnicy tym dziewczynom?"

Kuroki zacisnął zęby. Choć bardzo tego nienawidził, Sagara tym razem miał rację: obecna sytuacja wyglądała dla niego kiepsko. Był otoczony przez dziesiątki Żołnierzy Gear-Z i odizolowany od reszty. W końcu westchnął i odrzucił na bok skradzioną Giayari. "Dobra, zaryzykuję," odpowiedział Kuroki. "Ale wiedz jedno: spróbuj zaatakować ten świat, a prędzej czy później się z tobą policzę."

"Urocze," odparł Sagara, niezrażony pogróżkami nastolatka, po czym wyjął z kieszeni przedmiot, który Kuroki natychmiast rozpoznał.

"T–To przecież...!" sapnął Zarc, zaskoczony. W ręku Sagara akurat trzymał Rdzeń Genezy.

"Mam nadzieję, że zapewnisz lepszą rozrywkę, niż Kazuraba," powiedział Sagara, dając do ręki Kurokiego Rdzeń Genezy. "Chociaż i tak już pokazałeś, że potrafisz zaskakiwać."

Kuroki spojrzał na Sagarę z podejrzliwością. "Być może... ale i tak potrzebuję jeszcze Ziarnokłódki Energii, bez niej nie uzyskam dostępu do formy Jimber. A nawet jeśli, to i tak nie wiem, jaki to może mieć wpływ na mnie. Przecież nie jestem Gaimem, a Zarc'em."

"Heh... nie potrzebujesz Ziarnokłódki Energii. Wszystko, co potrzebujesz, znajduje się tutaj." odparł Sagara, wskazując na boczny pas Zarc'a, który trzymał inne Ziarnokłódki. Jedna z nich zdawała się świecić fioletowym światłem.

"Huh?" zdziwił się Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na pas ze dodatkowymi Ziarnokłódkami i odczepił z niego Ziarnokłódkę Rebelii, która pulsowała fioletowym światłem. "Smok Mrocznej Rebelii..." powiedział nastolatek, zanim nagle wstrzymał oddech. Nie był w stanie sobie tego wyjaśnić, ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, co zrobić. "Różnooki Wahadłowy Smok... i Smok Mrocznej Rebelii... one... razem..." wyszeptał Zarc, widząc w swojej wizji zacieniowaną sylwetkę dużego smoka.

Sagara uśmiechnął się, widząc zdumienie u Kurokiego, mimo maski. "Teraz już wiesz, co zrobić." powiedział mężczyzna, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, machając ręką w pożegnalnym geście, kiedy zniknął. "Będę cię obserwować, Smoczy Cesarzu. Daj im pokaz mocy swojego życia!"

Zarc dalej wpatrywał się w świecącą Ziarnokłódkę, że nawet nie zauważył, jak czas zaczął ponownie płynąć.

"Mam dać pokaz mocy swojego życia, hmm?" mruknął Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na tuzin Żołnierzy Gear-Z, którzy zaczęli go powoli otaczać. Raczej wolał nie polegać na Sagarze i jego prezentach, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć faktowi, że jeśli nie wykorzysta Rdzenia Genezy, będzie po nim. "No dobra, chce, żebym dał pokaz mocy? To dam im taki pokaz, jakiego nie zapomną! Czas uwolnić potęgę Genezy!" zadeklarował Kuroki, odpinając Indykator Ridera, a na jego miejsce włożył Rdzeń Genezy. Potem przystąpił do otworzenia Ziarnokłódki Mrocznej Rebelii.

 **DARK REBELLION!**

* * *

 **BGM Theme: Supernova from Kamen Rider Kiva**

Nad głową Kurokiego otworzył się trójkątny portal, z którego się wyłoniła się zamknięta forma Zbroi Mrocznej Rebelii, podczas gdy Zbroja Różnookiego Wahadłowego Smoka wróciła do sferycznej formy i uniosła się nad nastolatkiem. Kuroki umieścił Ziarnokłódkę Rebelii w Rdzeniu Genezy i zablokował ją razem z Ziarnokłódką Różnookiego, po czym użył Ostrza Tnącego, odsłaniając otwarte wersje obydwóch Ziarnokłódek.

 **LOCK ON!**

 **SOIYA! RYUUJIN GATTAI! ODD-EYES/DARK REBELLION!**

Dwie sfery wówczas zderzyły się ze sobą w powietrzu, rozpryskując iskry, aż w końcu zaświeciły się jasnym światłem. Po sekundzie światło zgasło, ujawniając większą, czarną sferę z czerwonymi akcentami. Owa sfera wylądowała na ramionach Zarca, po czym zaczęła się rozkładać, dodatkowo generując elektryczność. Na nogach pojawiła się gruba, czarno-szara zbroja z czerwonymi, świecącymi się liniami, zakończona czterema pazurami. Naramienniki były koloru szarego, a czarne, metalowe rękawice posiadały po cztery pazury, które mogłyby przebić nawet stal. Zbroja piersiowa była koloru czarnego, z domieszką turkusu i ze szarymi wykończeniami, a główną uwagę przykuwały dwa żółte kule i ostrza, które razem tworzyły coś na wzór głowy demonicznego potwora. Oprócz smoło-czarnego, smoczego hełmu z czerwono-zielonym wizjerem i niebieskim klejnotem na 'czole', największą uwagę przykuwało to, co znajdowało się na uzbrojonych plecach: para ciemnofioletowych rogów z dwoma fioletowymi kulami oraz para dużych czarnych sfer z czerwonymi, świecącymi się liniami, a każda sfera miała po cztery wypustki, przypominających nieaktywne generatory elektryczności. Całość dopełniała Dźwiękowa Strzała, futurystyczny łuk, który akurat był trzymany w lewej ręce.

 **REBELLION EYES ARMS! HAOU KOKURYUU ON STAGE!**

Kuroki spojrzał na siebie, zdumiony wyglądem nowej zbroi. Nie tylko czuł się jako dosłownie Opancerzony Kamen Rider, ale czuł też, jakby przez jego ciało przepływała czysta energia. Nastolatek zacisnął pięść, która wtedy zaiskrzyła elektrycznością. " _Nie do wiary! Czuję ją! Czuję moc... aż nie może się doczekać, aby się wyładować na wrogach!_ " pomyślał Kuroki, po czym spojrzał na Żołnierzy Gear-Z, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z niepokojem. Wyglądało na to, że nowy upgrade wprawił ich w zaskoczenie.

"N-Nieważne, że zmienia zbroję. Kazakiri nie ma szans z nami!" krzyknął jeden ze Żołnierzy Gear-Z, odzyskując pewność siebie.

"Tak myślisz?" zakwestionował Zarc, kiedy jego pancerz się zmniejszył, zwiększając mu swobodę ruchu. "W takim razie dam wam lekcję: nie zadzieraj z Kamen Riderem Duo Zarc! Oczy rebelii zaszczepią strach w moich wrogach!"

"Atak!" rozkazał Żołnierz Gear-Z.

"Heh," wyśmiał Kuroki, kiedy szereg kultystów przypuściło na niego atak. Uśmiechając się za maską Zarc naciągnął łuk Dźwiękowej Strzały i wystrzelił strzałę energii, która przebiła się przez cały szereg, wywołując eksplozję. "O tak... dwie Ziarnokłódki lepsze, niż jedna."

Kolejny Żołnierz próbował zaatakować od tyłu, ale Kuroki przeskoczył nad nim, wykonując salto i uderzając w odsłoniętą szyję przeciwnika ostrzem Dźwiękowej Strzały. W chwili, kiedy tylko dotknął ziemi, nastolatek odwrócił się i niewidocznym dla człowieka ruchem odpalił kilka strzał, celnie trafiając w Żołnierzy Gear-Z.

"Zobaczmy, co się stanie, jak zrobię to!" powiedział Zarc, używając Ostrza Tnącego do jednego przecięcia obu Ziarnokłódek.

 **SOIYA! ODD-EYES/DARK-REBELLION SQUASH!**

Ostre krawędzie Dźwiękowej Strzały jarzyły się czerwoną energią połączoną z fioletową elektrycznością, po czym Zarc obrócił się na pięcie, rozcinając pechowych Żołnierzy Gear-Z. "O tak, rządzę!" rzucił Kuroki.

"N-Niemożliwe! J–Jak to się stało, że jest teraz silniejszy!?" wyjąkał jeden z kultystów.

"K-Kim on jest?! To jakiś potwór!" rzucił drugi z nich.

"Naprawdę chcecie to wiedzieć?" zapytał się retorycznie Zarc, kiedy jego pancerz wrócił do poprzednich gabarytów, a osiem szarych wypustek na jego plecach się otworzyły, generując fioletową elektryczność, podczas gdy fioletowe i żółte kule na ciele Zarc'a się zaświeciły. Nastolatek potem zrobił coś niemożliwego: cztery razy przeciął Ziarnokłódki.

 **SOIYA! REBELLION EYES OVERLIMIT!**

"Jestem Kamen Riderem, wojownikiem który walczy dla sprawiedliwości! Który walczy za tych, którzy sami nie potrafią się bronić przed takimi draniami jak wy! Który wymierzy wam karę za manipulowanie niewinną dziewczyną i zniszczenie jej reputacji! A nazywam się Kamen Rider Duo Zarc, Smoczy Watażka!" zadeklarował Zarc, kiedy na jego hełmie pod podbródkiem wydłużyły się dwa kły, a on sam poderwał się do lotu.

"Hanki no Gekirin! SUTORAIKU DISUOBEI!" ryknął Zarc, lecąc w stronę grupy Żołnierzy Gear-Z. Zanim kultyści zdołali zareagować-

*BOOM!*

Lecący Kamen Rider przebił się przez ich szeregi, doprowadzając do dużego wybuchu, który nie tylko wstrząsnął miastem, ale i rozrzucił kultystów na wszystkie strony. Kuroki gładko wylądował na ziemi, po czym spojrzał za siebie. Był bardzo zdumiony, kiedy odkrył, jaki rezultat dał ten manewr: kilka budynków zostało uszkodzonych w wyniku zderzenia się z jego aktywnymi generatorami, a obecnie-uszkodzoną ziemię zdobiła para śladów kłów. "O tak... Różnooki Smok Rebelii..." powiedział do siebie Kuroki, automatycznie wyłączając swoje generatory.

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." warknął lider Żołnierzy Gear-Z, zanim zamknął swoją Ziarnokłódkę i wrócił do cywilnej formy. "Jeszcze wrócimy... możesz na to liczyć, Najwyższy Smoczy Królu." powiedział kultysta, zanim niespodziewanie zniknął, co zaskoczyło Kuroki'ego. Kilku ocalałych Żołnierzy Gear-Z zrobiło to samo, wrócili do cywilnej formy i nagle się teleportowali.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Nie wiem, o co im chodzi z tym 'Najwyższym Smoczym Królem'... ale sztuczka z teleportacją całkiem niezła," skomentował Kuroki.

"ZARC–SAMA!" rozległ się głos. Kuroki odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć Aishę, biegnącą do niego w towarzystwie innych generałów i Riderów.

"Minna! Wszystko z wami w porządku?"

"To raczej my powinniśmy cię o to– jeny!" zagapił się Bijon.

"Chłopie, w tej zbroi wyglądasz jak żywa machina destrukcji!" dodał Benkei.

"A więc tak wygląda odpowiednik Zbroi Jimber. Intrygujące..." zauważył Farukon.

"Co?!" sapnęła Aisha, gapiąc się na swojego dowódcę. "Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiej formy!"

"Oczywiście, że nie." odparł Kuroki, uśmiechając się za maską.

"Wygląda tak niesamowicie!" powiedziała Rinrin, jej oczy błyszczały z radości.

"Więc tak wygląda odpowiednik Riderów Genezy..." skomentowała Shuri w zachwycie.

"Łał, ale czad..." powiedziała Bachou.

"Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać, Zarc." zachichotała Kousonsan.

"Ara... niesamowite. Widać, że miałam rację, wybierając cię na męża Renfy. W tej zbroi wyglądasz bosko." rzekła Sonsaku z uśmiechem

"Onee–san!" zarumieniła się Sonken.

"Intrygujące." skomentowała Shuuyu.

"Ale lśni." dodała Rikuson.

"Hmph, nieźle." rzekła Kannei.

"Hmmmmmm... imponujące." uśmiechnęła się Sousou. "Widać, że powinnam cię mieć na własność."

"Karin–sama!" rzuciły Kakouton i Jun'iku, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na swoją przywódczynię.

"Uspokójcie się dwoje..." westchnęła Kakouen.

"Mou~ jak to się stało, że to on musi być taki ważny?!" narzekała Enshō.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhh..." westchnęły wspólnie Bunshuu i Toshi, zirytowane charakterem swojej pani.

"Jesteś pełen niespodzianek, Kazakiri." powiedziała Miyabi.

"Niezła ta zbroja!" uśmiechnęła się szeroko Shia. "Aż mnie kusi, żeby spróbować swoich sił w walce z tobą!"

"…Lśniąca." skomentowała Ren.

Kuroki wówczas zamknął swoje Ziarnokłódki, powracając o swojej cywilnej tożsamości, a wszyscy pozostali Riderzy również to zrobili.

"Więc, jak ci się udało zdobyć Rdzeń Genezy, Kuroki–kun?" zapytał się Kouji.

"No i jakim cudem udało ci się zyskać odpowiednika Zbroi Jimber, mimo iż nie posiadasz Ziarnokłódki Energii?" dodał Dan, patrząc na Ziarnokłódki Różnookiego i Mrocznej Rebelii, które dalej był umieszczone w Napędzie Sengoku i w Rdzeniu Genezy.

"Możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale... otrzymałem Rdzeń od Sagary," odpowiedział Kuroki z westchnieniem.

...

...

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! SAGARA?!" zapytali się wspólnie Dan, Takuya i Kouji, zszokowani.

"Sagara?" zapytała się Sonsaku, zdezorientowana.

"Oh jeny, oh jeny, oh jeny!" mamrotał Takuya, ciągnąc za włosy podczas panikowania.

"Co się dzieje?" zmarszczyła Sousou brwi.

"Kim jest Sagara?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Chyba raczej _czym_ jest Sagara?" poprawił ją Kuroki. "Szczerze mówiąc..." powiedział nastolatek z wahaniem, "...Sagara to sam Las Helheim."

"Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że Las Helheim, to samo miejsce gdzie znaleźliście Ziarnokłódki, jest żywy!?" zapytała się Sonken z niedowierzaniem.

"Tak. I wygląda na to, że ten staruch znów próbuje ruszyć cykl."

"Po moim trupie!" powiedział Dan, waląc w otwartą dłoń.

"O jakim cyklu mówicie?" zapytała się Sousou.

"Cykl zniszczenia i odrodzenia świata... z Lasem Helheim jako głównym źródłem." odpowiedział ponuro Kuroki.

"Czy mógłbyś nam to wyjaśnić, Kuroki–kun?" zasugerowała Sonsaku.

"Tak jak powiedziałem, Las Helheim ma własną świadomość i często się pojawia w różnych mitach w innych światach. Przyczyną, dla której uderza na te światy, jest promowanie ewolucji," spauzował Kuroki, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. "Tak przynajmniej twierdzi."

"Ten Sagara," powiedziała Aisha.

"Tak, ale w jego przypadku nie da się wybrać między orłem, a reszką." powiedział Takuya.

"Dlaczego?" zapytała się Sonsaku.

"Po pierwsze, on nie gra po żadnej stronie. Nie jest dobry ani zły." wyjaśnił Kuroki. "A po drugie, kiedy ci pomaga, zawsze się znajdzie haczyk w zamian za tę pomoc. A kiedy jakakolwiek ze stron zwycięża nieuczciwie, Sagara zawsze znajdzie sposób, żeby wyrównać szanse."

Twarz Sousou zgęstniała w skupieniu, próbując zrozumieć rolę Sagary. "Więc... jest jakimś sędzią, który w rzeczywistości przeszkadza w grze."

"Mniej więcej, tak. Taa, to dobra analogia," skinął głową Takuya.

"Ale i tak nie wiadomo, co zrobi potem, więc lepiej mieć oczy dookoła głowy." powiedział Dan.

"Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja wolę znaleźć Tōtaku i wreszcie zakończyć tą sprawę. Im szybciej, tym lepiej." zasugerował Kuroki.

Akurat wtedy pojawił się jeden z żołnierzy sojuszu i uklęknął przez nastolatkiem. "Zarc–sama, składam raport! Moja grupa natrafiła na powóz z jednym chłopakiem i dwoma dziewczynami."

"Kim oni są?" zapytał się Kuroki z zaciekawieniem.

"Bardzo przepraszam, sir. Nie wiem, kim są, ale dziewczyny nalegały, żeby się z tobą spotkać."

"Ho~? Czyżby dwie dziewczynki chciałyby dołączyć do haremu?" zachichotał Takuya.

*BONK!*

"OW!" jęknął Takuya, czując nabitego guza na głowie.

"Przestaniesz wreszcie?! Mówiłem ci, że nie mam haremu!" rzucił Kuroki, wkurzony, po czym zwrócił się do żołnierza. "Dobra... zaprowadź mnie do tej trójki."

"T-Tak, sir! Zaprowadzę pana do nich!"

* * *

Kuroki, Riderzy za wyjątkiem Rankuto, Aisha oraz generałowie Tōtaku podążali za żołnierzem, aż natrafili na powóz. Koło niego stał młody mężczyzna z czerwonymi krótkimi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Miał na biały płaszcz bez rękawów, czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, futrzany kołnierz, brązowe spodnie oraz buty.

Jedna z dwóch dziewczyn miała długie, zielone włosy, związane czerwonymi wstążeczkami w cienkie, bliźniacze warkocze, które docierały niemal do ud, oraz zasłaniające bursztynowe oczy okulary z różową oprawką. Jej postura była drobna i odziana w jasnobrązową tunikę z czarnymi wykończeniami na końcach rękawów oraz w czarną spódniczkę mini. Miała także na sobie czarne pończochy i wysokie, ze srebrnymi wykończeniami, buty z srebrnymi obcasami. Jej wygląd uzupełniał czarny kapelusz i czarna peleryna narzucona na ramiona, której długie przedłużenia sięgały do jej kolan, również ze srebrnymi wykończeniami. Ręce dziewczyny były odziane w czarne bezpalcowe rękawice, a jej pelerynę przytrzymywała czerwona wstęga pełniąca rolę paska.

Druga dziewczyna również była drobna i to tego promieniowała aurą niewinności. Poza jasnoniebieskimi włosami i fioletowymi oczami miała też wyszukaną i kosztowną szatę, na którą składały się z niebieskie szaty z białymi futrzanymi podszewkami i czarne szaty z wiszącymi rękawkami oraz czerwona długa spódnica, która przetaczała się po podłodze. Nosiła także kwadratowe, czarne nakrycie głowy z przezroczystą zasłoną, która częściowo zasłaniała jej twarz.

"Yue–sama!" zawołała Miyabi po czym wraz z Ren i Shią podbiegła do jasnowłosej dziewczyny.

"Czy ona... właśnie powiedziała 'Yue' do tej jasnowłosej?" zapytał się Takuya.

"Na to wygląda." odpowiedział Kuroki, ale po kilku sekundach on i jego koledzy spojrzeli na drobną dziewczynkę z niedowierzaniem.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ONA JEST TOTAKU?!"

"Dzięki Białym Szatom, Yue–sama rzadko się pojawiała publiczne, więc nic dziwnego, że nie wiecie jak wygląda," skomentowała Shia z lekkim uśmiechem.

"N-No, no ale...! Historia...!" wybełkotał Dan.

"Tōtaku też jest loli!?" powiedział Takuya, gapiąc się na jasnowłosą dziewczynkę.

"Oficjalnie wyrzucam z siebie całą wiedzę o Trzech Królestwach na śmietnik," westchnął Kuroki, zakłopotany.

"Jak ja się z tobą zgadzam," mruknął Kouji.

"Minna, wszystko z wami w porządku?" zapytała się uprzejmie Tōtaku.

"Nie ma co się martwić!" uśmiechnęła się szeroko Shia. "Powinnaś podziękować Zarc'owi za przepędzenie tych Białych Szat!"

Tōtaku odwróciła się do czarnowłosego nastolatka i ukłoniła się przed nim, "Dziękuję ci, że zaopiekowałeś się moimi drogimi przyjaciółmi."

"Eee tam, po prostu robię to, co słuszne," odparł Kuroki.

"Hej, jak śmiesz się zwracać do Yue–sama w taki sposób!" skarciła zielonowłosa dziewczyna.

"Kaku–dono, nie ma takiej potrzeby." powiedział czerwonowłosy chłopak.

"Ale Kada–dono, on–" zaczęła Kaku, ale Kuroki przerwał jej wypowiedź.

"Chwila, Kada? Jak Kada Genka?" zamrugał Kuroki, zaskoczony.

"Przynajmniej jedna osoba ma właściwą płeć," mruknął Kouji.

"Jesteś Kada Genka, jak ten Kada Genka, legendarny lekarz?" zapytał Kuroki.

"To prawda, ale nie wiem czy powinienem być uznawany za legendarnego. Jestem Kada Genka z DROGI PIĘCIU MISEK RYŻU!" zadeklarował głośno Kada, na co Kuroki i pozostali Riderzy aż podskoczyli.

"Hej, o co chodzi z tym krzyczeniem?" zaprotestował Takuya.

"Ah, przepraszam, słowa DROGA PIĘCIU MISEK RYŻU muszą być wypowiadane w taki sposób."

"Dlaczego?" zapytał Kuroki.

"Za każdym razem muszą brzmieć w najgłośniejszy i najbardziej dramatyczny sposób. Trzeba kłaść odpowiedni nacisk na wymawianie ich."

"...Wiesz co? Zapomnij, że pytałem." odpowiedział Kuroki, zakłopotany. Dla niego ta odpowiedź była zbyt niejednoznaczna i nawet idiotyczna.

"A co cię tu sprowadziło, Kada–dono?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Akurat mijałem to miasto, kiedy nagle znikąd pojawiła się ta grupa kultystów, Białe Szaty." odpowiedział Kada.

"Wiesz, co się stało z ludźmi?" rzekł Kouji.

Kada zmarszczył brwi, "Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, wynika że większość cywili jest pod wpływem zaklęcia snu, zapewne żeby nie interweniowali. Udało mi się złamać zaklęcie i poprosiłem ich, żeby się nie ruszali z domów."

"Powiedziałeś większość. Co się stało z resztą?" zainteresował się Dan.

"Oni..." zaczął Kada, lecz zaczął się wahać. Wydawało się, że to, co chciał powiedzieć, było zbyt trudne do wypowiedzenia.

"Co? Co z nimi?" nalegał Kuroki.

"Oni... oni zostali przeniesieni do jakiegoś lasu... w jakimś innym świecie." odpowiedział Kada. "Nie widziałem wyraźnie, ale... przywódca Białych Szat rozmawiał z czymś... człekokształtnym. Zgodzili się na jakąś umowę, że reszta ludzi będzie... zapłatą. Że będą poświęceni dla jakiegoś celu..."

"POŚWIĘCENI?!" rzucili Riderzy i generałowie, zszokowani.

Tōtaku sapnęła, zakrywając usta dłoniami, a jej ciało zaczęło drżeć. "N–Nie..."

"Yue! Trzymaj się, proszę!" błagała Kaku.

"Jak oni mogli!?" rzucił Kuroki, wściekły.

"Po co w ogóle to robią?!" warknął Dan.

"To chyba oczywiste? Dla Invesów i Ziarnokłódek." warknął Kouji.

"A to człekokształtne... jedyne, co mi przychodzi do głowy, to–" zaczął Takuya, lecz urwał się w pół-zdania, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, z kim rozmawiał lider Białych Szat. "Oh nie... nienienienienienienienienie! Jest źle! Jest źle! Jest źle!"

"O co chodzi, Takuya?" zapytał się Kouji.

"Złe Wieści, ludzie! Złe Wieści, katastrofa, apokalipsa!" gorączkowo krzyczał młodszy Kanbra.

"O co chodzi? Wykrztuś to wreszcie!" zażądał Dan z niecierpliwością.

"Arcywładcy."

Kuroki, Dan i Kouji spojrzeli na Takuyę, zdumieni. Wiedzieli, że każdy Kaijin w Kamen Rider miał swoich przywódców, a w przypadku Invesów to Arcywładcy byli szefami.

"Cholera..." zaklął Kuroki. "Jak mogłem o nich zapomnieć?"

"Zarc–sama, kim są ci Arcywładcy?" spytała się Aisha.

"Arcywładcy to ocaleni z ostatniej cywilizacji, która zginęła z rąk Lasu Helheim. Są znani jako władcy lasu, gdyż zyskali powierzoną przez Helheim pobożną moc. A jeden z nich ma moc kontrolowania samego lasu."

"Co?" sapnęła Aisha.

"Hawawa, t–ten Las Helheim jest j-jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, niż myślałam." pisnęła Shuri.

"Nie wiesz nawet połowy o nim." odparł Dan.

"Ale to na bok," powiedział Kuroki, pragnąc zmienić temat. "Ktokolwiek to zrobić, zostanie postawiony przed sprawiedliwością i upewnimy się, że to się nie powtórzy. I Tōtaku, chciałbym zaoferować tobie, twojemu dworowi i twoim generałom azyl oraz pozycję w mojej ekipie. To oznacza, że Luoyang będzie teraz pod moją ochroną."

Tōtaku spojrzała na nastolatka, zdumiona jego ofertą. "A–Ale... spowodowałam tyle śmierci..." powiedziała słabo dziewczynka.

"To nie jest twoja wina. To Białe Szaty są odpowiedzialni za to wszystko," nalegał Kuroki.

"Manipulowanie niewinnymi jest niewybaczalne. Może tym razem uciekli, ale następnym razem nie będą mieć tyle szczęścia," zaprzysięgła Aisha.

"A–Ale..." powiedziała słabo Tōtaku, gdy na jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. "Nie zasługuję, by żyć po tym wszystkim!"

Kuroki westchnął i położył ręce na ramionach Tōtaku. Przez chwilę czuł, jakby władczyni była jeszcze mniejsza i bardziej delikatna, niż się wydawało. "Posłuchaj, wiem, że czujesz się winna za wszystko, ale powtarzam ci to, to nie twoja wina. Jeśli zdecydujesz się umrzeć, to i tak nie oczyści twoich grzechów. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się nawrócić, to żyj. Żyj, licząc swoje grzechy i nawrócenia."

Tōtaku przez chwilę milczała, nic nie mówić, zanim nie spojrzała w dół, mówiąc, "Dobrze..."

"Widzisz? Jak chcesz, to potrafisz." odparł Kuroki z uśmiechem, po czym spojrzał na Kaku i Kadę. "Jakieś zastrzeżenia?"

"Tak długo, jak Yue jest szczęśliwa, to chyba nie mam żadnych," westchnęła Kaku, póki nie spojrzała na nastolatka morderczym wzrokiem. "Ale mam cię na oku, Kazakiri! Nie myśl, że będziesz mógł skorzystać z Yue!"

"Urocze." odparł z sarkazmem nastolatek.

"To będzie zaszczyt do ciebie dołączyć, Zarc–dono," uśmiechnął się Kada, kłaniając się.

"Świetnie, nie mogę się doczekać współpracy z tobą." odpowiedział Kuroki, również się kłaniając.

"Czadersko! Teraz masz całą frakcję Tōtaku do swojego haremu!" powiedział losowo Takuya.

*BONK!*

"ITEEEEEEEE!" jęknął Takuya, czując kolejnego guza na głowie.

"Której części "Nie mam haremu" nie zrozumiałeś, durniu jeden?!" odciął się Kuroki.

"COOOOOOO?!" eksplodowała Kaku, przerażając chłopaka. "T–Ty–! Ty próbowałeś–!"

"NIE! Nigdy! Skąd!" jęknął Kuroki, mocno się rumieniąc. "M-Mój kumpel ma trochę zlasowany mózg! Bredzi głupoty, on wcale-!"

"...J–Jest w porządku, Ei–chan. Nie mam nic przeciwko..." powiedziała Tōtaku, ku szokowi Kurokiego. Potem spojrzała ponownie na nastolatka, "...P–Proszę, nazywaj mnie Yue, Zarc–sama."

Kuroki przełknął ślinę, czując rosnący niepokój oraz odczucie intencji mordu.

"Zarc–sama..." warknęła słabo Aisha.

"W-Wcale tego nie zaplanowałem! Serio!" błagał nastolatek.

"Człowieku, naprawdę teraz ci nie zazdroszczę, brachu!" odparł Dan, dorzucając swoje trzy grosze.

"Błąd! Wcale nie mam haremu! Nie próbuj mnie kusić, żebym ci przywalił, Dan!"

"Wystarczy, ludzie." powiedział Kouji. "Jeśli chce harem, to będzie mieć harem."

"SEMPAI! Powinieneś być po mojej stronie!" rzucił Kuroki.

"Heh, heh, nie martw się, ziom. Prędzej czy później zaakceptujesz ten fakt." uśmiechnął się głupawo Takuya.

Kuroki westchnął, opuszczając nisko głowę. "Wy wszyscy jesteście bandą drani..."

"Nie, nie jesteśmy." uśmiechnął się Takuya. "My tylko próbujemy ci pomóc, Kurorin."

To, co się stało sekundę później, było tak szybkie, że żaden z obecnych nie zdołał zareagować.

*BAM!*

Takuya lekko się zgiął, gorączkowo trzymając swoją szczękę, podczas gdy na ziemi leżał odłamany ząb i kilka kropli krwi. Dan i Kouji spojrzeli, zszokowani, na Kurokiego, którego zaciśnięta pięść miała na sobie ślad krwi. "Ugh... Kuroki-kun, co ci do reszty strzeliło?" zapytał się Takuya, zdumiony.

"To, że jesteś irytującym, nieznającym prywatności kretynem!" rzucił Kuroki, po czym łypnął wzrokiem na Dana i Kouji'ego. "Wszyscy trzej jesteście kretynami. Za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiam z jakąś dziewczyną, wy zawsze podsuwacie pokręcone pomysły z haremem! I robicie to od czasu tego incydentu z Tomoko! Czy wy kiedykolwiek udzieliliście mi poważnego, pozbawionego choćby odłamka żartu wsparcia?! Nie! Wy wolicie się droczyć z osobą, która i tak już dużo przeszła w przeszłości!"

"Kuroki–kun, ziom, weź się wyluzuj, my tylko-" zaczął Dan, ale Kuroki przerwał mu warknięciem. I to raczej nie było typowe dla człowieka warczenie, a warczenie sprowokowanej bestii.

"Jeszcze raz to zrobicie, a szczególnie ty, Takuya... a nie ręczę za siebie..." powiedział chłodno Kuroki, odwracając się i odchodząc od grupy.

"...Chyba trochę przesadziliśmy," powiedział Dan.

"Jeju, tak myślisz?" odparła z sarkazmem Shia.

*BONK!*

"AU!" jęknął Takuya, kiedy Kouji uderzył go w głowę. "Najpierw w zęby, a teraz w głowę?! Za co to?!"

"Tak, jak powiedział Kuroki-kun: za bycie irytującym kretynem..." odpowiedział cierpko Kouji.

"Co!? Ja tylko–"

"Takuya, jest różnica między żartowaniem a powagę. Możesz uważać, że ten cały harem jest żartem, ale nie dla Kuro-dono. Właśnie ci dał w zęby, bo nadepnąłeś mu na odcisk. Rób tak dalej, a z całą pewnością jeszcze odetnie ci rękę, albo zrobi coś, czego my wszyscy będziemy żałować."

"Kurka... chyba tym razem naprawdę wdepnąłem, co?" zapytał się Takuya z westchnieniem.

"Naucz się odczytywać nastroje innych, młody," odparł Dan, przejeżdżając dłonią swoje włosy. "Póki w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz."

"T–Tak czy inaczej, musimy szybko dogonić Zarc–samę. Kto wie, może wróg wciąż się tu czai," nalegała Shuri.

"Ja to zrobię," zgłosiła się Aisha, po czym poszła za swoim przywódcą.

"Czy z Kazarikim–sama wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się Bachou, zmartwiona.

"Będzie ok." zapewnił dziewczynkę Kouji. "Po prostu... niektóre stare rany potrzebują wiele lat, żeby się zagoić."

* * *

Kilka godzin później w Luoyang zaczął zapadać zmierzch, a ostatnie patrole raportowały o braku obecności Białych Szat. Z tego powodu zorganizowano uroczystą ucztę w głównej jadalni zamku dla Sojuszu Anty–Tōtaku, razem z żołnierzami i mieszkańcami miasta. Wspólnie jedli, pili i bawili się w najlepsze.

Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem jednej osoby, która przebywała w sypialni, uginając się pod ciężarem depresji.

Kuroki siedział przy ścianie na podłodze, zdruzgotany. Chociaż jedna połowa jego umysłu wciąż czuła gniew i frustrację, to jednak druga połowa czuła depresję i żałobę. Nastolatkowi się nie podobało, jak jego przyjaciele drażnili go. To prawda, raczej robili to, żeby namieszać mu w głowie, ale dziś słowa Takuyi zmusiły Kurokiego do zadania bolesnego ciosu. I to takiego, że aż ząb poleciał. Wiedział, że to była przesada, ale to był również jedyny sposób, żeby Takuya zrozumiał, że pewne osoby uznałyby drażliwe dla nich tematy za duże obciążenie.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Zarc–sama, jesteś tutaj?" zapytał się głos Aishy, ale Kuroki wciąż milczał, przygnębiony. Drzwi się powoli otworzyły, a Aisha powoli weszła, rozglądając się. Jej zdziwienie ustąpiło miejsca zmartwieniu, kiedy ujrzała siedzącego przy ścianie na podłodze nastolatka. "Zarc–sama, co ty tu robisz? Wszyscy świętują w głównej jadalni."

"Wybacz..." uśmiechnął się ponuro Kuroki, patrząc na dziewczynę. "Ja... potrzebowałem trochę czasu dla siebie."

"Z powodu Takuyi–sama?" zapytała się Aisha, na co Kuroki głęboko westchnął.

"...Tak. Zazwyczaj on tylko się ze mną drażni, ale dziś przekroczył granicę. Próbowałem go przekonać spokojnie, ale.. coś we mnie pękło, no i boleśnie oberwał. Ech... szczerze mówiąc, to jestem bardzo nieśmiały w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Ale od kiedy cię spotkałem na równinach, myślałem że mi to przeszło."

"I przeszło?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Może..." odpowiedział Kuroki, "Pamiętasz historię o tym, co się stało z Tomoko, prawda?" zapytał się nastolatek, na co Aisha skinęła głową. "No... tamtej nocy... chciałem jej wyznać to, co czułem... w końcu byliśmy przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa... ale los wówczas spłatał mi paskudnego figla..."

"Rozumiem..." skinęła głową Aisha ze smutkiem.

"Przez ten incydent, moja pewność siebie w szukaniu dziewczyn spadła aż na samo dno. Nawet nie mogłem poprosić dziewczynę, żeby poszła ze mną na bal. W pewnym momencie czułem się jakby nieatrakcyjny i niepożądany po tym co się stało. Właśnie dlatego się waham za każdym razem, kiedy próbuję porozmawiać z dziewczyną. Boję się, że kiedy kogoś pokocham, wtedy stanie się coś złego, a tego nie chcę. Ech... może nigdy nie jest mi dane być z kimś..."

Aisha spojrzała na Kurokiego przez chwilę, po czym usiadła koło niego i lekko go przyciągnęła do siebie. Nastolatek dyszał z zaskoczenia, rumieniąc się. "A–Aisha...?"

"Nie pozwól, żeby twoja przeszłość cię związała, Kuroki–sama," powiedziała Aisha. "Jesteś wyjątkową osobą i nigdy nie wątp w to. Nie myśl, że będziesz wiecznie sam. Jestem tutaj dla ciebie. Tak samo jak Rinrin, Shuri, Ren, i reszta."

"M–Myślisz?" jęknął Kuroki gdy w jego oczach zaczęły się zbierać łzy.

"Tak," uśmiechnęła się Aisha.

"D-Dzięki. Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy," odpowiedział szczerze Kuroki.

"Nie ma za co... Kuroki–sama." rzekła Aisha.

Przez chwilę dwójka nastolatków siedziała w spokojnym milczeniu, gdy Aisha łagodnie głaskała czarne włosy Kurokiego, którego serce zaczynało funkcjonować normalnie, bez zbędnego pośpiechu czy negatywnych emocji. Nawet on musiał sobie przyznać na duchu, że Aisha pod personą wojowniczki jest prawdziwą, łagodną osobą, która wie jak pomóc potrzebującemu.

"Już lepiej?" zapytała się Aisha.

"Tak, już czuję się dobrze." skinął głową Kuroki.

"Dobrze słyszeć." uśmiechnęła Aisha, wstając na nogi. "Chodźmy, inni czekają na nas." Już miała się odwrócić do drzwi, kiedy Kuroki zatrzymał ją.

"Zaczekaj..."

"O co chodzi?" zapytała się Aisha, patrząc na Kurokiego. Widziała, jak na jego twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce, a jego oczy błądziły niepewnie. Trwało to przez sekundę, zanim-

*Chu*

...nastolatek pocałował Aishę w policzek.

"K–K–Kuroki–sama...?" wypowiedziała Aisha, zaskoczona, podczas gdy jej twarz przybrała lekki odcień czerwieni.

Nastolatek nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią, kiedy pociągnął ją za rękę. "Chodź, przyłączmy się do innych. Nie możemy przegapić imprezy!"

"Z–Zaczekaj chwilkę!" jęknęła Aisha, czując jak jej przyjaciel dalej ją ciągnął. I chociaż wciąż była zdumiona pocałunkiem Kurokiego, to wewnątrz siebie była szczęśliwa: udało się jej podnieść przywódcę na duchu i pomóc mu zapomnieć o bolesnej przeszłości i zbudować lepszą przyszłość.

* * *

Here we go, guys! A Kamen Rider Zarc chapter No. 10 completed! Anti-Tōtaku Alliance finally managed took over Luoyang, bringing a "Tōtaku Reign" arc to the end. Riders managed to find Kamen Rider Merak, a.k.a. Argo Farrow and Kamen Rider Megrez, a.k.a. Mira Kurenai are in this world. By a way, their appearance are inspired by me from Doji and Ren Kurenai from Beyblade series (I thought Doji's appearance could be fitting to Argo's 'madman scientist' persona, while Ren Kurenai could be a good counterpart for Mira's rebelliouness). And, finally, Kuroki Kazakiri gain access to Jimber Arms counterpart, Duo-Zarc Arms and talked with Sagara itself! Since creating a Kamen Rider Gaim's counterpart is a bit exhausting, I've decided keep Sagara's normal and "DJ Persona" forms a same like in Gaim series. And about BGM music "Yusei Battle theme"... it means about A little debut list:

* Kamen Rider Merak here is based on Kamen Rider Duke, while his Seraph Arms will be based on Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph.  
* Kamen Rider Megrez here is based on Kamen Rider Marika, while her Ragna Arms will be based on Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity.  
* GaoOokami Arms are based on Wolf Wildzord/Cube Wolf.  
* GaoWashi Arms are based on Yellow Eagle Wildzord.  
* GaoOushi Arms are based on Black Bison Wildzord.  
* Odd-Eyes Rebellion Arms (or Rebellion Eyes Arms) here are based on Jimber Lemon Arms, while Rider's appearance is based on Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.  
* Kamen Rider Gear-Z here is based on Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Troopers while Matsubokkuri Energy Arms are based on Ancient Gear Soldiers/Knights and are called "Gear-Z Energy Arms" (A reference for Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Duel Academy, where Ancient Gear's Duelists attacked a other dimensions, thinking they do for noble cause.).

* Gear-Z Energy Arms announcement "Deus ex Gearina!" is just a change in words "Deus Ex Machina!".  
* GaoOkami Arms announcement "Naito Hanta no Touboe!" means "Night hunter howls!"  
* GaoOushi Arms announcement "Matadora, Ole, Ole!" just means "Matador, Ole, Ole!"  
* GaoWashi Arms announcement "Oozara no ouja!" means "Monarch of the Open Skies!" (reference to Yamato Kazakiri's roll call from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger)  
* Rebellion Eyes Arms announcement "Ryuujin Gattai!" and "Haou Kokuryuu on Stage!" means "Dragon King Union!" and "Supreme King Black Dragon on Stage!", respectively.

I'll be glad for your comments and review, guys. Stay tuned for new adventures, because in next chapter Kuroki-kun not only lead a alliance to Luoyang, but get a new power-up mode as well. So... read, think and review ^.^


End file.
